The Phantom of the Institute
by archmagus
Summary: XMenPhantom of the Opera. Rumors of a ghost haunting the Xavier Institute have become popular with the residents. But one girl is about to find out that there is truth to the rumors. COMPLETE
1. Invitation

I humbly present an idea that has been tumbling around in my mind for a while.

This idea came to me one night as I watched an old monster movie. I pondered what about a monster story with an X-Men: Evolution twist? Sounded like an intriguing development so I decided to pursue it. In the end I settled on one of my favorite stories, from novel and play, _The Phantom of the Opera_.

Thus I now present **_The Phantom of the Institute_**.

Thanks go out to the lovely Spiffythefaery for volunteering her time to beta reading this and many other stories that I have in my warped mind.

I don't own X-Men: Evolution or the Phantom of the Opera. I know Stan Lee owns the former and the latter was created by Mr. Gaston Leroux. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__ ****

"Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing."

- Daaé

It was summer in Mississippi. Which meant that the sun was out in all its glory, shining light and heat upon the earth. Especially heat. Summer meant ridiculous warmth swept through the southern states. The torridity swarmed over the land, affecting everything that was foolish enough to be in its path. Crops faded from crisp green to dead brown in the sweltering temperatures, unable to stay healthy with the sun blazing above.

But as bad as the warmth was, it was bearable. However in Mississippi, the heat was never alone. It was always accompanied by its older and meaner cousin, humidity. The blazing sun drew water from the river basin, making the air thick and heavy. It made the heat worse; made the summer unbearable for those who lived in the river basin of Mississippi. 

Even those who had lived their entire lives in Mississippi were unable to truly adjust to the heat and humidity combo. Of course, everyone wore short shirts and shorts during the summer if they needed to evacuate their homes, hoping that the lack of clothing would provide some sort of relief from the barrage of heat.

Silently the girl known only as Rogue cursed the fact she always had to stay covered up despite the sweltering heat. Even though she was only lounging on the porch in front of her home, Rogue was swathed with long clothing, in order to prevent any 'accidents' from occurring with the unsuspecting bare skin-wielding neighbors. 

Rogue made it habit to stay inside as much as she could during the summer, to keep cool and to avoid the nasty glares that she received from the less tolerant neighbors. For Rogue was a mutant, a person born with a special mutation in her genetic makeup which gave her an ability that a normal human didn't possess. While many mutants saw their abilities as a gift, Rogue saw hers as a cruel joke of nature.

Growling at this cruel twist of fate, Rogue couldn't help but wonder why she was sitting on her porch in the middle of the day while still being covered up. The only reason Rogue was even outside was because of her foster mother's insistence that they would be having a visitor show up sometime during the day. When Rogue pressed for details about the mystery guest, she was answered with "I don't know's" from Irene. 

While most teenagers would spend time arguing with their parent about such a wild prediction, Rogue had learned that it was best to believe what Irene said. And with good reason. Irene, like Rogue, was a mutant. She too had a gift that could be, and Rogue often did, construed as a curse. Irene had the ability to see images of the future, letting her know what was going to happen before it did. 

Rogue failed to understand why Irene chose to act the way she did with her gifts. If Rogue could see into the future the first thing she would do was invest in the next through the roof stock. But Irene had flatly told Rogue that she refused to use her powers for her personal benefit. 

Rogue sighed as she waited for this guest to arrive. Irene was inside, preparing a dinner for them with an extra table setting for the guest. Glancing up into the sky, Rogue saw that the sun was slowly sinking towards the horizon. Not as if night brought much respite from the heat and humidity of the day. Rogue had five fans going day and night and her room was still too hot. The sky was darkening from light blue to indigo. Shortly the sky would be filled with various colors, ranging from red to violet, before finally fading to black.

"Rogue," Irene called from inside the house. Rogue rolled her eyes. She may have loved Irene, but she was still a teenager and didn't want to do any chores.

"What?" Rogue called back, not bothering to move from her position on the porch. Her emerald eyes were scouring the street, trying to see the visitor as he approached. Rogue's watching was interrupted by a soft poking in her back. Turning her head Rogue saw her foster mother standing behind her, her walking stick thrust out in front of her. Irene happened to be blind, a side effect of her powers she said. Still she carried on as well as she could, not letting her physical disabilities hinder her from living her life. A lesson which Rogue could have done well to learn.

"Our visitor approaches," Irene said from the doorway of the house, pointing her stick towards the end of the street. Interested at finally seeing this person, Rogue shifted her position to get a better view of the end of the street. For a few moments nothing happened, no one came around the corner. Rogue knew better than to give up so quickly though. As he rounded the street corner, Rogue knew immediately that he was the person she had been waiting for all afternoon. 

He was tall or at least that's how he seemed from Rogue's vantage point. His rustic brown hair was waving about his face, reaching down to the level of his eyes which were obscured with dark sunglasses. His walk was swift with purpose, but not rushing. The most intriguing thing that Rogue could see was that, despite the overwhelming heat, he was wearing a long trenchcoat. The brown duster flapped alongside his body, bouncing lightly with each step he took. 

As the visitor approached the house, his features became clearer. Rogue couldn't help the thoughts that shot across her mind as she got a good look at his face. He was gorgeous. She felt a slight pang of disappointment that she couldn't see his eyes, but she held her tongue and kept her thoughts to herself. She'd be damned if she would let this man know what she thought about him before they had actually met. 

His stride slowed as he stepped onto the porch, a few feet away from Rogue. Reaching up to remove the glasses on his face, Rogue saw why he wore the dark glasses. His eyes were black with red pupils. Shooting Rogue a smile that sent shivers through her spine, he turned to face Irene.

"Mademoiselle, my name is Remy LeBeau," the visitor stated with a slight bow. Rogue rose to her feet and made her way over to Irene. She was right, Remy was quite tall. He was several inches taller than her, her eyes reaching his chin. A grin wormed its way onto his face, a sparkle growing in his eye.

"Hello Mr. LeBeau. This is my daughter, Rogue," Irene said, introducing Rogue to the guest. Reaching out, Rogue was surprised to see Remy grasp her hand and not let go.

"A pleasure, Cherie," he said as he bent over to kiss her gloved hand. Her open backed gloved hand. Jerking her hand from his grip before his lips could caress her skin, Rogue glared at Remy. He was still smirking, either aware of what caused her reaction or totally oblivious. Rogue wouldn't put either one past him.

Irene turned to enter the house and Remy quickly followed her inside. Rogue hesitated for a moment before following the two. 

***

The sun had long since sunk behind the horizon and with it the light that had lit up the sky. Night had snuck up on the land, bringing darkness. The heat from the day had slightly decreased, but was still enough to make people uncomfortable in their sparse clothing. The humidity, however, did not abate with the lack of light. 

Still this was Rogue's favorite time of the day. Just after the sun had set and night had settled in. Rogue felt a sense of peace permeate through her as she found herself on her porch once more, this time looking out at the night. She didn't understand why this time of day brought such comfort to her, and let her mind wandered over the events of the day, including the fairly pleasant dinner. 

Not much had occurred at dinner. Irene and Remy had politely talked while Rogue spent the entire time poking at her food. Remy was nothing but polite to Irene, answering all her questions and never once showing any sign of irritation of Irene's peculiar questions. Rogue hadn't been paying much attention to what Irene was asking; she didn't particularly care about what her mother wanted to know. Often times Rogue found it better not to ask.

Remy was answering questions dealing with the social atmosphere of some mysterious place, the teachings, and the like From what Rogue picked up from the limited amount of questions that she actually listened to, it sounded like Irene was inquiring about a school, which made absolutely no sense to Rogue. 

Rogue had finished her food quickly and excused herself from the table making her way outside to the porch. Rogue was so involved with her thoughts, she failed to notice that she had company.

"What you tinking about?" Remy asked, his voice making Rogue jump. 

"Yah scared me!" Rogue snapped at Remy, who responded with a winning grin.

"Can Remy join you, Cherie?"

"It's a free country." Remy moved next to Rogue before sitting down on the porch, letting his legs hang of the edge of the wooden structure. Neither spoke for a moment, letting silence fill the air. After a few moments Rogue asked a question that had been on her mind since Irene informed her that Remy would be coming earlier in the day.

"Can Ah ask you something?"

"Anything Petite."

"Why did yah come here?" 

"A good question. But Remy got one dat answer it. Why you so covered up in dis heat?" Rogue turned her head to look at Remy. His red eyes were even more noticeable in the night, the red standing out among the darkness surrounding him. 

"Cause Ah'm a mutant. If somebody touches my skin then Ah absorb their memories and energy. And the person Ah touch ends up taking a nap," Rogue responded, wondering how Remy was going to answer her with this line of questioning. 

"Doesn't it make you feel weird, having to walk around like that? Don't you get the feeling that you don't belong with everyone else?" 

"Ah guess so. Why?"

"Cause Remy knows exactly what you go through. Remy went through it. Everyone stared at Remy's eyes. And den had insults thrown Remy's way. Some said freak and others said demon. Remy hated it."

Remy paused as his memories overwhelmed him. Rogue chewed her lip thoughtfully. She had never thought that there would be people with mutations that made them physically different. Mutations which led to even more ridicule and pain. 

"To make a long story short, Cherie, Remy thought dat dere was no where he could fit in. But den a man came to meet Remy. A man who could offer a place for Remy to live without being rejected. A school for mutants, where dey could learn to control deir powers and find a people like dem."

"A school for mutants?"

"Yep. A school for 'de gifted.' Remy found a home dere. A life too."

"You're still in school?" Remy raised his eyebrow. 

"Remy? Non. Remy left school a while ago. But Remy keeps in contact with de headmaster. He told Remy dat he found a mutant here and asked if Remy would extend an invitation to de femme. And dat's why Remy's here Cherie."

"Cause yah want me to go ta school?" Remy nodded, never losing his grin. "Ah already go to school."

"But dis is a school where you'd fit in Petite. A place where people won't talk behind your back cause your different. In fact, once you go to the Institute you realize that you don't have it dat bad."

"Ah can never touch another person! Ah fail to see how it can get any worse!" Rogue snapped. Remy may have been serious about this 'school for freaks' but Rogue had no intention of being uprooted and leaving Irene alone. She may be seen as a freak, but it was home.

"Maybe you can't touch because you haven't developed your powers Cherie. De instructors at the Institute would help you to do dat. And den you might be able to touch." As appealing as this prospect was to Rogue, she still chalked it up to fantasy. Irene had told her that she doubted she would ever be able to touch, and she could see into the future.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. Ah'm fine where Ah am. Ah don't need to go to a school for freaks. Ah'll be fine here," Rogue said, her voice filled with conviction. 

To her surprise, Remy didn't try to argue with her. He got up to his feet and looked down on Rogue, his hand vanishing into his trenchcoat. "If dat's your choice, den so be it. But in case you change your mind," Remy pulled his hand out of his trenchcoat, a small business card clenched between his fingers. He reached out with the card, presenting it to Rogue. Rogue snatched at it but didn't bother to look at it.

"Give us a call and Remy be down to get you in a flash. Take care petite. Maybe we met again," Remy raised his hand to his eyebrows, giving a mock salute to Rogue while still flashing his grin. Turning on his feet, Remy walked off the porch and down the sidewalk, his figure disappearing in the darkness.

Rogue watched Remy walk off into the darkness, her eyes trained on the night even after he had vanished from her view. Realizing that she was still holding on to the card Remy had given her, Rogue deigned to look down at it. It was plain, no borders or pictures adorned the card. A large X inside a circle was engraved on the side with the words _Xavier Institute for the Gifted_ printed beside the logo. The card went on to list the phone number and address of the Institute.

Rogue had the urge to tear the card into pieces and throw it away but something stopped her from carrying out her desires. Sighing to herself, Rogue slipped it into her pocket, thinking that she could always trash the card later. She remained on the porch staring out into the darkness, the small card forgotten.

***

Rogue stomped into her home, slamming the door shut as fiercely as she could. Storming off to her room, Rogue flung her book bag across the small living room, not particularly caring where it landed. To say that her day had been lousy would be an understatement. 

Rogue was always forced to put up with the usual taunts and insults, something she had grown quite accustomed to. Sure, it stung slightly but Rogue was learning to deal with it. Being a mutant meant she had to endure far worse. Whenever something went wrong, she was immediately blamed for it. Even though the teachers knew exactly what her powers were, Rogue still was the one punished for any misdeeds while the rest of the school silently snickered.

Today everything had gone wrong. Someone had stolen the supplies for a chemistry lab and Rogue had gotten blamed. A teacher was hit with a spitwad while writing on the board; Rogue had taken the punishment. Rogue had bombed a test despite having the correct answers. When Rogue asked why she had done so poorly her teacher had flippantly replied that she had cheated, despite not providing details of how. 

Now Rogue had gotten no credit for a test, had several hours of detention to serve, and owed the school several thousand dollars for supplies which she knew could cost no more than a hundred bucks. So involved with her thoughts of revenge, Rogue failed to notice Irene tapping at her door.

"Rogue," Irene gently called as she cracked the door open. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Everything!" Rogue snapped at her mother, anger still dominating her voice.

"What happened today?" Irene questioned, her voice soft and reassuring. Rogue proceeded to spill out the contents of her day. Irene listened to everything she said, never once interrupting.

"You know this has been happening quite a bit since school started," Irene stated after Rogue had finished.

"Ah know! And Ah always get blamed for something that ain't mah fault! Just because Ah'm a mutant," Rogue growled. Irene made her way through the room to join Rogue on the bed. "Ah just hate being treated like this cause Ah'm different."

"I know. And since that's the case, maybe you should go somewhere where you wouldn't be different," Irene replied, her face full of resolve.

"Huh?"

"You remember Mr. LeBeau's offer? A school filled with mutants, a place where you wouldn't be different."

"Ah don't want to go to a school for freaks."

"It isn't a school for freaks, Rogue. You're not a freak and I'm not. It's a place for people like us."

"Ah still don't want to go!"

"Why not? You're miserable here Rogue. People shy away from you, you take the blame for everything that goes wrong. You're grouchy and snap at me. This isn't who you are, I know it. You can't be yourself if you stay here. I think you need a change of scenery."

"But this is mah home. Ah don't want to leave," Rogue said, her resolve starting to crumble.

"And it will always be your home. Going to the Institute isn't going to change that. And sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to Rogue. I think this is one of those times." 

"But Ah…" Rogue was cutoff by Irene getting to her feet.

"No buts Rogue. You have to do this. I would be a poor parent if I let you stay here to wallow in your misery. Now start packing. I'll go make the call."

Rogue watched Irene make her way out of the room. For some reason Rogue was glad that Irene had been so forceful about this issue. Cracking a slight smile, Rogue made her way over to her closet to decide what to pack for her trip to the Xavier Institute.


	2. The Institute

I humbly present an idea that has been tumbling around in my mind for a while.

This idea came to me one night as I watched an old monster movie. I pondered what about a monster story with an X-Men: Evolution twist? Sounded like an intriguing development so I decided to pursue it. In the end I settled on one of my favorite stories, from novel and play, _The Phantom of the Opera_.

Thus I now present **_The Phantom of the Institute_**.

Thanks go out to the lovely Spiffythefaery for volunteering her time to beta reading this and many other stories that I have in my warped mind.

I don't own X-Men: Evolution or the Phantom of the Opera. I know Stan Lee owns the former and the latter was created by Mr. Gaston Leroux.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

"I dare say no one has ever seen the ghost."

-Sorelli

The rubber tires squealed slightly in protest as the large yellow taxi pulled to a halt outside the iron wrought gates of the Xavier Institute. The gates groaned as the rusted metal began to swing on its hinges, allowing the taxi entrance to the massive estate that housed the Xavier Institute. 

The engine rumbled as the car slowly made its way along the concrete driveway. From her position in the back of the cab, Rogue marveled at the size of the property. Emerald green grass sparkled in the morning light, stretching from the gates to the cliff that the Institute overlooked. Along the far side of the Institute's grounds a small forest sprung up, the enormous trees reaching towards the sky.

Sitting in the middle of the vast grounds was a massive mansion. Rogue could not help but drop her jaw upon seeing the structure. It was larger than any building she had ever seen. Of course comparing the mansion to her home wasn't much to go against, it was still something to Rogue.

The taxi rumbled up the driveway, curling around a water fountain that was planted a few feet away from the stairs leading up to the front doors. Pulling to a complete stop at the base of the stairs, the taxi shuddered as the engine was killed. Hopping out of the cab, Rogue shouldered her bags and paid the driver. 

Walking up the stairs, she took a moment to be awed once more at the size of the mansion. Making her way over to the door, she tapped the doorbell lightly, sending out a loud ringing through the manor. Rogue waited for a few moments before the giant oak door cracked open and a man leered out.

His eyes were small and black and his gaze was unsettling. His face was unshaven; several days' worth of stubble was apparent. His hair fell about his head in a massive jumble, wild and tangled. He gave a deep growl at seeing Rogue, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What?" he barked, his tone deep and rough.

"Uh-" Rogue was taken aback by such an uncouth greeting.

"Spill it," the man snapped.

"Ah'm Rogue," was all that she managed to say underneath his blazing glare.

"Good fer you," the man replied as he began to shut the door on her. Fortunately for Rogue a voice called out from inside the mammoth building.

"It's alright Logan. She's the girl who phoned a few nights ago about joining the Institute. Please let her in," a distinct feminine voice called out. Logan frowned at the remark but he swung the door open, allowing Rogue entrance. Quickly stepping inside the hallway, Rogue rushed past Logan who was still leering at her.

Standing in the hall was a rather tall woman with dark skin and blinding white hair. Her posture was regal and her demeanor was calm. She shot a quick look at Logan before setting her dark eyes on Rogue. Rogue met the woman's gaze with her own, trying to size her up. 

The woman smiled, her grin bringing warmth to Rogue after the frosty response from Logan. Stepping forward, the woman extended her hand.

"Hello child. I am Ororo Munroe. And that brute is Logan," Ororo said, her rich voice ringing through the large hall. Logan growled at the remark but said nothing. Rogue couldn't help but grin.

"Ah'm Rogue," she replied, grasping Ororo's hand.

"A pleasure to met you. I apologize for Logan's behavior, but he isn't very trusting." Rogue nodded in understanding, being the same way herself. Turning to see Logan's reaction, Rogue was shocked to find that he was no longer there. 

"Where'd he go?"

"Who knows?" Ororo answered, her voice calling Rogue's attention away from the empty hallway. "He does that quite often. You'll get used to it."

"Ah'll take your word on that," Rogue replied, her grin returning.

"I'm sure that you would like a tour of the mansion but Professor Xavier wishes to meet with you. So if you'll please follow me," Ororo said as she turned and began to walk off into the bowels of the mansion. Rogue struggled to keep up with the older woman's swift pace, having to fight with luggage and trying to take in the vast manor. As Rogue followed Ororo through the empty halls, she noticed the lack of activity.

"Where is everybody?"

"You arrived during the middle of school hours."

"School? But Ah thought that this was a school."

"It is. We simply educate a person in the ways of controlling their mutant powers. While we _could_ instruct students in other areas, Professor Xavier believes that it is more beneficial for the students to attend the local high school."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed, my dear."

"Ah was just hoping that Ah wouldn't have to go to school anymore." Ororo nodded, her white mane falling about her shoulders.

"Every student we have has the same reaction upon hearing that fact. However not all of our students attend the local school. I dare say you'll run into Jamie soon enough," Ororo stated as her pace slowed down. Rogue slowed to match Ororo. 

"We are here, child. Give me your things and I will see that they are placed in your room. Professor Xavier is waiting for you." Rogue dropped her luggage to the floor with a shrug. A feeling of relief washed over her as she rubbed her sore shoulders. She had packed light but it was still irritating to carry the bags for such a long period of time. Ororo gestured at a closed door. 

Rogue turned the knob and pushed slightly against the door, stepping into the room, to meet the headmaster of the Xavier Institute. The man waiting for her was not what she had in mind. She imagined a tall, powerful man running the Institute. She did not expect to meet a bald man in a wheelchair.

Smiling warmly at her, Professor Xavier motioned for Rogue to sit down. Rogue did so, tentatively. Pushing on a small joystick that resided on the arm of his chair, he wheeled his way over to Rogue stopping when he was a few feet in front of her, his warm smile carrying up into his brown eyes.

"Welcome Rogue," he began, his gentle voice creating a soothing effect. "I wanted to formally welcome you to the Xavier Institute. I feel that Logan's greeting wasn't the one you expected?" Rogue's eyebrows shot up as she heard his statement. How could he have known about that? Xavier chuckled lightly. 

"Everyone here is a mutant Rogue. Just like you. We each have our own gifts. My power is telepathy. I am capable of reading minds." Rogue's face darkened as Xavier explained his powers. She didn't like the idea of someone being able to eavesdrop on her thoughts. 

"I assure you that I only read a person's thoughts when I have permission. I was simply doing a mental scan to see you reaction when you arrived. If I did something you don't approve of then I apologize." Was he actually apologizing to her? Rogue had been treated so harshly by the people back home that she was not used to being apologized to, even if it was warranted. 

"It's okay, Professor." He nodded, his smile still playing on his features. 

"Do you have any questions for me Rogue?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah. A couple of things actually. Ah was curious, just how big is the mansion?" Xavier's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"I believe that there is about two hundred and ten rooms in the mansion overall, not including halls. And an additional twenty-five in the lower levels."

"Lower levels?"

"Yes. While this mansion has been in my family for countless generations, I found that there were some needs that couldn't be satisfied with the previous status of the building. So I constructed the lower levels to compensate."

"What needs?" Xavier frowned slightly as he brought his hands together to form a steeple. 

"As you know Rogue, mutants aren't met with the greatest of acceptance by the world. I feared that this would be the case. I feared that mutants wouldn't be accepted. My greatest hope, my dream, is that mutants and humans would be able to live together in peace." Rogue heard a soft noise, quite similar to the sound of someone snorting. She turned her head but no one was in the room besides Professor Xavier and herself. And Xavier didn't seem to hear anything.

"I realized that there would be those, humans and mutants, who would feel that peace between the two groups is impossible and undesirable. I knew that if someone wasn't prepared to act, violence would grow between the groups until peace would be impossible and bloodshed will be the reality. So I formed the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. 

"It serves three purposes. The first is to help mutants find a place where they will not be persecuted, a place where they can be comfortable with whom they are. The second is to help mutants control their powers so that they are no longer a danger to others and themselves. The third is to train a group of mutants to defend mankind from mutants who would seek to destroy them and vice versa. They are the eldest of the students here, known as the X-Men.

"The lower levels of the mansion provide the students with the training facilities to control their powers, in addition to other rooms that might be necessary such as a locker room, a medical ward and the like. Also the lower levels house Cerebro."

"Cerebro?"

"Cerebro is a machine that amplifies my powers. It lets me find any mutant in the world, records their powers, and tracks the mutant," Xavier answered with pride seeping through his voice. 

"Okay."

"Joining the X-Men is a conscious decision. I will not force you to do so if you wish otherwise. It is merely an option. However that is a decision for another time. Anything else?"

"Where is Mr. LeBeau?"

"Remy is currently away on business in New Orleans. He should be back within a week or two. Any other questions?"

"Ah don't think so."

"Very well. Now you need to meet the facility of the Institute and then be shown your quarters." Rogue nodded hesitantly. She was still a little unsure about this whole X-Man thing, but she was intrigued about the concept. Rogue's thoughts were interrupted as the door behind her opened and the facility members of the staff entered.

Rogue turned to take a glance at the staff of the Institute. Three people walked in and took their places beside Professor Xavier. Rogue was already familiar with two of them, but the third was uncanny. He was covered in blue fur from head to toe. His arms were longer than usual and his feet were larger than normal. His appearance indicated that he was a monster, yet he was wearing a pair of glasses and a knee length medical coat, indicating some measure of civility.

"You are already familiar with Logan and Ororo," Xavier began, referring to the still frowning Logan and the placid Ororo. "This is Henry McCoy."

The blue giant took a step forward and extended his hand. 

"It's a pleasure. Please call me Hank, everyone else does," Henry said in a surprisingly gently voice for his appearance. Rogue was taken aback and made no move to grasp his extended hand. Seeing her shock, Hank chuckled lightly.

"I see my appearance has startled you. I assure you I am not some wild animal residing in the mansion. That distinction goes to Logan and Victor." Rogue slowly nodded, Henry seemed to be a lot more cordial than Logan was. 

"Who's Victor?" Rogue asked, realizing that Henry had referred to someone not present. Rogue immediately assumed that he was a student.

"Victor is another member of our Institute. He serves as the caretaker of the mansion, cleaning and the like. He doesn't do well with the children. Keeps trying to persuade me to let him hang them by their fingers from the walls," Xavier replied as he looked over at Ororo. "Speaking of which, where _is_ Victor? He normally likes to scare the new recruit." 

"He's cleaning up one of Bobby's pranks," Ororo replied nonchalantly. Xavier nodded before turning his gaze back onto Rogue.

"The final instructor of the Institute is Raven Darkholme. You'll have to forgive her absence but she has a job during the day. If that's everything then Ororo will show you your quarters and give you the grand tour of the mansion."

Rogue nodded and stood up, moving to follow Ororo out the door. She was surprised to find Logan blocking her path out of the study. Rogue's stomach danced with butterflies. He leered at her before cracking a grin, breaking his icy demeanor.

"Welcome to the Xavier Institute," he replied, his tone much lighter than it had been in the hall. 

"Thanks," Rogue said, feeling much better. Logan nodded and began to turn away but stopped.

"By the way. You're rooming with Kitty. Hope you can deal with her perkiness. Also a word of advice. Never get in a car she's driving." With that being said Logan stalked off. Rogue grinned and turned to glance at Xavier, who was absorbed in some paperwork.

"Come on child. We should hurry if you want to get the tour before the students come home. I dare say you won't get a free moment afterwards," Ororo gently called out, grabbing Rogue's attention. Nodding firmly, she followed the elder woman out the door.

***

Rogue had finished viewing the manor with Ororo and decided to settle down in the cavernous living room at the front of the building. The main reason Rogue had ended up in the living room was that it had a window that looked upon the entrance to the mansion. Rogue was curious about the other students and eager to see them. She was staring out the window, her eyes lazily sweeping over the twisted iron gate. Lost in her thoughts, Rogue failed to notice that she was no longer alone.

"What are you doing here?" a deep voice rumbled, catching Rogue unawares. Feeling her stomach leap into her throat, Rogue whirled around to see who had scared the living daylights out of her. Rogue was more frightened when she looked at the intruder. He was enormous. Standing well over six feet, he would have dwarfed Remy. Long dirty hair fell down to the middle of his back. He was bulked up, muscles bursting out over his entire body. His nose was squashed, as if it had been broken and not healed properly. His yellow teeth were barred and cat-like. His hands were clenched into fists and his fingernails were long and black, looking like claws. 

"Well?" the large man snapped.

"Ah-Ah—Ah was just waiting for the others to come home," Rogue managed to spit out as she backed away from the large man.

"A likely story. So what are you planning? Spilling paint all over the room and the others? Throwing water balloons?" he pressed, his eyes gleaming with anger.

"No. Ah'm just waiting for the others." 

The man snarled, raising his fist in anger. Rogue clenched her eyes shut as he raised his arm. But no blow came. Rogue opened her eyes to see the large man standing in front of her, his fist by his side.

"Don't let me catch you playing any pranks girlie. And behave yourself!" he roared as he began to leave, mumbling something about elves and snowmen under his breath. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Rogue turned her attention back outside only to see a banged up jeep screech to halt outside the mansion.

A teenage boy with brown hair covering his eyes leapt from the passenger seat and began to kiss the ground. A young brunette slid out through the driver's side of the car. Rogue blinked, she hadn't seen that right. The young girl had passed right through the door of the car.

The girl was trying to lecture the boy on something; Rogue couldn't hear the conversation. But from what she could see the boy was arguing with the girl as other cars began to come up the driveway. The argument between the two teenagers came to an end as the girl flipped her brown ponytail over her shoulder and marched right through the front door. Rogue blinked again, she knew she had seen that right. The girl strode down the hall and into the living room, plopping down on the sofa, not noticing Rogue.

"I so know how to drive," the girl fumed. Rogue looked over at the girl, debating whether to introduce herself or not. Taking a glance out the window, Rogue decided to introduce herself to the brunette. 

"Hi," Rogue called out, her voice surprising the brunette.

"Huh?" the girl looked up from her mutterings to see Rogue. Her face brightened immediately and her attitude swung towards perky. "Like hi! I'm Kitty. Are you that Rogue girl I've heard about?"

"That's me."

"We're, like, roommates. This is gonna be so cool. I always wanted a roommate and now I've finally got one. We'll be the best of friends and we'll…" Kitty rambled on as Rogue stopped listening. Logan was right, she was awfully perky. Rogue rolled her eyes as Kitty began a rant on the joys of having her as a roommate, someone who knew the latest gossip or something.

Rogue was far more interested in meeting the other people who were walking in. The boy who had argued with Kitty waltzed in, talking to another boy with red hair and orange highlights. Several girls walked in, one blond, one brunette, and one Asian discussing someone named Ray. Two boys followed the girls, one with spiked hair and one with an earring.

Two red heads, a guy wearing red tinted glasses and a girl, made their way through the hall and immediately up the stairs, reminding everyone that they had homework. They were immediately answered with snowballs being flung at them. The two shrieked and rushed up the stairs to escape the oncoming ice.

Snowballs? Rogue shook her head to clear her vision. It was the beginning of September; there shouldn't be any snowballs. Yet there they were, being flung by two boys who had yet to enter the mansion. One boy was creating the snowballs while laughing hysterically. The other was tossing the weapons at the redheads, his blue tinted hair contrasting with the white bullets.

"Rogue?" Kitty called out trying to get her attention. 

"Yeah?" Rogue answered her gaze on the pair of snowball slingers, who had just vanished in a puff of smoke. Turning to face Kitty, Rogue couldn't help but smile.

"So how do like the Institute so far?" Rogue's grin grew.

"Ah like it."


	3. Accident

I humbly present an idea that has been tumbling around in my mind for a while.

This idea came to me one night as I watched an old monster movie. I pondered what about a monster story with an X-Men: Evolution twist? Sounded like an intriguing development so I decided to pursue it. In the end I settled on one of my favorite stories, from novel and play, _The Phantom of the Opera_.

Thus I now present **_The Phantom of the Institute_**.

Thanks go out to the lovely Spiffythefaery for volunteering her time to beta reading this and many other stories that I have in my warped mind.

I don't own X-Men: Evolution or the Phantom of the Opera. I know Stan Lee owns the former and the latter was created by Mr. Gaston Leroux. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

"If you appear to-night, you must be prepared for a great misfortune at the moment when you open your mouth…

A misfortune worse than death."

O.G. 

A week had quickly passed at the Xavier Institute. Time had flown by so fast that Rogue was surprised to discover the weekend sprung upon her. 

It had been quite a week for the southern girl. She had slowly grown accustomed to the way the Institute worked and had become acquainted with the rest of the residents of the mansion. As she had gained knowledge of the workings of her new life, Rogue had reached several conclusions about her new home and friends.

First and foremost was that Kurt Wagner and Bobby Drake were never to be trusted. The two lived to wreak havoc upon unsuspecting members of the manor. Their pranks knew no limits as Rogue discovered when a bowl of Jell-O landed on her head after opening her door. Needless to say the two pranksters spent the rest of the afternoon avoiding Rogue's clutches. When Rogue pressed the two for a reason behind the madness, Kurt had simply replied that without laughter they were better off dead. Bobby had thought that Rogue should know that their life long goal was to make Victor Creed's life as miserable as possible.

That lead to the second item on Rogue's list. Never, _never_ make Victor Creed or Logan mad. It wasn't conducive to one's health. When angered the two feral mutants would resort to punishments unimaginable. Victor had a habit of threatening students with beheadings, disembowelment, and –in the case of Kurt and Bobby only- castration. Logan merely put students into the Danger Room for hours. Which meant the students were more inclined to anger Victor than Logan. 

Rogue had discovered, through a rather unpleasant experience, that letting John near fire was a bad idea. A very bad idea. Added to that fact was that John wasn't quite sane (although Bobby had been quick to point out, "who is?"). Fortunately Ororo had been present to put out the flames before the Persian rug was completely destroyed. Still, it had been fairly singed. As a general principle, it was better that John was kept away from the fireplace and kitchen. 

The next finding on Rogue's list was that Kitty and Lance were head over heels about each other. A point proven by the fact that Lance was the only person willing to sit in a car that Kitty was driving. Rogue, however, had figured this out on her first day at the Institute, having resorted to threats of violence if her roommate didn't shut up about her boyfriend. 

The last item Rogue had learned was that Scott Summers and Jean Grey, the two red heads of the Institute (John preferred to not be called a red head), had sticks rammed up a certain part of their anatomy. And Jean's temperament certainly didn't help her position with everyone. She was far too eager to give advice to the rest of the students and far too quick to use herself as an example. Miss Perfect, as she was referred to behind her back, was overbearing and annoying. Scott had similar personalities but he came off as a person who cared while Jean came off as a person who wanted everyone to acknowledge her greatness. 

When everything was said and done, Rogue was quite pleased with her new life. The instructors were friendly for the most part (Mr. Creed being the notable exception) and generally went out of their way to make the student's lives better. Her friends were fun to be around and were always willing to spend time with her. Coming from a life were she had no friends Rogue greatly appreciated the change. Even school was tolerable. Mutants weren't accepted by everyone at the school, but no one ever did anything. The teachers were never quick to blame the mutant students for anything without proof of wrongdoing. Although this was because, as Rogue found out on her first day, one of the instructors at the Institute was the principal and Raven Darkholme was not one to let prejudices get out of hand.

The only down note since her arrival at the mansion was that Rogue had yet to see Remy LeBeau. He was quite polite when they had met and Rogue wanted to thank him for pitching the Institute. Professor Xavier was insistent that he would return in a week or two so Rogue could do nothing but wait for his arrival.

Navigating her way through the crowded halls of Bayville High, Rogue tried to get into the cafeteria without getting crushed in the tide of people. Throwing open the double doors, she scanned the massive room for her friends. She found them towards the back, lounging along one of the tables. Grinning, she made her way over to the group.

"Hey," Rogue called out to her friends. This was met with a few grunts and one perky response.

"Hi Rogue! It's Friday! This is so awesome," Kitty shrieked merrily from her position on top of the reclining Lance. He merely rolled his eyes and slumped against the wall.

"Just like any other weekend Ah guess," Rogue replied, turning her gaze to the mischievous grins that had appeared on Kurt and Bobby's faces. Those looks meant trouble. Rogue frowned at the two recreants. 

"What are you up to?" Bobby and Kurt's grins vanished, replaced with looks of innocence.

"Us?" Kurt began.

"Up to?" Bobby continued.

"We're hurt by such an unfounded allegation," they concluded together. Rogue stifled a laugh and rolled her eyes.

"If anything happens to me, then you two will are gonna be hurt." 

"Come on. Ve get vorse threats from Creed at least six times a day," Kurt scoffed.

"But she'll follow through," Lance injected as Kitty shifted her position to snuggle up against him.

"Good point. Kurt a word." Bobby and Kurt put their head together, whispering at each other.

"So Rogue. Got any plans for the weekend?" Kitty asked, pulling Rogue's attention away from the scheming duo.

"Nope. Ah've got nothing on mah schedule. Although Ms. Darkholme told me to keep Saturday afternoon open. Didn't say why though."

"It's no bid deal. She did the same thing with all of us when we first joined up. Something about 'how to deal with life as a mutant'," Lance said, brushing his hair out of his face. 

"Yeah. It's really dull too." Kitty nodded vigorously in agreement. 

Rogue shrugged, she had no opinion on the subject.

"So if you're not doing anything today, why don't we go to the mall? Lance said he'd go."

"Ah'd be imposing."

"No you wouldn't. We'll go buy some stuff, enjoy life. It'll be fun," Kitty replied, desperately wanting Rogue to agree to go. It had been almost a full week since she had arrived and she hadn't left the mansion once except for school.

"Ah don't have any money. Sorry," Rogue replied.

'Neither do we. The Professor gives us money to spend. He's, like, so generous."

"He gives us money to spend?" Rogue asked, bewildered at the prospect of spending the Professor's money. Kitty nodded exuberantly.

"Yeah. He has so much that he said he doesn't mind letting us spend some." Lance yawned as he began to lower his position along the wall, Kitty sliding along with him. 

"Well. Ah guess Ah'll go," Rogue answered as Kitty's face lit up at the reply.

"Really? That's so cool!" Kitty exclaimed as Kurt and Bobby finished their conference. They turned to face the others, the grins back on their faces. Before Rogue realized what was happening, balloons shot across the tabletop. The balloons crashed into Kitty, Lance, and the wall behind the two. As the rubber smashed into its targets it split, emptying its contents upon the unprepared lovers. Water splashed down their clothes and faces, drenching their hair and ruining Kitty's makeup.

Kitty shrieked when the balloon hit her and the shrieking intensified as she felt the water and makeup run down her face. Lance grumbled and shifted his position to reach across the table to grab the two laughing pranksters. Normally the brown haired boy took the pranks reasonably well. Truth be told he probably would have joined in laughing if he was the sole target of the surprise attack. But nobody messed with his girl and got away with it. Nobody.

As Lance reached across the table, Bobby and Kurt vanished in a puff of smoke. It was typical of the duo, attack and vanish. Muttering to himself, Lance glared irritably at the empty bench. Rogue looked on as Lance tried to comfort Kitty who was sobbing into his arms. Shifting her attention to her lunch, Rogue began to eat as a high pitched voice called out to her and her friends from the now occupied bench across the table.

"Ah hoy mates," John greeted them cheerily as he sat down. "And how are we doing on this lovely day?"

"Lovely? What got into you?" Rogue barked, as Kitty continued to sob next to her.

"Didn't Scott tell ya the news?" Rogue shook her head. John beamed. 

"Logan's springing a surprise Danger Room session on us. Mandatory attendance! Wonderful news!" Unlike the rest of the members of the Institute, John (and perhaps Scott and Jean) looked forward to each session in the Danger Room, for a rather simple reason. The battle simulations were the only time John was allowed to be near fire. Therefore, he was always ecstatic when Logan forced them to spend more time in the Danger Room. Upon hearing the news Kitty looked up, her makeup still running down her face. Tears had mixed in with the water from the balloons and she looked horrible.

"Today? After school?" John nodded still grinning insanely. 

"But we were gonna go shopping! This is so unfair. I hate Logan. Loathe Kurt. Hate and loathe Bobby!" Kitty fumed as John took a good look at her.

"By the way, If it's any consolation, I'm sorry," John said in a tone of voice Rogue had never heard him use before. Her eyebrow quirked, John must have been serious about this if he was apologizing with such sincerity.

"Sorry for what?" Kitty asked.

"Bobby told me. About your disease. Your flesh falling off. Dreadful thing, that is. So sorry. Although I must say that even though your skin's falling off, you look remarkably well." Hearing John statement Kitty shrieked, her voice hitting new decibels. 

"I am going to kill him!" Kitty screamed as she stalked off, intending to kill Bobby. Lance slowly rose to his feet as he shook his head.

"Well, see you after school," he said as he took off after Kitty, trying to catch her before she tried to tear Bobby limb from limb. John watched the two depart, dumb founded. Turning to see Rogue glaring at him, John looked back at her with confusion running across his features.

"What?"

***

Rogue jumped slightly as she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Scott Summers standing behind her, a tight grin on his face.

"Don't worry about it. You'll do just fine," Scott said attempting to calm Rogue down. She nodded in understanding but that did nothing to quell the butterflies in her stomach. This was to be her first time participating in an activity involving the Danger Room. Up to this point she had remained in the control room with Professor Xavier to observe the battle simulation. Despite the reassurances that she had been given by everyone she was still afraid of the room. Taking a deep breath Rogue tried to calm down and listen to Logan's rough voice. 

"Today we'll be working on a rescue mission. That means we want to save the person, Elf, not scare her half to death," Logan growled at Kurt, who was no longer wearing his image inducer revealing his blue fuzzy self. His appearance had shocked Rogue but it took her little time to look past the fur and tail. Kurt nodded, his face solemn. Even he took Danger Room sessions seriously. 

"Good. Any questions?" Logan said, his eyes roaming over his students. 

"What are we up against?" Scott asked, having reverted to his so-called 'leader mode.'

"That's a surprise. Charles is running the scenario from the control room. So anything's a possibility."

"Who are we rescuing?" Scott asked again, the only one who seemed to want more information. Kitty and Lance stood off to a side watching Kurt and Bobby with narrowed eyes. The pranksters were snickering behind Scott's back. John was playing with a small flame, having it dance up and down his hand. The rest of the students stood near Rogue, watching Scott and Logan discuss the mission.

"Jean," Logan replied. Hearing whom their victim was Kurt and Bobby immediately shot looks at each other. Looks which meant trouble. Kurt raised his hand.

"What is it Elf?"

"Do ve have to rescue her? Couldn't ve let John burn her instead?" Kurt asked in a sweet tone.

"Yes and no. Anything happens to her and I'm holding you and Ice-Cube personally responsible. Clear?" Logan leered at the two boys, who gulped audibly. 

"Ja." 

Logan nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Good. Then let's go." The metal door behind Logan slid open allowing the group access to the room hidden behind them. They all rushed forward into the massive death trap known as the Danger Room.

***

The X-Men rushed into a dark warehouse. The eerie surroundings made Rogue uncomfortable. Sliding over to stand next to Logan, Rogue looked about the darkened building for any surprises that might jump out of the shadows. Scratch might. Would jump out of the shadows. 

"Pyro," Logan said. His order was silent but John understood. A blaze of fire appeared at the end of his flame-throwers and shot out into a massive flaming ball. Manipulating the fire to his whim, John split the sphere into several orbs that spread out, bringing light to throughout the building. 

Lying on the floor, revealed by the flickering light produced by the orbs, was Jean Grey. She was motionless, apparently unconscious. Her red hair was pooled around her head, reminiscent of blood. Rogue took a few steps towards the motionless red head, the sooner they were out of there the better.

As Rogue went forward, several drones dropped from the ceiling. They hovered in the air, surrounding Jean. The drones were small metal orbs with three rotating rings of guns. The machines automatically let loose a barrage of bullets when they spotted their targets.

The X-Men scattered as the bullets, orange paintballs, began to splatter across the warehouse. Due to the revolving ring that the guns were mounted on, the drones could continuously shoot at the X-Men without pausing to reload its weapons. Rogue leapt aside as she felt the paintballs brush over her head. Rolling behind a stack of boxes for cover, she found herself joined by Kurt, Bobby, and Scott. The latter were occasionally shooting at the drones. But the drones avoided the attacks while continuing to blast away at the boxes. Across the building Ray, Amara, Jubilee and Tabitha were attempting to blast the drones to kingdom come. They too were hitting nothing but air. 

Rogue's observation of the other group was cut short when more drones dropped from the ceiling behind the stack of boxes providing them cover.

"Watch out!" Rogue cried out, alerting the rest to the appearance of the additional drones. But Rogue needn't have worried. A stream of fire encircled the drones before shrinking size. The drones caught in the flames resisted the intense heat for a moment but as the stream of fire increased in size, the metal orbs began to melt. 

"Burn baby burn!" John laughed maniacally as the flames melted the drones to liquid metal. 

"Kurt! Get Jean!" Scott ordered as he shot another optic blast at the orbs guarding the unconscious girl. Kurt vanished into thin air, the only sign that he was ever there was a puff of smoke floating up towards the rafters. 

Kurt reappeared next to Jean, another cloud of smoke following his arrival. He encircled Jean with both arms and the two vanished again, reappearing next to Rogue. The orbs incessant assault died down after Kurt had moved Jean. The warehouse became blurred for a moment before vanishing completely. The X-Men were now standing in the middle of the Danger Room, a vast circular room made completely out of metal. The walls hid weapons of all sorts that could be deployed at a moment's notice. Hanging above the group was the control center, a small cylinder suspended from the ceiling.

"Good job X-Men," Professor Xavier's voice boomed out over the speakers placed throughout the room. Jean groaned as she woke up from the physic-induced sleep. The X-Men began to relax and slowly made their way out of the Danger Room as Jean groggily got to her feet. Righting herself, she slowly made her way towards the exit to join the others. 

The rest of the X-Men had completely exited the Danger Room and a few hung around the exit. Some, like Scott, were waiting for Jean. Others, like Rogue, were waiting to hold a discussion with the preoccupied Logan, who was currently lecturing Ray and Amara about the fight. John, was waiting around simply because he wasn't ready to relinquish his flame-throwers yet. 

As Jean slowly made her way out of the Danger Room, one of the panels along the circular wall slid away and a dangerous looking weapon emerged. It took a few moments to target the unaware girl. Locking on to Jean, the weapon shot a large buzz saw at the red head before vanishing back into the wall. The saw sliced through the air, buzzing along the way. Jean, not paying attention to the sound, was unprepared for the attack. Fortunately for her, Scott was paying attention.

The scarlet beam tore through the air, sizzling along the way to its target. The beam shot right over Jean's shoulder, who screamed with fright. Jean whirled around as the beam shot past her and slammed into the buzz saw. The impact of the blast knocked the saw off course. It passed within a few inches of Jean, who could feel the rush of air it created in it's wake. The saw slammed into the wall of the Danger Room, imbedding itself halfway through the metal.

Jean, and those who had witnessed the incident, looked at the wall in shock. Jean ran from the room, rushing past Rogue. The younger girl saw tears streaming down the red head's face as she hurried past, Scott close behind her. Xavier's voice boomed out again.

"Is she alright?" the Professor asked concern apparent in his voice. Rogue ignored the response that Logan gave; her eyes still on the saw. She managed to hear Logan calling out to Professor X.

"Charles, what happened?"

"I have no idea Logan. I shut down the Danger Room exercise. The machines should not have been able to activate. Yet somehow it did," the Professor mused as he looked down at the controls. They were in perfect condition. 

"There must have been a technical glitch in the system. Fortunately Scott was paying such close attention."

"Yeah," Logan stated the tone of his voice indicating that he didn't believe that. Rogue didn't either. She had spent a week in that control room with Professor Xavier and had seen all the safety features in the system. She seriously doubted that any glitch would be able to get past all the security blocks. It was possible but unlikely and if that was the case, then Rogue had one question on her mind, what could have caused the accident?

Shaking her head to clear it of such thoughts, Rogue mentally reprimanded herself. Professor Xavier built the system; she had only seen it for a week. He obviously knew more about it then she did. Rogue was going to have to believe him about this. Marching off towards the showers, Rogue tried to accept Professor Xavier's comment. Yet she still couldn't shake the feeling that he was wrong.

Ignoring her thoughts about the last moments in the Danger Room, Rogue stepped into the shower. She was going to clean up and then she was going shopping with Kitty and Lance. Thinking about the incident would only ruin her time with her friends. And Rogue was determined to enjoy her time out.


	4. Rumors

I humbly present an idea that has been tumbling around in my mind for a while.

This idea came to me one night as I watched an old monster movie. I pondered what about a monster story with an X-Men: Evolution twist? Sounded like an intriguing development so I decided to pursue it. In the end I settled on one of my favorite stories, from novel and play, _The Phantom of the Opera_.

Thus I now present **_The Phantom of the Institute_**.

Thanks go out to the lovely Spiffythefaery for volunteering her time to beta reading this and many other stories that I have in my warped mind.

I don't own X-Men: Evolution or the Phantom of the Opera. I know Stan Lee owns the former and the latter was created by Mr. Gaston Leroux.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

"You must never try to fathom the mystery of the man's voice."

-Christine

"How about this one?" Kitty asked Rogue as she displayed a shirt, letting Rogue's emerald eyes scan the clothing.

"No." 

Kitty tossed the shirt into the discarded pile. The incredibly large discard pile. Picking up another shirt she had selected, Kitty raised it up for Rogue to see. "This one?"

"No."

Kitty went to grab the next piece of clothing, only to find that all of her choices were gone.

"Rogue," Kitty half exclaimed half sighed, "we've gone through all this clothing and you don't want a single piece. Why don't you like this stuff?"

"Cause it's all short," Rogue replied. From under the mountain of bags that he was carrying, Lance snickered.

"It's supposed to be short! That's the style!" Kitty retorted. Rogue rolled her eyes. Obviously her friend's zeal for stylish clothing was short circuiting her common sense.

"If the clothes are short then it reveals skin," Rogue began, her tone similar to an adult lecturing a child. "And if Ah accidentally bump into someone and mah skin touches theirs…"

Kitty's eyes slightly widened as the brunette realized her foolish actions. "Oh. I get you. My bad."

"It's okay Kitty." Lance snickered again under the mountain of paper bags. 

Kitty whirled around to face him, his face peaking slightly over the bags. "What's so funny?" 

Lance's complexion paled considerably. He lowered his head trying to hide behind his load. However, Kitty would not be deterred.

"You aren't getting off that easily Lance Alvers. What did you find so amusing?" Kitty leered at her boyfriend.

"Um, nothing?" Lance tried. Kitty continued to glare before nodding, satisfied with Lance's answer. Turning back to the pile of discarded clothes, Kitty began to sort through the apparel as she spoke to Rogue.

"Well if you're not going to get any of this then I'm going to help myself," Kitty stated as she began to pull a few choice items from the mound. 

"Help yourself," Rogue answered as Kitty's pile of clothes she wanted to purchase continued to grow in size. Lance watched the pile grow, fear in his eyes. He could barely carry what Kitty had already purchased and there was no way Kitty was going to carry her own merchandise while he was around. 

"Kitty," he said meekly, not sure if this was a smart thing to do.

"Hmm," was Kitty's sole reply, her focus still on the clothes in front of her.

"Don't you think that you bought enough for today?" Kitty's gaze quickly shifted from the clothes to her beau. 

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You-ah-already bought quite a bit today. Don't you have enough? I mean, is all of this," Lance did his best to gesture at the heap with his hands full, "really necessary?"

Kitty's blazing glare made him immediately regret his words. Kitty was a girl with few passions and shopping was one of them. She was damn good at it too. In her mind shopping was an art.

"Don't I have enough?" Kitty began her tone menacing. "Did Shakespeare write enough? Did Picasso paint enough? What kind of question is that!" 

Lance flinched as Kitty screeched at him. Inwardly Rogue felt sorry for the boy; he merely stated his opinion, an opinion that Rogue couldn't help but agree with. Rogue wasn't about to let her sympathy prevent her from enjoying the show. Kitty continued to bellow at Lance who was shrinking away from her shouting. As Lance cowered from Kitty, the perky brunette quickly changed tactics.

"Oh Lance," Kitty sweetly called, batting her eyes at the confused teenager. Rogue silently laughed at the scenario, knowing what was coming. 

"Yeah Kitty," Lance replied, trying to inject bravado into his voice. Kitty took a few steps towards the slumping boy and ran her finger along his chin, looking him squarely in the eyes. Rogue continued to laugh quietly, the boy was hooked now. He would do whatever Kitty wanted.

"I couldn't help but think that maybe you're right. I _do_ have enough clothes." Lance brightened at the statement, his fear quickly vanishing. 

"Really?" Kitty nodded in response. 

"Yeah. So after we buy this batch, I'm going to give you a special treat."

"Treat?" Lance continued to brighten, unaware that he was being set up.

"A very special one. I wasn't going to do it but I think you deserve it. After this store we're going shoe shopping!"

Lance looked up at Kitty with disbelief running across his face. When he saw that the girl wasn't bluffing the disbelief vanished, only to be replaced by a look of pure terror. Rogue couldn't help but snicker.

***

Rogue watched as Lance dropped the bags to the floor of the food court with a contented sigh. He fell into a chair, rubbing his head to ease the pain. Kitty had proved to be merciless with her shoe shopping. Not only did she see fit to purchase several types of shoes, she had chosen to make sure that she had multiple pairs of each. 

Add the number of shoes Kitty purchased with the amount of clothing she had already bought and Lance was swamped with bags. In fact, the total amount of bags was so great that Lance was unable to see over his load. Rogue was forced to steer him through the packed corridors of the mall. Fortunately for the burdened boy, Kitty had decided to stop for food. 

Rogue seated herself next to Kitty had volunteered to get the food, letting Lance rest and giving Rogue a chance recoup from the "Kitty Pryde Shopping Experience." 

"What did I do to deserve this?" Lance asked, still massaging his head.

"You stated your opinion," Rogue replied with a grin.

"Yeah," Lance answered, finally looking up at the southerner. 

"Next time I go and do something dumb like that do me a favor. Shut me up," Lance said, shooting Rogue a grin.

"Can do." Lance nodded as he sank further into his chair, propping his feet up on the table. His face was showing signs of fatigue.

"Long day?" Rogue inquired of her friend.

"Oh yeah. Real long day. I had a chemistry test in the morning and a surprise quiz in history, which I bombed. Then there was that fiasco at lunch today. Took me all of fifth to calm Kitty down. Plus the Danger Room session and this," Lance gestured with open arms, indicating the mall. 

"It's been a trying day," he concluded with a sigh.

"Well could be worse." 

Lance's eyebrow arched as he looked over at Rogue. "How so?"

"Well," Rogue began counting off the items on her fingers. "John could be here. No scratch that. John could be here _and_ have a lighter. Tabitha could have stolen your jeep. Logan could have kept us in the Danger Room for a lot longer. Bobby and Kurt could have seen Kitty bossing you around, they'd never let you live that down."

"Putting it mildly," Lance agreed with a sloppy grin. His gaze slowly wandered around the food court, taking in the sites. Suddenly his grin vanished only to be replaced with apprehension. He groaned in disappointment.

"Oh no! Why? Why did they have to be here?" Lance moaned as he grasped his hair in agony. Confused at Lance's action Rogue turned around to see what was bothering him. 

Walking towards the duo was Kurt, Bobby, and a cackling John. Bobby clenched a small plastic bag in his fist and John's eyes were riveted on the bag. Rogue smirked at the appearance of the trio. This trip just got more interesting. The boys approached, a grin fastened onto the faces of the two troublemakers. 

"Ah hoy!" Bobby called out as the three made their way to join Rogue and Lance at the table. Bobby placed the bag on the tabletop; John's eyes still riveted on it.

"What are you doing here?" Lance groaned, his eyes shooting over towards Kitty, who was still getting food, unaware of the new arrivals. 

"Us? Come on Lance…" Bobby trailed off only to have Kurt finish.

"You know us. Ve never let you and Kitty get a moment alone. So ve followed you." 

"What about you?" Rogue asked, her gaze fixed on John.

"They promised me a present if I came," John replied, never lifting his gaze from the bag.

"And you deserve it. So you get one now and the rest when we get back home," Bobby said as he reached into the bag, groping through its contents. Withdrawing his hand Bobby now clenched a small rectangular object, an object that should not have been around John. It was a lighter.

Tossing the lighter over to John, Bobby chuckled lightly. John snatched it out of the air and immediately flicked it open. After a few tries he succeeded in getting the lighter to work. A small flame flickered into existence, much to John's delight. His eyes were fixed upon the flame, which was rapidly changing in size.

"Flame goes up, flame goes down. Flame goes up, flame goes down," John kept saying as the flame rose and dropped in accordance with his words. Joy spread across his face as he watched the flame dance. Rogue slid her seat backwards, trying to increase the distance between her and the fire happy John.

"Is this a good idea?" Rogue hissed as the flame took the shape of a dancing Logan. 

"Don't vorry about it. He knows vhat he's doing," Kurt answered, mirthfully cracking up at the now tap dancing Logan. 

"Ah don't think that Logan will appreciate you getting him the lighters," Rogue replied, her eyes shooting daggers at Bobby and Kurt.

"Eh. What you gonna do?" Bobby shrugged.

"Besides if ve didn't get them for him then he would have," Kurt added, gesturing towards the giggling John.

"Fine. But Ah reserve the right to say Ah told you so when Logan finds out about this."

"Okay but its not happening. It's a game they play. Every weekend John buys lighters. Logan then tries to confiscate the lighters before anything happens. It's fun to watch." 

"Still, its not a good idea for John to be around fire," Rogue replied with a blistering glare. Kurt and Bobby winced in imaginary pain.

"Maybe. But he always manages to make Creed's life miserable for a veek if he gets them. So its in our best interest to let him have the lighters," Kurt replied.

"One of these days we can only hope that John sets Creed on fire," Bobby injected a dreamy look on his face. 

"One day," Kurt answered, the same look settling upon his features. Lance snorted at the thought of Creed running around; set ablaze. Rogue couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"Still, is it wise for him to use his powers so blatantly in public?" Rogue asked, her gaze on the now break dancing Logan and the brand new opera helmet that was attached to Professor Xavier. 

Bobby considered the thought for a moment before shrugging. "Dunno."

"Look at it this way. If John can practice his skills here, then he won't burn us in the Danger Room," Kurt replied, tears running down his cheeks from laughing so hard. At this time Kitty arrived at the table, carrying several plates of food. Her gaze fell upon the three newcomers and her eyes narrowed. She had not forgotten about the earlier events in the day.

"Hello Kätzchen," Kurt said his eyes on the steaming plates filled with food. Kitty set the food down as far away from him as she could.

"Hello," Kitty replied in a cold tone. Even Bobby shivered at the lack of warmth in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"We were in the mall and saw Lance and Rogue sitting. We'd thought we'd stop by and say hi."

"For some reason I don't believe that," Kitty replied, her gaze still making the rest of the table uncomfortable.

"You don't?" Bobby asked, paling slightly.

"Nope. In fact I'll tell you what I believe. You both knew that we were going out. Being your normal selves, you decided to come here and spy on us. Just in case an opportunity presented itself to cause more mischief."

"Don't forget blackmail!" John cheerily added with his eyes still glued to his dancing fire people. Kitty's gaze darkened as Lance joined in at glaring at the two boys. Bobby and Kurt gulped at the stares and slowly slid away from the deadly glares. Turning to look at each other they locked eyes.

"Kurt, I'm hungry," Bobby declared.

"Me too." With that the two boys scampered away, heading over towards the many restaurants. Rogue stifled a laugh at the site of the pranksters being sent their way. Kitty sighed contently as she began to dish out the food between the remaining four teens at the table.

"Serves them right," Kitty huffed as she continued doling out food. 

"No argument here," Lance replied as he began to eat. As Kitty placed a plate of food in front of Rogue, the southerner found herself digging in, surprised at the signs of hunger she was exhibiting. John quickly thanked Kitty for the food before stuffing his face. The table was quiet as the four began to eat. Even the arrival of Bobby and Kurt didn't disrupt the peace that had settled over the table.

The duo sat down, not disrupting anyone (a first), and began to eat the food they had acquired. Kurt began gobbling up his food quicker than humanly possible and Bobby turned his body to protect his food from his ravenous friend. 

"Please?" Kurt asked, his eyes fixed on Bobby's still fairly full plate.

"I asked if you wanted anymore, you said no. Your problem," Bobby replied as he pushed his plate further from Kurt's grasp.

"But I'm still hungry," Kurt whined, swiping at the food. Bobby frowned at his buddy. 

"Go bug Kitty." Kurt's gaze immediately switched from Bobby's plate to Kitty's. To top it off, Kitty had more food than Bobby did!

"Oh Kätzchen!" 

"No way Kurt," Kitty replied, never looking up from her food.

"Fine. Let me die from starvation then!" Kurt grumped as he crossed his arms and settled for looking slightly angry. Kitty giggled at Kurt's antics.

"You won't die. Besides my stuff is all vegetarian and I know you don't like that."

"Better than starving," Kurt huffed, still looking upset. Rogue stifled a laugh. She had pretty much finished with her food and there was still a good portion left. 

"Here Kurt, Ah'm finished," Rogue said as she pushed her plate towards her friend. Kurt looked at her like she had just told him that Creed had quit.

"Really?" Rogue nodded. Whooping, Kurt dug in to the food, gobbling up the remains of Rogue's plate. Devouring the contents of the plate, Kurt pushed the empty dish aside. Kurt let out a sigh of contentment. Kitty began to poke at her food, her head lost in the clouds and her mouth creasing into a frown.

"What's on your mind Kitty?" Lance asked.

"Oh nothing." 

Lance frowned at her response. "I know you my dear. Something is bothering you. So spill it."

"Alright. I was just thinking about Jean. She ran past me after the Danger Room session crying. I was wondering why." Rogue froze. She had seen what had happened to Jean, she still was concerned about the alleged accident.

"No idea," Lance answered as he looked down at the rest of the group, wondering if they knew the reason for Jean's fit.

"Don't look at us like that! We didn't do anything!" Bobby cried out as Lance's gaze landed on him.

"Ja, besides ve never tamper with the Danger Room. Vell, unless Creed is in it," Kurt continued, defending himself and his partner in crime. John said nothing, as he was involved with his lighter again.

"Ah saw what happened," Rogue softly said. Everyone at the table, minus John, looked over at Rogue, silently urging her to continue. 

"It was weird. Everybody but Jean had left the Danger Room. Then one of the big saw shooter things came out of the wall without making any noise. The saw was gonna hit Jean. It would have cut her in two. She never knew that it was coming. Fortunately, Scott saw it and was able to deflect it. It imbedded itself halfway into the wall. Jean just stood looking at it for a moment before running out of the room sobbing."

"What did Professor Xavier say?" Lance questioned, his curiosity aroused by Rogue's tale.

"He said that it was an accident. Malfunction in the system."

"Malfunction? But the Danger Room has hundreds of security checks to prevent that," Bobby said, looking concerned.

"Ah know. But the Professor knows more about the system than we do. Ah guess we'll just have to believe him," Rogue replied. Silence fell over the table; even John had fallen silent, having heard the end of the conversation. Kitty continued to poke at her food, looking very disturbed.

"I wonder," she muttered to herself, her gaze on her food. Rogue had heard her statement and her curiosity had been awakened. It wasn't like Kitty to mutter under her breath. 

"Wonder what?" 

Kitty looked up and saw that Rogue was expecting an answer.

"Oh. Just some stories I heard…" Kitty was cut off by Lance irritably snapping at her.

"Don't start that again Kitty. They're just rumors. Nothing more."

"They may be rumors but I think that there might be some truth to them!" Kitty snapped back. Rogue was completely lost in the dispute.

"What rumors?"

"She wants to know."

"Fine! Tell her. But I'm telling you, and you too Rogue, that this is a bunch of bull. Nothing more." Rogue stared at Kitty with interest, as did the rest of the table.

"Well I don't know when the rumors started, long before I arrived at the Institute. Things were happening at the mansion, things that couldn't be explained. Odd noises, things vanishing, accidents happening. Strange voices calling out. No one could ever figure out what was behind the unexplained events, not even the Professor. Seems that something haunts the mansion, a ghost. It roams the house, watching us. It makes things happen, some good, some bad, all for its own amusement." 

"You're telling me that the mansion has a ghost roaming around?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Kitty, Ah think you've flipped," Rogue scoffed as Lance snorted in agreement.

"I haven't. Ask anyone at the mansion. They'll tell you about it. There is something that lives in the Institute. How else do you explain what happened in the Danger Room today?"

"Kitty, ghosts don't exist. It's impossible."

"And its impossible for someone to control fire, and shape it to his every whim but that's what John's doing."

"Wait a second. A ghost is in the mansion?" Bobby asked frowning. Kitty nodded. "Any proof? Besides coincidence?"

"Yeah. If he's in a good mood you can get Mr. Creed to talk about it. He claims to have seen it! And little Jamie! He stays at home all day. I remember him telling me that he talked to a nice man he never saw. Who else could he have talked to?"

"You telling me that Jamie and Creed have both had interactions with this so-called ghost?" Bobby questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"Exactly."

"Kitty, that's not something you can believe. Jamie makes things up all the time, you can't trust him. Remember the time that he told us that the Professor was actually an alien in a mechanic suit?" Lance threw in. 

"Of course I remember. He also accused Kurt of being a gremlin."

"He did vhat!" Kurt exclaimed. "Vhat's a gremlin?"

"My point is that there is something in the Institute and it's responsible for what happened today. And if you see anything unusual or hear anything then it's the ghost."

"Kitty, I have a question," John spoke up, the first time since Kitty began her rant.

"What John?"

"Do ghosts burn?"


	5. Offer

Thanks go out to the lovely spiffythefaery for volunteering her valuable time to beta read this and many other stories that I have in my warped mind. 

Disclaimer: X-Men: Evolution is owned by Marvel and the WB. Phantom of the Opera is owned by whoever is in charge of the estate of Gaston Leroux.

"He does things which no other man could do; he knows things which nobody in the world knows."

- **_Christine_**

****

****

"Time to wake up Rogue," a soft gentle voice called. She gave no response, simply turned over to resume her sleep. 

"Come on, you can't be late," the voice tried again, this time accompanied by a sharp poking. Rogue groaned into her pillow, trying to ignore the poking. 

"All right Rogue, this is your last chance. Get up!" the voice said a third time becoming much harsher. Rogue buried her head further into the pillow, hoping to block out the annoyance.

"Your choice. Kurt! Bobby! Wake Rogue up!" the voice yelled. Rogue's eyes snapped open immediately.

"Ah'm up," she said as she struggled to sit up in bed. Standing in her doorway, Raven Darkholme looked on with a satisfied smirk. Her blue skin was sharply contrasted by her bright red hair. 

"Good. I'd hate to think what my son and Bobby would have done." 

"You're evil."

"If that's how you feel about it, I can have Victor wake you up from now on." Rogue winced at the thought of being awakened by the massive ball of fur. Chances were he wouldn't be so kind with her. Hell, she probably wouldn't remain intact if he woke her up.

"You win," Rogue grumbled. Raven flashed a toothy grin.

"I'd thought you'd see it my way," the red head said. Rogue nodded as she blinked to clear her head. 

"Where's Kitty?"

"Breakfast duty." Rogue felt her skin pale.

"Ah think Ah'll skip breakfast today then." 

"I'd advise otherwise. You're going to need your energy today," Raven replied, still wearing her grin.

"Ah don't like the sound of that."

"It's not that bad. You aren't in the Danger Room today."

"Ah feel a 'but' coming."

"But Logan, Victor, and Hank constructed an obstacle course for today. I dare say it will be full of nasty surprises."

"Sounds like fun," Rogue said bitterly.

"You'd better get downstairs; otherwise my son is going to get to the food first which means no food for you," Raven said as she began to exit the room. "By the way. Professor Xavier would like to speak with you before the morning training," Raven stated as she turned her head to look back at Rogue. Having imparted her information she walked out of Rogue's room and vanished into the halls of the Institute.

            Rogue rushed down the stairs, attempting to get to the dining room before the rest of the Institute. Having spent a week at the mansion, she knew that it was best to eat breakfast before the daily scramble for food occurred. 

            She was too late. Rogue halted her progress at the edge of the dining room; watching the chaos unfold before her. Food was rapidly disappearing from the serving dishes to be splattered on to individual plates, only to then be stolen by a neighbor. 

            Currently Kurt had accumulated the most food, his pile towering above the other plates. The blue boy was digging into his breakfast, glaring dangerously at anyone who dared to approach his food. Beside the feasting Kurt, Bobby was amusing himself by freezing and melting Scott's drink. 

            Jean sat next to Scott, attempting to maintain some semblance of dignity while eating. Unfortunately Tabitha had seen fit to plant one of her boom balls in Jean's food, the resulting explosion sending food spraying all over her.

            With the amount of food on the table and floor outnumbering the amount on plates, Rogue couldn't help but wonder if it was safe to enter the dining room. Watching an army of Jamie duplicates swarm over the table and claim war upon all those sitting there; Rogue decided that it was in her best interest not to have breakfast after all. Turning on her heel Rogue began to look for Professor Xavier.

            She took no more than a few steps before Creed stalked past her, ignoring her presence. He had become rather irritated with the students as of late and his mood had not been improved by last night's antics. 

            Kurt and Bobby had convinced John that the rug outside of Creed's room needed to be removed. John had been more than happy to comply with the boys' request. Using his brand new lighter (which was immediately confiscated by Logan afterward) John had set the carpet ablaze. Manipulating the flame to his desire, John had sent the flames into Creed's room.

            Creed had awoken to find that his room had filled with smoke and most of his possessions had been set ablaze. Had it not been for the extensive amount of fire extinguishers that he had wisely stored in his room and for Ororo's timely arrival at the scene of the blaze, half of the mansion could have burned down.

            As it happened, Creed lost half of his room to the fire. He had talked to Xavier and had demanded, in no uncertain terms, that John be disemboweled for such a stunt and Kurt and Bobby be subjected to the rack. 

            Xavier had, after much lecturing, calmed Creed down. John was put on probation for two weeks and was forced to clean the Danger Room every day. John merrily accepted his punishment; in his mind it was a small price to pay for the opportunity to play with fire. However, since Xavier had no proof that Kurt and Bobby had been part of the prank they had escaped unpunished. 

            Needless to say Creed wasn't in the best of moods this morning. He stalked past Rogue, his eyes flickering over her. He growled at her appearance and continued moving on, his thoughts entirely focused on committing bodily harm to the two boys intent on making his life a living hell. 

            Rogue froze as he stalked past, hoping she would escape the feral mutant's notice. Her emerald eyes locked onto Creed's massive back, heaving a sigh as he turned around a corner and vanished from view. 

            "I see that Victor's disposition has not improved since last night," Professor Xavier said as he rounded the corner. Rogue cracked a slight smile at the Professor's gross understatement.

            "Good morning Professor."

            "Good morning Rogue. I hope you slept well," Xavier said with a warm smile.

            "It was better before Ms. Darkholme woke me up," Rogue returned wryly. 

            "Always is," Xavier returned.

            "Ah was told that you wanted to see me." Xavier nodded at Rogue's comment.

            "Yes. I have some information for you."

            "Information? About what?"

            "Ever since you arrived here you have inquired about Mr. LeBeau's whereabouts. I have received an update from him."

            "Really?" Rogue said, brightening at the news. She was most anxious to see Remy LeBeau again but had yet to do so since arriving at the mansion.

            "Yes. I talked to Remy last night. There have been some… complications with his visit to New Orleans. In addition I have located another mutant in New Mexico that Remy has volunteered to look for. His arrival back here will be delayed by two more weeks."

            "Oh," Rogue replied, her good mood deflating at the depressing news. She would have to wait even more before she could see Remy and properly thank him for setting her up at the Institute. Rogue began to walk past the wheelchair bound Professor.

            "Rogue, one more thing," Xavier gently called out to the girl, grabbing her attention. She looked at the professor with a befuddled expression.

            "When you finish the activity for the morning, I would like for you to report to the Danger Room." 

            "The Danger Room? Why?"

            "Logan wants to test your skills with the rest of the official X-Men," Xavier replied as he stole a glance at his wristwatch.

            "Look at the time; I do believe that you have somewhere else to be." 

Rogue nodded at rushed out of the mansion to the morning's activity.

            Rogue quickly made her way down to the Danger Room, quite satisfied with herself. Not only was she supposed to train with the more experienced X-Men, but she had passed Logan's obstacle course with flying colors. The only others able to make that claim were Scott and Jean. 

            Kurt had attempted to bypass the course by teleporting to the end, only to have Logan throw him back into the gauntlet, twice. Kitty had attempted to phase her way through the obstacles but had difficulty when she was forced to leap over a ditch and avoid several projectiles shot her way. Bobby had nearly completed the course but had decided that it would be more amusing to freeze the ground underneath Lance's feet. Due to his probation John wasn't present at the session; instead he was forced to clean the Danger Room under Ms. Darkholme's watchful eye. 

            "I like, so hate those sessions," Kitty vented from her position next to Rogue. Rogue gave a light chuckle at Kitty's frustrations.

            "Could be worse." 

            "How?"

            "Bobby could have frozen the ground beneath your feet and sent you into the mud pile," Rogue replied with a chortle. Kitty giggled at the reminder of seeing her boyfriend tumble head first into the mud. 

            "You're right. It could be worse," Kitty resigned with a sigh. She was not in the best mood. Not only did she have to wake up early to make breakfast but she had to deal with an obstacle course and a Danger Room session.

            "I so hate Logan right now."

            "You hated Logan yesterday if Ah recall."

            "Well. I meant I…" Kitty stumbled, trying to defend her statement. Rogue shot a smug grin in Kitty's direction. 

            "Quiet you," Kitty hissed. Rogue continued to grin at her friend. Kitty began to mutter under her breath about know-it-alls. 

            "Hey wait up!" Lance called out to the two girls, rushing to catch up with them. From the amount of dried mud on his face, it was clear that the boy had attempted to wipe his face clean from the earlier incident but had been mostly unsuccessful.

            "I see that you've recovered from being Bobby's latest victim," Kitty remarked upon looking at Lance's dirty forehead.  Lance's face darkened at the mention of the prank that had ended with him kicking the air, his head imbedded in a mud pile.

            "Yeah. Recovered." 

            "Don't feel so bad. At least you're not the target of their next prank," Rogue commented as she punched the button for the elevator. Lance winced.

            "I don't like the sound of that."

            "Neither will Scott." The door to the elevator slid open and the three stepped inside. 

            "What are they up to?" Kitty asked of Rogue, who shrugged.

            "No idea. Kurt just told me to stay away from Scott's room tomorrow." 

            "That sounds bad," Kitty commented. Lance nodded in agreement.

            "That's beyond bad. That's a catastrophe."

            "Ah know. But is it wrong for me to say Ah can't wait to see what's gonna happen?" Rogue asked. The other two answered without skipping a beat.

            "No."

            "Nope." The elevator slid to a halt and the door opened with a ding. The three teens exited and made their way to the locker room adjacent to the Danger Room.

            As the three entered the locker room, they saw that the rest of their teammates had already arrived and were all but finished getting dressed. Raising their hands in greetings, the three made their way to their lockers to put on their uniforms. Dressing silently the group made their way into the Danger Room.

            The massive room still made Rogue feel uneasy. The sleek metal surfaces gleamed in the harsh light; having been recently polished (thanks to John). Hidden behind the myriad of panels weapons lay dormant, ready to spring out and unleash their potentially deadly contents. 

            Hanging from the ceiling of the chamber was a small orb. The orb housed the controls for the Danger Room. From there the teachers could manipulate the scenario to test their students' skills while watching the action unfold at a safe distance.

            "About time," Logan's rough voice came over the speakers.

            "You get a special treat today. No scenario just a simple survival session. You go as long as you can. The level of difficulty will increase every few minutes. Let's see what you got," Logan said, his voice bouncing in the vacant metal chamber. 

            As Logan's gruff voice faded the room began to tremble as the machinery was activated. Panels along the walls were replaced by dangerous looking weapons. 

            Clenching her fists, Rogue prepared herself for action. The machines unleashed their attacks, sending the X-Men scattering across the Danger Room. Bolts of electricity and large saws were shot from cannons at the teens.

            Rogue leapt aside as a bolt of electricity crackled over her head. Getting back onto her feet Rogue wished she had a better power than absorption. Jean and Scott were fairing well, Jean protecting the two from any attack while Scott disabled the machines.

            Kitty and Lance were stumbling through the course. Kitty was continually phasing through attacks, each time taxing her even more. Lance attempted to cause enough of a vibration to knock the aim of the machines off target. While he was successful with some of his attempts, there were far too many weapons for him to deal with. 

            John was near Rogue, that much could be determined from the intense heat. If his usual maniacal laughing was any indication, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Any weapon in his sight was promptly melted. Rogue's observation of the flame wielding mutant was cut short as a saw tore through her costume, ripping the sleeve at the seems.

            "Pay attention Stripes!" Logan barked out over the intercom. Nodding Rogue's eyes surveyed the Danger Room for anything coming her way. Edging her way to the wall, she leapt onto a swinging gun. Slowly climbing along the massive machine she reached out and unplugged the machine. The gun began to buck and heave, tossing Rogue to the floor below. She landed on her bare arm, the rest of her sleeve remaining entangled with the now quiet gun.

            Casting a glance through the room, Rogue saw that Kitty and Lance had both vanished. Neither one having any luck with the Danger Room, each was more suited for a different battleground. John was trying to fend off two saws when the ground dropped beneath his feet. The center of the Danger Room descended into the floor causing John to lose his footing. The flame wielding mutant lost his balance and fell to the distant floor as an electric blast quickly followed him. He was out of the session. That left Scott, Jean and, surprisingly, Rogue, Kurt, and Bobby.

            The two troublemakers were actually thriving. Bobby had created an ice dome to protect the two from any attack that the Danger Room could generate. Kurt would appear in a puff of smoke and disconnect a gun before retreating to the safety of the igloo. 

            Deciding that hiding within the chilly confines was safer than dodging the attacks on her own; Rogue rushed over to the dome and began to pound on the hard, cold surface.

            "Bobby! Let me in!" Rogue called out as one of the saw blasters targeted her. Before she knew what was happening she found herself vanishing in a puff of smoke and reappearing inside the ice dome.

            "Welcome to Casa de Iceman, where the surroundings are cold and the residents are cool," Bobby quipped. Rogue shot him a grin. Rubbing her bare arm, Rogue silently reminded herself not to touch anybody. 

            "Is it just me or has as the floor moved again?" Bobby asked.

            "I'll check," Kurt replied as he vanished in a cloud of smoke. Just as the smoke began to clear, Kurt reappeared.

            "We need to move!" Trusting Kurt implicitly Bobby immediately melted the dome, only to see a massive steel globe bearing down on them. Kurt vanished in another puff of smoke as the ball rolled near, about to crush them. Bobby generated an ice slide and shot out from underneath the sphere's shadow. Rogue had no way to avoid the massive ball; her speed couldn't carry her out of its path quick enough.

            Rogue's plight had not gone unnoticed. A scarlet beam slammed into the ground in front of the ball, creating a fairly large divot in the ground. While small compared to the size of the orb bearing down on Rogue, the divot was large enough to prevent the orb from continuing on its path.

            Rogue shot Scott a look of thanks and made her way over towards him. Still relying on the strategy of Jean protecting them and Scott attacking, the two had lasted longer than almost everyone else. Kurt and Bobby continued to dodge attacks around the room but they were tiring from the constant assaults. It was only a matter of time before one of them fell.

            Making her way next to Scott, Rogue watched as he blasted an attack orb from yesterday's scenario into smithereens. Beside Scott, Jean closed her eyes in concentration as she expanded her mental shield. As she did so, several of the weapons in the Danger Room targeted the trio.

            Bolts of electricity slammed into the shield, skittering along the surface of the protection. Several saws slammed into the invisible force field, each blow causing Jean to wince with pain.

            "Scott, I can't hold the shield much longer," Jean whimpered as several attack orbs converged their fire upon the shield.

            "Hold on Jean!" Scott called to her as he tried to blast away the orbs. The metallic spheres dodged Scott's blast and continued to shoot away at the shield. Several more electric blasts slammed into the shield forcing Jean to cry out in agony.

            "I can't hold it anymore," Jean cried out as she dropped the protection. More electric bolts slammed into the floor in front of the trio, sending them airborne with the explosion. As Rogue soared through the air she noticed that Scott was dangerously close to her bare arm.

            Landing roughly on her back, Rogue watched as if the entire scene was in slow motion. Scott bounced as he landed, skidding to a halt. His forehead brushed against her arm. The contact was minimum but more than enough. Rogue stiffened and braced herself for the oncoming rush of feelings, memories and powers.

            Scarlet beams erupted from Rogue's eyes. The energy chewed through the metal surface, slowly heading towards the control room. Although she couldn't see anyone Rogue knew that everyone was looking at her in horror.

            "Close your eyes Rogue!" Professor Xavier called out over the intercom. Following his advice she clamped her eyes shut, cutting off the deadly beams. Her eyes shut tightly; Rogue heard the sound of weapons retracting into the walls. Feeling Scott's memories and feelings fade Rogue cautiously cracked an eye open.

            She saw the teachers rushing into the Danger Room as the rest of the students looked at Rogue with shock. While they all knew what she could do they had yet to see what happened when she absorbed someone. Scott lay unconscious near Rogue. Jean was on her knees bending over Scott, cradling him in her arms. 

            Rogue slowly got to her feet as Jean turned her frightened gaze at her. 

            "What have you done to him?" Jean shrieked, horrified at what had just occurred. No one said anything as the teachers rushed over to check Scott. Jean stood up and made her way towards Rogue continuing to shriek.

            "What did you do? Tell me! What did you do to him?" Rogue looked at the shocked faces of her friends, the nasty snarl on Jean's face, and the concerned looks on the faces of the teachers. She did the only thing she could think of. She ran. 

            Rogue had no idea where she was in the vast mansion. She had fled from the Danger Room, running as fast as her legs would carry her. Punching the call button for the elevator, Rogue felt tears fall down her cheeks. 

            As the elevator pulled to a halt and its doors opened, Rogue rushed out and hurried up the staircase, past the confused Jamie. Reaching the top of the stairs Rogue took a sharp left as opposed to the normal right. Hurrying past the boys' wing of the mansion Rogue went deeper into the western wing of the Institute. 

            Continuing her fasted paced trek, Rogue found herself in a part of the mansion she had never been in before. Bringing her steps to a halt, she took a moment to recall just where she was. She had been running in such a blinded state that she had no idea as to her whereabouts.  The rooms looked as if they had never been used. All the bedrooms on the second floor were located near the stairwell. There was never any reason for anyone to travel this far back into the Institute. Curiosity overtook Rogue as she began to wonder what was stored in these unused rooms.

            Opening the door to the room on her right, Rogue peeked inside. To her surprise it was vacant. It was quite large, several times larger than her room. From the looks of it, the room was once a ballroom. A small ballroom, but a ballroom nonetheless.

            Stepping inside the small ballroom Rogue took a good look at her surroundings. Dust had claimed the room for its own uses and spread out; covering every surface. Several large windows decorated the far wall. Despite the fact that they were closed, the howling wind could still be heard. Rogue reached out for a light switch. After a few moments of searching she found her objective and flicked the switch. To her disappointment not one light burst to life to reveal the rest of the room.

            Pushing the door open further to allow more light into the ballroom, Rogue moved towards the center of the room when she heard Professor Xavier call out to her. Not call out with his voice, rather with his mind.

            "Rogue. Everything is alright. Would you please come down here?" Xavier called out mentally.

            "Go away," Rogue thought back, knowing that the professor would pick up her thoughts.

            "Please come down Rogue. Scott has awoken and is perfectly fine. Jean has settled down and I would like to talk with you," Xavier tried again.

            "Go away. Leave me alone," Rogue mentally snapped.

            "Very well. When you feel like coming down I would like to talk with you." With that Xavier cut their psychic connection. Rogue scowled to herself as she sat down on the wooden dancing floor. 

            "Stupid Scott. Stupid Jean. Stupid powers," Rogue muttered to herself. As Rogue complained about the unfairness of life, the wind began to pick up. The sound of the wind blowing against the mansion walls was increasing in decibel levels, getting loud enough to drown out her muttering. 

            Rogue paused to listen. It was if the howling wind knew exactly how she felt. As it continued to blow Rogue realized that the wind was no longer howling. It was laughing. 

            Rogue shook her head. Wind couldn't laugh. Yet it clearly was. Freaked out, she stood, intending to exit the ballroom.

            The door slammed shut, cutting off all light and trapping Rogue inside the room. She froze, fear beginning to overtake her. The wind was still laughing at her. Shaking her head to clear it she realized that it wasn't the wind doing the laughing, it was the room was laughing at her.

            "Who's there?" Rogue barked as she clenched her hands into fists, ready to defend herself. There came no reply, only more laughing.

            "Ah said who's there?" Again the room did not answer but continued its cackling.

            "Ah'm warning ya. Show yourself."

            "Or what?" the room answered, its voice sending shivers up Rogue's spine. It seemed to come from all corners of the ballroom, as if it was the room talking to her.

            "What do you want?" Rogue asked, slightly frightened. This time, only the moaning of the wind replied.

            "Answer me!" Rogue snapped.

            "Amusing," the room answered in its deep resonating voice.

            "What's amusing?" 

The room began to chuckle once more. "You are." 

Rogue clenched her teeth. "Oh yeah? What's so funny?" The room remained silent, mocking her.

            "All right Ah've had enough of this!" Rogue snapped. "Ah've had a really bad day. Ah just had an accident because of which my friends think Ah'm a freak! So Ah'm just itching to take my anger out on someone. Show yourself!"

            "That's too bad," the room answered. Despite its cold voice, it sounded like the room was actually sorry for Rogue. 

            "Ah don't need your sympathy."

            "I didn't offer it," the room returned coldly. Rogue couldn't help but shiver. For a moment she wondered if this was just Bobby playing a prank on her.

            "Now that we've cleared that up, let me go!" Rogue snarled as she began to blindly walk towards where she thought the door was.

            "I can help you," the room whispered into Rogue's ear. Whirling around she stared into the darkness.

            "What do you mean?"

            "I can help you. I can give you what you always wanted."

            "And what's that?" 

            "Control. Over your powers. Over your life," the room replied sincerely. 

Rogue couldn't help but be intrigued by the offer. "How?"

            "My methods are my own. I can teach you control. But I require a few items in exchange."

            "What?" Rogue warily asked.

            "Do you want help or not?" the room snapped at her, its voice surprisingly soft despite its harsh demeanor. 

Without thinking Rogue replied, letting her heart answer for her. "Yes. Ah want help."

            "Good. Tomorrow night and every night after that you will meet me in the room across the hall at seven o'clock. It will be locked. Knock three times and I will unlock it for you," the voice said. Rogue nodded. "Also you must tell no one. If you breathe one word then I withdraw my help. Understand?"

            "Yes."

            "Good. Until tomorrow night then." With that the door opened and light began to pour into the ballroom. A quick glance told Rogue that it was empty. Pausing for a minute to collect herself, she hurried out, pondering what had just occurred.

            She was going to be able to control her powers. No more hiding behind long clothes, no more being cut off from the world. No longer being looked at by her friends as a freak. If the mysterious voice kept its word, she'd have what she always wanted. To be able to touch. As Rogue strode down the hall towards the front of the mansion she prayed that it would.

Yahoo! Fun, fun.

Looks like our mysterious ghost has made contact. Just who is it? Anyone's guess. The candidates are numerous; anyone you have yet to see is a suspect.

Muhaha.

Ishandahalf – Owe you? I owe nothing. It was a choice and I never promised a Romy. Fortunately for you there will be your Romyness in this story but not till later.


	6. Training

Thanks go out to the lovely spiffythefaery for volunteering her valuable time to beta read this and many other stories that I have in my warped mind. 

Disclaimer: X-Men: Evolution is owned by Marvel and the WB. Phantom of the Opera is owned by whoever is in charge of the estate of Gaston Leroux.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**_"I gave you my soul tonight and I am dead!"_**

- **_Christine_**

****

****

      As it turned out Kurt and Bobby had not been bluffing about their prank, but due to the identity of the subject, it had not been noticed at first. It wasn't until Scott marched into the kitchen for breakfast did anyone see that something was wrong. Scott's hair, instead of its normal rustic brown, was now a bright purple. 

Scott waved cheerily to everyone, not noticing the looks of shock, or in the case of Bobby and Kurt, snickering into their hands. Being unable to determine colors due to his protective glasses, Scott had not observed anything usual. Making his way over to the cupboard to grab a box of cereal he set about making breakfast as usual.

As Scott busied himself with food, Jamie walked into the kitchen rubbing sleep from his eyes. Mumbling a greeting to the rest of the students, he took a seat at the table. Noticing the shocked glares on the faces of his friends, Jamie followed the gazes. When the young boy's eyes fell upon Scott's bright purple hair, he reacted in the most natural way. He screamed.

Unleashing a blood curdling scream Jamie ran from the kitchen. Scott whirled around, dropping the milk and watched as Jamie scrambled from the room. It was then that he noticed the looks that he was receiving from his friends. Shooting them a sloppy grin, Scott turned back to fixing his food.

      Still no one made any movement or sound (besides the snickering Kurt and Bobby), their gazes transfixed on Scott's hair. The door to the room was thrown open as Creed marched in, or began to march in. He delivered his usual leer to the students, only to find that his deadly gaze was ignored. Furious that not only was he being ignored, but his patented deadly gaze was having no effect, he began to growl. This too had no effect. 

Creed was dumbfounded. He had never in all his time at the Institute, been completely ignored. Not only did this make him quite uneasy, it aroused his curiosity. Unable to quell this unusual feeling, Creed looked in the direction that the students were. Upon seeing Scott's new hair color the massive mutant couldn't help his reaction. His lips began to twitch, pulling at a grin. 

Normally a grinning Creed meant that there would be trouble for one of the students. This time it meant Creed was amused with the color of Scott's hair and the amusement couldn't be satisfied with just a grin. Creed felt a tickle begin to rise in his throat, building in force until he could no longer hold it in. Victor Creed, a man known for his perpetual scowl, began to laugh. 

As Creed began to laugh, Scott finished fixing his breakfast. Hearing the sound of Creed laughing, a sound that was never heard in the halls of the mansion, Scott looked over at the feral mutant. Holding his massive hands over his belly as he laughed, Creed was enjoying himself as he gazed upon Scott. Continuing to crack up, he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Scott was feeling quite confused. First everyone was looking at him oddly, then Jamie ran screaming from the room. To top it all off Creed had laughed at him. Things were definitely not normal in the Xavier Institute this morning. Sitting down at the table Scott began to eat, attempting to ignore the looks he was receiving. 

There would be no peace for Scott however. The door to the kitchen flew open as Jamie dragged Ororo in, followed by Logan. 

"See Miss Ororo? Just like I said," Jamie said, pointing at Scott. 

"Of course Jamie," Ororo replied as she looked at Scott with the same face as everyone else. Behind Ororo, Logan snickered upon seeing Scott's hair.

"Alright, what is it?" Scott sighed, seeing that he wouldn't be able to finish his breakfast in peace. No one answered him, still gazing at his hair in shock. 

"Come on! I've think I've been a good sport and put up with this enough. What is wrong?" Seeing that everyone else was not going to answer, Logan chose to break the bad news to Scott.

"Scooter, we got to get you to recognize different colors."

"What for?"

"'Cause that way you'll know when some one has played a prank on you," Logan replied as he shot a glance at the snickering troublemakers responsible for Scott's coloring.

"A prank?" Scott said with a raised eyebrow. He turned his head so he could deliver a harsh glare to Bobby and Kurt. The fact that the glare was hidden behind his glasses and therefore unable to be seen by the two boys was forgotten.

"Spill it, what did you two do?"

"Us?" Kurt started only to have Bobby add the next word.

"Nothing."

"But we object to you automatically blaming us," they concluded together.

"I've got a good reason to," Scott replied.

"Innocent until proven guilty, mein fruend." 

"And you have no proof that we dyed your hair lilac anyway," Bobby replied with a grin.

"Looks like purple to me Ice Cube. Light purple, but purple."

"So?"

"That the only people who could tell whether or not Scott's hair was purple or lilac would be a person who has experience with art. Last time Ah checked neither of you met that criteria," Rogue remarked with a smirk from the table. Bobby and Kurt threw sour looks at the southern girl. 

"Stripes has a point. Care to explain yourselves?" Logan remarked as he crossed his arms with a smirk. Kurt and Bobby exchanged a quick glance before looking back at the amused Logan and a very angry Scott.

"Lilac? You dyed my hair lilac I'm going to kill you!" 

"Got to catch us first!" With that Kurt and Bobby vanished in a puff of smoke.

***

      It took Scott all day to finally catch the two pranksters. With Kurt's ability to teleport and Bobby's ability to create obstacles from ice they were always one step ahead. Despite their combined talents they had only narrowly escaped capture after Scott had tracked the duo to the library. He had them cornered between the classics section and the philosophy section, a look of triumphant anticipation on his face. Scott was quite pleased with his tracking skills. 

      Having to endure laughing fits of everyone at the Institute when he walked by, Scott was itching to get back at the two. He knew they were cornered and from the frantic calls coming between the books they knew it too. Apparently the effort of evading Scott's grasp for the morning had exhausted the two. However, Bobby and Kurt were saved by the most unlikely of people. 

      "He's coming. Vat can ve do?" Kurt frantically shrieked as Scott inched closer.

      "I don't know. Maybe we can knock over the bookshelves," Bobby replied as he searched for ideas for escape.

      "Over my dead body runts," came a rather ominous growl. Looking behind them with eyes wide open, Bobby and Kurt saw an amused looking Creed standing over them. Normally the smirk on his face would be because he knew that his archrivals were about to be subjected to pain, but not today.

       "Um. Hello Creed," Bobby said, uncomfortable with the feral mutant's sudden appearance. Creed's grin grew with their awkward disposition.

      "You are two responsible for Scooter's hair dye, aren't you?" Creed growled. It was obvious that his comment was not a question. He knew that they were responsible from the very beginning. 

      "Umm. No?" Kurt tried as Scott called out to them.          

      "When I get my hands on you two, I'll skin you alive!" 

      "For some reason that sounds appealing to me," Creed remarked as he leered down at the two. 

      "Any chance in hell that you'll help us get out of here?" Creed grinned in response to the question; it was obvious that the answer wouldn't be what Bobby and Kurt wanted to hear.       

      "Where are you two vile demons?" Scott's voice echoed through the library.     "Seeing Scooter with that color hair made my day. So I'm probably going to do something that I'll regret later," Creed snarled as he threw his thumb over his shoulder.

      "Get moving and I'll block Scooter for you."

      "You serious?" Kurt asked as he and Bobby stared up at Creed like someone had told them that Christmas was coming early this year. 

      "Unfortunately. This doesn't change anything though. I still want to see you both hanging from the ceiling suspended by your thumbs."

      "And we still want to drive you insane," Bobby replied. Creed nodded in understanding.

      "Get moving runts." With that command Bobby and Kurt took off, vanishing into the bowels of the library. 

      "Where are they?" Scott cried as he rounded the corner. Creed shot him a grin, a grin that Scott misinterpreted.

      "They're down in the Danger Room."

      "Thanks a lot Mr. Creed," Scott replied as he turned on his heels and shot off towards the lower levels. He watched Scott rush out of the library, his lilac hair glistening in the light. Creed heard a faint snort of amusement as Scott ran away and he let out a little chuckle of his own.    

      "Got that right," Creed replied as he set about his duties. 

      Thus Scott (still with the lilac hair) searched to exact his revenge on the duo for the rest of the day due to Creed's intervention.

***

      As night set upon the vast grounds of the Xavier Institute, Rogue made her way through the second floor corridor to the room where she was going to meet the mysterious voice for her first lesson in learning to control her powers. 

      Double checking to make sure that no one had followed her, Rogue was satisfied that no one knew of her whereabouts. To make certain that she wasn't missed she left when Scott finally caught up with Kurt and Bobby. The scene had drawn quite a crowd; everyone was interesting in seeing how Scott would pummel the two for the hair dye.         It had proven to be an interesting sight with Scott yelling at the boys, who were constantly interrupting him. The interruptions only served to irritate Scott further. Rogue had left when Kurt pointed out that if Scott hadn't bothered to chase them all day then he could have re-dyed his hair. This point had, to the amusement of everyone watching, sent Scott to new levels of rage. No one had ever seen him this angry before, although no one had ever seen him with lilac hair before either.       Slipping out the back while everyone else was fascinated by the argument Rogue had made her way past the boy's dormitories where disaster almost struck.

      As she tried to slip past the rooms without a sound, a door cracked open and John stuck his head out.

      "Roguey? Whatcha doing?" John asked in his thick Australian accent. She froze.      "Nothing." John stepped out of his room and made his way over towards Rogue.      "Really? Why ya missing the festivities downstairs?" John asked, simply curious as to Rogue's reason for skipping the yelling match.

      "Ah saw part of it and it ain't that interesting, besides what are you doing up here?" Rogue asked John. John pulled at his collar, uncomfortable with Rogue's attempt to pry.     "Same reason," he quickly replied. Rogue nodded but the expression on her face told John that she didn't believe a word of it.

      "I'm…uh…tired mate. Yeah tired! Cleaning the Danger Room is tough work, especially since Logan had a session today."

      "Okay John."

      "Oh and Roguey, thought you ought to know. Kurt and Bobby intend to get revenge on you for today."

      "Oh really. Did they say why?" Rogue asked as her eyes narrowed. John nodded delightfully. Anytime Bobby and Kurt wanted to get revenge on someone there was always a fairly good chance that he'd get a chance to "help." 

      "Yep. They said that they need to get you back for being an insufferable know-it-all. Something about using logic to best them," John merrily replied. Rogue gave a slight grin at John's statement. From her time at the mansion she had learned that Kurt and Bobby saw logic as one of their greatest enemies, second only to Creed.

      "Alright John. Thanks a lot. You go back to whatever you were doing," Rogue said as she strode past John, heading for her destination.

      Rogue swiftly made her way to the door, checking a final time to make sure that no one had followed her. Deciding to test the voice she grabbed the door handle, trying to open it. The door didn't budge. As the voice had said, the door was locked.         Raising her fist, Rogue knocked three times. As the final knock rang out the door squeaked open. Pulling it open wide enough for her to enter the room, she slipped inside.  Like the room from the previous night, this one was large and spacious. This time though, light was spread throughout the room by a few flickering halogen bulbs. Set up in the room were a series of machines and mats. A few punching bags hung from the ceiling. The overall decor resembled a gym. Frowning, Rogue couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. If she wanted to work out she could have done so in the gym provided by Professor Xavier.

      "Good evening," the mysterious voice called out unexpectedly, sending involuntary shivers down Rogue's spine.

      "Hi," Rogue replied, a bit of her frustration creeping into her voice.

      "You sound disappointed."

      "And if Ah am?" The voice didn't respond to Rogue's irritable response, giving her the invitation to continue.

      "If Ah wanted to work out then Ah could have done it on my own."

      "Don't question my methods. Or else you can forget being able to control your powers and spend the rest of your life being unable to touch," the voice returned.            "Sorry."

      "Better." 

      "This is your show. So let's get started."

      "Of course. You're eager to learn. Very good. Begin," the voice ordered. Rogue blinked in confusion, obviously she missed an instruction.

      "Excuse me?"

      "Are you deaf girl? I said begin."

      "Begin what?"

      "Your training. Begin." This statement confused Rogue even more.

      "Aren't _you_ supposed tell me what to do?"

      "In order for you to control your powers you must be in peak physical condition. I trust I need not tell you how to exercise," the cold voice replied sharply. Grumbling to herself about bossy disembodied voices Rogue set about exercising. While she was busy beating the punching bag, she thought about the events of the day. As she recalled Scott walking into the kitchen with his hair bright purple, she began to laugh.

      "You find something amusing?" the voice spoke out for the first time since Rogue had begun her workout. 

      "Just something that happened today," Rogue answered as she threw a vicious kick at the bag.

      "It was amusing, wasn't it?" the voice replied. Rogue grabbed the swinging bag in slight shock.

      "What was?"

      "I was referring to the incident with Scott's hair."

      "How'd you know about that?" 

      "I know everything that happens in this mansion."

      "How?" Rogue pressed.

      "I have my ways. Ways that don't concern you," the voice replied. "Get back to your training."

      Rogue began to resume her punching as several thoughts ran across her mind. She paused again, grabbing the swinging bag.

      "Ah have a few questions," Rogue stated. The mysterious voice didn't reply. Rogue took that as a sign to continue.

      "Who are you?"

      "Does it matter?"

      "It does to me." There was a pause before the voice answered. 

      "Who do you think I am?"

      "Ah've got no clue. That's why Ah asked."

      "You have a suspicion," the voice commented.

      "Yes."

      "And that suspicion is what?" the voice asked, its tone slightly softening. 

      "That you're Kitty's mysterious ghost that haunts the mansion," Rogue said, realizing how dumb it sounded. The voice began to chuckle at her response.

      "And I thought you were intelligent. Unlike the rest of the fools inhabiting this mansion."

      "What's that supposed to mean?" Rogue snapped at the bodiless voice. She may be hoping for help to control her powers but she would not let the mysterious voice insult her. 

      "I saw your performance this morning. You used your mind, a part of the body not usually exercised by the rest of the residents. Yet you believe me to be a ghost."      "What's your point?"

      "My point is girl," the voice snapped, obviously fed up with this line of questioning. "That you are quite foolish. You should know that ghosts do not exist."

      "Then who are you?"

      "It is of no consequence. Don't concern yourself with matter beyond your comprehension."

      "Then what am Ah supposed to call you?"

      "There are many things which would suffice. Master, teacher, any variety of that would be sufficient." Rogue winced at the voice's preference for names.

      "Ah don't think so. Perhaps something that doesn't inflate your ego." The intent of Rogue's statement was to bait the voice into revealing some information about itself, an attempt which failed.

      "I will not swallow your bait. You had best do better next time." Rogue scowled at the voice's response. That was the last words exchanged between the two.  Rogue continued to batter the punching bag for a better part of an hour, going until the strange voice called out to her again.

      "Enough. That will be all for today." Rogue nodded, too tired to fight with the bodiless voice.

      "We will meet again tomorrow at the same time."

      "Sure. As if I don't get enough exercise during the day," Rogue muttered under her breath. 

      "Patience. I assure you in time everything will go according to plan. You will be able to control your powers. In time."

      "Sure. But Ah still don't know what to call you."

      "Since you seemed so obsessed with giving me a name go ahead. Names don't concern me."

      "Good. About time you came around." The only retort from the mysterious voice was a snort. Rogue smirked as she tried to think of a title for her unknown instructor.

      "Well? Get on with it already."

      "Patience. Besides Ah thought that names meant nothing to you. And Ah'm thinking."

      "I wouldn't want to upset that rare occurrence now would I?" the voice sneered in return. 

      Rogue overlooked the snide remark as she thought of a name. Tapping her finger to her chin, Rogue thought out loud.

       "Let's see. Ah always wished that Ah could control my powers. Ah even prayed that Ah could and Ah never pray. So being able to do so is like a having my prayers answered. Since you are the person answering my prayers that would make you…" Rogue trailed off as the voice began to chortle at Rogue's reasoning. Frowning at the mocking coming from her strange tutor, Rogue continued.

      "Ah call you Angel. Any problem with that?"

      "Angel? How very interesting. After all I am one in a way. Angel is suitable."   "Good."

      "If that's all then I will take my leave. Until tomorrow," Rogue's instructor replied as the door creaked open.

      "Okay." Rogue turned on her heels and walked out of the room, left to think about the first session with her 'Angel.' She would have to trust that in time she would learn to control her powers. She had to hope so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next chapter: the return of Gambit!


	7. Return

I'm quite glad that last chapter was so well received. I thought it was lousy. 

Ishandahalf - Thanks for the gold star. It will be much appreciated. Identity of the phantom? I'll never tell. Until I reveal it in a chapter or two.

Roguehobbit – What was John doing? I'll have to get back to you on that. Maybe it will matter, maybe it won't. Probably won't.

Thanks go out to the lovely spiffythefaery for volunteering her valuable time to beta read this and many other stories that I have in my warped mind. 

Disclaimer: X-Men: Evolution is owned by Marvel and the WB. Phantom of the Opera is owned by whoever is in charge of the estate of Gaston Leroux.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**_"Your soul is a beautiful thing child."_**

- **_the Phantom_**

****

****

Two weeks had past quickly since the incident with Scott's hair. Surprisingly enough those two weeks had been completely prank free. This may have been due to the punishment leveled on Kurt and Bobby after the Scott incident. Not only had he blasted them through a wall and threw them in the Danger Room for several hours but Professor Xavier had banned them from leaving the mansion for anything outside of school. While this would normally lead to more pranks from the duo, it seemed that after the harsh reprimand from the Professor they were slightly frightened of his wrath that would come if any more pranks were to occur.

So when the large yellow taxi pulled up to the twisted iron gates of the mansion Remy LeBeau noticed that the estate seemed peaceful for once. Stepping out of the back of the cab, Remy quickly paid the driver. Turning his gaze back to the grassy fields and the majestic home, he realized how much he had missed the place.

It was a strange feeling for the young man. In days long since gone he had traveled relentlessly across the world to pull heists at requests of influential members of the Thieves Guild. Remy would move from continent to continent without a care, never once missing his home.

With a grin twisting his lips, he punched in the security code to the keypad at the front gates, which swung open to accommodate his needs. In addition to opening the gates the code deactivated the numerous security systems.

Strolling across the gravel path, he recalled the events that had led to him taking residence at the Xavier Institute. 

It had all been due to chance. Remy had been called down to the Guild Headquarters because they were in a jam. Apparently some crazy nut called Dr. Nathaniel Essex had been applying pressure to the leadership. Slowly but surely the mysterious doctor had been taking over the vast network of thieves, forcing them to do his bidding.

His latest desire was a rare ruby, the largest in the world. The gem had been unearthed in the southern regions of India. According to the local tribe the ruby was supposed to possess magical powers, those that grant wishes of the holder. Remy scoffed at the nonsense of a stone possessing magical powers but nevertheless did as he was told. 

As one of the foremost talents in the guild, Remy was sent on Essex's errand. After much searching and trips to the museums in New Delhi, Tokyo, and Berlin, Remy had traced the gem to the private collection of one Warren Worthington III. The fabled wealth of the Worthington family had reached Remy's ears long ago. To rob such a bastion of wealth would be an honor for the young thief. After all, many tried to separate the Worthington's with some of their vast fortune and all had failed.

With eager anticipation he traveled to Warren's penthouse in the mist of New York City. The thief spent months staking out the operation, checking the security systems, getting the floor plans and the like. Remy had been so thorough with his investigation that he even knew the rich boy's daily patterns.

He had been quite shocked to learn that someone as rich and powerful as Warren Worthington III was a mutant. A mutant with a rather obvious mutation, wings sprouting from his back. At full length the wings reached sixteen feet, something that Remy found quite hard to hide from the prying eyes of the paparazzi and other aristocrats.

When Remy was just about finished checking Warren's estate out, the socialite up and left New York, taking his ruby with him. Apparently the elder Worthington had fallen ill and Warren had withdrawn to his father's side in Vermont. 

Shocked at the departure of his quarry Remy had reported back in to the leadership, letting them know of the developments. He was ordered to follow Warren to Vermont and steal the stone. Following the command, he tracked his quarry up into the mountains. Before he could properly scope out the place word filtered through that Essex wanted the stone stolen within two days and in his hands by the following week. 

Even though he objected to the orders, Remy had no choice but to proceed.  Sneaking into the massive Worthington compound, he had the ruby in sight when the floor dropped out from underneath him. He accidentally triggered an alarm which he had not known about. The resulting noise sent in the police, in addition to the armed guards of the Worthington estate. 

Fortunately, luck had always smiled down on Remy and it had not abandoned him to rot in a jail cell. Warren had become intrigued with Remy, after catching a glimpse of his demon-like eyes.

Visiting Remy in his cell, Warren had inquired if he was a mutant. Remy told the rich brat to go to hell. Despite the cold shoulder from the thief, Warren continued undeterred. He eventually learned about Remy's mutant abilities.

Before Remy could break out of jail, Warren came to him with an offer. In exchange for dropping the charges and letting him go free, Warren wanted Remy to attend a school.

Remy agreed to the deal and was taken to the Xavier Institute. At first he had every intention of leaving the Institute after the two weeks he promised Warren, but he grew to like the school. 

Abandoning his previous life Remy remained at the school for several more years as a student before becoming a teacher. It was his place in the world; his little nook. It was home.

Thinking about his colorful past, Remy strode in the front doors expecting to have the noise of the students overwhelm him. He anticipated the students jubilantly crying out that he was back and surge toward him, asking about details of his trip.

Surprisingly none of what Remy expected occurred. There was no noise from the students, no shouts of delight or anger. The mansion was quiet. That meant that either everyone was out (which never happened) or that Logan was running a training session. Shrugging, Remy proceeded towards the stairwell when was mousy voice called out to him.

"Mr. Remy!" Turning around, he saw Jamie rushing toward him, his hair whipping around his head. Lost in his joy that Remy was home, Jamie failed to notice that there was a football directly in his path. Tripping over the football, Jamie crashed to the floor. As he did three duplicates appeared.

Getting to his feet Jamie, and his duplicates, hugged Remy. Or rather put their arms around his waist and squeezed. In return Remy ruffled the real Jamie's hair (which was protested by the duplicates but they were ignored). 

"Jamie. How you been?" Remy asked of the young boy. 

"Okay. You missed the funniest thing," the little boy replied.

"Oh? What Remy miss?" Jamie began laughing as he related the tale. 

"Kurt and Bobby dyed Scott's hair bright purple!" Remy couldn't help but crack a smile at that. The image of Scott with purple hair was almost too much.

"De prank kings strike again. Dey up to anyting lately?"

"Nope. Been pretty quiet around here since Scott spent the day trying to kill them." 

"Were everyone at?" Jamie frowned. 

"Danger Room session. They still won't let me go in there. I asked to try it out but Mr. Logan said 'No way bub. You're too small and I'm a big stupid head that has a problem with combs',"  Jamie finished in his best imitation of the gruff X-Man. Remy smirked at Jamie's desire to prove himself. 

"You'll get your chance soon. Remy knows it." Jamie grinned, hoping that the Cajun was right. Deciding that he had spent enough time with Remy, Jamie waddled off. 

Remy marched straight to the elevator. Heading down to the Danger Room he pondered what had occurred in the weeks he had been away. Certainly Bobby and Kurt had been up to more than just dying Scott's hair purple, which he had to concede was brilliant. Remembering days when he was the prankster of the mansion, Remy sighed. Those boys were a thousand times better at causing trouble than he had ever been, more inventive too. Still he expected more than one massive prank from the two in three weeks. Either they were running short of ideas, something Remy scratched immediately, or they were planning something massive. Deciding that the latter was more likely, he stepped out of the elevator and into the control center of the Danger Room.

His arrival went unnoticed by the present assembled staff. Professor Xavier sat at the controls, pushing buttons and moving levers. Standing beside him with his usual scowl was Logan. The Canadian was frowning as he watched the session, displeased with something. Standing on the other side of Xavier was Ororo. Her white hair spilled down her back, contrasting with her dark skin. She too looked down at the sight before her displeased. Beside Ororo, Raven stood with a small grin on her face. She seemed to be the only one present who was pleased with what was going on.

"Welcome back Remy," Xavier said without turning his gaze from the scene in front of him.

"Hello Professor," Remy replied as he made his way towards the windowed panels of the Danger Room. 

"Gumbo," Logan growled in greeting as he reached forward to tap the intercom. 

"For the last time Stripes, we aren't going to have everyone fight you." Remy's eyebrows arched in curiosity at Logan's shout. Raven slid over to the Cajun's side.

"One of the students is insisting that she fight everyone else at once," Raven whispered as a muffled shout reverberated off the thick walls.

"Who?"

"Rogue."

"Cherie is here?" Raven made no reply, simply shooting Remy a nasty glance at his nickname for the girl.

"Fine! Have your way Stripes but don't come crying to me when you end up in the infirmary for a week!" Logan snapped. Ororo said nothing, crinkling her nose in disappointment. Raven grinned victoriously while Professor Xavier looked concerned. 

Remy took a few steps forward so that he could see out the windows to the floor below. All of the senior students, known affectionately as the X-Men, were squaring off with Rogue. The southern girl had a smug look on her face as she watched the rest circle around her.

Remy was quite concerned with what was going to happen. Normally the only two people who had ever fought with the team and won were Logan and Jean. The latter had been barely conscious after that session. 

With his red eyes burning as he stared at Rogue, Remy watched the fight begin.

Rogue leapt into the air as a scarlet blast slammed into the floor. Pulling her legs in, she did a somersault as she landed. Hopping to her feet, she threw a swift kick at Kurt, who flipped away. 

The ground beneath Rogue's feet began to shake as Lance joined the battle. Another scarlet blast slammed into the ground in front of her. Again she leapt aside, this time rolling to her feet beside Kitty. Without warning Rogue brought her bare hand up to Kitty's face, knocking the girl out while absorbing her powers.

The trembling began to get more violent as Lance watched his girlfriend slump to the floor. The shaking had no effect as Rogue dove into the ground, vanishing from sight. Scott shouted at the group to look for her. As the eyes of all the X-Men scoured the Danger Room, Rogue melted out from the wall. Moving without making a sound, she leapt into the air and delivered a punishing blow to the back of Kurt's head. 

The blue mutant fell to the ground unconscious. Scott caught a brief glimpse of Rogue and attempted to blast her, the scarlet beam sailing through Rogue's transparent body.

Dropping to the ground Rogue avoided a surprise attack from John. Flipping herself back to her feet, she did a series of back flips that ended with her foot implanting into John's face. The red headed pyromaniac crashed into the wall. 

The ground began to shake again as Rogue was lifted from her feet by an invisible hand. Frowning at the actions of her teammates she tapped into the powers she had 'acquired' from Kitty and sank into the floor. 

Rogue came up from the floor behind Lance and with a swift punch she knocked the boy out. That left Scott, Jean, and Bobby in the fight. Bobby shot a beam of ice at her. Rogue moved to her left, his beam following her. She continued moving left, picking up speed as she did so. Scott attempted to blast her, but she simply phased herself through the blasts. 

Rogue continued to run, Bobby's beam still trailing her. Turning on a dime she ran in front of Scott. The boy had no way to avoid Bobby's beam, he was frozen solid from his waist down. 

Scott screamed at Bobby for his incompetence but his cries were cut short by Rogue lightly tapping his exposed forehead. Whipping her head around Rogue shot a series of optic blasts at the remaining two X-Men.

The blasts were blocked by Jean and Bobby but they had served their purpose. Rogue shot towards Bobby and delivered an optic blast at point blank range. With the distance so minimal the boy had no way to defend himself from the attack.

Bobby shot across the floor, his uniform torn away at his chest, smoke rising from the blow. That left Jean and Rogue. The telekinetic lifted herself into the air as Rogue blasted at Jean's defenses. Jean easily blocked the blasts. From his position inside the control room, Remy saw that Jean made a comment to Rogue, who immediately melted into the floor.

Jean's head whipped around as she began to search for her foe. Rogue reappeared in the ceiling; her head barely emerged from the wall. While she was still attempting to search for her, Rogue unleashed an optic blast at the defenseless girl. The scarlet beam slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. 

As the redhead plummeted to the floor, Rogue completely emerged from the ceiling. Without anything to hold her up, Rogue fell to the earth. As Jean slowly stood, Rogue came crashing into her. Using Jean as a cushion, she walked away from the impact, Jean did not. 

Rogue had easily defeated all the X-Men and the instructors simply looked down at the girl with their jaws slightly ajar. She marched out of the Danger Room without casting a second glance to the motionless bodies of her friends.

Professor Xavier leaned forward to tap one of the buttons on the control panel.

"Hank please come to the Danger Room. Several students require your attention."

"How did she get that good?" Ororo asked the question on everyone's minds.

"Two weeks ago she could barely get through a basic training session. Now she takes out the entire team. Something's wrong," Logan sniffed. 

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe she's just that good?" Raven asked, her lips still twisted in a smile.

"It had. But to change so drastically in two weeks? That ain't possible," Logan returned, his eyes still on the motionless bodies littering the floor. Xavier merely nodded, not saying a word about the matter.

As for Remy, he turned and left the control room without saying anything. This was certainly not the Rogue he remembered meeting. Something had changed her during her time at the Institute and he was curious to know what. Stepping into the elevator, Remy shot towards the first floor of the mansion.

The metal doors slid open and he stepped out of the elevator as Rogue made her way towards the staircase.

"Cherie!" Remy called out, grabbing Rogue's attention. Rogue stopped in her tracks. Turning around to see Remy, Rogue's lips split into a wide grin.

"Remy!" she joyfully called as he flung herself onto him, embracing him in a hug. 

"Good to see you again." Rogue broke free of her embrace and looked up at Remy, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. Where you been?"

"Remy went down to New Orleans to take care of some family business, Cherie. Den Remy went down into New Mexico to find a mutant who wasn't dere."

"What took you so long? Ah've been waiting for you."

"If Remy known dat den Remy be back in a flash." Rogue blushed at his reply. Remy smiled down at her. She averted her eyes, looking down at her feet and Remy extended his gloved hand and gently tilted her chin to look at him.

"Now dat Remy's here what you want Cherie?" 

"Ah just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"Telling me about the mansion. Ah love it here."

"The pleasure was Remy's." He bent over to brush his lips against the back of her gloves. Rogue pulled her hand from his grip though. "Sorry but Ah've got something to do. Ah'll see ya tomorrow okay?"

"Something more important than Remy," he replied, slightly hurt at Rogue's withdrawal. 

"Homework. You know what Logan would do if Ah didn't get it all done. Meet me at eight at the fountain tomorrow," Rogue said as she rushed up the stairs. Remy watched the girl until she vanished from sight. A soft growling coming from the shadows pulled Remy's attention away from her vanishing form.

"Bonjour Creed," Remy acknowledged the mammoth mutant. Creed took a few steps towards Remy, towering over the Cajun.

"You'd better be careful Cajun. She's caught more eyes than yours." 

***

      Rogue ran down the corridor on the second floor, rushing past the boy's dormitories. She was already late for her meeting with 'Angel' and she didn't want to be later than necessary.

      She slowed as she reached the room where she met with her mysterious instructor. Giving herself a moment to catch her breath, Rogue knocked on the door three times.

      As it had for the past two weeks, the door squeaked open allowing Rogue admittance. Sliding through the narrow opening, Rogue gave no greeting to her invisible instructor and began to set about beating up the punching bag. 

      The routine had slowly begun to change over the last week, the results of which she had demonstrated in the Danger Room.

      "You are late," Angel hissed. Rogue rolled her eyes. Punctuality wasn't her greatest asset.

      "Ah never complain when you're late," Rogue returned. The room remained silent. Obviously the voice had no intention of answering her.

      "How did the session go?" it asked, its tone pleasant with the changing of topics.

      "Took them all out. Just like you said Ah would," Rogue answered with a grin.

      "Defeating a collection of fools is nothing to take pride in." 

      "They aren't a collection of fools! Besides who are you to judge them?"

      "I've watched them since they joined. I've witnessed this mansion grow from nothing to what it is. The students have potential, but they are still a collection of fools!" the room coldly returned. The statement aroused Rogue's curiosity.

      "Just how long have you been here?" There was silence as Angel seemed to think about the answer.

      "Long enough. I keep no track of time the way you do. Time holds no interest for me."

      "Why not?"

      "I am eternal. Therefore the constraints of time hold no power over me." Rogue snorted in doubt.

      "You think you're eternal? What did you eat?"

      "Don't mock me child. It is a mistake few live to regret," Angel ominously replied. Rogue paused at the comment. Was she being threatened by a voice? Did it have the power to carry out the threat?

      "Fine. Ah'm sorry. Feel better?" There was no response.

      "What side of the grave did you get up on today anyway? You're never this grumpy."

      "My grave is none of your concern." Rogue rolled her eyes. Now her Angel was taking her sarcastic remarks seriously. Rogue began to punch away at the bag, imagining that her mysterious instructor's face printed on it. 

      Letting her mind wander over the day's events, Rogue found her mind dwelling on Remy. She couldn't help the blood rushing to her cheeks as she thought about Remy attempting to kiss her.

      "Ah can't believe he did that," Rogue said to herself. However her muttering did not escape her tutor's attention.

      "Who?"

      "Huh? Oh Remy. He came back today. Ah had a little talk with him."

      "So the Swamp Rat was the reason that you were late today!" the room fumed at this piece of information. Before Rogue got the chance to deny the statement, Angel plunged forward.

      "You obviously don't take your training seriously enough. Do you think that you would have been able to defeat those buffoons today without my help?" the voice sneered.

      "No, but Ah…" Rogue was cutoff as the voice began to rant again.

      "Perhaps you overestimate your skills and underestimate the importance of my teaching. So be it! Spend your time flirting with the anecdotal Cajun! Never learn to control your powers! See if I care about your plight! We are done for today!"

      As Angel ranted, the door burst open with a force Rogue had never seen used before. When she made no move to leave, determined to explain herself to her tutor, Angel screamed at her – something he had never done before.

      "OUT!" The ferocity in the voice was so great that Rogue scrambled from the room as quickly as she could. As she stepped back into the hallway she heard her tutor call out to her one last time.

      "I don't want to see you here until you realize the error you have made!" The door slammed shut. She could only stare at the door dumbfounded. She had thrown insults at her tutor for weeks but never had he reacted like this before. Rogue was quite concerned, she wanted to be able to control her powers and Angel was the only person who could help her do just that.

      She began to walk dejectedly down the hallway, hoping that her tutor would reconsider his rash actions. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Friends

Something has come to my attention recently and I felt that I should discuss it with you.

One reviewer asked for e-mail updates. Normally I wouldn't do that, but I'm going to make an exception for this story. If you want to receive an e-mail when the story is updated you must do the following things:

1) leave a review asking for an e-mail update

2) be sure to include your e-mail address in the review. I am not going to go look for it.

That's it. Two simple steps for e-mail updates.

Thanks go out to the lovely spiffythefaery for volunteering her time to beta read this story and the many others that tumble about in my warped mind.

Ev1ta – Thank you for the praise and I hope that my version of the Phantom will be what you are hoping for. Romyness will come in moderation throughout the rest of the story, absent in only a few chapters.

Winter Fire – You'll find out the answers to your questions soon enough. Soon.

Terminatrix T-X – Like the name. Angel definitely is pissed. Nasty temper he's got. Can you guess who it is?

Yumiko – Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. Only time, and more chapters, will tell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_"Who is this new tutor?"_**

**_- Meg Giry_**

****

****

****

****Rogue had returned to her room after her unpleasant parting with Angel. Confused as to the cause of such a violent reaction, Rogue thought about her training session for over an hour. 

          Each time she thought about it, she could only pinpoint her mention of Remy as the trigger for Angel's explosion. That led to the more interesting question of why Angel didn't like Remy.

          Lying on her bed, Rogue pondered this question. Lost in her thoughts she was unaware when Kitty opened the door, clutching an icepack to her forehead.

          "Oh hi Rogue," Kitty squeaked. 

          "Hi," Rogue absentmindedly answered. Kitty paused in the door way, unsure of whether or not to go in.

          "It's your room too," Rogue said, answering the brunette's unasked question. Shrugging in agreement Kitty moved into the room, falling flat on her bed.

          Her hand shot up to her forehead and gingerly touched the bruise that had grown since the Danger Room. Wincing in pain, Kitty quickly removed her hand and replaced the ice pack. Turning her head slightly to look at Rogue, she gave a weak grin.

          "You really did a number on us today." Rogue grunted in response, her mind trying to unravel Angel's mysterious behavior. Concerned at her lack of response, Kitty frowned.

          "You ok?"

          "Yeah," Rogue answered, although it was clear she wasn't focusing on Kitty's question. Propping herself up on her arm, Kitty turned to fully face Rogue. The southern girl gave no response, keeping her gaze on the ceiling.

          "Are you sure?"

          "Yeah."

          "Then can I ask you something?" Rogue's silence was Kitty's answer. Having lived long enough with Creed and Logan, Kitty knew very well that silence was an invitation to continue.

          "How did you pound us today?" 

          "Luck." Kitty shook her head doubtfully.

          "No way. I've, like, seen luck in battle and that wasn't luck. Besides even luck wouldn't have had you take down Jean."

          "Speaking of which how is Ms. Perfect taking it?" Rogue asked as a grin wormed its way onto her face, despite her intent not to reveal her emotions on the subject. Kitty grinned in response.

          "She's so livid. Wouldn't shut up about losing to you. Finally Scott had to tell her to be quiet." Rogue snorted in delight.

          "Serves her right," she said snidely as Kitty nodded in agreement.

          "Yeah. For years she's never lost a battle simulation. About time someone besides an instructor taught her a lesson." Rogue gave no reply to this, once again lapsing into silence. Kitty chewed her lip thoughtfully for a moment before blurting out her next question, the one that had been eating at her since the session.

          "Rogue, how'd you get so good?" Rogue's head twisted around as she looked at Kitty for the first time since the brunette had entered the room.

          "What do ya mean?" Rogue replied with a stone face.

          "I mean that you've only been here, like, a couple of weeks and now you're able to beat us all. I've been here for years and I still can't do that. So how'd you get so good?" 

          "Ah just spent extra time with Logan in training," the auburn haired girl replied. Kitty could tell a lie when she heard one. She frowned and shook her head at Rogue's response.

          "No way. I heard Mr. Logan talking about you and he has no idea how you did it. So you didn't spend extra time training. I want to know what happened." Rouge hesitated for a moment, thinking over her answer. 

          "Well, Ah wasn't really lying. Ah mean Ah have been doing extra training." Kitty's eyes slightly widened.

          "Extra training? The training with Mr. Logan isn't enough?" Rogue shook her head.

          "It is but then again it isn't."

          "Huh?"

          "Forget about it alright?"

          "No. So who are you training with?" Rogue eyebrows furrowed as she thought of an appropriate answer.

          "A tutor. A very good tutor." 

          "A very good tutor that has no name?" 

Rogue shrugged. "He hasn't given one." 

Kitty tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Weird. What's this guy look like?" 

Rogue shook her head. "Haven't seen him."

          "Let me get this straight. You're getting tutored by a nameless, faceless guy?" Kitty asked, her eyebrow rising with each word. 

          "Basically." 

          "Are you stupid?" Kitty exclaimed. Rogue looked at her friend in shock.

          "Do you have any idea what you could be getting into?"

          "Ah'm not stupid Kitty! Ah know exactly what Ah'm doing."

          "Do you?" Kitty shot back. Rogue felt her patience snap.

          "Yes! In case you hadn't noticed Kitty Ah kicked your, and everybody else's, asses today. So obliviously this training is working!" Rogue snapped. Kitty frowned again.

          "But why do you need to train with him? What can he offer that Logan can't?" Kitty asked solemnly. Rogue turned her head so that she could look at the ceiling once more. 

          "Control," she whispered her voice barely audible. Kitty, who had spent years straining her ears for gossip, heard Rogue's statement. Her face lost its fire and she became sullen. She knew that Rogue wanted nothing more in life than to be able to control her powers, to be able to make contact with others.

          Kitty knew that whenever Rogue witnessed people touching, it pained her. She knew that it hurt Rogue to watch Kitty and Lance hang all over each other. Kitty couldn't help but hope that Rogue would be able to touch someone someday. 

          "Just be careful alright?"

          "Ah will."

***

          Several days had passed since Angel's outburst. True to his word there had been no training. Rogue had gone to the room each night and knocked three times. Each time the door remained shut.

          As she was deprived of the training, and thus was no closer to being able to touch, Rogue's mood became irritable. She began snapping at everyone for the slightest irritation.

          The only person who was immune to her lousy mood was Remy, who was able to charm his way into her good graces. Truth be told the two were becoming quite close, spending as much time with each other as they could. A fact which did not escape the many observant eyes roaming the mansion.

          With her growing relationship with Remy, Rogue's desire to touch became more powerful. Because of her inability, she was extremely short-tempered and rude whenever she saw anyone touching, especially in an intimate manner. 

          Desperate to resume her training, to move closer to touching, Rogue decided that it was time to swallow her pride and apologize to Angel. 

Marching down the vacant corridor leading to her training room she balled her hand into a fist and bashed her hand against the door.

          "You there, you stuck up bastard?" Rogue called out, her voice carrying through the hallway.

          "Ah'm sorry. That's what you wanted to hear wasn't it? Ah'm sorry!" Rogue shouted, continuing to pound the closed door. Shrieking in anger Rogue began to kick the door.

          "Let me in. Ah'll do whatever you want, just help me! Please!" The door remained shut.

          "Fine!" Rogue cried out as she began to leave. Fuming, she was about to run when she heard a soft squeak. Turning to look at the door she saw that it had opened ever so slightly. Sighing in relief Rogue threw the door open.

          The room was had not changed since her last session and Angel was nowhere to be seen. Everything was like it was before. Nodding to herself in satisfaction Rogue marched in, the door quietly closing behind her.

          A few moments after the door closed Remy stepped into the hall. He could have sworn that he had heard Rogue's voice bouncing through the corridor. She sounded mad but she wasn't there. Frowning in confusing, Remy's burning eyes scoured the hall. 

          Seeing no sign of the southern girl he turned and left the corridor. There was something suspicious about the noise and the lack of Rogue's presence, something that Remy would get to the bottom of. However, first he had promised Bobby and Kurt to "help" with a project they were working on.

          Casting one last glance down the darkened corridor Remy left, leaving Rogue to her training.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know a short chapter. I'm sorry about that but that's the way things go. I believe I can offer some consolation about the length of this chapter however.

Next chapter: enter the Phantom!!

****

****


	9. The Phantom

Thanks go out to the lovely spiffythefaery for agreeing to beta-read this and many other stories that tumble about in my warped mind.

Terminatrix T-X – Apocalypse as the phantom? Maybe. You'll just have to read the chapter to find out.

Ev1ta – Candy for you. I was trying to mold Creed so that he resembled Filch. And you're the first one to get it. Congratulations.

Now I humbly present the chapter that everyone has been waiting for. Well not everyone, but most people.

Okay maybe not most people but a lot. You know what? Forget I said anything and read the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_"Come to your Angel."_**

- **_the Phantom_**

****

****

Rogue rubbed her head as she slowly made her way down the stairs. Ever since she had resumed her training with Angel several days ago she woke up with a splitting headache. The pain would gradually subside during the day, vanishing by nighttime, only to reoccur every morning.

Perhaps part of the reason behind the constant throbbing was that Angel was pushing her even harder than before. Training sessions were longer and more difficult in order to make up for missed time, Angel said. Of course, that could have been a distinct possibility.

Or it could have been Angel's way of making Rogue pay for her 'insolence.' Rogue still refused to apologize for the misunderstanding beyond what she had already done. Angel would snarl at her stubbornness before lapsing into long silences.

Or this could have been Angel's way of letting her know that her inquires about him were not appreciated. Since returning to her training Rogue had continually asked Angel questions about himself. Mostly about why he never showed her what he looked like.

Angel would snap at her for attempting to pry. Rogue would then pause for a moment before picking up her questioning again. Angel's patience with her had run out last night when she asked to see his face.

Still, now that her training had resumed, Rogue couldn't help but feel that life was good. She was in a much better mood despite her headaches and would spend hours on end with Remy after she returned from school.

While life was good, that didn't mean everything was perfect. Jean was still throwing fits about Rogue taking down the team and was refusing to acknowledge her presence. As such Scott was forced to stop talking to Rogue, lest he risk Jean's wraith.

Bobby and Kurt, on the other hand, always made sure to remind Jean about the session when they passed her in the halls. It amused them to no end to see Mrs. Perfect start to hiss and snarl. 

The rest of the mansion occasionally shot wary glances at her. They came more from Logan than from anyone else. The gruff teacher was still confused as to how Rogue's abilities had increased so much in such a short time. He was so curious that he began to tail Rogue, making it harder for her to get to her training sessions.

Waltzing in the kitchen, Rogue was surprised to find it surprisingly empty. That was definitely unusual for a weekend morning; normally food would be covering the walls by now.

Frowning in confusion at the vacant room, Rogue's eyes darted from here to there, searching for some reason behind the lack of activity. She found none. Scratching her head Rogue left the kitchen and went to find some signs of life in the mansion.

As she did Rogue heard a voice calling out to her, softly speaking her name.

"Rogue," the voice whispered. Despite the lack of volume the voice carried through the room, allowing Rogue to hear her name. Turning her head ever so slightly, Rogue searched out the identity of the person calling for her.

"Rogue," the voice repeated, softly calling her again. This time she had been able to determine where the sound was coming from. The dining room. Turning sharply on her heel, she made her way into the room, expecting to see someone. 

It was empty. Even the table had been removed. The polished wood gleamed in the light. Rogue looked around, uneasy with what was going on. Hesitantly stepping forward, Rogue's footfalls reverberated through the empty room.

The growing sense of dread overtaking her was mounting with each step. Tentatively she called out to the unseen person.

"Hello. Anybody here?" Rogue's voice softly bounced around the vacant room. She was answered by the childlike voice calling her once more.

"Rogue…" she whirled around, her hair flailing about her. The voice had called out to her from the walls. From all of the walls. Her sense of fear continuing to grow, Rogue began to back out of the room.

Before she could escape the doors slammed shut, trapping her inside. Fear began to run rampant as a new voice spoke, a voice she recognized.

"Where do you think you're going?" the new voice hissed.

"Angel? That you?" Rogue barely whispered, the words sounding more like noises than anything else.

"Who do you think it is?" Angel snapped in return. Rogue nodded to herself. It was her Angel alright. Rogue took a few steps forward, stepping into the light filtering through the window.

"Where is everyone?" Rogue asked her unseen instructor.

"I sent them away," Angel replied his voice as cold as ever. 

"Sent them where?" 

"Stop asking questions girl!" Angel snapped. 

"Where are mah friends Angel?" Rogue snapped in return. 

"You don't want to know," Angel replied, his voice softening. Rogue blinked in confusion. Angel rarely ever took that tone of voice with her. Something serious must be going on for him to express concern.

"Where are they? Ah need to know." Angel gave a deep sigh of frustration.

"I didn't want to have it come to this. But you give me no choice," Angel said, sounding genuinely worried about whatever information he had to impart.

"Please Angel. Ah can take it." 

"Very well. Your friends, as you call them, have left."

"Left? Where'd they go?"

"I don't know nor do I care," Angel replied. Rogue couldn't help a smirk from beginning to grow. If Angel was going to act like his usual self then things couldn't be that bad.

"When are they gonna be back?" Rogue asked. Angel sighed again, this time it was one of reluctance.

"They will not." The words hung in the air. Rogue's grin slipped away, a look of shock replacing it. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Her friends had just up and left without taking her with them. They hadn't even told her. Shaking her head in determination Rogue reminded herself that they wouldn't do that. Remy would have told her.

"Very funny Angel. When are they coming back?" Rogue tried again.

"They are not coming back Rogue." Rogue began to laugh lightly at Angel's insistence that her friends had abandoned her.

"Ok if you say so, Angel. Now if you don't mind Ah'm gonna go to the living room and wait for them."

"What don't you understand?" Angel snapped, particularly harshly. "Your friends are not coming back. Check the mansion. No one is here. Nothing remains from your friends. They abandoned you."

Angel's tone was so harsh, his temperament so fierce that he must have been telling the truth. Rogue couldn't believe it. After everything that had happened they had abandoned her. They had played with her and dumped her when they got bored. Her legs no longer able to support her, she slumped to the floor. 

"Why?" was all that she managed to say.

"They tired of you. They were tired of having such an abnormal freak among them. You frightened them and they hated you for it," Angel replied coolly, his tone indicating that he was talking about something as trivial as the weather. Tears began to well in her eyes, threatening to spill over onto her cheeks. Swiping her hand across her face she tried to stop them from falling.

"Even Remy?"

"Yes. He was the most adamant about leaving. He said that he could never be with someone like you. Someone who could think, someone who couldn't touch."

This remark sprung the damn. Tears gushed from her eyes, washing away her make up. Unable to stop her sobbing, Rogue expected to hear a sharp reprimand from Angel for her sentimental behavior. However, Angel remained uncharacteristically silent.

"Why are you still here?" Rogue managed to spit out between sobs. 

"Because, unlike those fools, I believe you are more than what they see. You are something special. You have potential. You could be greater than all of them combined. They were jealous of you Rogue. Make them pay for their game."

Rogue nodded, anger beginning to blaze within her. She would do exactly what Angel said. She would train until she had finally mastered her powers and then she would show them that they made a drastic mistake leaving her behind. Wiping away the last of her tears Rogue stood up, soaking up the light. 

"Then let's get started."

"Of course, but first I believe I owe you something," Angel said solemnly, his statement arousing Rogue's curiosity.

"What?"

"You have trained with me, trusted me. For that I thank you. In return I have been deceitful and haven't trusted you. For that I apologize. I believe you have earned the right to see me, to see the face of your instructor." Angel's voice eerily echoed through the empty room. Rogue perked up in curiosity.

The doors squeaked open. Standing just beyond the doorway as a figure covered in a cloak. A hood hung over its head, preventing Rogue from seeing the face.

"Come forward my dear," Angel said, his voice emanating from the thick robes. Rogue slowly approached the cloaked figure of Angel. She itched to finally see her instructor's face. Bringing herself to a halt a few steps from Angel, Rogue waited for him to throw off the hood. He made no motion to do so. As he remained motionless, Rogue's fingers began to twitch with desire.

"Go ahead," Angel said, his voice no more than a whisper. Her hands shooting forward, she grasped the hood. Without pausing Rogue threw it off, her eyes trained on where Angel's face would be.

Staring back at Rogue was a disintegrating skull. It had been chewed away and the snowy white bone was covered with dirt and blood. Despite all that it was the empty eye sockets that frightened Rogue. Through the never-ending darkness imbedded in the sockets were floating orbs of fire. The fire suddenly erupted from the eyes, engulfing Rogue in its burning embrace. All she could do was scream.

***

          Rogue's eyes fluttered open, a slight scream escaping her lips. Shooting upright, she tried to remember what had just happened. Sweat glistened on her forehead, her body having reacted to the nightmare.

          It had seemed so real. The dream had been so vivid. In it her worst nightmares had come true. She was abandoned by her friends, by everyone she cared about. 

          Running her hand through her hair, Rogue tried to collect herself. Glancing around her room she saw several of Kitty's belongings still in the room. There was no way that the perky brunette would leave some of those items behind.

          Sighing in relief at the fact that it was only a dream Rogue threw off the covers and headed towards the bathroom. After a quick shower Rogue returned to her room and quickly dressed. Casting a quick glance at the clock on her wall she saw that it was the middle of the day. Her training with Angel had been tiring her out more than she thought.

          Rushing down the stairs, she quickly went into the dining room. Throwing the door wide open the voices of the members of the mansion washed over her. Releasing the breath that she hadn't been aware that she had been holding, Rogue slipped into the vacant chair next to John.

          Her friends didn't notice her presence; they were too busy laughing at a joke told by Bobby. Relieved to see her friends, she cracked a smile.

          "You okay Rogue?" Lance asked upon seeing her exceptionally rare smile.

          "Yeah. Never better," she replied, her smile widening. Everyone at the table noticed this. They had never seen Rogue smile, nothing compared to this.

          "Uh. You sure?" Kurt asked, sounding quite concerned.

          "Ah'm perfectly fine, but thanks for asking." Everyone looked at the normally depressed goth with shock running across their faces. Bobby was the first to recover, snapping his fingers together determinedly.

          "I got it!" he cried triumphantly. Everyone's eyes shifted from the still smiling Rogue to the prankster.

          "Remy asked you out didn't he?" Bobby said, a triumphant gleam in his eye. Rogue began to blush furiously at the suggestion and shook her head. Kitty slapped Bobby.

          "Shut up!" she hissed, her voice low enough that Rogue couldn't hear. Bobby rubbed his arm and looked back at Kitty with confusion.

          "What was that for?" Kitty glared at him and Lance joined in.

          "You know exactly what for!" Kitty said between clenched teeth. Realization hit Bobby like a ton of bricks. His eyes widened slightly and he paled. He had almost let the cat out of the bag.

          "Umm. Oops?" 

          "Definitely. It would have been much bigger if Rogue actually caught on!" Kitty snarled softly. Lance nodded in agreement with his girlfriend's statement. Bobby nodded before shrugging.

          "She's gonna find out later today anyway. So what's the big deal?"

          "That it would be you saying it and not Remy!" Kitty said, her voice rising to a level where Rogue could have heard her. Fortunately John had taken it upon himself to distract the southern girl, which he was doing by lighting the tablecloth on fire. 

          "John put it out!" Rogue shrieked, her smile gone and her eyes focused on the blaze.

          "But it's so purty," John said, his voice thick with pleasure. The rest of the table was ignoring the burning tablecloth, the shrieks coming from the new mutants and Jean, the smoke that had begun to fill up the room and the fire alarm that was now wailing. They were too focused on their conversation.

          "Remy will ask her later! You'll spoil everything he's put together if you tell her now!" Kitty shrieked, her cry deafened by the smoke detector. 

          "You take everything too seriously," Bobby returned as he absentmindedly froze the floor in front of the door.

          "You don't take anything serious enough," Kitty snapped in reply. Bobby would have had some type of comment for this if he hadn't been distracted. The door to the dining room was thrown open and Creed rushed in, clutching several fire extinguishers. 

          His gaze on the conflagration that was consuming the table, Creed did not notice the ice patch beneath his feet. Thus, when his massive foot landed on the thick, slippery ice he was unprepared. Loosing his balance, he was sent airborne. While in the air Creed lost his grip on all the fire extinguishers, attempting to use his hands to break his fall.

          Creed slammed into the floor, stunned. Then the fire extinguishers came down, the heavy canisters slamming into Creed's massive body. One of the extinguishers landed in Creed's groin, extracting a groan from him and laughs from everyone who witnessed it. 

          There was a clap of thunder as a rain cloud formed within the room. Dispensing its contents onto the burning table, rain spattered all over the room. The students were now thoroughly drenched. Ororo walked into the room with a grin of irritation on her face. 

          "John," the elder woman sighed. For his part the pyromaniac looked up at Ororo sheepishly.

          "Wasn't me." 

Ororo's eyebrow rose, as did Creed.

          "Oh? I suppose the table lit itself on fire."

          "How'd you know? The table grabbed me lighter. I said 'don't you do nothing now Mr. Table.' But he said that 'cause I used a double negative he was supposed to do something. And then the bloke went and set himself on fire. I mean crickey mate, who would do a thing like that?" 

The rest of the group couldn't help but find John's response amusing. Even though they were all soaked to the bone they stifled giggles. Ororo rolled her eyes and motioned for John to follow her. 

          "Come on John. I'm sure Logan wants to talk with you about fire safety. Again." John frowned at this.

          "But he lies! Telling me that fire's bad. It ain't the fire's fault that things burn. All he says is lies I tell you!" John shouted as Ororo dragged him from the room.

          Rogue watched Ororo dragging John away, with amused and a righteous air. After all, he did set the table on fire. As she watched John vanish around the corner, Creed stepped into her line of sight. 

          A large bruise had grown on his forehead from the impact with the fire extinguisher. His teeth were bared and his hands were clenched into fists. His eyes had focused on Bobby and he snarled at the youth.

          "Just do it one more time, just one more and I swear not even Xavier will be able to stop me. I'll have your head yet runt!" His piece said, Creed collected his fire extinguishers and his wounded pride and left the room.

***

          Remy had been absent all day. Rogue had been curious as to his disappearance and whenever she mentioned it to her friends they became uncharacteristically tight lipped. 

          Of course this behavior only intensified Rogue's curiosity about the Cajun's disappearance. Trying to sneak the information out of her friends, Rogue had been unable to get anything. Although Bobby seemed to be about to say something several times during the day but he was immediately beset upon by Kitty and Lance. 

          Deciding that it would be best to not worry about Remy, Rogue spent the rest of the day busing herself with work and training. Spending a few hours in the gym with Logan had proved to be quite taxing. Logan had pushed her further than he ever had before, apparently testing her new found abilities.

          Still, Rogue had passed with flying colors. Logan had even commented how impressed he was at her quick development. Logan never complimented anyone. 

          So Rogue was in a generally good mood when Remy had finally shown himself at the waning hours of the day. 

          Everyone else had departed for dinner and when Rogue went to follow them Kitty insisted that she wait. Although she was confused as to why she wasn't allowed to eat, she had remained in the living room. (Kurt had immediately claimed Rogue's portions as his own). 

          Turning her gaze towards the window she had spent her time looking out at the vast grounds of the Institute. The grass was still green, its vibrant color shimmering in the fading sunlight. The trees were swaying back in forth in harmony as the wind calmly pushed at the gigantic foliage. 

          With nothing to distract her, Rogue let her mind begin to wander as she gazed upon the mansion's property. Unconsciously she began to go over the day's events, primarily how it had started.

          Her dream had hovered on her mind all day. By keeping herself active and involved she had managed to keep the horrifying nightmare at bay. Now, with nothing to distract her, with nothing to keep the dream in the furthest realms of her brain, it came back to her. 

          Shuddering involuntarily as the dream took over her thoughts; she couldn't help but feel sad. Her friends had abandoned her, leaving her behind because they couldn't stand the fact that she was different. The instructors had left her, unable to tolerate that fact that they couldn't help her, that she was a failure. Remy had left her because her lack of control, her powers had kept them apart. In the end the only person who had stayed, the only person who had accepted her was Angel. 

          Lost in her thoughts of analyzing her dream, Rogue was unaware that Remy had finally arrived. The Cajun hovered along the entrance to the living room, not wanting to disrupt her thoughts. Looking at the girl, Remy couldn't help but feel his breath leave him. The dying light was pouring through the window, spilling over Rogue. 

          Watching her basking in the dying light, Remy was tempted to not attract her attention, to let her continue in her picturesque state. However Remy did have plans for the night, plans that involved Rogue.

          Clearing his throat loudly, Remy caught the beauty's attention. She turned her head slightly, a grin gracing her face. The moment she smiled, Remy felt his heart melt. Mentally chiding himself for caving in so soon, Remy took a few steps closer to Rogue.

          "Good evening, chere," Remy toned, his voice covered in silk. Rogue's eyes roamed over Remy's body. He wasn't wearing his usual trench coat; instead he was wearing a suit.

          "Remy, where you been at?" Rogue asked pleasantly. Remy shot a grin at her, of the winning variety.

          "Remy been getting something special ready." Rogue quirked her eyebrow.

          "Oh? And just what have you been getting ready?" Remy took a few steps forward, extending his hand.

          "You're just gonna have to come with Remy to find out." Rogue reached out and grasped his hand. Allowing herself to be pulled to her feet, she followed Remy, their arms intertwined. 

          Remy led Rogue down the voluminous halls of the mansion, guiding down the first floor corridor. They had long since passed any of the rooms that Rogue was familiar with, continuing further down into the bowels of the mansion.

          Bringing himself to a halt, Remy broke free of Rogue's grasp. Reaching out he grasped the brass doorknob and pulled the door open. Gently guiding Rogue into the room, he took a moment to pray that this plan would work.

          As Rogue walked past him and into the room, Remy quietly shut the door. She didn't hear the door's closing, her attention on the previously unseen room. It was mostly empty, very little in content. In fact with the exception of a stool in the middle of the room, the package lying on top of the stool, and the full length mirror standing in the corner, the room was completely empty. 

          "What's going on Remy?" 

          "Chere, Remy be honored if you'd join him for dinner dis evening."

          "Dinner? As in a date?" Remy nodded is head in affirmation. Rogue felt herself beginning to blush. 

          "Then Ah'd be honored to join ya Mr. LeBeau," Rogue said, dipping into her southern accent. Remy bowed at her response, his face lighting up with pleasure. 

          "However I've got nothing to wear to dinner," Rogue said as an after cite. He had anticipated this and pointed to the box resting on top of the wooden stool.

          "Remy took the liberty of buying something for you, chere. Kitty helped pick it out," Remy said with a grin. Rogue cautiously made her way over to the box, wary of Kitty's choice of dress. However she was pleasantly surprised. Opening the box, Rogue was quite pleased with the full length black gown and gloves. 

          "It's gorgeous Remy. Thanks," Rogue said as she pulled the gown free of the box. Remy simply grinned in return. Rogue held it up to check the size, it would fit perfectly. Turning to Remy, her face glowing, she smiled. Remy melted once more.

          "Um. Remy go check on dinner while you get changed. Then Remy be back for you," he mumbled as he turned to leave. He opened the door and stepped outside. Before he shut the door to give Rogue some privacy, she called out to him.

          "Remy. Thanks," Rogue said softly, her voice carrying over the vacant room. Remy smiled in return and gently closed the door. It clicked shut and Rogue began to change. Quickly tossing off her clothes and pulling on the gown, she took a moment to check the box for footwear. Remy had thoughtfully provided a pair of satin shoes. Throwing the shoes on and pulling on her lengthy gloves, Rogue went to the mirror. 

          Moving to stand in front of the full-length mirror, Rogue took in her appearance. She thought that she looked pretty overall but wished that she had some makeup. Whirling around with joy Rogue sat on the stool, waiting for Remy's return.

          "Ah hope Remy gets back soon," Rogue said to herself. Her comment however, did not go unheard.

          "You dress up for that insolent brat?" Rogue's eyes widened in shock. She didn't know that he would be here.

          "Does that charming façade he displays fool you? I thought you knew better," Angel spat acidly.

          "Has it ever occurred to you that he actually cares about me?" Rogue spat back, angered at Angel's attempt to spoil her evening.

          "No. Because he does not. I have been watching the Cajun for years and I know him. Far better than you do."

          "Your point is what?"

          "That he does this all the time. He fools the girl of the hour into believing that he actually cares about her. She falls helplessly in love with him while he merely uses her. When he tires of the girl he abandons her. He has done this countless times before you and I'm certain he will do it countless times after he tosses you away. He does not care for you. He will leave you when the time is right," Angel answered, his cold voice filling the room. Rogue didn't respond to Angel's harsh accusation. He had unknowingly just described the horror of her nightmare.

          "Something has been bothering you all day. What is it?"

          "Nothing that concerns you, Mr. Snappy," Rogue retorted bitterly.

          "I speak the truth. It doesn't concern me whether or not you like it. However I am concerned about you. Something troubles you and I would like to know what it is." Rogue chewed her lip thoughtfully before deciding to answer Angel's question. After all if she couldn't trust him then who could she trust?

          "Ah had a bad dream. Everyone at the Institute was gone. Even. Even Remy. They just all up and left me. Abandoned me for no good reason."

          "And?" Angel asked, seeming to know that Rogue was withholding information. 

          "And everyone had vanished except for you. You were the only person left."

          "I see. You've been thinking about your dream wrong. I believe you were more upset about me being the one left as opposed to everyone else leaving," Angel calmly stated, attempting to analyze her dream. Rogue paused, she hadn't thought about that particular take on it. Angel was partially right. 

          "Why did my presence bother you so? What have I done to make you feel uncomfortable around me?" he asked quietly, sounding quite hurt by this revelation. Rogue hung her head in shame at the distrust of her instructor, a person who was doing everything he could to help her master her powers.

          "Sorry. But it's kinda hard to trust someone who've Ah've never seen." Silence answered Rogue; an uncomfortable quiet filled the room as Angel contemplated his answer. 

          "Indeed it is. And perhaps I've asked too much of you in that regard," Angel replied cryptically. Rogue blinked in confusion. Did he just say what she thought he did?

          "What are you talking about?"

          "You wish to see me. I will acquiesce to your demand." Rogue's interested peaked. She was finally going to get to see her instructor's face. Her thoughts of Remy were pushed from her mind as she focused on her mysterious instructor. 

          "About time. Where are you?" Rogue eagerly asked, her eyes shooting across the room, particularly focusing on the door.

          "I'm not there child," Angel lightly chided as Rogue edged towards the door, stumbling on the lengthy gown. 

          "Well where are you then? Or Ah'm Ah not gonna see you?" Rogue returned, her eyes continuing to dart around the room. Angel chuckled lightly.

          "Look at yourself." 

          "Huh?"

          "Come to the mirror. Gaze upon yourself and then you will see me." Rogue turned to look at the mirror. It rose from the darkened corner, the glass shimmering in the light. Oddly though, light seemed to be emanating from the mirror. Shooting from the glass surface to brighten the room, it gave the mirror an eerie glow.

          Hesitantly Rogue inched towards the mirror. Hovering upon the edge of the light and the darkness from the surrounding room, Rogue mentally prepared herself for what she might see. Taking in a deep breath to steady her shaking legs and to calm her trembling soul, Rogue stepped into the light. 

          Placing herself in front of the mirror, Rogue saw nothing but light gushing from the glass. Raising her hand to block some of the light, Rogue winced as she tried to view the mirror. Suddenly the light subsided, still pouring out of the mirror but no longer blinding her. Rogue beheld her reflection in the mirror, standing proud and tall in her black gown. 

          Then it happened. Rogue saw some movement behind the glass as the beam of light lost its intensity and a figure stepped in front, its shadow projected against the mirror. Then the light died down enough so that Rogue could make out the features of the person standing behind the glass, her Angel.

          He was relatively tall, just about Scott's height. A dark cape hung from his shoulders, one that covered the rest of his body. His face was most interesting however, or rather his lack of a face was. Resting upon his head was an odd looking helmet. It covered his entire head except for his eyes and a strip down his face where his mouth and nose should have been. But Rogue couldn't see the features of his face, they were cloaked in darkness; light unable to worm around the contours of the mask. His eyes were glowing in the darkness, burning deep into Rogue's soul.

          Rogue's eyes fastened onto the glowing pair, locked in a trance. While her attention was locked onto the figure before her, she didn't register that the glass had swung open. The person took a step forward, his hand extended.

          "Come to me," his deep voice intoned, bouncing through the chamber. A voice Rogue knew well, the voice of her Angel.

          "You're Angel," Rogue breathed out, unable to hear over the pounding of her heart. The figure inclined his head in an affirmative response.

          "Yes. Come to me. Come to your Angel," he spoke again. Hypnotized by the glowing, the burning pair of eyes, Rogue felt her hand go forward and gently rest into his outstretched hand. He ever so gently grasped her gloved hand with his gloved one and pulled her towards him as he stepped backwards, into the mirror.

          Rogue came to her senses for a moment as she hovered at the edge of the opened mirror. She had one question that had to be answered.

          "Who are you?" she asked of her "Angel."

          "I am known by many names. Ghost, Erik. I prefer Phantom," he replied, gently pulling Rogue towards him. The powerful eyes overtook her will and she followed the Phantom through the mirror. The light died out as the glass shut itself, sealing Rogue off from the rest of the mansion.

          Moments after she vanished with the Phantom, the door swung open and Remy walked in. His red eyes shot across the room, his smile dying on his lips. Rogue was no where to be seen, she had left. Something inside told Remy that something was wrong, that Rogue wouldn't leave the room willingly.

          Concern taking over he rushed out of the room, trying to find Rogue, who, unbeknownst to Remy, was currently with her instructor, her Angel – the Phantom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Underground Labryinth

Sorry about the time in between updates but I've got good reasons. 

Primarily school has started to pick up and stories are forced to take a back seat to school work.

Second would be that I am a HUGE Boston Red Sox fan. For anyone who doesn't know who they are they play baseball and normally always lose. But this year they're winning and my attention is riveted upon their games instead of my writing. So sue me.

Let me clear something up for everyone since there seemed to be confusion as to the identity of the Phantom.

The Phantom is Magneto. End of story. Sorry if you didn't like the choice but I have my reasons.

On a side note about that the other finalists for the Phantom were Toad and Mastermind.

Terminatrix T-X – Enjoy reading the book. Personally I found that I didn't really like it, but it's still a fun read.

Ev1ta – Creed help Remy? Maybe, only more chapters will tell. Erik having a happy ending? I'll look it to it. Also for use of the word W00T you get more candy.

mAd RoGuE – Caught you by surprise didn't I? Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Winter Fire – Thanks for the praise. Don't worry daily life at the Institute will always be included. I have way too much fun writing John, Bobby, and Kurt to leave it out.

Caliente – Remy just can't catch a break can he?

Roguehobbit – The name in the cartoon(s) that they use for Magneto is Magnus. However his name is Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, although in the comics they fiddle around with that but I stopped listening to what the comics say as they only screw things up.

Ishandahalf – Either I'm getting predictable or you're just able to figure me out. I assure you there will be Romyness. But I get another gold star! I'm just racking those up. And just so you know your frustrations are echoed by my beta, she absolutely loves Remy in this.

Crazed Maniac 02 – Enjoy the book. You don't have to keep asking for an e-mail update. I'll keep sending them for the rest of the fic.

Thanks go out to the lovely spiffythefaery for volunteering her time to read this and many other stories that tumble about in my warped mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

**_"Close your eyes, start a journey through a strange new world_**

**_Leave all thought of the world you knew before…_**

**_Only then can you truly belong to me."_**

**_-The Phantom_**

****

****

****

            After dinner the members of the Xavier Institute had retired to the massive living room where they split into smaller groups, their minds focused on a myriad of subjects.

            The younger mutants had planted themselves in front of the television set. Their eyes were glued upon the flickering box, their attention riveted on the adventures of the superhero of the moment. Jamie let out a squeal of pleasure as the program came on, intent upon enjoying his show.

            The instructors had settled into the far corner of the room, content to watch the antics of their pupils. Professor Xavier sipped a glass of wine as his warm brown eyes roamed over his students, a smile graced his face. Standing beside Xavier, Logan looked on, his beady black eyes taking in everything, a frown pulling at his lips. He obviously wanted to put everyone to work.

            Behind Xavier, Hank and Ororo were engaged in a riveting conversation about the application of Aristotelian ethics in the world today. Anyone else besides those two would find the topic extremely boring and not worth the time of day.

            Raven leaned against the wall, a smile tugging at her lips. She had not been present for most of dinner, having turned up at the end. Whatever her reason for disappearing, she eventually showed up to watch over her wards with pride. For the moment her attention was on Jean, the young redhead talking animatedly with Kitty and Scott.

            Jean's hand flew through the air to punctuate her point. The popular girl was discussing relationships and couples, that topic having dominated the conversation with Rogue and Remy's disappearance. Scott sat beside Jean, his goggled gaze intent upon her and her alone. He nodded in agreement with everything his girlfriend said, barely speaking aside from comments of assent.

            Kitty sat across from Jean, actively involved in the conversation. The perky brunette was discussing how she and Lance had gotten together, after much pushing from their respective friends. Lance said nothing about the topic, content to let Kitty talk to her heart's desire. His arm was wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. Kitty's lecture continued from her position resting against him.            

            Raven couldn't help but smirk at Kitty and Jean's discussion. Love seemed to have quite a powerful effect on these children. Once they had sipped from the nectar of love, they had to have more. It was a drug more addictive and more powerful than any that could be physically manufactured. Raven's thoughts wandered to another girl, who at this very moment might be getting her first taste of the powerful emotion. She shook her head slightly to clear her head; it wasn't her business what Rogue did.

            Clearing her mind about thoughts of love, Raven turned her gaze to the one person that she loved: her son. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked around for Kurt. The boy was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Bobby or John for that matter. With everyone else in the room there was no telling just what those three could be up to. Frowning at this new development, Raven stalked out of the room in search of the wayward trio.

***

            "So is everything clear?"

            "Always." 

            "Excellent. Then let us commence with Operation Vanish," Kurt said with a slight snicker. Bobby and John echoed his sound. John rose his head to look at Bobby.

            "After we move everything then can I burn it?"

            "Depends," Bobby answered a mischievous glint in his eye. That was not the answer that John wanted. He frowned at the others, letting his displeasure shine through. Kurt reached forward and grabbed John's shoulder.

            "It depends on vhether or not ve get the ransom. Knowing Jean, she von't pay up at first. Then you can burn stuff," Kurt said with a grin. This was something that John wanted to hear. His frown vanished, immediately replaced with his normal lopsided grin. 

            "Then let us commence the operation," Bobby whispered. The other boys nodded in agreement and began to move towards their goal.

***

            Jean and Kitty were still involved in their discussion about how they finally hooked up with their significant others when the missing trio finally came into the room.

            Trying to look inconspicuous they trudged into the room and sat down on one of the empty couches littering the living room. Of course, since they were trying to look inconspicuous they were more noticeable than ever. Logan shot a nasty glance in their direction, letting them know that he knew that they had been up to something and he disapproved. 

            For their part, the boys attempted to ignore Logan's glance, pretending that they had been good in their time abroad. Shifting their attention onto the animated conversation between the two elder girls, they couldn't help but look on in some semblance of awe. Jean and Kitty were speaking so quickly, telling their stories so rapidly that their words were blending into each other. How they could speak so fast or understand what was being said was beyond them. Bobby leaned over and whispered to the boys sitting next to him.

            "That's not natural." 

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Ja. It's not possible." 

            "It makes a guy wonder," Bobby said, tapping his chin with his finger in thought.

            "It does," John said before pausing in confusion. "What does?"

            "What does what?"

            "What makes a guy wonder?"

            "Vonder about vhat?

            "It."

            "What's it?"

            "It makes a guy wonder."

            "Vonder vhat?" This line of discussion continued until John became thoroughly confused. Deciding that he spent enough time trying to figure out the cryptic meaning of Bobby's statement, the Australian gave his favorite comeback line.

            "Fire!" he joyously declared, removing a small lighter from his pocket. Flicking it open, John produced a small flame that began to rapidly grow in size. However, John did not get a chance to bask in the warmth of the flame as the lighter was quickly confiscated from his grip.

            "What did I say about lighters John?" Logan growled, clenching the offending object in his adamantium laced hand. 

            "My lighter!" John protested, reaching out for his precious item. Logan's hand flew backward, putting more distance between the pyromaniac and the lighter.

            "What did I say?" Logan growled again, his voice lower and more dangerous than before.

            "You don't say anything. Normally you just growl, kinda like Creed," Kurt threw in, amused at the unfolding scene. Everyone else paid close attention to the argument (since it involved John and a lighter), except for Jean and Kitty who prattled on. Logan was not amused by Kurt's joke and glared at the youth.

            "Or you stare at us, hoping that making us look at that unprepossessing face of yours will make us behave, which is a pretty good threat," Bobby added while John attempted to wrestle the lighter from Logan.

            Logan turned to leer at Bobby, his face purple with rage. Bobby snickered at Logan's look, something that was most unusual.

            "Your face is the same color as Scott's hair," Bobby cracked. Kurt noticed the similarity as well and the two fell to the floor laughing. The comment was overheard by the rest of onlookers who immediately began laughing, recalling Scott's hair. Even Professor Xavier cracked a slight smile.

            "Maybe you should dye your hair that color Logan. God knows you'd look better," John wheezed as he fell over laughing. This remark made everyone burst out with laughter, even Ororo, Hank, and the Professor joined in. Logan was not amused with the suggestion. Rage boiled on his features, his lip twisting in ire. His eyes focused on John, who had suggested the idea, and fury swept over the Canadian.

            Logan's claws sprang from his fists, the sound of metal on metal tearing through the echoing laughter. The laughs were silenced immediately. John looked up at Logan in horror. One of his foot long steel claws had pierced through the lighter, the fluid dripping onto the carpet.

            "No!" John cried out as Logan tossed the ruined lighter off of the metal appendage. John rushed over to the lighter and cradled it carefully against his body. 

            "You're a murderer!" John screamed at Logan as he rushed from the room. Silence filled the room as he left, everyone pondering what had just happened. Then, as if everyone had been collectively holding their breath, noise once again filled the room. Logan cast a derisive glance in Bobby and Kurt's direction before stalking out, obviously going to take his anger out on some poor Danger Room simulations.

            Kitty and Jean resumed their conversation, Scott and Lance still remaining silent. Bobby and Kurt turned their attention back to the talking females, still entranced with the speed of the words.

            "Kurt, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

            "I think so Bobby. But do they make tutus small enough for squirrels to wear even if they could be trained to perform ballet?" 

Bobby blinked rapidly. "What?"

            "Hm? Oh, nothing." 

Bobby nodded slowly, pretending that he hadn't heard what his closest friend had just suggested. "As I was saying," he said while casting a curious glance at Kurt, who was twiddling his thumbs, "that there is no way that those two could speak so fast normally. That means they must have some artificial means of speaking so fast. You get my drift?"

            "Safari?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

            "Yep."

            "Kitty or Jean?"

            "Well, considering what has already happened to Jean I would say Kitty."

            "But Kitty's with Rogue."

            "Indeed. We must be extra careful then."

            "Ve must. John?"

            "Destruction?"

            "Oh yes," they answered together.

            "Tomorrow night?"

            "Sunday."

            "Alright then. I'll get the supplies."

            "Excellent." The two ended their conversation at this point, lapsing into boredom at listening to Kitty and Jean comparing their relationships. Sighing deeply, Bobby and Kurt sank down into their seats while looking at everything else going on in the room. Kurt noticed that something was wrong.

            "Vhere is Rogue?" he asked, his voice attracting the attention of everyone else in the room. Kitty turned her attention to the blue boy, a smile gracing her thin lips.

            "She's with Remy, remember? That special thing he set up for tonight."

            "Oh yeah," Kurt replied, turning his attention towards the television where some cartoon hero was pounding the villain, thoughts of Rogue forgotten. Moments later Remy rushed into the room, out of breath, his red eyes wide with fear. His entrance brought all conversations to a halt. Something was wrong.

            "Has anyone seen Rogue?" Remy managed to spit out between gasping for breaths. Professor Xavier wheeled himself forward, towards the panting Remy.

            "What's wrong?" Xavier asked, concern sweeping over his features.

            "Rogue's gone." 

The statement shot through the room, stealing everyone's breaths with it.

            "Gone? What happened?"

            "Remy gave Rogue her dress, just like Remy was supposed to. Then Remy went to check on the food and give Rogue time to change. When Remy come back Rogue was gone."

            "Gone? You've looked for her?" 

He nodded. "Yes. Remy searched through the whole mansion and Rogue isn't anywhere." Xavier nodded, steepling his hands in thought.

            "I see. Are you sure that you searched the entire mansion?" 

            "Everywhere but de bedrooms."

            "Perhaps she is moving about the mansion. Let me see if I can find her." Xavier placed his hands on his forehead and began a mental search for Rogue. His mind scoured the mansion to no avail. He could find no trace of his pupil. Frowning at his development he turned to face Ororo.

            "Take the students and look for Rogue. I can't sense her…" Xavier trailed off. Ororo nodded in understanding. If Xavier couldn't find her with a mental scan then she was either undetectable or unconscious, perhaps worse. 

            "I will continue to search for her in Cerebro. Perhaps she has left the mansion." With that having been said, Xavier wheeled himself towards the massive machine. Ororo turned around and ordered the students to look for the lost girl. Everybody bolted from the room, concerned about the fate of their friend. 

            No amount of searching would prove to be useful however. No matter how hard and long the students looked, no matter where they went in the vast mansion; they would be unable to find Rogue. For, unbeknownst to them, she was with the Phantom, beyond the reach of any in the mansion.

***

            Ever since being pulled into the mirror, darkness had surrounded Rogue. A darkness so impenetrable, she couldn't see anything in front of her. The lack of light had no effect upon her companion, however. The Phantom strode through the darkness, his hand gently holding onto Rogue's. Without the constant contact she would be lost in the underground labyrinth forever.

            Rogue didn't know how long she had been walking in the darkness, she had no idea how long it had been since plunging through the mirror and into this new world.

            He had said nothing to her since she had grasped his hand, his attention on the task of getting through the underground maze and to their destination, wherever that was.

            Rogue's feet were aching from the long trek. The shoes she was wearing were not conducive to walking and were beginning to rub painfully against her heel. Wincing at the pain shooting through her feet, she tried to slow down. The Phantom noticed the decrease of speed and brought his steps to halt. Turning his head to face Rogue, his glowing eyes stood out in the darkness.

            "Where are we going?" Rogue asked. The Phantom remained silent, his eyes still burning through the dark. She frowned at his silence, a frown which was no doubt lost in the darkness. Turning her head around Rogue looked down the path that they had ventured down, her thoughts switching to Remy for a brief moment. The Phantom noticed her movement and spoke, his voice rumbling through the small corridor.

            "Why do you look behind?" Rogue turned to face the Phantom again. 

            "Because of what is back there." 

            "What is back there Rogue? What have they done for you to want to stay there?" the Phantom asked, his voice echoing the doubts that Rogue had been having for the past day. She gave no answer.

            "Although you turn from me and glance behind, you know that they have nothing to offer you. But I can offer you everything you've dreamed of." Rogue felt the Phantom tug gently at her hand.

            "We are almost there. Just a little bit further," the Phantom said, his words worming into Rogue's ear, her legs beginning to move in accordance to the mysterious man's words. Her mind however fought against the almost hypnotic control of his words, attempting to work things out.

            "Where are we going?"

            "Where you will no longer be shunned. Where you will be accepted. Where you belong. With me," the Phantom replied, his eyes locking with Rogue's. Her resolve fled as she gazed into the Phantom's glowing eyes. Her will gone, she did exactly as the Phantom asked, following him further into darkness.

***

            When Rogue finally came to her senses, she was no longer walking. She was sitting on the floor of a wooden boat, gliding across a vast underground lake. Behind her the Phantom steered the boat along, dipping a lengthy pole into the shimmering lake. 

            Looking around Rogue couldn't see were they had left from, the darkness behind preventing her from seeing the point where they had gotten on to the boat. In front of her, Rogue could see a beacon of light, splitting the darkness and sparkling off the diamond surface of the water. The light revealed a small island in the middle of the lake, the water slapping against the shore. The Phantom guided the boat towards the small isle.     

            The boat ran up on the land, scraping against the sandy surface. Once the boat dragged to a halt, Rogue stood up, looking at where they were going. There was no furnishing on the island, only a large light to guide the Phantom through the darkness. 

            The Phantom hovered out of the boat, his feet never touching the floor. Hanging a few inches above the ground, he extended his hand to Rogue. She grasped it and let him pull her up. The distance between the boat's floor and the ground was further than she had anticipated and she lost her balance, stumbling into the Phantom's waiting arms. 

            Rogue rested against the Phantom, feeling his arms wrap around her. Despite a small voice nagging at her for allowing this to happen, Rogue felt comfortable in the mysterious man's embrace. Unconsciously she sank into the Phantom's strong arms, letting the warmth of his body envelop her. 

            There was a deep rumbling sensation coming from the island beneath her feet. At first the unexpected noise had caused Rogue to jump and bury herself into the Phantom's embrace. He said nothing, his eyes on the ground. The center of the small patch of land was lifting from the surface. Rising from the ground was a large metal tube, reminiscent of an elevator. Waiting until the tube had completely risen, the Phantom strode forward, still holding onto Rogue. 

            Once Rogue and the Phantom had stepped into the tube, it shot downward and Rogue's stomach threatened to leap into her throat. She squeezed the Phantom as they fell. He said nothing, simply turning his helmeted head towards Rogue, his eyes still burning. Rogue saw nothing but lights shooting past as they descended further into the bowels of the Earth.

            Suddenly the fall came to a stop. No longer did the narrow shaft of the makeshift elevator surround Rogue. Instead she was in a large, spacious room, larger than anything the mansion had to offer. The furnishings were comfortable, but by no means signs of wealth. The Phantom released her from his grasp as she wandered about the room. 

            The room was sparsely decorated, only a few paltry items residing in the massive underground chamber. Primarily a large indigo curtain hung from the ceiling blocking off part of the room from view. Rogue paused, wondering just what could lie behind the drape. She could see many things that resembled a bed, a kitchen, and a desk. Curiosity getting the best of her she moved towards the deep indigo drape, her hand stretched out.

            "No." The word halted Rogue's forward movement as she turned to look back at the Phantom. He stepped off of the elevator but came no closer to Rogue.

            "You are not yet ready to see what lies behind there," the Phantom said, his deep voice rumbling through the chamber.

            "Why have you brought me here?" Rogue asked her mysterious instructor. The Phantom took a few more steps towards her, drastically decreasing the distance between the two. His cape rustled about his ankles as he moved.

            "Since the moment I saw you I realized that you were special. That you were like me."

            "Like you?"

            "Yes. We share many similarities. Both of us have been rejected by the world around us, both shunned for what we are. When I realized that you were like me, I knew that I had to make myself known to you. I had to give you what you always wanted so that, in return, you might give me what I always desired," the Phantom replied, a solemn tone to his voice.

            "What do you want?" The Phantom stepped closer to Rogue, his eyes burning amidst the darkness. He bent over slightly, his head near Rogues.

            "I thought you would have figured it out by now. I want, I need, you." Rogue gave no reply, merely turning her head away. She felt the Phantom's fingers press against her chin. Rogue involuntarily shuddered at his cold touch, his skin was like ice.

            Stepping backwards with shock Rogue looked at the Phantom's hand which had just been touching her bare skin. He had removed his glove. 

He had touched her bare skin. 

Rogue looked at her tutor and mouthed a simple question, "How?"

            "Just know that I can touch you. And you can touch me," the Phantom replied. Rogue nodded and removed the lengthy gloves she was wearing. Hesitantly she reached forward, towards his face. Deciding to go ahead with it, she lunged forward. However her bare hands smacked into the black plate fastened to the inside of his helmet, preventing anyone from seeing his face. The Phantom responded by reaching out with his bare hand.

            "Imagine what we could do Rogue. Imagine what we could achieve. Together. Stay with me, be mine and I promise you, everything you want you will have." Rogue paused for a moment, contemplating the offer before her. Deciding to accept the mysterious Phantom's offer, Rogue reached forward, grasping his bare hand with hers. With his other hand the Phantom whirled his violet cape around Rogue and all she saw was darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. Unmasked

Two reasons for the delay in the update. 

First I just lost some steam for a while and it was difficult to write out the story when I just didn't care. Fortunately that phase has passed and I'm ready to go at it again. 

Second, we all know the John is a big character in this story. A funny character who plays with fire. I try to make John and his antics with fire as amusing as possible. Lately I'm finding it difficult to find fire funny (alliteration I know) since I live in Southern California. Where there are a ton of massive fires right now, really close to my home. Thus I'm having a bit of trouble with John for the present, I assure you it will pass eventually and I will once again embrace the John we all know and love.

My Red Sox lost. I'm so sad. Stupid Yankees. Evil Beta for being a Yankees fan. Go figure.

Crazed Maniac 02- Good for you. Did you enjoy the book? Or did you find it a bit disappointing like I did? I'd like to know.

Roguehobbit – Yeah, I just couldn't picture Toad as the Phantom. Hence the primary reason he didn't get the job. Glad you liked the labyrinth.

Winter Fire – I wish I could take credit for the mythological reference but I can't. In the novel and in the play the Phantom gets across the underground lake by putting the pole into the water and pushing them along. But good job to notice that reference because I sure didn't. Bobby, Kurt, and John's plan (well their plan for Jean at any rate) will be revealed.

Terminatrix T-X – Worried about what the trio are up to aren't you? Never fear, they have loads of fun in store. Good luck getting to see the play.

The Gothic Kleptomaniac – Glad to hear that there is someone out there besides me who likes Magneto/Rogue romances. I'll do my best to make this worth while.

Griffingoalie – You are on the list. If there is anything that I can ever do for you just ask and it will be done. Such is my gratitude to anyone who roots for the Red Sox. I love writing this story, especially Kurt, Bobby, and John. Much fun. I'm glad to hear that you enjoy the story.

Ev1ta – Have fun reading the book.

Ishandahalf – Yes, I did wreak havoc with your mind didn't I? Perks of the trade. Besides you enjoyed it. Another gold star! I'm reaping these in now! No real problem with the age difference between Rogue and Magneto for two reasons. First is that the Phantom is supposed to be in his mid to late 40's while Christine is supposed to be late teens/early 20's. Second, since this is an AU I'm altering Magneto's age slightly to make him about 40 something. No real problem unless you object to those 20 year olds marrying the 80 year old millionaires. 

mAd RoGuE – I have this problem with cliff hangers. Do it all the time, can't help it. Sorry. Hope you enjoy what comes next.

Thanks to Spiffythefaery for spending her valuable time beta reading this and many other stories that tumble about in my warped mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_"Can you even dare to look_**

**_or bear to think of me? _**

**_This lonesome gargoyle that burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven…"_**

**_-The Phantom_**

****

****

            Rogue's eyes opened and quickly closed again, in an attempt to protect her vision from the onslaught of harsh light. 

            Cracking one eye open warily, Rogue waited until she adjusted to the light before looking around. She didn't know where she was. She was in a vast room, lying on a grandiose bed. Trying to recall the events of the night before Rogue felt a pang of pain shoot through her head.

            Clenching her teeth in agony, Rogue rubbed her head, squinting while she did so. Her vision became blurred and a dark shadow entered her sight. She felt a cold hand press some small objects into her unemployed hand. 

            "They will help with the pain," a deep ominous voice boomed, one that Rogue knew well. A voice that had been a comfort to her, a voice that had promised her that she would be able to obtain her greatest desires. The voice of her Angel.

            The events of the night before rushed back to Rogue. She had been in Remy's company until she had gone off with Angel through the mirror. Rogue frowned at this thought. He had given her another name, another name which he went by: Phantom. The Phantom had taken her through the bowels of the mansion to his home, wherever that was. 

            "I assure you they are not dangerous," the Phantom said. Rogue realized that she hadn't taken the pills he had given her. Although her mind was shouting at her to not trust the mysterious man, Rogue decided that it would be best if she obeyed the Phantom's commands, at least for the moment. Now that she had her wits about her once more, her cynical and distrustful temperament was focusing on the Phantom.

            He took no note of this change in Rogue's attitude however. After seeing Rogue go to swallow the pills he had turned and glided across the floor to the other side of the chamber. With a dramatic sweep of his violet cape, he sat down at the large oak desk and began to scribble away at some work. 

            Rogue took the opportunity to take a better look at her surroundings. She had only gotten a brief glance from the night before and she only vaguely remembered what she had seen. She was currently lying down on the large bed that was tucked away in the corner of the vast underground room. To her immediate right there was a small kitchen, complete with refrigerator and microwave. There were a few chairs, all metal, Rogue noticed, that had been scattered across the chamber. Directly across from Rogue was the indigo sheet, still hiding half of the chamber from her view. Along the far wall resided the massive oak desk that the Phantom was working at. And idly sitting in the center of the chamber was the small elevator.

            Rogue rolled over and out of bed, noticing that she was still wearing the dress from the night before. Her gloves had been stripped off, leaving her arms completely bare. Rogue pondered this for a moment before noticing the lengthy black gloves lying uselessly on the floor. She started to move towards them. 

            Rogue jerked her foot back, noticing how cold the floor was and that her foot was completely bare. After she had fainted the Phantom must have removed her shoes. Her eyes narrowed as she searched for them. They had been placed on the bed, right beside her head. Rogue snatched the shoes and placed them on her swollen feet, the amount of walking she had done with those shoes had not been smart. With her shoes on she made her way across the metal floor to grab her gloves.

            Pulling on her gloves, Rogue realized that she was extremely close to the indigo curtain. Shooting a look at the working Phantom, she tried to move across the room silently, so that she could get a look of what was behind the curtain. Even though her shoes clomped against the floor, the Phantom didn't seem to notice her; his attention riveted upon his work. 

            Rogue saw this and, grinning to herself, she stretched an arm out and grasped the curtain. The material was soft and plush, that much Rogue could feel between her gloved fingers. Letting her fingers run over the material for a moment, she grabbed a chunk of the curtain, prepared to toss it aside. 

            "I told you before that you were not to touch the curtain," the Phantom said from behind Rogue, his shadow looming over her. Releasing her grip Rogue turned to face him. He loomed over her, his cape falling over his shoulders. His glowing eyes clashed with the darkness that hid his face, his helmet preventing her from seeing his features.

            "What's back there?" Rogue asked, refusing to let herself be intimidated by the mysterious man.

            "Things that you are not yet ready for," the Phantom replied, his hand snaking up to Rogue's face. He still had yet to replace his gloves; his ice cold fingers lightly grazing her chin.

            "You shouldn't concern yourself with it. When you are ready I will show you what lies back there," the Phantom said as he caressed Rogue's cheek with a finger. Rogue flinched as his freezing flesh came into contact with hers, but she still marveled that she was able to touch him. And if she could touch him, then…

            "Can Ah control my powers now?" Rogue whispered. The Phantom withdrew his hand.

            "Not yet. Soon, very soon."

            "Then how can you touch me?" The Phantom took a few steps backward, his shadow no longer looming over Rogue.

            "I have my ways Rogue." With that he turned and made his way back to his desk, his feet never touching the floor as he moved. Rogue stayed silent as she watched him make his way back to his desk.

            "Where are we?"

            "Underground, in the bowels of the Earth."

            "Ah mean, where in relation to the mansion?" The Phantom was silent; the only sound the scratching of his pen against paper.

            "We are below the mansion," the Phantom said quickly before turning back to his writing. Rogue noticed his helmet lightly bobbing up and down as he wrote. Curiosity filled her mind, thoughts about her mysterious tutor and his odd appearance. He said earlier that he had been rejected by the world. Why? For what reason? And why did he wear that helmet?

            For a moment Rogue toyed with the idea of asking the Phantom why he wore the helmet or why he lived so far below the ground, or why he hid from the world. But Rogue had gotten to know her instructor over the past several weeks and she instinctively knew what he was going to say in response to her questions. He would angrily reply that it was none of her business and that she should keep her nose out of it. 

            Something in Rogue wouldn't have accepted this answer. _She had to know. She needed to find out his secrets, to find out why he had been shunned by the world above. There was only one way to do that. She needed to see his face; she needed to remove his helmet. _

            Removing her shoes to prevent any noise from giving away her activities, Rogue crept towards the Phantom, his attention riveted upon his work. His hand was flying across the page, leaving words in its wake. Rogue paid no attention to the words or the paper, her focus upon the helmet. Stretching her arms out so that she could pull it off quickly, Rogue was a mere inches away from the Phantom. She could feel the warmth radiate from his body, she could hear breaths pass between his lips. This was the moment of truth. Reaching forward to grasp the helmet, Rogue lunged at her target.

            At that moment the Phantom had bent over, going to pick something out of one of the lower drawers on his desk. With his head bent, Rogue's hands flew past the helmet, her fingers snatching at air. She cursed mentally and pulled her hands back, just as the Phantom pulled his head back up. 

            He had not noticed her attempt to separate him from his helmet. Rogue grinned at her luck, for once it was on her side. She held her breath, not wanting anything to give away this second chance. The Phantom went back to his writing and Rogue made her move. Shooting forward, her hands fastened onto the sides of his helmet and she pulled upwards. The helmet slid easily off of the Phantom's head, revealing his face to the light.  Rogue leaned forward to see what he looked like just as his cloak swirled around his face, blocking him off from view. 

            Rogue had seen more than enough however. She had seen what lay hidden beneath his mask, why he had been forced to hide in shadows. Her fingers numbly held on to the helmet, she was terrified of what she had seen. The Phantom had pulled down his cloak to reveal the left side of his face. His hair was white, almost blindly so. His eye was an ice cold blue, an orb hovering in the midst of his face. The corner of his mouth twitched in anger.

            "How dare you!" The Phantom shouted, his voice vibrating through the room. His right hand was holding his cloak up to his face, preventing Rogue from getting another look. He advanced on her menacingly, his face, the part that was visible, had twisting in rage.

            "Damn you!" he shouted, his voice shaking with fury. Rogue could give no reply to the cries; she merely backed away from the menacing figure. His eye burned with anger, and he wasn't about to spare any of his rage on Rogue.

            "You demon! You viper! How could you!" 

Rogue continued to move backward as he continued to move towards her. She continued to back away from him until she felt herself run into the wall, giving her nowhere to run to. He continued to advance on her.

            "Do you have any idea what you have done? What you've committed yourself to?" his screeches shook the chamber. He continued forward until he had pinned Rogue against the wall. Fury flowed out of his every pore as he stared at her, trying to hold back his full anger. Then he closed his eyes and turned away from Rogue, taking a few steps away from the girl. He sighed deeply, letting go of his anger.

            "Can you understand now? Understand why I am exiled from the world?" the Phantom said, remorse filling his voice. He seemed to regret letting his temper get the best of him. Rogue nodded meekly, unable to give a more verbal reply. The Phantom took no note of her nod, as he remained turned away from her.

            "Does it frighten you? Can you bear to ever look at it again? To look at me without thinking about it? Without seeing my ghastly carcass in your mind?" As the Phantom asked his question he turned around, still covering his face, looking at Rogue with hope shinning in his eye.

            Rogue saw this, the hope written across his face. Swallowing, Rogue closed her eyes, attempting to block the image of his face from her mind. She nodded once, hoping that she had removed the image from her mind. 

            "I am not confined by my appearance, just as you are not confined by your powers. We are so alike, you and I. Both of us have so much to overcome in this world so much that stands in our way. Perhaps you will be able to see the man behind this face as I have been able to see the woman behind your skin.

            "You fear me now. I know you do. That is unfortunate but not impossible to overcome," the Phantom took a few steps closer to Rogue, his hand grasping hers.

            "Fear can turn to love. I know that. I know that you will be able to look past my flesh and see me. Together we will be able to overcome our obstacles. You always feared that your skin would make it impossible for you to love; I feared the same because of my face. But I can love you despite your powers and you can love me despite my face. We were meant to be together Rogue. In each other, we can find what we've always feared we could never have. Love." His piece said, the Phantom turned from Rogue, dropping his cloak from covering his face. Rogue could see that his entire head was covered by the same white hair. 

            She didn't know what to do, her feelings conflicted. She looked down at the helmet that was being held by her trembling hands. Closing her eyes Rogue took a few steps forward and placed the helmet on the ground at his feet and backed away. 

            The helmet slowly rose into the air, pulled by a mysterious force, and fitted itself upon the Phantom's head. His face quickly adjusted it and he turned to face Rogue once more, hidden by the helmet once again. 

            "Come Rogue. We must get you back to the mansion. I dare say that they've missed your presence by now. And the fools who run my school must be worried about losing their greatest student."

***

            Jean Grey hadn't realized that anything was wrong until she woke up the next morning. 

            She had spent all night searching the mansion with the rest of the students, looking for Rogue. Their hunt had proven useless. They had found no trace of the girl, even Professor Xavier's search in Cerebro hadn't yielded any results. 

            The students had trudged off to bed, worried about the fate of their friend. Jean wished she could have expressed those sympathies but she couldn't. Ever since Rogue had arrived at the mansion Jean had been bothered by her. She couldn't give any reason why. It was just a feeling. 

            Jean had tried to ignore that feeling, that warning tingle in the back of her mind, and tried to be friendly with Rogue. Her efforts were rebuffed. Try as she might, she was unable to establish a connection with the southern girl. Jean shrugged this off, attributing it to Rogue's untrusting nature. She'd come around eventually. After all who couldn't help but like Jean Grey?

            They had hit a bump in the road when Rogue accidentally absorbed Scott. But Jean didn't think that she had been at fault in that event. Yes, she had overreacted a tad. But she had never seen Rogue absorb someone before and it was quite a shock, especially when the absorbed person was Scott. Jean had calmed down and apologized to Rogue afterward, an apology that had been accepted.

            Things had been fairly uneventful in their relationship. That is until the Danger Room session. When Rogue had marched up to Logan demanding to fight the rest of the X-Men Jean had been shocked. While Rogue had enormous potential, she didn't possess the firepower necessary to take them on. Despite vocalizing this thought, Rogue still demanded to fight the X-Men. Logan consented and Jean thought that the battle would be quick. It was but the result was not the one she expected. Rogue had taken everyone down, even her. Jean was absolutely mortified. There was no possible way for Rogue to defeat her. Something suspicious was going on, there had to be a logical explanation for Jean's defeat. Perhaps her powers were frizzing out during the battle or something like that.

            Whatever the reason Jean had been wary of Rogue ever since. She harbored a suspicion that the southerner was involved in more, and capable of more, than she cared to admit. Jean was sure to keep an eye out for her at all times.

            Still that didn't mean she wanted anything bad to happen to her. Jean still cared for her as a person and wished her no ill will. She had searched for the wayward Rogue to the best of her abilities; she simply didn't harbor the same feelings afterwards. Tired from the search, Jean had collapsed into a deep sleep. When she woke the next morning she noticed something was definitely wrong.

            Following her usual routine of waking up, Jean turned her gaze to a large picture of Scott that rested by her bed. Jean would kiss the picture then get up and prepare for the rest of the day. However, when she reached over her hand grasped at air. The picture wasn't there. Jean had begun to freak out. She would never move the picture.

            Leaping out of bed, Jean noticed that all of her pictures of Scott were missing. A quick search proved that all of the gifts she had received from Scott had vanished as well, jewelry, clothes, and the like. Opening up a secret compartment she had installed into her desk, Jean searched for the love letters that she had exchanged with Scott. They too were gone.

            Everything dealing with her boyfriend, everything she treasured was gone. Her green eyes narrowed dangerously. Her precious items were gone and she had a very good idea who was responsible.

            Marching out of her room, her red hair trailing in her wake, Jean set about to look for the trio of Bobby, Kurt, and John. She was certain that they had her things. And she was determined to make them pay.

***

            Jean marched into the living room, having finally caught up with the elusive trio. She walked into the darkened room, noticing the two large backed, leather chairs that hadn't been there the night before and were facing away from her. Jean's hands clenched into fists.

            "I want my things," she growled. There was a soft laughing as one of the chairs turned around, revealing Bobby. He was wearing a suit and had a pipe placed between his lips. His hands were intertwined in an eerie impression of Professor Xavier.

            "Ah, Ms. Grey. We've been expecting you," Bobby returned in a thick, fake British accent. The other chair whirled around to reveal Kurt. The furry boy had a monocle over his left eye and was stroking his tail like it was an evil cat. John moved out of the shadows to stand between the two chairs.

            "Where are my things?" Jean hissed.

            "Your things? Ah, you refer to the trinkets dealing with Mr. Summers," Bobby answered.

            "Ve have taken them. You must follow a series of clues, each more mind-boggling and devious than the one before," Kurt said, making German accent thicker so that he would sound evil. John remained silent.

            "You've hidden them in Creed's room again, haven't you?" Jean asked, her eyebrow raised. Kurt took his monocle off and polished it against his chest.

            "Ordinarily, yes. In this case, no," Kurt said as he replaced the monocle.

            "You see we have decided that it is time we should benefit from our schemes. Therefore we have taken your valuables and will return them to you. For a hefty ransom," Bobby said as his pinkie touched the corner of his grin. John gave a slight cackle and Kurt chuckled. Jean simply scowled. This was low, even for them.

            "If you do not pay our ransom then ve are prepared to dispose of your goods," Kurt said with a gesture at John, who pulled a lighter out of thin air. 

            "You wouldn't dare."

            "Since you require a demonstration…" Bobby trailed off as he gestured towards John. The pyromaniac grinned delightfully and pulled the photograph of Scott that normally resided by Jean's bed out of his pocket. Before Jean could react, flames leapt from the lighter and onto the picture, burning it beyond recognition. Jean could only watch in horror as the ashes of her picture fell to the floor. 

            "Alright, what do you want?" The three grinned at her victoriously.

            "We consulted a shrink on the matter, about how much physical money can be placed on items of emotional value. We have come up with, as we must say, a rather generous list. Kurt." Kurt produced a list and held it up so that he could read through his monocle.

            "For each picture of Scott, you vill pay us five dollars. For each picture of you vith Scott, ten. For each article of clothing, forty. For each piece of jewelry, seventy-five. Und, for each love letter you vill give us one hundred dollars." Jean could only look on aghast.

            "According to our calculations you have nineteen pictures of Scott, seven pictures of you and Scott, four articles of clothing, two pieces of jewelry, and eight love letters. If our math is correct, you owe us a grand total of one thousand, two hundred seventy-five dollars," Kurt said with a grin mirrored by the other three. Jean was boiling with rage. They couldn't be blackmailing her for that much.

            "I also add that our original estimate was four times as much. So you're getting of quite easy. No complaints Jeanie dear." Jean simply glared at the trio. She began to turn away, her mind set upon telling Professor Xavier about what they had done. Before she left the room, Bobby called out to her.

            "One last thing. Tell anyone about this and another one of your items goes up in smoke. Capice?" Jean barely nodded her head before storming out of the room, intent upon getting revenge. The three watched her go before bursting into laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Hold Your Tongue

UnknownSource – I'm glad you like John. I love John, my beta loves John, everyone loves John. I hope the rest of the story continues to meet your expectations.

Sage – Read and find out.

Terminatrix T-X – Will Jean pay? This chapter holds the answers to your question. Thanks for the extra points for the Jean bashing.

Winter Fire – Evil chapter, evil Phantom, evil prank, and, most importantly, evil author. Evil runs through the chapter and the story.

Crazed Maniac 02 – I agree with your opinion of the book. Definitely weird. And definitely lacks the craziness and amusement generated by Kurt, Bobby, and John. 

Ishandahalf – Wouldn't you get all of the old guy's estate once he died? Wouldn't a divorce get half? I'm guessing. So the prank was hilarious and priceless but no gold star? Somehow I don't think I've achieved a great status with the joke now. I'm depressed. 

Griffengoalie – Yeah, I was expecting it. Stupid bums never win. I guess there was a bright spot in the fact the Yankees got whipped by the Marlins (take that spiffy!). More pranks? I'll do my best to accommodate but the good ones are so difficult to think of. I'll see what I can do though. 

Roguehobbit – You don't have a definite picture of the Phantom because you're not supposed to. The last chapter was deliberately written so that his face was not revealed to the reader, only to Rogue. 

Thanks to spiffythefaery for beta reading this and many more stories that revolve around my mind. Also look out for her story coming soon that features the antics of Kurt, Bobby, and John in an attempt to wreak havoc on some romantic advances made by Remy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_"Hold your tongue or  
he will burn you with the   
heat of his eyes . . ."_**

**_-Madame Giry_**

****

****

****"Scott," Jean Grey called her boyfriend, shaking him slightly. Scott did not respond, choosing to turn over in his attempt to stay asleep.

            "Scott, wake up," Jean tried again, this time shaking him more violently. Scott mumbled something into his pillow, still asleep.

            "Scott, baby, I need you," Jean whispered into his ear, hoping that her word choice would be enough to wake her sleeping beau. It produced the same results as her other attempts, Scott remained asleep. Jean was stumped. She was already in a fix and she needed Scott to help her but he couldn't if he was asleep. 

            "Scott Summers, if you don't wake up right now then I'm going to dump you!" Jean cried out, her voice louder than she intended. Scott, however, snapped into a sitting position, attentive and focused.

            "I'm up! I'm up!" Scott practically shouted in his defense, his goggled eyes turning towards Jean. Relief flowed through the red head, thankful that she could always count on Scott. Jean threw herself forward into an embrace with the still sleepy Scott. 

            "What's going on?" Scott asked, his comment interrupted by a yawn. Jean pulled back so she could look at Scott with unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

            "Oh Scott, it's horrible. Horrible!"

            "Horrible? Jean what's wrong?" Scott asked, quite confused as to what was going on. 

            "They took everything!" Jean sobbed into Scott's chest. 

            "They? Everything?" Scott repeat, still having no idea as to what was occurring. Pulling Jean away from him, Scott looked at her in the eye.

            "Jean, what's going on?" 

            "I woke up today and I went to look at that picture of you I keep by my bed. But it wasn't there. None of my pictures with you were there! Every present you've bought for me was gone. Even our love letters! Those damn rats stole them!" Jean squealed. Scott's face darkened. There was no need to explain who the "damn rats" were.

            "What do they want?"

            "Money, the slimy bastards want money. And if I don't pay up then they're going to destroy everything. And if I tell Professor Xavier or any of the adults then they will destroy everything." Scott nodded in understanding, his sharp mind piercing through the shroud of sleep.

            "How much do they want?"

            "One thousand, two hundred seventy five dollars." 

            "Can you afford to pay it?" Jean pulled further back from Scott in shock.

            "Pay them? Are you insane? Do you realize what will happen if I pay them? They'll keep doing it and keep getting money!" 

            "I know that Jean. My question is do you have enough to pay them? Do they believe that you can afford to pay them?" Jean paused for a moment, taking time to contemplate her answer.

            "I think so. Why else would they steal everything and demand a ransom unless they expected for me to pay?" Scott nodded.

            "Okay. They've obviously hidden everything. So in order to get the stuff back without having you pay we're going to have to steal everything. But the mansion is a big place and it will take a long time to search. Understand so far?"

            "Not really." 

Scott sighed into his hand. "Okay. You need to go to them and pretend that you are going to pay up. Tell them that you're going to give them cash but you can't pull that much from the bank at once. You're going to need a few days. Keep them with you at all times. While you do that I'll get Lance and Kitty to help me search the mansion for your things. They'll sympathize with you, and Kitty will be able to help us search the most difficult places. If you give us enough time we'll find everything and get it back to you. Okay?" 

            Jean grinned as she threw her arms around Scott, embracing him warmly. 

            "I knew you'd come up with something to get me out of this." Scott returned the embrace for a few moments before pulling away.

            "We need to utilize every moment we have. That means I need to go wake up Lance and Kitty and start searching right now. You go distract them."

            Jean nodded as she pecked Scott's cheek. 

            "I'm on it!"

***

            "So you think she went to Scott?"

            "Of course she woke him up and he is going to wake up Lance and Kitty," Bobby replied with a snort as he lay along the couch.

            "They vill attempt to find Jean's goods but they von't find them." John nodded excitedly.

            "Can I burn the stuff?" Kurt and Bobby exchanged glances before turning to look at John.

            "Ve have been through this John…"

            "No burning unless she doesn't pay or they attempt to get the stuff." 

            "Okay." John paused for a moment as he thought these circumstances over. "So when they go to liberate Jean's stuff then I can burn it?"

            "Yes." 

John nodded and rubbed his hands together in delight. "Excellent." 

            "That being said, I think we need to move on and set our safari for tomorrow night. Where do we stand Kurt?"

            "Ve need a flashlight…"

            "Flashlight instead of a lighter! No way!" John interjected. Kurt shrugged.

            "Okay, no flashlight. Ve need some vater guns and some crazy glue. Other than that we're set." Bobby nodded briskly and turned to face John.

            "They've probably started searching now so we had best get scarce. Be ready just in case they actually stumble upon everything." John grinned as he flicked open lighter, letting the flame bounce in the air.

            "No problem mate. 

***

            "They did what?" Kitty shrieked at Scott, spittle flying from her mouth. Lance frowned as he contemplated about what he had just been told. 

            Scott had awoken both Lance and Kitty, telling them that he needed their help. Lance had been confused as to what Scott needed, and why he would only require the help of him and Kitty. Especially considering that Kitty had been a nervous wreck the night before. With Rogue's disappearance, she had spent countless hours worrying about the fate of her friend. Lance was forced to remain with her until she fell asleep at four in the morning in order to sooth her fears. 

            Needless to say, Lance hadn't gotten much sleep when Scott had come to him. Now that he had heard what had been done, he was wide awake. Lance knew what he would do to the pranksters if Kitty had been the target of this prank and he knew that if Jean paid then she would be next. Lance was determined to make sure that such a travesty didn't happen to his girl. 

            "Where do we look first?" Lance asked, shooting a glance at the steaming Kitty. Reaching out, Lance placed his hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down. His touch did no such thing. Kitty remained furious, her face beet red from screaming. 

            "We probably should split up and cover more ground. I suggest that we search their rooms first."

            Lance frowned and shook his head. "They're too smart to hide anything in there. They'd find somewhere else, more hidden, for everything." Scott paused for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

            "You're right. They'd probably hide in somewhere we would never suspect like the Danger Room or Cerebro."

            "No way. The professor goes in Cerebro everyday and Logan is in the Danger Room all the time. The stuff would be found quickly and they couldn't exact a ransom from Jean."

            "What about hiding it with the other students?" Lance asked, running through the possibilities of where Jean's possessions may be hidden. Scott frowned at the idea of more students being in on the plan.

            "Then they would have to share the ransom with whoever was hiding it. If that was the case then don't you think the person would have been present with them when they issued their demands?" Scott answered.

            "Unless they didn't want us to know where they had hidden everything," Lance retorted. "If the person was present then we would know where to look. With the person absent then we have no idea who is their accomplice." 

            Kitty shook her head vehemently. "No, no, no. Listen to me. They don't work with others. They always do everything together and with nobody else. They wouldn't share the spoils and they wouldn't bring anyone else in on it."

            "Then where else could they have hidden the stuff?" Scott replied with a small glare.

            "How about the teachers' rooms?" Kitty snapped in reply, not pleased with the glare.

            "Creed wouldn't let them keep anything in his room and neither would Logan. They would be able to tell if anyone had been in their room's and would find anything hidden."

            "Ms. Darkholme is Kurt's mom but she would never stand for something like this. She generally tends to put a stop to his mischief when she finds out about it anyway, so she's not a good bet."

            "Mr. McCoy's room is too cluttered to get in there and move anything without being able to walk on the ceiling or walls. They couldn't get into there."

            "Ororo's room is pretty big and doesn't have much in it. They could have easily gotten in there and hidden everything," Lance said but Scott shook his head in disagreement.

            "No. She is extremely claustrophobic and would notice anything else in her room that would take up a fair amount of space, which Jean's things would." Kitty frowned as Lance nodded.

            "What about Remy?" Kitty suggested. Lance and Scott's face brightened. 

            "He's big on pranks and generally helps them out. If they've been planning this for a while then there is a good chance that either he was in on it or he knew about it," Scott said excitedly. It appeared that they had stumbled upon their first big break in their search for Jean's missing items.

            "Let's go!" The three took off down the halls, heading towards Remy's room. They ran as fast as they could down the corridor. They skidded to a halt when they reached Remy's room.

            Taped to the door was an envelope with their names sloppily slapped across the front. Their intervention had been expected by the pranksters. Frowning, Scott reached up and grabbed the envelope off the door. He hastily ripped the wrapping open and extracted a note. He took a few moments to read it to himself before reading it out loud.

            "Here's what it says; 'Dear Goggle Eye, Rocky, and Valley Girl, we expected that Jean would turn to you for aid. Therefore we anticipated ways to prevent you from interfering. However, rather than cut you off completely we decided to give you a sporting chance. Of course Jean didn't listen to us when we mentioned a series of clues leading to the location of her possessions. If you want to give her a way out of paying then you had best work fast and slap on your thinking caps. The clue is: _You may be anywhere in the world, near or far, but you are never more than a thought away._'" Scott looked up as he finished the clue.

            "Never more than a thought away?" Kitty said out loud as she tried to think of the answer to the riddle. 

A light went on in Lance's head as he contemplated the riddle. "Cerebro!" 

With the answer being found, Scott and Lance grabbed on to Kitty as she sank through the floor towards the massive machine, in search for more clues.

***

            Jean allowed herself a sly smile as she walked down the luxurious stairwell towards the living room. She knew that Scott would already be searching for her things by now and that it was only a matter of time before everything was back in her possession.

            All she had to do was go downstairs and tell the terrible trio that she was going to get them their money as soon as she could. She would just tell them that she needed time. Time for Scott to find everything. Time until they would be in for a world of hurt. Letting herself indulge in these thoughts, Jean had her revelry interrupted by recognizable laughter coming from the living room, those belonging to the three people responsible for this. 

            Frowning at the sounds of their jubilation, Jean marched into the living room, forcing a look of defeat on her face. Bobby and Kurt still remained in the chairs that they had been in earlier and John was now lying on the couch, playing with a small flame. Ordinarily Jean would chastise him for such an act but she needed to be meek and docile at the moment if she was going to trick them.

            Bobby looked up at her entrance, a grin gracing his features. Jean couldn't wait to wipe that smirk off of his face. She would enjoy that.

            "Jean, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Bobby asked, his grin growing slightly. Jean scowled at Bobby's smug reply to her presence and sighed in defeat.

            "I can't believe you stole my things," Jean said with a slight sob, hoping to play at their heart strings.

            "That von't vork my dear. It would be best if you simply paid us. That is if you ever vant to see your things again."

            "I know that," Jean snapped at the trio. Bobby and John chuckled lightly while Kurt leapt to his feet.

            "Then vhere is the money fraulien?" Kurt asked as he approached her. The red head took a few steps backward in order to increase the distance between her and Kurt.

            "I came to talk to you about that."

            "We are not going to negotiate the price. We want one thousand, two hundred seventy five dollars," Bobby said from his chair. Jean shook her head.

            "No negotiation. I understand that. I simply wanted to tell you that I am going to pay you; just that it's going to take me a while to get it all."

            "Take a vhile?"

            Jean nodded vehemently. "Yes. You see I can only withdraw so much money per day, three hundred dollars to be exact. So I need time in order to withdraw the amount you want."

            "Why not go into the bank and withdraw the funds?"

            "Because they are going to be suspicious if I withdraw over a thousand dollars in cash. Besides I don't think they carry that much anyway." Kurt nodded thoughtfully and turned so that he could look at Bobby. Bobby moved his head slightly. 

            "Why not write a check?" Bobby asked as he turned his attention back onto Jean.

            "I don't have a checking account. Only a savings account." Bobby slowly rose from his seat and approached Jean.

            "I see. We anticipated this problem and took the necessary measures to circumvent such a dilemma."  Jean was flabbergasted. If Bobby was telling the truth then Scott wouldn't have time to search for her things.

            "Wh – What do you mean?" 

Kurt popped next to Jean, clutching a small slip of paper. "Ve obtained this. A transfer of funds. You simply sign it and ve do the rest."

            "The rest?"

            "Yes. We have kindly filled out everything on the slip besides your signature. Once you sign the paper Kurt will take it to the bank and drop it off. Then the bank takes the money from your account and places it in ours," Bobby explained as if Jean was a child. Jean looked at the slip of paper that Kurt had thrust into her hands with a horrified expression. 

            If she signed the paper then she would lose the money. If she didn't sign the paper then she would lose everything that Scott had given her over the past two years. Either way she was going to have to make a choice and do it soon. Time had run out for Jean Grey and she needed to make a decision.

***

            "We've being following clues for half an hour already! This is ridiculous!" Kitty exclaimed as she looked down on the latest clue left by the trio.

            "I agree. Can't we just beat the information out of them?" Lance chimed in, rubbing his head in frustration. Scott shook his head.

            "Do you have any idea how hard it is to catch and get anything from them? Things go faster this way," the red haired boy replied as he tried to think of an answer to the latest riddle.

            "Come on, this one doesn't make sense," Scott said, his voice thick with frustration. 

            "'I am a man, a mutant, or an animal depending on your point of view.'" Lance said as he read the clue once more. 

            "That could be Creed or Logan."

            "Or Mr. McCoy."

            "Bobby likes Mr. McCoy. I doubt he would ever refer to him as an animal. But Creed and Logan definitely meet the criteria. So where do we go?"

            "Maybe we go to both? You know half the answer at Logan's room and the other half at Creed's?" Kitty suggested. It wasn't much to go on but it was better than nothing. Scott and Lance locked eyes for a moment before shrugging. 

            "I guess so. You two go to Logan's room. I'll go to Creed's."

***

            Kitty and Lance rose through the floor, passing through the wood panels as if they were ghosts. The couple melted out of the floor and looked at the canary yellow envelope slapped onto Logan's door. They exchanged glances as they reached for their target. However the door swung open, pulling the envelope from beyond their grasps. Instead of clutching the clue they were looking at Logan's small, black, beady eyes.

            "Logan – uh - hi," Kitty tried as she slid forward to grab the paper. Logan's hand slammed down on the envelope as he leered at the two.

            "Half-Pint. Rocky. Care to tell me what the two of you are doing up so early? And why you're causing so much noise?" 

            The two teens exchanged a glance and sighed simultaneously. 

            "We're trying to find something." 

Logan said nothing, merely cocking his eyebrow as an indication for them to continue. 

            "Scott woke us up this morning asking for our help. Apparently Kurt, Bobby, and John had taken something from Jean..." Kitty's statement was cut off as Logan slammed the door shut. From behind the oak door Kitty heard Logan mumble that it was too early to deal with those three.

            Kitty shot Lance a confused look. Lance shrugged in response. He wished he could just shut his door whenever the trio had done something. Lance snatched the envelope and tore it open. He shook the envelope and one paper fluttered out. 

            "'Go back to where this all began,'" Lance read. Kitty looked at him blankly. 

            "Where it all began? Remy's room?"

            "I don't think so. Maybe the note on Creed's room will provide more answers." Fortunately the two did not have to go running to Creed's room since Scott rounded the corner at full speed.

            "It said to search below and above."

            "Ours said go back to where it all began. And now if we add search below and above that gives us…"

            "Nothing. We're still missing a piece."

            "How right you are," Raven Darkholme said as she sauntered into the hallway, clutching a small piece of paper between her long, blue fingers. "I found this hanging on Hank's door. I read it and wondered just what was going on."

            "What does it say Ms. Darkholme?" Kitty asked with pleading eyes.

            "It says 'I illuminate rooms without being seen. I hide above you yet let you see. Find me and that which has been taken will be yours. If you can find the right me,'" Raven recited to the blank faces of the search party. They took a few moments to think of the answer but ultimately came up with nothing.

            "The chandelier. Either the one in Jean's room or the one below it. That's what they mean," Raven supplied the answer.

            "Jean's room? How did you know?" 

Raven shrugged. "I heard Jean bellowing about not wanting to give away money for getting her things back. It wasn't hard to put two and two together."

            "Does Jean have a chandelier in her room?" Kitty asked. 

            "Yes," Scott answered immediately. 

            "Makes sense. Why would we bother to look in Jean's room? Brilliant place to hide everything actually," Lance remarked as the group began to take off towards Jean's room. When they arrived at their destination they found that they weren't alone. The door to the room was flung open and inside Jean was looking on aghast as flames rose from John's lighter, dangerously close to the chandelier. 

            "This is your last chance Jean! Pay up or everything goes up in smoke!" Bobby threatened. The teens rushed in as Raven settled for watching the unfolding action from the doorway. A growl behind her signified the arrival of Creed. The massive mutant made to go into the room but was stopped by Raven's arm.

            "I want to see how they resolve it." 

Creed growled at her but heeded her request. Inside chaos was breaking loose.

            "John, put the flame down!" Scott ordered. 

            "No! I want to burn things!" John shouted in reply. The flames inched closer to the chandelier and the items that had been hidden within its bowl-shaped body.  Lance took a few steps towards John, ready to jump him in necessary. Kurt took a few steps towards Kitty, ready to use her as a means to prevent Lance from taking John.

            "This is your last chance Jean!" Bobby cried. Jean looked up at the flames horrified before turning an ice cold gaze onto Bobby.

            "You wouldn't dare," she hissed. Bobby frowned. 

            "Your choice. John!" Bobby ordered. The command was more than enough. The fire descended onto the chandelier, the contents beginning to burn. Jean and Kitty screamed in horror as Lance leapt at John. The impact between the two knocked John off his feet and caused him to lose control of his fire.

            The flames continued to burn the contents of the chandelier but also leapt on to the rope cord suspending it from the ceiling. The fire quickly consumed the rope and with nothing left to hold it up, the chandelier fell to the ground. The glass structure shattered into myriad pieces, shards flying everywhere. Jean immediately erected a shield around the group out of instinct. The contents of the broken chandelier spilled onto the carpet, still burning. The flames rubbed against the rug, eating away at the thick material. Before the carpet could actually catch fire, a beam of ice covered the floor of the room, smothering the fire and causing the conflagration to die out.

            The end result was a broken chandelier, a myriad of glass shards, a burnt carpet, and many destroyed personal items of Jean's. The amount of cleaning that would be needed to rectify this incident would be immense. Creed knew this. Stalking into the room he attracted everyone's attention with a roar.

            "I've had it with all of you! Always destroying things! Always making messes! I'm not going to take it anymore. We'll see how you like it when you have to clean up after yourselves!" Creed bellowed. Bobby began to speak up but Creed whirled about on him, delivering a harsh glare at the youth.

            "Don't say a word brat! You've been causing mischief ever since you arrived here. Using your powers for fun! Wasting your talents. You all could do something useful but you insist on squandering your talents! And I'm not the only one who watches this and disapproves! What do you think he thinks?" 

            "Who Mr. Creed?" Kitty squeaked out. The noise attracted Creed's attention and he whirled around and focused on her.

            "Who do you think? The ghost of the mansion! The Phantom of the Institute! He watches everything that goes on here and he doesn't like what he sees!"

            "The ghost isn't real," Lance scoffed under his breath. Creed heard the comment and turned to face him.

            "Oh, he's real alright. He exists."

            "Then what does he look like?" Lance returned, trying to not be intimidated with the snarling face of Creed only inches from his own.

            "His eyes glow in darkness, a bright spot surrounded by black. They burn down to your soul and you can do nothing but what he wants. His glare is cold and sends shivers down your spine. His…"

            "Victor!" Raven snapped at Creed, shutting him up. She walked over to him and unleashed a cold glare.

            "I've had enough with you trying to scare everyone. Now stop it!" Raven snarled as she turned to face the students.

            "You all go downstairs and report to the Danger Room. Logan should have session for you now." One-by-one the students trudged out of the room, casting awkward glances at Creed and Raven. They ignored the glances, choosing to look at the broken chandelier. When the last student had left and gone down the stairs, Raven turned to face Creed.

            "What the hell were you thinking?"

            "What are you yapping about?"

            "You know exactly what I'm talking about Victor. Talking about him. Telling them what he looks like!"

            "So what? They know the story already."

            "A story is far different than a description of his person! You should know that!"

            "So I told them a little bit. What's the big deal?" Raven's glare looked as if it could bore a hole through Creed's thick skull at that moment.

            "If you speak of what you know, you'll find too late that silence is wise. Do you wish his wrath?" 

Creed shrugged. "What's he going to do to me?" 

            "I don't think you want to find out," Raven replied. 

As her voice fell silent a large panel in the wall across from the doorway slid open to reveal the Phantom and Rogue. The girl looked to be in a trance and walked sloppily. The Phantom guided her along with his hand, gently nudging her in the right direction. They were about to pass but the Phantom paused briefly, his burning gaze falling upon Creed. Even though his face was not seen it was apparent that he had heard what the janitor had said. He was not pleased. 

            The Phantom and Rogue walked off towards her room, disappearing behind the oak door. Raven shot a victorious smile in Creed's direction.

            "Hold your tongue from now on." 

Her piece said Raven slipped after the Phantom, disappearing behind the door to Rogue's room. Creed grumbled to himself, fear briefly sweeping across his features as he turned into Jean's room and began to clean up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Notes

Roguehobbit – To be perfectly honest, I have no idea. I think of these matters while I write them. 

Winter Fire – Forgive me for asking this but what exactly did you mean when you said "how you should the 'prank' work out." I'm having difficult deciphering your meaning. I suppose the end was mysterious but I thought it was expected. But then again I'm the one writing this.

Terminatrix T-X – You really hate Jean don't you?

Lightspeed Suzuka – So it's a staring match you want, eh? Then so be it! And I'll have you know that you shall never defeat me for I have the greatest attention span that… Oh a butterfly!

Ishandahalf – I defiantely feel loved now, especially with all the multi colored stars. Yes I am evil, just as Spiffy for confirmation about that. Yeah well I know you were itching for Rogue to show up but I needed her to not be in it. Besides that chapter was kind of a last hurrah for the trio for a while.

Evie – I understand that you want Romyness in this story and I accept that. But don't ask for it or when it will come. Trust in me. Even if my beta doesn't, but what does she know? 

Thanks to spiffythefaery the best beta ever. 

Something is going to happen this chapter that is going to disappoint many of you. Believe me when I say it is written out of necessity because I don't like it any more than you will. Trust me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_"I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, _**

**_detailing_****_ how my theatre is to be run."_**

- **_O.G._**

****

****

Charles Xavier let out a sigh as he deactivated the massive machine known as Cerebro. Since Rogue's disappearance the night prior he had spent countless hours in the machine, pushing his telepathy to its limits, in order to find any trace of her. His attempts had not been successful. 

The door to Cerebro slid open allowing Xavier access out. Lightly pushing the control for his chair, Xavier moved out of the machine and ran into the large body of Hank.

"Any luck Charles?" Hank asked, concerned with Rogue's whereabouts. Xavier sighed as he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Wherever Rogue is, I can find no trace of her." Hank nodded in understanding. 

"How did the training session go this morning?" Xavier asked the blue mutant. Hank shrugged lightly, his shoulders barely moving.

"Not much training actually occurred. Jean, Scott, Kitty, and Lance spent the entire time trying to kill Bobby, Kurt, and John. Logan was hard put to dissolve the quarrel."

"Oh? What did they do this time?" Hank shook his head sadly.

"Apparently they managed to take possession of several – ah – items that belonged to Jean. Items that Jean had received from Scott."

"Oh dear."

"Preciously. They were willing to give them back to Jean for an exorbitant price." Xavier sighed as he buried his face into his hands. He really didn't want to know where this was going.

"And then?"

"Jean, obviously, did not want to pay the ransom. She went to Scott with a plea to aid her in the recovery of her things. Scott in turn, turned to Kitty and Lance to assist him, realizing that they would side with him on this matter."

"I feel a 'but' coming."

"But the terrible trio had apparently expected this. They had placed a series of clues throughout the mansion, sending the search party on a wild goose chase."

"And while Scott and company ran about the mansion they attempted to get the money from Jean?" Hank nodded.

"Right in one. Jean went to them, hoping to distract them by promising them to pay in cash but that it would take her sometime to collect all the money."

"Thus giving the others more time to search."

"Indeed. This maneuver was expected as well. When they put their minds to it, those three are exceptionally intelligent and adept at reading reactions. They gave Jean a money transfer slip, only requiring a signature."

"Dear God," Xavier muttered out loud. Hank nodded in agreement with the statement.

"Exactly. Jean attempted to not pay while Scott, Lance, and Kitty were still stuck on the clues. At this point, from what I've been able to gather from the shouts, the trio took Jean into her room, where they had hidden her things, in her chandelier. A very clever spot to hide everything if I may say so.

"The search party ran into Raven, who had noticed something was going on and helped them to decipher the clues. They arrived just in time to see Jean being threatened. They attempted to help her, not believing that the boys' would go through with their threat to destroy Jean's things."

"They carried the threat out?"

"Yes. John destroyed the goods but in the process, Lance jumped him, causing the fire to go out of control. The chandelier crashed into the floor with the charred remains of Jean's things. Victor arrived at this point and went berserk. Raven managed to calm him down somewhat and sent the students to the Danger Room, where they have been trying to kill each other for the past hour."

Xavier rubbed the bridge of his nose, in an attempt to release the tension that had been building up. The three had done it again and destroyed another part of his familial home. He needed to do something about that.

"I suppose I had best see Bobby, Kurt, and John."

"I thought you might come to that conclusion. They are waiting for you in your office as we speak." Xavier nodded slowly, not looking forward to this discussion. 

"I had better get this over with then."

"Do you want me to sit in?" Hank inquired as he played with a pair of glasses, rolling them across his massive fingers. Xavier nodded briskly.

"Your presence will be most appreciated. Besides you might be able to aide me in coming up with an effective punishment. Not that such a thing exists in regard to those three."

"I'm sure something will work, sooner or later."

"I'm inclined to believe that it is later. Much later."

***

            "We are in deep shit aren't we?" John asked as he looked at the empty fireplace with longing. It just seemed to be such a waste to have an empty fireplace. Unfortunately for him, Logan had confiscated all of his lighters and had thrown them into the Danger Room, which chewed the devices up. 

            "Probably," Kurt replied as rummaged through several of the books lining the Professor's study. He had several well known texts; many of them were first editions. And Kurt was leafing through most of them.

            "Come on, we've done worse," Bobby said as he made ice sculptures on the large oak desk. Kurt shook his head.

            "Ve have never destroyed a chandelier before."

            "Yeah, but that wasn't our fault. If Lance didn't rush John the flame wouldn't have gotten out of control."

            "Is there a magnifying glass in here?" John abruptly asked, tearing his gaze away from the fireplace. Kurt tossed John his monocle. John cackled with delight as he caught the glass and turned his body so that it caught as much light as possible.

            "John, you need to have something to burn for that to work." John looked up, blinking.

            "Huh?" Kurt waved his hand.

            "Nevermind. Go back to vhat you vere doing." 

John nodded gleefully and turned his attention back to the fire place. Kurt leaned over to Bobby and whispered in his comrade's ear.

            "Ve don't vant him to set anything on fire vhile ve are in here." Bobby nodded, although absentmindedly. His attention was focused making an ice replica of the professor. 

            The door to the study opened and Professor Xavier wheeled in, followed closely by Hank. Kurt immediately dropped into his seat and Bobby deposited the ice replica on to the desk. John didn't even look up, trying to will the fireplace to burn. This only resorted in giving the pyromaniac a headache. 

            Xavier maneuvered his way behind his desk and took a quick glance at the ice replicas that littered his desk. He looked up at Bobby with a frown.

            "That is not going to get you out of trouble." Bobby raised his hand in his defense.

            "I wasn't trying to get out of trouble. I just wanted to make something nice for you."

            "It won't smooth things over either. Nor soften your punishment." Bobby grimaced.

            "Crap." 

            "Language Robert," Hank chided as he swept the ice from the desk and tossed them out the window. Xavier looked at the three students in front of him and noticed that John still was focused upon the fireplace.

            "John," Xavier called, getting the arsonist's attention. John sat upright in his chair and turned to face Xavier. His right hand snapped upward and pointed left.

            "He did it," John accused, his finger still pointing left. Towards the wall. Xavier sighed as he frowned at the trio.

            "You all know why you are here. Care to explain yourselves?" Bobby began to speak up, intending to explain that they were merely practicing the implementation of economic theory in everyday life, but Xavier shot him a look which told the youth that the older man did not want to hear it. 

            "Ve're sorry Professor."

            "I hope so. But that doesn't mean that I can overlook this. There are several types of pranks and I can not condone ones that lead to destruction, violence, and blackmail." The three boys winced with guilt.

            "Considering that you have pulled pranks similar to this before I am left in a situation where I do not know what to do with you three. Every type of punishment I have dolled out so far has been ineffective. I am beginning to wonder if there is anything that will modify your behavior."

            "Perhaps you would care to explain why you engage in so many pranks," Hank invited, in a tone that indicated that response was not optional. The three boys exchanged glances before shrugging.

            "Ve like to laugh."

            "And we like having fun and being carefree."

            "I like fire!" 

            "We are all well aware of that John. Back to matter at hand, there still remains what I am going to do with you."

            "Charles, I have an idea." Xavier turned to look at Hank. 

            "Perhaps these three are so active in pulling pranks because they are too dependent on the others. Maybe they need to spend some time apart from the rest of the students."

            "What are you suggesting?"

            "An extended field trip. I could take them on a trip, just the four of us. Then they would be forced to rely upon themselves for amusement and wouldn't be dependent on the others."

            "I'm not dependent on the others. I'm dependent on fire." 

            "Of course John. On this trip you would have no access to fire."

            "No access to fire? None? NOOOOOOO!"

            "What do you mean? You're taking us away from the Institute?" Bobby asked, fear filling his voice.

            "Not permanently. But for a while. A few weeks I would imagine."

            "You can't do that! Ve don't vant to go!" 

            "That is true Kurt. Hank can not take you anywhere without your consent. However, you will be punished. I think Victor will be more than happy to give me ideas for your punishment if you remain."

            "I'd love to go on a trip."

            "Me too."

            "No fire!" 

Hank and Xavier grinned and nodded in satisfaction.

            "It's settled then. I suggest you all go pack because we will be leaving as soon as possible."

            "I wish you all a safe and happy trip. Take good care of them Hank."

            Grumbling at this turn of events the three boys slowly rose from their seats and marched out the door, followed by Hank. He was telling the three what he had in mind for them.

            "We will visit the Smithsonian and then conduct a study of the Rocky Mountains…" Hank trailed off as he left the room, his voice temporarily overpowered by a series of groans. Xavier couldn't contain his smile. This would, at the least, get the trio out of his hair for a while.

            Logan stalked into the room, clutching a stack of envelopes in his hand.

            "Mail's here Charles," he said. He dropped the mail on the desk and leaned against the wall, waiting for the Professor to sort everything. It was tradition at the mansion. Logan would fetch the mail and Xavier would sort it before Logan would distribute it to the rest of the mansion.

            Xavier reached up and held a magazine out to Logan. The gruff teacher snatched it and began to read through it as Xavier sorted through the rest of the mail. There was a knock at the door and Remy walked in.

            "Did you find anyt'ing Professor?"

            "No Remy. I could find no trace of Rogue." Xavier looked up and flashed Remy a smile. 

            "Don't worry I'm sure that we'll find her shortly."  
            "Still makes no sense to me. Her scent was only in that room. There was no way for her to leave," Logan remarked as he thumbed through his biking magazine. Remy nodded sullenly and began to turn away.

            "Remy, you have some mail." He stopped and grabbed the letter that Xavier was holding up. Remy tore the envelope open and pulled out a small piece of paper. His red eyes flew across the words and he gasped as he finished.

            "Mon Dieu! You need to see this," Remy claimed as he slapped the note in front of Xavier. Xavier quickly scanned the piece of paper, shock overwhelming him as he did so. When he finished he looked up at Remy, both of them wearing identical expressions. Logan dropped his magazine and grabbed the offending paper and read the note out loud.

            "Fear not for Rogue, she is in good care. Her Angel has taken her, to help her. It would be best if you made no attempt to see her again, if you value your hide." 

Logan frowned. "This is a bunch of bull."

            "Perhaps Logan. But the question is who wrote the note? And where is Rogue?"

            "I don't know. But I'm going to find out," Logan growled as he sniffed at the note. Scowling he dropped it.

            "No scent."

            "Dat possible mon ami?"

            "Apparently, but that means we've got nothing to go on." Xavier frowned as he looked back at the note.

            "It appears we are dealing with someone intelligent. Without Logan being able to get a scent and my failure to track him with Cerebro, I doubt that we will be able to find him. Or Rogue."

            "Remy don't accept dat! We need to find her!" 

            "I understand your feelings Remy, but we need to look at this realistically."

            "Non! Remy don't want to look at t'ings realistically! Remy wants to find Chere!" Logan narrowed his eyes and stepped forward to grasp the Cajun.

            "Calm down Gumbo! Snapping at Charles isn't going to help!"

            "It makes Remy feel better!"

            The door swung open and Scott and Jean walked in.

            "Professor we heard shouting. What's wrong?" Scott asked as they approached the three teachers.

            "We received a note dealing with Rogue."

            "What? Is she okay?" Scott asked as Jean picked up a letter addressed to her. 

            "We have no idea," Xavier replied as Jean read the letter. She finished it quickly and turned to Professor Xavier.

            "I don't find this funny. Those boys have gone too far!" she screeched as she dropped the letter on the desk. Xavier snatched up the letter and read it out loud.

            "Your time as an X-Man is drawing to a close. You shall be replaced by one with greater potential than you could ever dream of." Dark glances were exchanged by everyone in the room. 

            "Logan hand me the note that was addressed to Remy." The burly Canadian did as Xavier asked. Xavier glanced between the two notes before laying them on his desk.

            "The person who wrote Remy's note also wrote Jean's."

            "You sure Charles?" Logan asked skeptically. Xavier nodded.

            "Fairly. I can't be completely sure until the handwriting is examined but it is similar."            

            "So some nut is out there with Rogue and making demands about Jean?" 

            "Exactly."

            "Any chance dat dere be more letters?" 

            "I suppose there is," Xavier replied as he filed through the mail. His fingers deftly flew over the envelopes, letting his eyes scan the writing until he found what he was looking for. He pulled another envelope from the stack.

            "This is addressed to Raven. I'm sure she won't mind," Xavier said as he reached for his letter opener.

            "Mind what Charles?" Raven said as she sauntered into the room. 

            "We have received several notes of a mysterious nature and it appears that you have one as well."

            "Mysterious nature?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

            "One dealt with Rogue and the other contained a threat against Jean."

            "Rogue? That's why I came to see you. Rogue is back." 

            Silence quickly rushed into the room after Raven's statement.  Remy was the first to react and rushed over towards Raven.

            "Rogue's back? Is she ok?" 

            "She is fine. Just tired. She is sleeping."

            "Where was she?" Logan asked, his voice somewhat softened.

            "She wouldn't say. She just came back and went straight to bed," Raven replied as she reached out to grab hold Remy, who was about to brush by her and walk out of the study. 

            "Let her sleep Romeo. You can see her later." Remy shot Raven a look of annoyance before nodding his head. Xavier cleared his throat, drawing their attention once more. 

            "We still have the matter of these mysterious letters before us. Raven, the honor is yours." She nodded and plucked the letter from Xavier's fingers. Pulling the envelope open she unfolded a lengthy note. Her yellow eyes skimmed over the words for a moment. Clearing her throat she began to read.

            "I bid you all greetings. This will be the third of a series of notes that I have sent you, all of which were sent in the most amiable nature. However do not let that nature fool you. I have requests for you and if ignored then you place yourselves in peril.

            "At this point in time you will know that your missing student, Rogue, has returned to you. She has come back because I chose that she do so, don't forget it. Now that she has returned I am anxious to see her powers and skills develop. I feel that the type of training provided will not be enough to test her, so I demand that you, Mr. Logan, push the students harder. The rewards will be worth it.

            "In addition to increasing the difficulty of the training, I feel that a major problem in the development of the students has been caused by the leadership provided for them. The current team leaders, Mr. Summers and Ms. Grey, while both gifted, do not meet the qualifications of providing good, or even adequate, leadership. Therefore their must be a change in command. Mr. Summers provides a very tactical mind and may therefore retain his position. Ms. Grey must go. I propose that her place be filled by someone possessing the talents she sorely lacks, namely Rogue.

            "While you might believe me to be a madman, asserting my will upon you, I assure you that my recommendations are meant to improve the X-Men. Make no mistake, I am not giving you an option. Rogue will become the new field leader for the X-Men. 

            "You will continue training the students as usual, outside of making their training more difficult. I will continue my vigil watching over the training sessions. When the students are training in the Danger Room, Cerebro will be kept empty. There will be no arguments about this policy. 

            "Should these commands be ignored a disaster beyond your imagination shall occur. Yours in fellowship, M.G.," Raven read off. 

            "MG?" Remy asked, his mind quickly turning over the note that had just been read.

            "Mutant ghost," Xavier answered. Logan snorted.

            "Mutant ghost? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

            "What are we going to do?" Scott asked, his gaze focused on the paling Jean. 

            "We're gonna do what we always do. I ain't taking orders from a nonexistent person."

            "This 'nonexistent person' just wrote three notes and claimed to kidnap Rogue. It sounds like he is real to me," Raven replied as she carefully folded the note. Before Logan could retort to her statement Xavier spoke up.

            "Regardless of what we may believe about the author of these notes, we must gage the legitimacy of the threat he possesses. If we ignore him he claims a disaster will befall us."

            "You can't seriously be considering listening to that madman Professor!" Jean cried out. 

            "We may have no choice, petite. Remy t'inks that maybe we go along with dis." Jean turned to face Remy, her features livid.

            "You're just saying that because it helps Rogue. You're sweet on her and you want her to go as high as she can and damn anyone else in her way. How do we know that you aren't behind this?" Jean snapped. 

            "You t'ink Remy kidnap Rogue so dat she take your spot on de X-Men? You dat shallow?" Remy fired back. Scott grabbed Jean's shoulders and pulled her back, preventing her from coming to blows with Remy. 

            "Enough! We aren't going to listen to this madman," Logan snapped at the rest, obviously fed up with the argument.

            "I think you are right Logan. We need to proceed as we have always done and call this mysterious man on his bluff. Scott and Jean will remain team leaders and you will conduct training as you always have seen fit," Xavier said as he tapped his chin lightly.

            "Is that wise Charles? This man has already kidnapped Rogue to get our attention. Can we be sure that he won't carry through his threat?" Raven asked, her tone indicating that she disagreed with Xavier's decision.

            "If we reject his demands won't he certainly strike back?" Scott questioned.

            "We'll have to hope not. We must believe that this is a bluff and nothing more."

            "Hope? Xavier you place the wellbeing of the students on hope? Are you mad?" Raven screeched, her tone almost pleading with Xavier to reconsider.

            "Remy t'inks that we need to be careful Professor. We can't listen to this but we need to be careful, non?" Xavier nodded.

            "Of course. We will take extra precautions but we can not subject ourselves to the whim of this madman. Else who knows what he will demand next?"

            "This is a mistake Charles. And it will spell doom for us all," Raven hissed. Logan laughed.

            "What's a ghost going to do to us Raven? Scare us to death? Howl all night to keep us up?" Raven glowered at the offensive Logan.

            "You risk his wrath. I won't. We should simply listen to him. I don't wish the ill will of the ghost upon the mansion. Perhaps you do. Reject this demand then be prepared to deal with the consequences when they come, for, as I assure you, these are not idle threats."

            "That is enough Raven. My decision has been made. We don't take orders, especially not from a letter. Everything will be fine. In fact, given the trip that Bobby, Kurt, and John are going on, I dare say that things will be more peaceful around here." Raven shook her head.

            "I wish I could," she replied as she marched out.

            "Trip?" Scott asked, his eyebrow visible above his protective glasses.

            "Yes. I felt that it would be in our best interests, as well as theirs, if they got some time away from the mansion. They will return in a few weeks, around mid December." Scott and Jean looked as if someone told them that school had been cancelled for the year. Logan looked even more joyful, as if he was given a lifetime supply of alcohol. Remy gave nothing away with his face.

            "Remy going to go check on Rogue," the Cajun said and rushed out of the room. Scott, Jean, and Logan filed out after him, all three heading towards the southern girl's room. Xavier looked down at the letters on his desk and picked up the lengthy one that Raven had read. 

            His eyes quickly skimmed through it once more. He paused at the threat and considered his actions. Maybe he had acted hastily. Shrugging his doubts aside Xavier dropped the note and began to wheel himself out of the study, closing the door on his way out.

            Several moments passed after Xavier left the room, but it was not empty. The entire conversation had been witnessed by another, his presence not noted by the rest. He had heard their decision. They would attempt to defy him, they were going to ignore his commands. He wouldn't stand for it, he would punish them for their insolence. Anger tickled at his throat and he let it out, his fury taking words.

            "If these demands are not met a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. You ignored them. So be it! Then it is to be war between us!"


	14. Bedside Manner

Roguehobbit – You raise an intriguing question about the Phantom's motives. I can soundly say that the answer is the latter possibility. He has nothing personal against Jean, he just likes Rogue.

Crazed Maniac – The way you say it, it sounds like the trio is not coming back. Fortunately this is not the case. They will return later on in the story, I just needed to get them out for a while so the fic could move along.

Winter Fire – Don't worry about it. Typos happen all the time. I'm glad you want more, that means you'll come back.

Ishandahalf – I've got a bone to pick with you. You said that you were going to say I'm evil but changed your mind. By implication does that mean you believe that I am not evil? BLASPHEMY! How dare you insinuate such a horrific thought? Me not being evil, I shudder at the idea. No, the Phantom does not have a carrier pigeon; those make too many messes for his taste. He simply walks up to the mail box like a normal person and drops his letters off. A good question you have raised, just where does Raven stand on all of this? I'm glad you are in the spirit of giving out stars but since the trio is gone how will I get them? I suppose I could just put in a bunch of Romy…

Two thank yous for this chapter.

Thanks to Firedevil555 for helping me work things out in my mind and on paper, without which I would be in a world of difficulty.

Thanks to spiffythefaery for beta reading this when she could be writing her own story involving the antics of the trio. 

Speaking of which there is a picture of the trio up, drawn by Spiffy. They don't exactly look like their Evolution counterparts but I liked the drawing, especially crazy Pyro! 

Just in case anyone wants to check it out!

I was wondering if I could patent or copyright the trio. An interesting thought. If anyone uses those three in the same way that I do I better get credit for it! I think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_"His eyes will find me there. Those eyes that burn."_**

**_- Christine_**

****

****

****

****Remy purposefully strode through the halls of the Institute. His face was set with determination; his eyes burning with intensity. His trench coat slapped at his legs, but he paid it no mind. His attention was focused on something much more important. He was intent on getting to see Rogue.

            Ever since the girl's disappearance the previous night, he had been driven to the edge with worry. Although he was a teacher at the mansion, his concern for Rogue went far beyond the teacher-student relationship.

            Ever since his return several weeks ago, Remy had noticed that he was growing attached to the southern girl and he never got attached to anyone, it held him down. However, he couldn't quell his growing feelings for the girl any more than he could deny them. 

            When Remy went to Rogue and asked her out he had been extremely nervous and he was a man who had a reputation as a Casanova, someone who never had any troubles with women. Yet whenever he thought of the southern beauty his breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. Now that she was back in the mansion he was determined to see her and make sure that she was alright. And he wasn't going to let anything stop him.

            Or so he thought. Sitting on a small wooden chair in front of the door to Rogue's room was the southern girl's roommate, the talkative Kitty Pryde. Remy winched internally as he saw the girl blocking his path. Slowing to a halt, Remy flashed a grin at the young brunette. Kitty turned to look at him, responding to his presence with a frown. 

            "Hello Petite. Remy just gonna get on by you," Remy said with a great deal of charm. Kitty's frown did not vanish, rather it deepened. 

            "If by get by me you mean go down the hall then go ahead. If you mean that you want to get by me and get into the room then no dice." Remy's grin faded, in fact, it was only maintained through sheer force of will. 

            "Come on. You don't mean dat. Let Remy in," Remy tried again. Kitty shook her head forcefully.

            "I do. You just keep on walking," Kitty replied. Remy's grin faded away at Kitty's response.

            "Come on Kitty. Let Remy get in dere and see Rogue."

            "You speak English, French, Creole, and a bunch of other languages that I can't name. And my answer is the same in all of them. No," Kitty snapped. Remy frowned at her response.

            "Remy is an instructor at de Institute. Since you wouldn't listen to Remy's requests den Remy gonna have to give you an order. Step aside," he demanded with a harsh glare, his red on black eyes making his stare more fearsome. Kitty did not move however, nor did she react to his threatening facial gestures.

            "Yeah, well, Ms. Darkholme told me to make sure that nobody went in the room to bother Rogue, especially you."

            "She what?" 

Kitty shot a victorious grin at Remy. Ms. Darkholme's orders superceded Remy's. Outside of seeing Logan or Professor Xavier there was no way for Remy to get through Kitty's orders. And those two were most likely to agree with those orders rather than overturn them. 

            "She don't mean dat. Let Remy in."

            "I swear Remy; you're a moron when you want to be. I'm not letting you through," Kitty replied with scowl. Remy sighed and rolled his eyes. He never thought that Kitty would put up such a tough fight. Letting his mind wander for a few moments, Remy turned to face Kitty once more, a plan firmly in mind.

            "Den Remy have a question for you Petite." 

Kitty's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Go ahead."

            "What if you were in dere," Remy gestured to the closed door, "and Remy wasn't supposed to let anybody in. And den what if Lance came to check up on you? What would Remy do?" Remy calmly asked his cool gaze on Kitty's thoughtful face. Her lip curled slightly as she began to chew it in thought.

            "I don't…"

            "Remy tell you what he do. Remy let Lance in cause he love you and he go crazy not being able to see you. Wouldn't you want Remy to let Lance in?" 

Kitty nodded slightly. "I guess so."

            "Den why don't you let Remy in to see Rogue?" He carefully prodded. Kitty hesitantly shot a look at Remy and the empty hall behind him. With force she nodded her head.

            "Okay, but only for a few minutes. Otherwise Ms. Darkholme will have my head." Remy grinned in victory.

            "Dat be more den enough time. T'anks Petite," Remy said as he stepped past Kitty and tossed the door open. Quickly stepping inside the bedroom he silently shut the door behind him, ensuring that he would have some privacy. 

            Lying down on the bed, with covers pulled over her, was Rogue. Her eyes were closed in sleep and her chest rose and fell rhythmically. Remy paused at seeing the girl so peaceful; he didn't want to disturb her moment of slumber. But he had to know where she had vanished to the night before and where she had been during the night. 

            Slowly crossing the room with his feet silently landing on the plush carpet, Remy lowered himself onto the bed, just beside the sleeping Rogue. Carefully reaching out with his hand Remy grabbed Rogue's shoulder and gently shook her in an attempt to wake the sleeping beauty.

            "Chere. Get up," Remy softly called to Rogue. Her eyes fluttered behind her pale eyelids but she did not wake. Shaking Rogue more vigorously Remy called to her again.

            "Chere. Get up. Remy's here," he tried again. This time he was successful. Rogue's eyes snapped open, her emerald irises quickly adjusting to the dark room. She sprang up into a sitting position, bringing her in close proximity to Remy. 

            "Remy?" Rogue asked her voice hoarse and her lips extremely dry. He grinned at her in response.

            "Hello Chere." 

Rogue brought her hand up to her forehead as she tried to recall what had happened to her. "Where am Ah?" 

Remy's grin slipped at her question but he quickly restored it before she could catch his reaction. "In your bedroom."

            "Mah bedroom?"

            "Oui." 

Rogue rubbed her head, desperately trying to recall her memories of the night before. She couldn't remember how she had gotten into her bedroom.

            "What time is it?"

            "'Bout noon." Rogue's eyes widened slightly.

            "Noon? Ah missed the Danger Room session? Logan's gonna kill me!" Remy placed his hands on the hysterical girl's shoulders and attempted to quiet her down.

            "It's alright Chere. Logan let you sleep in. He ain't gonna do anything to you." After hearing this reassurance Rogue calmed down slightly.

            "Oh." There was a brief pause. "Can Ah ask you something?"

            "Anyt'ing."

            "What happened last night?" 

Remy's face darkened and he was unable to prevent it from happening. Rogue saw his look and immediately wished that she hadn't asked the question.

            "Ah'm sorry." 

Remy shook away her apology. "No, it's okay. Don't you remember anything about last night?" 

            "A little bit. Ah remember that John set the table on fire. But everything after that is a blur." 

            "Dat okay Chere," Remy replied, even though his disappointment was apparent in his voice.

            "Remy, you ain't telling me something."

            "Remy just hoped that you'd remember on your own, dat's all." Rogue shot him a frown.

            "Obviously Ah don't. So why don't ya fill me in?" Remy hesitated for a few moments, mentally debating whether he should tell Rogue about the previous night's events. His desire to inform her of the moment they had almost shared won out and he decided to tell her.

            "Remy asked you out last night Chere. You went with Remy to go to a special dinner but first you went to change into a dress. When Remy come back you had gone. Remy got the whole mansion to look for you but we couldn't find anyt'ing. Remy was hoping dat you'd fill us in, dat you'd fill Remy in."

            As he spoke the events of the previous night returned to Rogue's memory. In quick mental flashes she recalled everything that had happened, going through the mirror, meeting the Phantom, walking through the underground labyrinth, descending into the hidden chamber in the underground lake, and unmasking the Phantom. 

            As Rogue recalled the image of what was underneath the mask of the mysterious Phantom, fear gripped her heart. Turning to face Remy, she paled visibly, her fear showing through.

            "Chere, what's wrong?" Rogue trembled for a few moments, her lips quivering as she tried to relate to Remy what she had been through.

            "Ah – Ah remember what happened," Rogue managed to spit out from her trembling lips. Remy inched closer to Rogue, his hands grasping her by the shoulders, his eyes burning intensely.

            "You do? What happened?" Remy asked, more forcefully than he had intended. Rogue pulled out of his grip but kept her eyes locked with his. She gave no vocal reply. Remy sighed mentally.

            "Rogue. This won't be easy for you. Remy knows dat. But it's better for you to say what happened. You'll feel better. Remy promises." Rogue nodded and licked her chapped lips.

            "Ah remember that you left me so that Ah could change. After you left Ah heard someone talk to me, a voice."

            "A voice?" 

Rogue nodded. "Yes. A deep, foreboding voice. A voice that Ah was familiar with."

            "Familiar with?" 

Again Rogue nodded. "Yes. Ah had talked to it before. It promised me control of mah powers if Ah did everything that it said. Ah agreed." Remy said nothing, merely nodding and motioning for Rogue to continue with her story.

            "The voice, Angel as Ah called him, told me that Ah shouldn't trust you. Ah talked to him for a bit and then he showed himself to me. He pulled me through the mirror. And took me somewhere else. Ah'm not sure where." Rogue paused, her eyes pleading with Remy to not continue her story. Remy took the hint.

            "That's enough for now Chere. You back now and that's all that matters."

            "But – But what if he gets to me again?"

            "Who?"

            "The voice. Angel." 

            "Angel? Dat man who took you?" Rogue nodded in response to Remy's question. "Don't worry bout him Chere. You're home now, safe from him." 

            Rogue shook her head vehemently. "Ah don't think that anywhere in this mansion is safe from him. He'll find me here. Ah know it."

            "He won't find you Chere. Dis mansion is a pretty big place in de first place. Secondly, we be looking for him now so he won't get close to you," Remy lightheartedly replied. He was confidant that Rogue would be safe from the mysterious Phantom. Rogue still shook her head in disagreement with Remy.

            "No. Ain't ya listening to me? Ah can't hide from him. His eyes see everything in the mansion. His eyes will find me here; his burning gaze will see me."

Remy didn't respond to Rogue at first, trying to comprehend her statement about burning eyes. It was a phrase that he had come accustomed to over his life. Could this Angel have eyes like Remy? Could Angel be a mutant as well?

            Shaking away his thoughts Remy leaned forward and grasped Rogue's hands in his own. "Remy promises that nothing going to happen to you Chere. And Remy is a man of his word."

            Rogue smiled. "Thank you."

            Remy grinned in return. "For you Chere, anytime."

            Rogue stifled a yawn with her shoulder. She sank back into her bed and Remy released his grip. Rogue buried herself in her pillows and shot a look at Remy.

            "Will you do me a favor?"

            "Anyt'ing Chere."

            "Stay with me while Ah sleep. Ah feel safe when you're around." Remy smiled and grabbed the chair beside her bed and pulled it closer.

            "Of course Chere." Rogue smiled. 

            "Thanks," she said as sleep slowly began to overtake her once more. But before it claimed her fully she managed to get one more comment out.

            "And Remy. Ah'll make last night up to ya. Ah promise." With that Rogue fell back asleep. Remy grinned and bent over to kiss her hair. Shifting his weight over to the chair, Remy settled into his watch over the sleeping girl.

***

            Remy kept his vigil over Rogue for the rest of the day. Whatever she had been through the night before had tired her out and she slept soundly. Remy had been right beside her for the entire time. 

            He was bored sitting there doing nothing but watching Rogue sleep. However, he had made a promise to her and he would uphold his word to the girl. There was monotony in his chore except for one brief moment. 

            Remy had been watching Rogue sleep, her rhythmic breathing being the only sound in the room. He felt sleep tug at his senses, trying to pull him into a similar state. He fought it as hard as he could but he was fighting a loosing battle. Just before he was about to succumb to the sandman, Remy had noticed something odd. He only saw it out of the corner of his eye, a brief flicker of light. It appeared to Remy that one of Kitty's posters on the wall had changed. The actor or singer or whomever was on the picture had gone through an interesting transformation. His eyes, instead of a normal color, were glowing a yellowish white. The solid glow stood out in a stark contrast to the rest of the room; hence the reason Remy noticed it. But as he shook his head to clear it of cobwebs and moved to get a closer look the glowing eyes had vanished, replaced by the normal eyes of the poster. Remy pondered the brief change in the poster but quickly shrugged it off, attributing the oddity to his half asleep state. 

***

            Victor Creed was in the best mood that he could recall. His day of jubilee had arrived at long last, providing him with salvation. The three boys that had made his life a living hell had been shipped off. Nothing could make him happier. 

            Lying back on the couch in the living room Creed sighed happily as he replayed the memories in his mind. The three boys marching down the grandiose stairwell with baggage clutched in their hands, their moping about being sent away, their general unhappiness. It was music to Creed's ears. He just wished that he had known what was going to happen so that he could have recorded the moment. 

            His nemesises had gone. With the trio out of the house and no more pranks for Creed to clean up, he had free time for the first time since they had arrived. Lounging about, Creed enjoyed his time doing nothing. However he was not to have as much time as he wanted.

            "Victor," Professor Xavier called to the custodian as he wheeled into the vast room. Creed raised his head to look at the headmaster of the institute and grunted in reply.

            "Enjoying your free time?" Xavier asked.

            "Better believe it," Creed grunted. Xavier grinned.

            "I'm glad to hear it. You deserve a break after putting up with all those pranks for the past few months."

            "I certainly do. And it's about time you kicked those kids out," Creed happily growled. Xavier frowned slightly.

            "I did not kick them out. They are merely going on an extended field trip with Hank. They will return in two weeks." Creed's eyebrow rose as he felt his elation begin to slip away. He wasn't done with them yet, he just had a temporary respite. 

            "Oh?"

            "Yes Victor. They will be back soon enough. But you should enjoy yourself while they aren't around." Creed nodded as some of his happiness began to return.

            "That's exactly what I plan to do. So if you'll excuse me," Creed said as he lowered his head, fully intending to take a long nap.

            "I'm afraid that you'll have to wait for a few moments Victor," Xavier called. Creed mumbled under his breath but raised his head so that he could see Xavier again.

            "What?" he barked. Xavier frowned at Creed's tone but said nothing.

            "Before you take the next two weeks off you still have a few chores to attend to. Cerebro is due for a maintenance check. I'd like to keep it running smoothly. So you'll need to do it since Hank is gone."

            "I'll do it tomorrow during the Danger Room session. That soon enough for you?" Creed asked with a raised eyebrow. Xavier nodded his head in agreement.

            "It is. Just remember to get it done. As soon as you finish with that job you can take the next two weeks off."

            Creed waved his hand in a mock salute and sank back into the plushy cushions of the couch. Settling in for a long nap, Creed resolved to make these next two weeks the best ones he had experienced in a long time. And he wasn't going to let anything get in his way to prevent that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	15. Disaster Beyond Imagination

Ishandahalf – I see that you have accepted the fact that I am evil. I am most pleased at that recognition of reality. I'm going to by pass the rest of your rant since the majority of your questions and statements will be answered. And yes there is more Romy. I read your story by the way. Quite kick ass.

Winter Fire – Almost cried? Yikes. I don't know what to say. Lesson of the chapter, don't piss off the Phantom. It isn't conducive to one's health.

Crazed Maniac 02 – Yeah, I gathered that you weren't against the trio. Just a little comment on my behalf.  

Thanks to spiffythefaery for beta reading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

****

**_"You will curse the day you did not do _**

**_All that the Phantom asked of you!"_****__**

**_-The Phantom_**

"So why are we here? A Danger Room session isn't scheduled to start for another twenty minutes."

            "Don't ask me. All I know is that Logan told me to make sure that everyone shows up early."

            "Everyone? As in the entire mansion or everyone as in you, me, Scott, and Jean?"

            "I don't know Lance. How many times to I have to tell you that?"

            "Sorry Kitty. I'm just trying to get some information, that's all." 

            "Well I've told you everything I know. So stop jumping all over me about it," Kitty snapped at her boyfriend in reply. 

Lance sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that we're all a bit edgy with Rogue's disappearance and reappearance. And with John, Bobby, and Kurt leaving everything just feels weird."

            "Good riddance I say. We'll finally be able to get a moment alone for once," Kitty said as she slipped her hand into Lance's.

            "I'm not complaining about that." 

The two strolled down the corridor, heading towards the Danger Room. Punching the call button for the elevator they waited, Lance shifting his weight, a sign of his nervousness. Kitty picked up on this immediately.

            "What's bugging you?" 

            "Nothing," Lance quickly replied as the elevator doors slid open with a chime. Kitty frowned as they walked into the elevator. 

"Something's bothering you. I know that. Why don't you just tell me what it is?"

Lance hesitated for a moment before unleashing a deep sigh. "Well…It's just Rogue. I didn't get a chance to see her at all yesterday and no one is talking about her or where she went. I'm just bothered by not knowing how she's doing." Kitty grinned and wrapped her arms around Lance.

            "That's awful sweet of you. She's fine, just a bit out of it." Lance shot a sloppy grin at Kitty as the elevator opened and they exited. 

            "Glad to hear it," Lance replied as they walked into the locker room. Scott and Jean were already present, dressed in their uniforms and wearing grim looks. Lance and Kitty began to dress for the Danger Room session. Lance noted the odd quiet in the room. The trio's absence was the cause of the peace. Publicly he might groan about the noise but privately Lance was disturbed by not hearing any racket from the three missing boys. In addition to the room being quiet it was also empty. Tugging on his uniform Lance turned to look at Scott.

            "Where is everyone else?" 

            "There is no one else."

            "What do you mean no one else?"

            "This is for senior students only and Kurt, John, and Bobby aren't here anymore."

            "Yeah but what about Rogue?" Kitty asked as she walked through the lockers. 

            "She'll be coming later," Jean commented, her green eyes flickering over to the door of the locker room.

            "Later?"

            "Yeah. We need to talk about some events that have been going on in the mansion lately and some of it concerns Rogue," Scott replied, his voice adopting a neutral tone. Lance narrowed his eyes slightly.

            "What about Rogue?"

            "We're concerned about her, ahem, relationship with Remy," Jean replied, her eyes still flickering over to the door.

            "What about her relationship with Remy?" Kitty asked a dangerous edge to her voice. The brunette didn't like the tone of Jean's statement.

            "We're concerned that Rogue might use her relationship with Remy to influence his judgment," Jean said as Scott nodded his head in agreement.

            "Why?"

            "Because I received a note yesterday that suggested some…changes in the makeup of the team. A rather threatening note that Remy supported," Jean stated. Lance and Kitty exchanged glances. They had heard some of the ruckus in the professor's office the other day but had no idea what it was about.

            "What kind of changes?"

            "Leadership changes. The note asked for me to step aside and for Rogue to take my spot." 

Kitty and Lance tried to contain their laughter. "So what?"

            "What do you mean, 'so what'?"

            "The phrase is self-explanatory Jean. What's the big deal about Rogue becoming a team leader?"

            "The fact that I wouldn't be!" Jean screeched, her voice bouncing off the locker room walls.

            "That's a problem because?" Lance wryly commented with a raised eyebrow. Shock overrode Jean's features. Looking from Lance to Kitty, the red head saw that neither one particularly cared about this issue.

            "I mean, no offense Jean, but maybe Rogue would do a good job as a team leader. She may be new but she's got a good head on her shoulders," Kitty said with a slight grin, watching Jean's shock grow with each word that passed through her lips. Lance grinned in agreement.

            "Yeah. Besides she's able to control Bobby, Kurt, and John which takes something special. Maybe she would be able to get the team to work together. Scott would still run overall command and tactics and stuff but Rogue would make sure that everything goes smoothly," Lance added.

            "Are you saying that I'm a bad leader?" Jean hissed acidly. 

Lance threw his hands up in defense. "No. I'm just saying that Rogue may not be one. The only way to find out would be to give her a chance." Kitty nodded her head vehemently.

            "Yeah. Besides, Remy isn't, like, in charge of team decisions anyway. Only Logan and the Professor decide stuff like that." 

            "But Remy could influence them!" Jean tried. Lance and Kitty frowned doubtfully. 

            "I don't think Remy could convince either of them to do something they didn't want to."

            "That still doesn't mean that Rogue won't try to get favors from Remy! She'll try to get something from him."

            "What makes you say that? Because she wants to go out with the guy? Ever think that she might actually have feelings for him?" Kitty snapped at Jean, obviously fed up with Jean's rant. Jean was about to reply but she swallowed her retort as Scott placed his hand on her shoulder.

            "I don't think Rogue wants to deliberately use Remy. I think that Remy might do stuff for her on his own," Scott said calmly. 

            "That's a possibility," Lance conceded, "but Rogue wouldn't ask Remy for any favors."

            "And that's no reason to just start accusing Rogue, Jean!" Kitty hissed harshly. Jean simply gave a burning glare as her response. Scott shook his head.

            "The point wasn't Rogue. The point was that someone was trying to change the team. That someone was trying to exert influence over the Professor. And whoever was doing it favored Rogue for some reason. I'm just saying that we need to be careful when dealing with Rogue. She might not be actively trying to take Jean's place but someone wants her to…" Scott trailed off as the door to the locker room hissed open.

            "That ain't gonna happen Shades," Logan remarked as he stalked into the room. His cold gaze fell upon the assembled students. "However, that doesn't mean we shouldn't mind what is being said," Logan continued, his tone daring the students to challenge his statement. There was only compliance. 

            "What do we do about Rogue then?" Scott asked. Logan shrugged.

            "Right now we do nothing. She remains a member of the team and Jean stays on as field commander. Charles and I aren't gonna let anyone change our minds. The job is yours until you blow it Red," Logan remarked as he glanced in Jean's direction. The girl's icy demeanor instantly melted away. She began to speak up but was cut off by Logan.

            "But while we're on the subject of Rogue I've got some things to tell you. First off, nobody asks her what happened two nights ago. It's been hell just getting her to speak about that night and Charles doesn't want you to send her back under her rock with some dumb questions. Second, nobody is to question her relationship with Remy again," Logan growled as he shot a pointed look in Jean's direction. Jean quickly found something on the floor worth studying.

            "Third, treat Rogue as you normally would. And attempt to not answer her questions about the ruckus that you've all been making. Are we clear?" Seeing positive answers from the students Logan grinned satisfactorily. 

            "Then get into the Danger Room."

***

            "Are you sure about dis?"

            "Ah'm sure. Just cause Ah've been out of it for a few days doesn't mean that Ah can't train."

            "Dat not what Remy means and you know it," Remy returned with a slight frown. Rogue rolled her eyes slightly at his response. Ever since she had told him that she was going to train with the team that evening Remy had been asking her every few minutes if she was certain that she wanted to put up with the others in the mansion. Although she had been back at the mansion for two days, Rogue had yet to see anyone but the teachers and Kitty.

            "Ah don't care what they'll say. Ah want to see my friends. Ah'm sure that they've been worried about me." 

Remy continued to frown. "Remy don't t'ink that Jean cared much." 

Rogue shrugged at the comment. "Maybe, maybe not. Either way Ah don't really care what Ms. Perfect thinks." 

            "Dat be a good decision Chere."

            "Besides Jean, Ah'm sure that everyone else was concerned. Ah'll bet that Kurt and Bobby had to be stopped from coming to see me several times," Rogue commented. Remy stopped on a dime and it was several moments before Rogue realized that she was walking alone.

            "Remy?" Rogue asked with concern. Remy avoided her gaze for a few moments, trying to figure out how to tell her that some of her friends would not be present.

            "Chere Remy needs to tell you some dings before you go down dere."

            "Oh?" Remy shuffled his feet, uncomfortable with having to be the bearer of bad news.

            "Oui. It's about Kurt, Bobby, and John. While you were, uh, out dey played a nasty prank on Jean dat involved blackmail and a destruction of a chandelier. De Professor sent dem on an 'extended field trip' with Hank. Dey gonna be gone for a while. Dey left before you came back."

            "They're gone?" 

Remy nodded. "Dey'll be back in a couple of weeks. But dey ain't here now."

            "Okay," Rogue said, although it was clear to Remy that she was disappointed by the news. She was close with trio, perhaps closer with them then with anyone else in the mansion besides Kitty.

            "So that means that it'll just be Scott, Jean, Lance, and Kitty at the session?" 

            "Oui." 

            "Alright. Let's get going Remy, Ah don't want to keep them waiting." Rogue turned and continued to walk towards the Danger Room as Remy trailed in her wake.

***

            Professor Xavier wheeled himself into the control center of the Danger Room. He was not surprised to find that the room was not unoccupied upon his arrival. Logan was already at the controls, setting up for the evening session.

            "Good evening," Xavier greeted warmly. Logan snorted in reply, his attention focused on the buttons and levers in front of him. 

            "Did you have the opportunity to talk with the students?" Xavier asked as he made his way over to Logan's side. He paused in his activities so that he could turn to face the wheelchair bound Professor.

            "Yeah. I told them everything you wanted me to. As it turns out, Scott and Jean were already expressing their concerns about Remy and Rogue." 

            "I'm not surprised by their reaction. We both know that Jean would never relinquish her position without a fight." 

            "Yeah but she was going too far in my opinion. Insinuating that Rogue started that relationship because she wanted things from Remy is crossing the line," Logan replied with a harsh tone. Xavier nodded in agreement.

            "Jean did say far too much. I trust that you corrected her judgment?" Logan nodded. "Good. Then we will hope that she has learned her lesson and will believe that Rogue's interests in Remy are purely on a romantic level."

            "Just 'cause I told her off doesn't mean that Jean isn't going to let up. She thinks that Rogue's gunning for her job now and she is going to do everything in her power to make sure that Rogue doesn't get it."

            "Everything? What do you believe that includes Logan?" 

            "Not sure. She'll single Rogue out more that's for sure. Probably give her tougher tasks and go out of her way to see that Rogue fails." 

            "Do you honestly believe that Jean would actually go that far to keep her position?"

            "I do. Jean doesn't want to lose her job. She'll do anything to keep it."

            "Then we must keep an eye on her during this session. I expect that this will most likely be the situation where Jean attempts to assert herself."

            "I'll be watching Charles." 

            "Watching who?" Ororo asked as she and Raven entered the control room.

            "Jean. We think that she might try to give Rogue some difficulties during the session today," Logan replied as the students began to enter the Danger Room. 

            "Then perhaps it would be best to have one or two of the teachers present in the Danger Room today," Ororo suggested.

            "Why? Jean knows that we can see everything from up here better than we could from down there," Raven replied.

            "I know that. But perhaps the presence of one of the teachers, say Remy, would prevent Jean from actually acting."

            "I don't think Remy's presence is going to do anything except spur Jean on," Raven returned as Logan and Xavier exchanged a glance at Ororo's suggestion.

            "Then perhaps another teacher? Myself or Logan perhaps?" Ororo tried again.

            "No. We will do nothing for the time being. We'll hope that Jean will not stoop to acting as we believe. And if she does attempt anything then we'll intervene," Xavier said, his tone giving no room for arguments. Ororo nodded weakly, understanding the orders but not agreeing with them. Logan and Raven gave no reply, their attention focused on Rogue's arrival in the Danger Room. Her arrival was quickly followed by Remy entering the control room. 

            Xavier shot a quick glance at Remy, trying to determine if he heard any of the previous conversation. From what he could sense, Remy was completely oblivious to the discussion. 

            "Are you ready to get the session started Logan?"

            "Give me a minute." 

            "Good morning everyone," Remy said with a grin. Raven rolled her eyes.

            "It's nighttime Remy."

            "Oui, but Remy don't care." 

Raven muttered something to herself, something that Xavier was unable to hear. Remy grinned at Raven's response and turned to face the Professor. "Bon jour Professor. Remy hopes that you're doing well." Xavier cracked a slight smile.

            "My condition is the same as it was last time we spoke Remy."

            "Just checking."

            "You seem awfully chipper. May I ask what brought on the good mood?" Ororo inquired.

            "Oui. De sweet girl down dere," Remy gestured to the Danger Room. Logan paused in his programming of the Danger Room and turned to face Remy.

            "Cajun, I ain't the type to object to your personal relationships but you'd better not screw around with her. I won't stand for it," Logan growled. 

Remy nodded as Raven smirked. "Logan seems to protect his favorite pupils with a vengeance Remy. You'd better listen to his warning," she remarked. Remy nodded with a slight grin. As Logan went back to programming an uncomfortable silence fell over the control room. Xavier watched Remy shift on his feet, before he broke the silence.

            "Where is Creed?"

            "Victor is working on Cerebro at the moment. I'm sure he'll show up before the session is over today."

            "I'm ready to go Charles," Logan said as he finished programming the Danger Room. Xavier nodded.

            "Go."

***

            Rogue walked into the Danger Room, noticing that she was the last one to arrive. Inwardly, she wondered if they had been discussing her before she had arrived. Outwardly, Rogue shot a slight smile in Kitty and Lance's direction. Jean regarded Rogue with narrow eyes while Scott turned away from her to look up at the control room. The silence between the students didn't last long as the intercom came to life with a squeal.

            "Listen up," Logan's voice filtered through the intercom. "Today you're breaking up into two teams. Lance and Scott are team one and the girls are team two. You're going to be separated in a maze. The objective of the mission is for team two to find the flag. Team one's goal is to stop team two by either finding them or successfully protecting the flag. There will be other obstacles in the maze to deal with."

            As Logan spoke the air in the Danger Room began to warp as the holographic simulator kicked in. Walls rose from the air and Rogue suddenly found herself surrounded by a twelve-foot tall hedge maze. Beside her were Jean and Kitty, both looking up at the maze.

            "We need to get the flag and not get caught. Our best way of doing that is to find the flag first. Kitty that's your job. Be careful," Jean ordered. 

            "On it," Kitty replied as she charged, and phased through, the hedge in front of her. Jean turned her sight to Rogue, who met the older girl's gaze. 

            "We need to stick together. We move quickly and quietly. We'll communicate through telepathy. Got it?" Jean asked with a slight edge to her voice. Rogue frowned at the tone but ignored it.

            "Let's go."

            "Make sure you keep up," Jean replied as she took off down the maze. Rogue was undaunted by the challenge and took off after the red head. They hustled down the corridor of the maze before running into one of the obstacles, one of the fierce rapid fire drones. Jean motioned for Rogue to stop as her voice entered the other girl's head.

            /I'll take care of it. / 

            /Okay. / The drone remained stationary for a moment before Jean acted. The robot shivered before shooting straight up into the air, shattering into the dome above. Metal parts rained down on the two girls. Jean shot a smug grin at Rogue, who ignored it. Just as they began to move forward again Kitty melted out of the hedge. Jean immediately patched the brunette into the mental network that she and Rogue were in.

            /Guys I've found the flag! /

            /Where? / Jean thought. 

            /About thirty feet that way, / Kitty thought in response as she pointed with her finger.

            /Okay, I'll levitate us there. /

            /You nuts? Scott'll shoot us down. We'll be sitting ducks, / Rogue mentally snapped. Kitty grinned at Rogue's response while Jean frowned.

            /You got any better ideas? / Despite the fact that Rogue was not a telepath she could hear the bitterness in Jean's "voice."

            /As a matter of fact, Ah do. /

            /You going to share it with us? /

            /You levitate yourself while Kitty and Ah shot through the maze. /

            /And that's better than my idea, how? /

            /We don't put all our eggs in one basket. /

            /It might work Jean. Let's give it a shot, / Kitty chipped in. Jean whirled around to deliver a harsh glare at the younger girl. After seeing that Kitty wouldn't back down Jean relented.

            /Alright. We'll do it your way Rogue. / 

            /Good. / 

            Before the three girls implemented Rogue's plan there was an irritating squeal, the sound that the intercom made when it was activated. Rogue found this occurrence puzzling, only rarely did any of the instructors attempt to contact the students during a session. However, it wasn't unheard of. Logan could just be changing the mission objectives, something he did on occasion. 

Logan's voice was not the one that spilled from the intercom. 

            "Did I not instruct that Cerebro was to be kept empty?" a deep, dark voice came. A voice that Rogue recognized. The voice of the Phantom. Fear swept over her as she felt her muscles freeze up. The other two girls dismissed the voice, thinking that it was just a trick to distract them.

            "I said Cerebro was to always be kept empty!" the Phantom bellowed, his voice reverberating throughout the Danger Room. 

            "It's him. Ah know it, it's him!" Rogue shrieked her voice carrying. Her cry was followed by a scarlet beam cutting through the hedge beside her, tearing a hole to reveal Scott and Lance charging at the girls. Jean whirled around to face Rogue, her face livid.

            "You idiot! Do you realize what you've done? You've cost us the mission!"

            "Leave her alone Jean," Kitty said in an attempt to protect her friend. Jean would not listen to reason.

            "Stay out of this Kitty!" she snapped. Seeing the argument unfolding between the two girls Scott and Lance brought their attack to a halt, stopping beside Kitty.

            "Do you hear me?" Jean barked at Rogue. For her part, Rogue was paying little attention to what Jean was saying. Her mind was on the voice that had just spilled over the intercom. 

            "Stop ignoring me! You're worthless! You don't obey orders, you do what you want, you start relationships with instructors to pursue your own goals, you can't control your powers, you are worthless!" Jean cried at the top of her lungs. Static burst over the intercom once more. The static was followed by the Phantom's voice.  
            "Who are you to judge her worth? A spoiled brat that doesn't realize what little talent she doesn't have and insists on wasting what little of it she does?" the Phantom replied coldly. Jean didn't turn away from Rogue.

            "This is another one of your tricks isn't it? You've got Remy doing that don't you, you little toad!"

            "Toad? Perhaps it is you who are the toad," the Phantom bemusedly replied. Jean paused to cast a quick glance at the Danger Room control center, now visible after the holograms had faded away. Turning her gaze back to Rogue, Jean began to speak up, only to find that her voice was gone. Instead of words coming from her mouth came a loud…

            "CROAK!" Jean looked shocked at the sound she had just made. The Phantom gave a slight chuckle. She tried to speak again only to hear…

            "CROAK!" Jean's hands flew to her throat. The Phantom chuckled once more, seemingly enjoying Jean's inability to speak. She turned her eyes to Scott and opened her mouth to ask what was wrong. All she said was…

            "CROAK!" The third time being the final straw Jean rushed from the Danger Room, tears streaming down her face. Scott rushed out after her, leaving Rogue, Kitty, and Lance as the only occupants of the Danger Room. The Phantom's voice boomed over the intercom, laughter filling everyone's ears. He was enjoying his handiwork.

            "What just happened?" Kitty said her voice no more than a whisper.

            "I have no idea," Lance replied quietly. Rogue remained silent, fear having frozen her body solid. 

            "Who is speaking over the intercom?"

            "I don't know Kitty but it seems Rogue does," Lance replied as the Phantom's laughter died down.

            "How?"

            "You're asking questions that I can't answer Kitty. Unless Rogue decides to tell us I doubt we'll know those answers." Kitty was about to answer another question but her voice was cut off by the Phantom speaking once more.

            "You ignored my requests. So be it! You wished disaster upon your heads and now it has come!" the Phantom declared. There was a loud squeal as one of the panels residing along the top of the Danger Room's dome began to extend and pull out of the wall. Kitty and Lance expected to see one of the many weapons hidden within the walls of the room become visible. Rogue didn't know what to expect, she only knew that she wasn't sure if she wanted to see whatever was about to be revealed. 

            Instead of a weapon emerging from the wall nothing appeared at first. Then without any warning an object shot out of the opened space. The object flew through the air along with a long chord that was attached to the innards of the now vacated space. As the object fell through the air Rogue noticed that what it looked like. It was a body, a very large body. As it was about to hit the ground, the chord snapped and pulled the body back into the air, causing it to bob up and down for a few moments. When it finally settled, its only movement was to sway back and forth, Rogue and the others stepped towards it, to see what it was.

            It was Victor Creed. Rather, it was formally Victor Creed, seeing as how the feral mutant was now undeniably no more. The chord had been fastened around his neck, strangling him. His eyes were bulging from his head, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. His mouth was frozen in the midst of a scream. Blood matted his long blonde hair and caked his face. His lifeless eyes stared out at the students, seeing nothing. Upon seeing Creed's lifeless face Kitty unleashed a bloodcurdling scream.

            As soon as she saw the frozen face of the dead Creed, fear overtook Rogue once more. This time it did not freeze her up. Instead it gave her energy to do the one thing she could think of. She ran.

***

            Remy had watched as confusion ran through the other teachers as the Danger Room began to take on a life of its own. Remy had watched Logan curse in anger as the disembodied voice cackled over the intercom. Remy had watched as Jean began to croak wildly, unable to control her voice. And Remy had watched in horror as Creed's dead body was flung from the dome of the Danger Room.

            As soon as the body came out of the panel the teachers recognized it immediately. Rather Logan recognized it.

            "Jesus. It's Creed!"

            "What?" 

            "It's Creed! He's dead!"

            "Oh my God!" Ororo had screeched in horror as she watched the lifeless body of Creed cut through the air.

            "This is the result of your decision Charles!" Raven hissed at Xavier, who was unable to tear his gaze away from the deceased janitor.

            "It must have been an accident!" Xavier replied, terror worming its way onto his normally calm face.

            "This is no accident! This is the anger of the ghost!" Raven yelled in return.

            "Are you certain that he is dead?" Ororo cried out as chaos overtook the control room.

            "He's gone!"

            "This is the folly…"

            "How could this have…"

            "…defying the ghost!"

            "…happened?"

            "We can't not be sure that…"

            "He's got be to…"

            "What shall…"

            "…this is anything but an accident!"

            "…we do!"

            "…cut down now!"

            "And I suppose that voice…"

            "Get to the…"

            "No way of telling…"

            "…students!"

            "Raven that this is anything but…"

            "…was an accident too!"

            "…an accident!" 

            Chaos reign supreme in the control room as all the teachers attempted to speak at once, their voices cutting each other off. Remy remained silent through the entire ordeal, his burning gaze on the situation unfolding below. His crimson eyes smoldered at the sight of the very dead Creed and grew concerned at the sight of the terrified Rogue. The moment the girl bolted out of the room Remy turned on his heel, quickly exiting the control room. The rest of the teachers followed, attempting to cut Creed down in the smallest hope that he was still alive.

***

            Remy mentally commanded the elevator to speed up as he tapped his foot in impatience. After what seemed like an eternity the elevator opened and Remy rushed out. His red eyes quickly scanned the visible part of the lower level of the mansion, straining to find Rogue. He couldn't see any trace of her.

            However just because he was unable to see her didn't mean that he was unable to hear her. There was a rather loud squeak, the sound that the front doors made when being open. Scurrying to the entranceway of the mansion Remy discovered that the front door had indeed been thrown open. Rushing out the door Remy saw Rogue standing outside the mansion, her gaze fixed upon the small forest lying at the edge of the grounds. Steeling himself for her reactions Remy stepped outside into the harsh wind, the cold cutting to the bone. Wrapping himself up in his trenchcoat Remy made his way over to Rogue.

            "Chere, we need to go back inside," Remy said gently once he had reached her. Rogue whirled around, surprised by Remy's arrival, her eyes wide with fear.

            "Don't take me back there," she replied, her voice quivering slightly.

            "We should go back in."

            "Ah can't go back there."

            "Why not?"

            "He's there," Rogue cryptically replied. "His eyes will find me there Remy."

            "Who?"

            "The Phantom." 

            "Dere is no Phantom Chere," Remy scoffed.

            "Then who's voice was that? Who killed Creed?"

            "Dat was an accident."

            "Just like when the Danger Room attacks students when it shouldn't. Just like those accidents." Remy paused at Rogue's response.

            "Well…"

            "He's a monster Remy. He'll find me there."

            "Chere, listen to Remy. Dere is no Phantom." Rogue shook her head sadly.

            "Remy, Ah've seen him. Ah've seen his world of darkness and death."

            "What?"

            "The man who took me, he was the Phantom. Ah've seen him, his burning eyes, his face that was…" Rogue trailed off, unable to describe the horrors that she had seen.

            "Chere dat never happened. It was just a dream."

            "It was no dream! Ah'm telling you that Ah saw him, Ah've been in his world!"

            "Alright. But he can't do nothing to you." 

            "How can you be sure?"

            "Remy here now. Remy protect you from him."

            "You promise?"

            "Remy promises. Remy won't ever let him harm you." 

            "But…"

            "No more worries Chere. Everything is gonna be alright now. Remy make sure of that."

            "Remy, Ah don't know what to say."

            "Sometimes silence is the best answer Chere." 

            "You'll always be there for me, won't you?"

            "Always."

            "That's a long time Remy."

            "As long as it's for you, Remy don't mind."

            "You telling me the truth?"

            "Remy never lie to you." The wind began to pick up and Rogue shivered involuntarily. 

            "Come here Chere," Remy said as he opened his trenchcoat, silently offering Rogue a shelter from the cold. She slid over to Remy's side as he wrapped them both up in his large coat. Rogue looked up at Remy, only inches separating their faces.

            "Remy, Ah've got to tell you something."

            "What?" 

Rogue chewed on her lip as she hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out how to word her statement.     "Ah hell. Ah guess Ah'll just have to spit it out. Remy," Rogue said as she turned to look up at his face. "Ah think, no Ah know, that Ah love you." 

            "Well in dat case, Remy t'inks he'd better let you know that Remy loves you." Remy wrapped Rogue up in a hug and planted a kiss on her head. 

            "Remy promise me something."          

            "Anything."

            "Promise me that you'll always love me."

            "Remy promises." 

            "Good. Cause Ah'll always love you." Remy smiled at Rogue.

            "Remy glad to hear dat. But we need to get you back inside, it's cold out here," Remy said as he planted another kiss on Rogue's head. Rogue didn't notice the cold anymore and blissfully walked back towards the house with Remy.

***

            While Remy and Rogue expressed their feelings for each other they were unaware that they were being watching. Standing on the top of the mansion, his cloak whipping violently in the wind, was the Phantom. His burning gaze was focused upon the two lovers standing beneath him.

            He couldn't hear what was being said but he had a fairly good idea. When he witnessed Remy plant a kiss on Rogue he knew what exactly was going on. Saddened by the sight before him the Phantom began to talk to Rogue, although his voice couldn't be heard by the girl.

            "How could you? I gave you everything you've ever wanted. I gave you a chance to do what you only could dream of," the Phantom remarked sadly as he continued to watch the scene below him unfold.

            "You are so close to being able to touch. So close to being the greatest mutant alive. I gave you all of that. I gave you that chance. And now how do you repay me? You've denied me and betrayed me.

            "He was bound to love you as soon as he saw you, saw your skill, your power. There is no doubt of that. He loves you because of how I helped you. He loves you because of what I've done. And in return you reward him with your love and give me nothing. How could you do that? Why Rogue?" the Phantom said as he felt his heartbreaking. Hidden by his helmet a tear ran down his cheek, the water following over territory it had never known. Closing his eyes quickly the Phantom attempted to squash any more tears before they could fall. He knew that nothing could heal his broken hear, that nothing could stop the tears from coming, nothing besides Rogue. Opening his eyes once more, the Phantom saw Remy kiss Rogue once more. 

            Rage boiled up inside of him. A rage like none he had never felt before, an anger that was more powerful than anything he had ever experienced. 

            "This is not over yet. That much I promise you. I will not give her up without a fight! You both will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!" the Phantom cried at the top of his lungs. His words were lost in the howling wind. Stretching out with his power the Phantom reached for the largest object he could find and as soon as he had as solid grasp on it, he pulled. 

            The ground began to violently tremble and shake as the Phantom pulled at the object. The grounds of the Institute began to split as the object forced its way through the ground. Slowly rising from the bowels of the mansion, a gigantic silver orb made its way above the ground, the silver orb that housed Cerebro. 

            Lifting the massive machine with his power the Phantom let Cerebro hang several inches above the ground for a few moments, letting everyone witness this display of his power. This would show them all that they would regret not taking him seriously, not obeying his wishes. Raising his hands to steady Cerebro the Phantom closed his right hand slowly, forming a fist. As he did so Cerebro began to condense, being crushed by his power. The metal screeched as it was manipulated and forced into a smaller size. Closing his hand completely, the Phantom crushed Cerebro into a metal ball about the size of a basketball. Releasing his grip on the destroyed machine the Phantom watched as it fell back through the hole in the ground. Turning his gaze, he took pleasure in seeing shock on the faces of the two lovers, a shock at the depths of his power.

            Laughing mirthfully the Phantom turned on his heel and melted back into the shadows, his laughter echoing. He was not finished with those in the mansion and when he was he would make sure that Rogue would be his. They would learn to fear the wrath of the Phantom. And she would learn to love him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	16. Aftermath

Sympathy – Will the trio return soon? That seems to be the question of the moment. 

RoguesHeart – I'm glad you like the story so far.

Heartsyhawk – So many questions to answer. Let's see what I can do about that…Actually I really can't answer most of your questions without giving away the plot. I'll take your plea for Jean's death under advisement.

Mademoiselle Morte – By he I assume you mean the Phantom. No one can tell just what he's going to do.

Roguehobbit – She did indeed.

Ishandahalf – You know something, the way you explain the situation makes me come to the conclusion to not be around when you get me. Don't bet on seeing that dance, when people find out that Rogue's not lying it won't be a time to showboat. As for the Phantom's motives if you want to think that way go ahead. I don't know when, or if, I'll ever get to his back story.

Kitsune Jagan – Rogue's powers did not work when Gambit kissed her because he kissed her hair. Her powers only take affect on skin-to-skin contact. 

The answer to all your questions, well not all your questions but some of your questions, will be found out now!

Right after I thank spiffythefaery for being a wonderful beta reader, even if she does have lapses of insanity. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_"He is a demon!"_**

- **_Christine_**

****

****

"And just how do you explain this?" Raven hissed as the assembled faculty gazed upon the wreckage of Cerebro. Silence answered her question, the rest were in too much shock to answer. 

For his part, Professor Xavier looked down at the metal debris that was once his prized machine with disbelief. How this happened was a mystery. All the old professor knew was that one minute he was in the Danger Room viewing the lifeless body of Creed and the next he was listening to Remy and Rogue's cries about the destruction of Cerebro.

            The teachers had rushed to the machine as quickly as their legs, or wheels, would allow. There they beheld the remains of the Phantom's wrath.

            "What could have done this?" Ororo breathed in horror. 

            "I'll tell you what did this. An angered Phantom," Raven replied. Logan rolled his eyes and turned away from the wreckage.

            "Ghosts don't exist," Logan replied coldly. He put up with the stories from the students about a ghost haunting the mansion but he wasn't going to listen to Raven yap about it.

            "Who ever said that the Phantom was a ghost?" Raven victoriously returned. Logan's eyebrow rose ever-so-slightly. 

            "What are you talking about?"

            "We've received demands from this Phantom. There is no doubt he was responsible for what happened to Creed and for what happened here," Raven said with a gesture towards the destroyed machine. "It is quite obvious that this Phantom is more than just a ghost."

            Xavier let out a long sigh as he turned away from the destruction. "Whatever the case may be, it is apparent now that we have a situation on our hands."

            Raven snorted loudly. "Now it's apparent?" 

            Xavier overlooked her sarcasm. "We must take steps to secure that something like this does not happen again."

            "Easier said than done Charles," Logan replied. Xavier nodded slowly.

            "I am aware of the difficulties ahead. But we have no other choice."

            "What about the students? Can we assure that the mansion is safe for them?" Ororo queried with concern apparent in her tone. 

            "I – I don't know. Until we find out the source of this problem we can not assure the safety of anyone in the mansion."

            "Then should we send everyone home?"

            "Are you kidding? Besides, you know some of the students have nowhere to return to. Scott and Lance have no home. Bobby has been disowned. John burned his house down. Kurt lives here with me. Where would they go if we shut the school down?" Raven asked pointedly. 

            "We can't shut down the school. It's more dangerous for the kids out there beyond the gates then it is here," Logan argued. Xavier nodded in agreement. 

            "I feel your assessment is correct. We can not send the students home. However I feel that we need the all the faculty present. I'll contact Hank and ask him to return to the mansion immediately."

            "Immediately? That means we'll be dealing with our search for the Phantom and the humor and power deprived Bobby, Kurt, and John. Do those two items seem to counter each other?" Ororo asked with a raised eyebrow.

            "In addition Jean is ready to blow a fuse because of the croaking incident and Rogue and Remy making goo-goo eyes at each other, sounds like a volatile environment. I feel that it might be more difficult to catch the culprit."

            "We have no choice. Hank's presence is necessary. I'm willing to risk the situation," Xavier replied. 

            "I'll keep an eye on things and make sure nothing gets out of hand," Logan said. 

            "As long as that won't hinder your abilities to hunt our quarry," Xavier replied. 

            "What about our staff situation? With what happened with Creed don't you feel that we might be undermanned? Especially if our attention is on finding this mysterious Phantom?" Ororo asked. 

            "I agree. We need to find another staff member. Since we'll require Forge's assistance with rebuilding Cerebro I will ask him to join us here."

            "You want that hippie here? You think he'll be a good influence on the students?" Raven asked, her voice rising several decibels. 

            "I think Forge will be a much better teacher than Creed ever was," Ororo quickly defended. 

            "Just because you have a crush on the guy doesn't mean he'll be a good teacher," Raven shot back.

            "I don't have a crush!" 

            "Raven, Ororo. That is enough. We have enough problems on our hands without this bickering. Now we have a job to do," Xavier snapped with force as he wheeled away. Logan shot a quick glance at the apologetic faces before storming off behind Xavier.

***

            Xavier wheeled himself into his study and plucked up the phone on his desk. Quickly punching in a series of numbers he placed the receiver next to his ear. He listened to the phone on the other end ring for a few moments. When no one answered Xavier was about to give up. But before he could end the call the ringing ceased and a voice spoke up.

            "Hello," Henry McCoy said, his tone conveying a sense of exhaustion.

            "Hello Hank."

            "Charles, to what do I owe the honor of this call?" Hank asked, his attempt at exuberance quickly failing. 

            "Where are you at this moment?"

            "In the Natural History Museum in Los Angeles," Hank replied as Xavier began to hear shouts that he recognized.

            "I need for you to cut the trip short and return immediately."

            "You do?" Hank's voice picked up considerably. In the background the shouts became louder.

            "Yes. There has been an accident and I need you here."

            "Oh thank God. I mean I'm sorry to hear that Charles. We'll return immediately."

            "Good. And Hank I'm sorry to say…"

            "Excuse me for a moment Charles," Hank replied. Xavier listened to the conversation between Hank and the others.

 "What is it this time?" Hank said, loosing his energy once more.

            "You always take that tone with us."

            "Ja. Vhy do you assume ve did something?" 

            "Fine! I'm sorry. What did John do?"

            "Well we didn't say that you were wrong to blame us…"

            "…but John is up to something as vell." 

            "Oh my stars and garters. Is it possible for you to not to cause trouble?"

            "Wouldn't you at least like to know what happened?"

            "I suppose…" Hank's words were drowned out by a loud crashing sound. Fear overtook the Professor for a moment, worrying about the safety of his X-Men. However his apprehension was quickly dispelled by Hank's voice returning in an extreme increase in volume.

            "How could you do that? What inspires you? Do you have any idea how valuable that was? You are all reckless!" 

            "It was just bones," one of the boys attempted to reply.

            "Just bones? Just bones! Those were fossils! They are priceless! They are the most complete set of dinosaur fossils in the world."

            "Were," Xavier heard Bobby mutter. 

            "ROBERT! I fail to see how this situation is amusing!"

            "That's because you don't know vhat John is doing."

            "Given the horror that I have just seen I am hesitant to ask. As the adult and supervisor I am obligated to inquire."

            "And that means what in English?" 

Xavier heard Hank sigh deeply. 

            "What did he do?"

            "Let's just say that there isn't an ancient Egyptian exhibit anymore."

            "Dear god no. I have only one question. How?"

            "The museum should have prohibited smoking in twenty mile radius." 

Xavier sighed. He had a feeling that his bank account was about to take a huge hit. 

            "Charles?"

            "I heard Hank. I'll expect your arrival in a few days."

            "Thank you. And make sure you have three straight jackets ready." With that Hank ended the call and went to deal with some very angry museum officials.

***

            Lance whistled in awe as he looked down upon the rubble that was formerly Cerebro. Standing on the once serene grounds of the mansion Lance had a bird's eye view of the damage and destruction of Professor Xavier's pride and joy.

            Kicking at some of the loose dirt on the grass he watched it collide with the wreckage and smash into myriad pieces. 

            "What could have done this?" Kitty whispered from her position beside Lance. 

            "Beats me," Lance replied.

            "Whatever it was, it's worrying the Professor and the rest," Scott chipped in as he viewed the scene. Jean was still in the throws of a temper tantrum and had no interest of looking at the mess that was once Cerebro. Scott was quite interested however.

            "I bet I could do something like this if I tried," Lance muttered as he kicked at another clump of dirt.

            "You think so?" 

            "I suppose."

            "I wonder…" Scott trailed off.

            "Wonder what?" Kitty asked as she saw Lance and Scott exchange a quick glance. They seemed to be on the same wavelength.

            "A mutant could have done this," Lance coolly replied.

            "A mutant?"

            "Yeah. I can make earthquakes that could destroy this entire town if I tried hard enough. Wouldn't it be logical that there would be a mutant who could to this?" Lance said with a gesture towards the rubble.

            "But wouldn't the Professor have been able to find the mutant?"

            "Not necessarily. The Professor doesn't randomly search for mutants when he's out of Cerebro. Even then he can only find mutants when they're using their powers. Besides, there is probably someway to hide from Cerebro," Scott replied as he pushed his protective glasses further up his nose.

            "But if what you're saying is true then there is a dangerous mutant running around Bayville?"

            "No. If we're right then there is a dangerous mutant running around Bayville and there is no way for the Professor to track him," Lance replied. Scott frowned and shook his head. 

            "You're both wrong. If our assessment is correct then there is a powerful mutant on the loose whom we can't track and who has total access to the mansion."

            "What?"

            "Don't you think what happened in the Danger Room has any connection to what happened here?"

            "I'd never thought of it like that before, I guess," Kitty said sheepishly as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

            "But what could inspire a rage that would lead to that?" Lance asked with a raised eyebrow.

            "I wish I knew."

            "We all wish we knew."

            "I'll tell you something. Whatever the connection is, it has something to do with Rogue," Scott stated. Lance began to angrily retort but closed his mouth as it dawned on him that he agreed with Scott. Things had become rather complex since Rogue's arrival. The most mysterious happenings had been occurring as of late, all of which involved Rogue.

            "Are you saying Rogue's behind this?" Kitty hissed. She was not as open minded about the matter as Lance.

            "No. I'm saying that Rogue's involved somehow. She may not realize it. She probably didn't intend for it to happen or even approves of it. I'm sure it involves her."

            "What involves who?" a new voice asked. Lance jumped at the interruption but quickly turned around to hide his surprise. Despite the serious situation a smile wormed its way onto his face. A quick glance at his companions told him that he was not alone. Kitty and Scott were smiling as well.

            "What involves who?" Forge asked as he strolled up to them with a quirked eyebrow. 

            "Just rumors of teenagers," Scott replied, covering.

            "I'm not much beyond a teenager myself you know," Forge replied with a grin. Lance rolled his eyes as Kitty snorted.

            "You're stuck in the seventies Forge. But that doesn't mean you're still a teenager," she remarked. Forge chuckled in reply.

            "Guess so. So what's been going down at the X-Shack?"

            "Same old, same old."

            "Uh-huh. And that's why I'm looking at a weird metal basketball called 'The Thing Formerly Known as Cerebro?'"

            "You're the handyman around these parts." Forge chuckled as his right arm transformed into a whirring metal machine containing every tool known to man. And a few known only to Forge.

            "That I am. Anything around here broken besides Cerebro?"

            "Jean's head," Lance muttered to himself. Fortunately his voice was low enough to escape detection by Scott. Kitty heard the comment and grinned. Forge cocked his head in confusion and quickly dismissed the comment.

            "Ok then. I'm off to find the Groovy Dude in the Wheelchair. Adios," Forge waved as his hand transformed back and he wandered off in the general direction of the mansion. The three students watched him for a moment before turning to face one another.

            "Man. The Trio leaves, all this happens, and now Forge shows up," Kitty said. "How much weirder is this place going to get?"

***

            Night had finally settled in. Only by covering the world in darkness could the gaping hole on the mansion grounds be hidden. But that did nothing to remove the fact that the hole was still there.

            Remy frowned as he stalked silently through the lower levels of the Institute. The past two days had not gone as well as he had hoped. 

            First there was the fiasco with the Danger Room and Creed. Then the conversation he had held with Rogue outside the mansion's doors. Then the destruction of Cerebro. Today had consisted of attempting to get Rogue out of her room which had ultimately proved to be a failure. 

            After witnessing the awe inspiring devastation Rogue had bolted out of Remy's arms and shut herself in the safe confines of her room. Remy had followed her and had listened to her incoherent babbling about the Phantom. Try as he might he was unable to get her out of her room.

            Currently Remy was stalking along the lower levels, having completed his hunt for the day. All the teachers had split up and searched the mansion in hopes of finding the mysterious perpetrator. But they had all yielded the same results. No trace was found. Even the veritable tracking skills of the feral Logan found nothing.

            When everything was said and done Remy was in a sour mood. He had come to this deserted part of the mansion to be alone, to allow him space to think. The last thing he expected was to hear someone singing. 

"Wash away my troubles, wash away my pain  
With the rain in Shambala  
Wash away my sorrows, wash away my shame  
With the rain in Shambala  
*Ooooh... yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah*!" 

Remy paused in shock. Not only was someone else down here, not only was that person singing, but he was singing a horrible song extremely off-key. That could only mean one person.

            "Forge? You down here, homme?" Remy called, raising his voice to a level he hoped would be loud enough for the working mutant to hear.

            "No need to shout, I'm right here," Forge called back. Remy grinned and quickly walked into the ruins of the Cerebro. Forge was not there.

            "Where you at?" Remy asked as he turned around to glance back into the hall.

            "Right here," Forge replied as he popped his head out from his work space. All Remy saw was Forge's head, hanging upside down from the ceiling, a few feet from his own. Despite his normal cool Remy leapt into the air.

            "You frighten Remy homme."

            "I frighten a lot of people. Although most people accredit it to my groovy seventies attire," Forge replied as he pulled his head back into the crawl space.

            "Remy been telling you for years that you need a new wardrobe."

            "And Forge said that he'd get new clothes when Remy did," Forge mockingly returned. Remy grinned. Whenever Remy mentioned clothing Forge reverted to mocking the Cajun.

            "One of these days Remy will. Den were you be?"

            "The day you change your style is the day the Professor wears a toupee." Remy couldn't help but laugh at that. After his laughter died down he waited a few moments before asking the questions on his mind.

            "How's de repairs going?"

            "Not well. This is going to take a month to fix."

            "It take that long to rebuild?"

            "No. But the job doesn't just involve rebuilding the machine. All the circuits were fried and they won't get up and running again."

            "Dat means what exactly?" Forge swung down from the crawl space and landed on the floor with a ringing thud.

            "It means that when Cerebro decided to lose weight it emitted an electric field that destroyed all the circuits. In essence it created an electro-magnetic pulse on a miniscule level."

            "Remy don't speak Forge." Forge sighed as he wiped grease from his brow.

            "An electro-magnetic pulse is usually generated by the explosion of an atomic bomb. What it does is send out a powerful wave that sends too much energy through electric systems, overloading them and shutting them down. In addition, the extra energy fuses the circuits together, preventing them from being reused."

            "Dat don't sound good."

            "It isn't. But that's not the most unusual thing about this whole scenario," Forge replied cryptically.

            "Stranger dan Cerebro levitating twenty feet above de ground?"

            "Yeah. Because in order to have an electro-magnetic pulse there needs to be an explosion. Only there was no explosion. That's what's strange." Remy nodded darkly.

            "Just another item to add to our ever growing list of mysteries."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just so everyone knows.

Yes the Trio will be coming back next chapter.

Yes there will be more Romyness. But only when I decide to put it in. However it will show up sporadically throughout the rest of the story, but when it does it will be quite…strong.


	17. Announcements

As a brief note last chapter put the reviews over 100! I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has taken the time to review this story. I really appreciate the effort and the input. If you haven't taken the time to review the story, Shame on You!

No, I kid.

I don't.

I do.

No.

Or do I?

Anyway someone asked me in a previous chapter (I don't remember which chapter or who asked and I'm crippled by this thing called LAS [Lazy Ass Syndrome] which prevents me from looking it up) when this story would come to an end. Or how many chapters I foresee left. I don't have a definite number in mind but the story has, as of this chapter, gone from the first half to the second if that's any help.

Winter Fire – Your fic does not suck. I found it to be quite interesting and well done. I'm glad you keep wanting to come back for more. That means I've done my job.

SSam – I don't think John has a one track mind. He just has an unhealthy obsession with fire. Like I have an unhealthy obsession with world domination. Not that that actually means anything…

Kitrazzle – Thanks for the praise. Here's the next chapter darling!

Gothic Cajun – Just because I'm known for killing characters off does not mean that those three are going to die. I know exactly who will and who will not bite the metaphorical dust. That's all I have to say about that. And while I appreciate the need to read the story, remember that threats mean nothing to me.  

Roguehobbit – I'm glad you like the way I write Forge. I was really concerned about dealing with him since I know nothing about the 1970's. Outside of the politics and that wouldn't be much help would it?

Moezy-chan – Thanks for appreciating the humor.

Heartyshawk – Nothing is wrong with the way Remy dresses. I was just throwing a little barb in his direction. Since nobody ever changes their clothing style. That's all. I have no idea how strong the Romy will be. Despite common belief, I do not have a Romy meter. Actually I do, I call it Spiffythefeary. But we shall dismiss that fact.

Roguechere – I am quite confused. What do you mean might this Phantom be a mutant we all love to hate? I have already specifically stated who the Phantom is. And I don't hate him. He's my favorite. 

Ishandahalf – I have decided to respond to your reviews last, a place of honor as my oldest reviewer. And due to the length of your reviews. I shall refrain from commenting about the electricity bill, because you have no idea about their ruthlessness. In regards to Hank and bringing the Trio to a public place, well, in my opinion there are two types of smarts: street smart and book smart. Hank is definitely the latter and not quite the former. I solemnly swear that there shall be no hot pants making an appearance during this story. But they might pop up in others. I shall leave you with a piece of wisdom: One of my teachers used to hang a sign in her class that said "Hire a teenager, while they still know everything."

Überthanks to the lovely Spiffythefaery for the beta reading job. I drive her up a wall with this stuff and she struggles to accommodate my demands. And I love her for helping out. And I'm still convinced that her cat is evil. And not the good kind of evil.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_"Such a pity   
that the Phantom can't   
be here!"_****__**

- **_Firmin_**

****

****

Since the destruction of Cerebro all the members of the Institute seemed to be holding their collective breath, waiting for the Phantom to make his next move, his next demand. After a week and a half of waiting there was a long sigh. 

There was no sign of the mysterious man. There were no threatening letters. The tumultuous environment quickly cooled down. Students no longer snapped at each other. The teachers had apologized for their harsh words and conduct. Everything was slowly beginning to become as it once was. Normal. 

There were still noticeable differences. Most obvious was the gaping hole marring the landscape of the estate. The violent extraction of Cerebro had created the crater, sending dirt and grass sprawling across the rest of the grounds. Wind blew through the giant depression to create a shrill whistle, reminding everyone in the mansion of its presence.

Spending most of his time in the gaping hole was the newest addition to the mansion, Forge. The technological genius was spending the majority of his time repairing the damage that Cerebro's demolition had done. The Danger Room's electronics had been compromised and Forge was forced to repair those circuits as well (which lead to no Danger Room sessions, much to the delight of the students). 

In addition to fixing all the damage incurred, Forge was also responsible for aiding Professor Xavier in reconstructing Cerebro. The rebuilding process was long and arduous, with the two men believing that the machine would be up and running around the New Year. 

Another difference was the lack of presence from the old custodian Creed, who had met with an untimely demise (the cause of which was still not agreed upon). His dominating presence was absent and so many of the students never realized how much of an impact the large, nasty caretaker had on them.

The most awkward difference, however, was the absence of several residents of the mansion. Due to some difficulties with several prominent institutions in California, Hank's return had been delayed by a few weeks. Therefore his wards were still absent as well. With so many people gone, in the lower levels of the mansion, or out Phantom hunting, the mansion had a decidedly empty quality to it. 

But, for the moment, none of these matters were on Rogue's mind. Instead she was riveted on the clock, watching the last few minutes of school tick away. Winter break would officially start at three and the offending clock currently read two fifty-five. Her last class was drama which meant that on a normal day the students were rowdy, thus, the day before break meant the decibel levels inside the classroom were reaching record highs. 

"People! People! Come on, let me talk!" the drama teacher, Mr. Boles, half shouted, half whined. To his surprise the students actually listened to him for once. The attention startled him and he appeared to be somewhat flustered, and confused.

"Ah – I – uh – I think you all should know that when you come back from winter break we shall be putting on a play. Even though the last one was a total disaster. But that was then and this is now! Before anyone asks I have not decided what the play will be but it is a requirement of this class that you all perform. Understand?" Seeing, or rather hearing, only a small amount of grumbling at the announcement, Boles nodded his head satisfactorily.

"So now that I've cleared that up you can pack your things as I…" his words were lost in the noise of students rushing for the exit.

***

That night, in honor of the beginning of the lengthy winter break, the students threw a party in the mansion. It was the largest and most raucous a party they could manage under Logan's ever watchful eye. That meant that all the students were simply lounging around the den, drinking soda and, for the brave few, dancing to the loud music that was playing. 

            Logan watched the so-called party with an amused eye. The students had slowly drifted off into their own groups long ago, with Jamie being the only person who could intermingle.  Personally, Logan, and the rest of the teachers who had managed to escape for the evening, was glad that the youths were taking the time to unwind. The past few weeks had been extremely stressful. Fortunately things seemed to be settling down and Logan hoped that matters would continue in that fashion.

            Glancing at the students, Logan reflected on each one. The first group his eye roamed over was the New Mutants. They had seemed to fade into the background in the past few weeks; their activity had not been as noticeable as the older students. They had gracefully stepped towards the back while the rest of the mansion dealt with the recent developments. Logan had to appreciate their understanding of the crisis and how they dealt with it.

            Turning his gaze, Logan looked at Scott and Jean. The two were nestled into a loveseat, their gazes focused solely on each other. The two teens had become much closer over the past several weeks, their closeness solidified by the interpreted attacks against them. Logan knew everything that had occurred between Jean and the others, primarily Rogue. He always knew that Jean was not going to roll over in that conflict. Whenever it finally came to a head it would be ugly. Logan could only hope that when it did it wasn't at a critical time. As for Scott, there was very little to be said. Despite the fact he seemed to follow Jean around like a lost puppy he was well liked by everyone at the mansion. With the possible exception of the absent trio, Scott got along well with everyone, giving them the respect they felt they deserved. He had been, like always, a steady rock for the rest of the students during the crisis.

            Logan looked over to the last group; consisting of Lance, Kitty, Rogue, and Remy who were all watching Jamie and a duplicate perform some comedy sketch. These four had bonded in the aftermath of the crisis. Lance and Kitty becoming the friends that Rogue needed, while Remy's relationship was much more personal. Logan had admitted to Ororo that he didn't believe that Rogue starting a relationship with the Cajun would be good for the girl, given Remy's past history with women. But Remy had surprised him. He was being everything that Rogue could ask for: friend, confidant, and, if ever possible, lover. Since the relationship had began to blossom between him and Rogue, there had been a definite change in the girl's persona. A change that Logan was forced to attribute to their relationship. Still, Logan was somewhat uncomfortable with Remy getting close to anyone but he was willing to put aside his misgivings if Rogue was happy, something that she had not been in many weeks.

            As Logan observed the students and lost himself in deep thoughts about them, Professor Xavier and Raven entered the room. Ororo and Forge were not present, having gone out to see a movie, something that Raven had mercilessly teased Ororo about. Xavier looked over the students with a paternal gaze as he wheeled himself in. Raven wore her usual stoic face, not seeming to care about any of the students. Although Raven often pretended that the students were something beneath her heel they knew that she cared about them deep down. 

            Xavier wheeled his way over to Logan and the two men exchanged greetings with curt nods of their heads. Xavier shot a look at the students for a moment before leaning over to whisper at Logan.

            "It has been almost two weeks of searching day and night. Have you found anything?" 

            "Just rats," Logan whispered in return.

            "Are you certain that everywhere has been searched?"

            "Positive. Raven got into everywhere that I couldn't. There is no trace of anything." Xavier frowned slightly at this remark.

            "Obviously there was someone who managed to get into the mansion. Then this Phantom just vanishes into thin air. Most peculiar."

            "Yeah. Maybe as soon as Cerebro is up and running you can conduct a thorough search."

            "Perhaps. Although if this so-called Phantom has avoided detection for so long I doubt that I will be able to find him."

            "This keeps getting more and more complicated," Logan moaned. Xavier grinned.

            "You have no idea," the professor replied cryptically as he pulled away from Logan, who was befuddled by the statement.

            "If I may have your attention please," Xavier called out to the students, who immediately reacted to his call.

            "I received a notice today that concerns you all. As you may, or may not, know I am a member of a rather elite social group called the Hellfire Club. Every year they hold a New Year's Eve Masquerade Ball. Their normal facility for the ball has undergone some management changes and the club had nowhere to go. I offered the mansion as a site for the ball. They have agreed."

            "So there are going to be a bunch of weird, old people here on New Year's Eve?" Jamie and his duplicate asked simultaneously. 

            "There will be a significant number of people here. They aren't all old, at least not as old as I," Xavier replied.

            "But what do we do then?" Kitty asked.

            "I arranged with the Club to allow for you all to attend the ball, provided you are dressed accordingly. If you don't want to participate then I believe one of the teachers will take you somewhere for the evening."

            "And miss an opportunity to dress up? No way!" Kitty jubilantly exclaimed while Lance looked at Xavier with horror. 

            "Kill me now."

            "Oh it won't be that bad," Kitty replied with a chuckle and an elbow into Lance's ribs. He winced at the hit but grinned at his girlfriend. The rest of the students seemed to like the idea of the ball. It gave them a chance to really let loose and met some other people from outside the dreary town of Bayville. And, much to the horror of all the guys, the girls were already discussing the clothing that they would wear for the ball. 

            Logan snorted loudly. 

            "Care to say something?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

            "No way in hell I'm going to any dress up ball," Logan declared.

            "I'm afraid that I will need you to keep an eye out on the children during the ball. Therefore you will need to attend, in dress befitting the event," Xavier replied with a sideways glance. Logan quickly adopted a look of pure, unadulterated terror.

            "You can't be serious."

            "I assure you Logan, I am quite serious. You will attend and you will be in costume." Xavier's tone left no room for argument. Raven grinned, amused with the situation. 

            "So what are you going to dress up as?" Raven asked, her barb earning a nasty glance. 

            "Raven, please. You will also be present."

            "But of course, Charles. After all, I blend in to a masquerade ball." Xavier nodded, his face set in stone. The noise in the den began to pick up, the overlapping conversations escalating in volume.

            Xavier watched the conversations for a moment, his face stoic. Suddenly he cocked his head for a moment as a grin slowly began to spread across his face. Without saying a word he turned and wheeled himself out of the den, his wheelchair squeaking slightly on the wooden floor. 

            Logan watched Xavier leave and began to turn his attention back to the party when a scent caught his nose. Sniffing lightly at the air to get a better trace of the smells, Logan cracked a slight grin. He quickly pushed himself out of his chair and left the den with haste. Raven looked after Xavier and Logan rushing out of the den as quickly as they could, confused as to what would cause them to leave in such haste. She began to follow them but paused as something clicked in her mind. Her lips twisted into a smile as she walked off behind the two.

            The teenagers in the den were unaware that their instructors had vacated the room with utmost haste. They were completely unaware of the oncoming tempest that was about to crash onto their laps. 

            The front door to the mansion was thrown open with considerable force. This, however, went unnoticed. What was noticed was the loud shouting that followed the open door.

            "Completely irresponsible! All you do is destroy things! Do you have any idea of what you're responsible for?" 

            The students' conversations ceased as the voice shattered the relative sense of peace in the mansion. They all turned to face the empty hallway.

            "Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

            "Why? WHY? Because you destroyed something that was over sixty-five million years old!"

            "The museum curator said it was a cast that was only three months old."

            "That's not the point! It's the principle of the thing!"

            "You haven't  accused him of anything!"

            "That's because I've realized that words do nothing to him! But, for a reason I can not fathom, I still hold out a small sliver of hope for you two!"

            "I think you're stretching a bit."

            "Fine! FINE! I'm…I've have enough of you three!" Hank McCoy cried out in anger as he stormed through the opened front doors and slammed them shut behind him. Angrier than anyone had even seen him, he stomped off to his room where he would unwind from the two week trip. 

            The students looked at the normally docile Hank storm off with curiosity. They wondered just what had been done to set him off like that. They all looked at the hall waiting for the long lost Trio to emerge but the doors did not open. 

            "Jez. I vonder vhat set him off?" Kurt Wagner asked from behind the group staring intently at the door, where he was munching on a chicken leg. The students leapt in their seats at Kurt's comment. They had not expected for the Trio to enter in such an unusual fashion. Beside the feasting Kurt were Bobby, who was making a snowball behind his back, and John, who was fingering a nonexistent lighter. 

            "Don't ever do that again!" Scott snapped as his hand clutched his heart.

            "You think we're actually going to listen to you?" Bobby remarked as he chucked the snowball into Remy's face. The Cajun tumbled to the floor, taken back by the sudden attack. The room erupted in giggles.

            "Don't attack mah boyfriend!" Rogue spat out between laughs. 

            "Deal. Vho is your boyfriend?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

            "Dat be me," Remy remarked as he wiped the snow off his face.

            "Him?" Bobby asked skeptically.

            "Yes him. And if you don't leave him alone then Ah'll deal with you mahself," Rogue threatened. Bobby and Kurt exchanged a glance.

            "Kurt, John, a word." The Trio formed a huddle and whispering could be heard. They quickly finished their conversation and faced the group.

            "Ve have decided that you bluff," Kurt announced. Rogue glowered.

            "Do Ah? You want to test me?"

            "As a matter of fact we do!" Bobby said as more snowballs sailed through the air, all of them splattering on Remy and Rogue. The rest of the room broke up into laughter; even Jean cracked a slight smile. Rogue growled as she leapt to her feet. 

            She was met with insane laughter as a wall of fire erupted from the carpet. From behind the flames the laughing Trio waved.

            "Got to catch us to kill us!"

            "Besides ve refuse to take Remy off the prank list." John continued to laugh maniacally. 

            "Does something smell funny to you?" Lance asked as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Jean shrieked in terror as Remy leapt to his feet and rushed off, his trenchcoat beginning to go up in smoke.

            Lance was quick to follow him, intent on helping Remy smother the flames. Rogue turned to face the Trio, leveling them with her glare. But they were not there. All that remained was a wisp of smoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know, I know.

Before you all erupt in anger let me explain.

This chapter is merely meant as a filler of sorts, just a set up for part two of the plot. And to bring back characters that we all missed.

And I am aware that it's short but that's the way it crumbles, cookie-wise.


	18. Preparing

Moezy-chan – It was awkward with the beloved trouble makers gone. But they're back to stay. And they will continue they're wacky and wild ways.

Winter Fire – Quick enough for you?

Roguehobbit – I could not tell you and leave you dying in suspense. But I'm not that cruel. Yes Emma will make a brief, brief appearance. 

Star-of-Chaos – I don't know what you're saying. Good cookies should crumble. The ones that are chewy and thin that crumble the minute you bit into the warm, chewy chocolate chip cookie. YUMMMMMM.

Ishandahalf – If I regret giving you a place of honor then I'll just send my flying monkeys of DOOM! after you. And they will rectify the situation. I don't know what the play will be but I assure you it will not be Phantom of the Opera, even though it would be ironic. The Hellfire Club is just going to be a socialite group. Can't have another evil competing with the Phantom for the villain-ship of the story. The coat is fine. Besides I'm sure that Remy has many other pairs. He won't even know that it got burned.

Thanks to Spiffythefeary for betaing the story and for submitting to my demands for a picture gallery of the story. As soon as some of the pictures are up I'll let everyone know where to find the illustrations!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_"The prologue to a bright new year!"_****__**

- **_Andre_**

****

****

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"You two are not going to the ball in that," Logan growled at Bobby Drake and Kurt Wagner with clenched teeth. 

"Why not?" Bobby asked indignantly of the harsh taskmaster.

"Because I said so," Logan replied. 

"Ve never do vhat you tell us anyvay. So vhy vould ve start now?" Kurt chipped in with a raised eyebrow.

"If you two want to go to the ball then you're gonna do as I say," Logan answered. Bobby pouted as Kurt adopted a rather sour look.

"But you won't tell us vhy ve can't go!" 

"All we did was tell you our idea for a costume. It's not like we're planning on blowing up the dance or something." Logan's cheek twitched in barely controlled anger.

"You wanted to go as Creed's ghost!" Logan snapped.

"Yeah, it's funny."

"It is not funny Popsicle! And I ain't about to let you disrespect the dead like that."

"We're not disrespecting."

"More like ignoring."

"It ain't happening."

"But ve've already made the costume!" Kurt wailed loudly, his cries drawing a crowd to the dispute between the three mutants.

"I don't care," Logan returned. What the three were arguing about was unclear to the newly assembled onlookers but they were instantly riveted upon the dispute between Logan and two-thirds of the Terrible Trio.

"But what'll we do for the ball then?"

"I don't care. But you're not going as a dead Creed."

"You have no sense of humor!" Bobby spat.

"You have no sense of decency," Logan smoothly returned.

"Ve do too. Ve simply choose not to use it."

"Now would be a good time to make use of it," Logan shot at the two. The troublemakers frowned.

"You don't appreciate good humor."

"You don't appreciate common sense." 

"Logan, what is this all about?" Raven Darkholme asked as she slid through the crowd. Her tone was covered in silk but there was no mistaking the steel undertone in her voice. Logan shot her a quick glance before resuming his leering at the two boys in front of him.

"These two want to go to the ball tomorrow night as Creed's ghost," Logan replied. There was a sharp intake of breath by the crowd as Raven leveled her fiery gaze at her son and his closest friend.

"Is this true?" she asked calmly. Everyone present knew that it was merely the calm before the storm.

"Yes." 

"You want to go to the ball dressed as Creed. Why?"

"Because ve think that it's funny."

"Kurt! What happened to Creed was not funny. It was tragic."

"Ah, but comedy is tragedy plus time." 

"This is not the time to debate humor Kurt."

"But…"

"No buts. You two will not be going to the ball dressed as Creed's ghost. If you do you will not be going at all. Do I make myself clear?" Raven hissed acidly as she glared at the somber faces of Kurt and Bobby.

"Yes, Mutter." Raven turned her glare to Bobby, who flinched underneath her withering gaze.

"Yes, Ms. Darkholme." Raven nodded her head satisfactorily.

"Good. Now that we have that cleared up you go think of what to wear for the ball. And think of something acceptable this time."

The two boys nodded and began to trudge off. Logan shot a look of disbelief at Raven.

"I hate you for being able to do that," he remarked as he turned and cut through the dispersing crowd. 

***

"So what are you going as?" Kitty asked Rogue as the two girls sat in the lounge, watching the New Mutants wrestle over the remote for the television.

"Going as for what?" Rogue replied blankly as she watched Tabitha level the competition for the remote with some well-placed boom balls. 

"The masquerade ball tomorrow night. What are you dressing up as?" Kitty replied, pronouncing every word slowly. Rogue blinked and turned to face her friend.

"Ah don't know yet." 

Kitty looked at her friend in horror. "What do you mean you don't know? The ball is tomorrow." 

Rogue shrugged. "It hasn't really been on my mind, Ah guess." Kitty's horror continued to grow.

"Hasn't been on your mind? What's wrong with you?" Rogue rolled her eyes at her friend.

      "Ah've been busy with other things," Rogue replied, in a tone that she hoped would end the discussion. For once Kitty actually picked up on the hint and dropped her line of questioning.

      "Well I've been thinking about this for weeks and I've already got my costume. I made sure that Lance's matches mine."

      "Ah bet he was pleased about that," Rogue replied, her voice drenched with sarcasm. Her tone went unnoticed by the perky brunette.

      "Like I was going to let him have a choice in the matter," Kitty replied with a snort. Rogue nodded knowingly.

      "So what is Remy going to be?"

      "Ah've got no idea. He told me he doesn't care what he is so long as his costume involves a trenchcoat." 

      "He really wasn't pleased about that was he?"

      "No, but as Ah pointed out he's got half a dozen of them hanging in his closet. It wasn't any big loss."         

      "I bet he didn't see it that way."

      "No. He spent an hour moaning over the coat and recalling fond memories of it."

      "He really is attached to his trenchcoats." Rogue nodded as she watched Tabitha have the remote snatched from her hands by Amara.

      "Don't Ah know it." 

      "Don't you know what, chere?" Remy asked with a half smirk spread across his face. Along with the Cajun was Lance. The two girls shot grins in the directions of their respective boyfriends.

      "That you were so attached to those coats," Rogue replied, injecting a slight tone of bitterness into her voice. Remy grinned and slipped down to her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

      "You sound jealous bout dat." Rogue shrugged as she leaned into Remy.

      "Maybe just a bit." 

      Lance chuckled lightly as he sat down besides Kitty. 

      "Where have you two been?" the brunette asked as she leaned into her beau.

      "Ororo needed help with the decorations for the ball."

      "She knew dat only we strapping _hommes_ could help her in her time of crisis," Remy remarked. Rogue's eyebrow rose slightly.

      "Oh?" Remy's face drained. Fortunately for the Cajun he did not have to defend his statement as a dejected John, Kurt, and Bobby walked in to the den and unceremoniously dropped themselves on a vacant couch. The four looked at their friends with concern. They had never seen them so depressed. Rogue and Kitty exchanged a quick glance before speaking out to the glum trio.

      "Guys? What's wrong?" Kitty asked. Her question didn't even procure a response from the three.

      "Hey! What happened?" Rogue tried. Her question caused the three to look up. 

      "Huh?"

      "Why are you three looking so blue?"

      "I'm always blue Kätchen."

      "That's not what I meant Kurt and you know it. Why are you guys so depressed?"

      "Logan vetoed all of our ideas for costumes for the ball tomorrow."

      "You let him know beforehand?"

      "Didn't have a choice in the matter. He demanded that we tell him before hand. Apparently the Professor didn't want us to have an inappropriate costume."

      "So you did?"

      "Not in our opinion."

      "It's not fair mates! My costume was brilliant!" John whined. 

      "And just what were you guys planning on being?"

      "We," Bobby pointed to himself and Kurt, "were going to be the ghost of Creed."

      "That's not funny guys."

      "You obviously have no sense of humor."

      "What about you John?"

      "It was brilliant. Absolutely brilliant."

      "What was?"

      "Me costume. I was going to dress up as a living flame!" There was dead silence after his remark.

      "A living flame?" Lance asked, unable to contain his disbelief. John nodded sadly.

      "Yeah. I was going to light myself on fire."

      Rogue looked over at Kurt, who shrugged. "And Ah thought your idea was bad."

      "It could have worked too," John moaned. Kitty remained silent, simply wrinkling her nose in disgust.

      "You guys don't have any backups?"

      "Of course ve do. But that's not the point."

      "What be de point den mon amis?" 

      "It's the principle of the thing. If Logan can stop us this time then he'll think he can just walk over us."

      "I don't think Logan thinks that."

      "Ah'm sure nobody in their right mind would think _that_."

      "But it isn't the reaction that Logan will have that we're concerned about," John said, surprising everyone by his quick abandonment of sorrow.

      "Then what are you worried about?" Kitty questioned.

      "I can't believe you wanted to dress up in such undignified costumes at the ball!" Scott Summers and Jean Grey jointly declared as they marched into the room.

      "That," John said with a sigh. 

      "Have you no sense of respect?" Jean lectured.

      "Or decency?" Scott added. The trio didn't even look up at the stern lecturers.

      "Do us a favor and go away," Kurt said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

      "Not until you learn your lesson Kurt Wagner," Jean hissed in reply.

      "Oh shut up Jean," Bobby spat back. Jean and Scott glowered at the youth.

      "You did not just say that," Jean said ominously, her voice filled with warning.

      "I did. What are you going to do about it?"

      "Apologize to her now Bobby," Scott ordered. Bobby shook his head.

      "No."

      "Apologize now!"

      "Why should I? All she does is treat us like dirt! From now on I'm going to treat her the same way she treats us!"

      "I don't know what you're talking about," Jean replied haughtily.

      "Yes you do. You always try to put us down and build yourself up," Kurt said as he jumped in to defend his friend. 

      "Kurt, stay out of this," Scott replied, secretly hoping to avoid an escalation of this quarrel.

      "Nein. I'm with Bobby on this. She's got to learn a lesson."

      "I don't know what you're talking about. I've always been civil to you."

      "Not always Sheila. And it's not just us. You treat the others like crap too. Of course we all remember how you treated Rogue when she first came," John replied, shocking the rest by actually contributing something to a conversation besides maniacal laughter. Jean shot a quick look at Rogue before attempting to defend herself.

      "If you are referring to the one time that I yelled at her for absorbing Scott, I'll have you know that I was quite justified in my fright and I have apologized about that." John shook his head.

      "Nah mate. I'm talking about the bitching you did when there was some suggestion about Rogue taking your place as team leader."

      "How'd you know about that?"

      "You did what?" Remy hissed as he started to rise. Rogue narrowed her eyes but placed a restraining hand on his arm. Jean whirled around to glare at Kitty and Lance.

      "Which one of you talked?"

      "We didn't say anything."

      "Then how did they find out?" Jean shrieked, her voice attracting the attention of the New Mutants.

      "I don't know. They find this type of stuff out all the time!"

      "Who told you?" Scott quietly asked of the trio.

      "What's it to you?" Bobby replied.

      "Vhy should ve tell you?"

      "How did you find out about that?" Jean hissed through clenched teeth. 

      "I told them," came a small squeak. The older students turned their gazes to see a guilty Jamie standing before them.

      "I heard about the argument. I didn't understand so I asked them what it meant. Did I do something wrong?" the small boy asked. Despite her fury Jean couldn't yell at the boy.

      "You shouldn't go around repeating stuff like that Jamie. Next time just go ask one of the adults," Jean forced out. Jamie nodded and returned to his activities with the other students. The older students turned their attention back among themselves, except for Rogue who continued to look at the back of Jamie's head with confusion and curiosity. 

      "You still owe me an apology."

      "We already told you that it's not coming. So get lost."

      "Bobby. Just apologize and everything will be fine."

      "I'll apologize when she does."

      "I have nothing to apologize for!"

      "Then neither do I!" Scott rubbed the bridge of his nose in ire.

      "Enough of this. You owe Jean an apology. Just get it over with."

      "Of course you'd take her side," Kurt snorted. Scott frowned but before he could reply Jean snapped.

      "You pricks! I've had enough of your stupid games."

      "There she goes again with the insults," John mumbled under his breath. Jean turned her nasty gaze towards the pyromaniac.

      "You all have offended me and you will apologize."

      "Or what?"

      "Don't make me resort to threats."

      "You already have Jeanie-dear." 

      "That's it. Apologize now or I swear that I'll…"

      "Jean! What is the meaning of this?" Professor Xavier snapped as he wheeled into the den, a frown gracing his features. The quarrelling students feel silent as Xavier approached them. He looked up at Jean with an expectant gaze.

      "Just an argument that got out of hand," Jean mumbled underneath her breath. From the expression on the professor's face it was fairly clear that he didn't believe her excuse. However, he did not seem to be inclined to call Jean's lie.

      "I would have hoped that you all would be above threatening each other. Especially you Jean," Xavier reproached with a critical eye.

      "It won't happen again Professor."

      "See that it doesn't," Xavier returned in a cold tone that the students had never heard him use before. He swept his frigid gaze around the students, who all flinched underneath the harsh glare.

      "Whatever the reason for this bickering I hope that from now on it can be solved in an amicable manner. I trust that I will not have to witness this again. Remember that you are supposed to be role models to the younger students and to the outside world. Losing control of yourselves can not be tolerated. I hope that this lecture will not need repeating." 

      "Sorry Professor," Scott said. 

      "I don't want to hear you apologize Scott. Just make sure it does not happen again. Especially tomorrow night. Am I clear?"

      "Of course Professor," Scott replied. Xavier looked at the rest of the students who simply nodded. 

      "Good. Now go help Ororo with the decorations," Xavier said as he began to wheel out of the room. 

      "If you just apologized then this wouldn't have happened!" Scott hissed out of the corner of his mouth at the trio. 

      "Scott!" Xavier snapped, having heard the comment.

      "I'm sorry Professor. It won't happen again." Xavier gave no reply as he wheeled out of the room completely. The trio snickered as soon as the wheelchair bound man left their sight.

      "Kiss-ass."

      "Shut up. This is all your fault."

      "It was not. It's your girlfriend's fault," Kurt returned. 

            "I am not going to stand here and listen to this," Jean declared as she began to march out. She stopped when she realized that she was alone. She turned and looked at Scott expectantly.

            "Just apologize to her," Scott pleaded with the troublemakers.

            "No."

      "Come on. Just get it over with."

      "No." Scott sighed and drew himself up to his full height.

      "Fine. Then I'm going to have to do something I really don't want to."

      "Don't then."

      "You give me no choice. I want to see all three of you in the Danger Room at eight o'clock tonight," Scott ordered as he turned on his heel and walked towards Jean. The two grasped hands and left the room. The trio glowered in their wake. The three boys exchanged glances of shock for a moment.

      "So be it Scott Summers. This means war!"

***

      Later that night Rogue lay in bed, unable to fall asleep. Whenever she closed her eyes her thoughts wandered back on the day and to the fight between Jean and the Trio. At the forefront of her thoughts was what Jamie had said.

      "Kitty?" Rogue called out to her roommate.

      "Hmm," Kitty groaned.

      "You awake?"

      "I am now. Can't you sleep?"

      "Nah. Ah keep thinking about today." Kitty sat up in bed and nodded.

      "I know what you mean. I keep thinking about it too. You ask me it was about time someone said that to Jean."

      "Yeah. But that's not what's bothering me."

      "Huh? Then what is?"

      "Remember what Jamie said. About hearing that conversation Jean had about me?"

      "Um – yeah. I'm sorry about that. I should have told you." Rogue waved the apology away.

      "It was supposed to be kept a secret. It's okay."

      "I still should have told you."

      "Don't worry about it."

      "If you say so. So why does it bother you that Jamie knew?"

      "Who was there for the conversation?" Kitty frowned at Rogue for a moment before answering.

      "Me, Lance, Scott, and Jean. And Logan showed up at the end."

      "You and Lance didn't tell Jamie?" 

      "No way. We keep secrets."

      "Right. Scott and Jean didn't tell him. And Ah'd bet that Logan wouldn't say anything to anyone about that. He'd never tell Jamie."

      "So then how did Jamie find out about the conversation?" Kitty asked.

      "Exactly."

      "I mean, he couldn't have overheard because he would have been at the movie that all the New Mutants were sent to that night."

      "So he couldn't have heard the conversation personally."

      "Which means that someone else had to have overheard and told him," Kitty said, finishing off Rogue's thought. As Kitty finished her statement Rogue felt her stomach drop. There was only one person who could have overheard the conversation without being noticed.

      "Rogue, what's wrong?" 

      "Nothing. Ah'm fine. Go back to sleep."

      "As if I could sleep now. I thought we were trying to solve a mystery here."

      "We did solve it. Now go to sleep." But as Kitty began to protest that she didn't know who the culprit was Rogue pulled her covers up and began to feign sleep. Kitty frowned at the apparently sleeping form of her friend and muttered to herself before quickly slipping into a world of dreams.

      Rogue remained awake under her covers. She knew who had to have relayed the conversation to Jamie. After three and a half weeks of nothing happening, Rogue thought that everything had ended, that it was over. She had pushed him out of her mind. Now her memory came back with a passion. He was burned into her mind. 

      _Still, Rogue tried to reason with herself, _he hadn't been seen in almost a month and he hasn't made any attempt to get me. Maybe it really is over.__

      But something inside of her scoffed at that idea. Rogue knew that even though he had been missing for a sustained period of time did not mean that he was gone. Sooner or later he would emerge once more and she would be forced to deal with the Phantom again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next chapter: the Masquerade Ball! Cameos galore! 


	19. Masquarade

Roguechere – I don't think I've actually put in who the Phantom actually was. I believe I've just dropped hints along the way.

Star-of-Chaos – It may have been a good costume but it would have been disturbing.

Roguehobbit – I have no idea about Emma's past in the comics. But when I say small part I mean small part. As you will see this chapter.

Winter Fire – Can you take the suspense? I hope so because … Actually I don't have anything to say after that. Must be loosing my touch…

Ishandahalf – Instructor Olympics eh? I could definitely see it being done. Jean sure got told didn't she? Well, I _was_ tempted to just call this chapter 'Phantom of the Institute: The Trio Strikes Back.' But that really has nothing to do with most of the chapter.

As a general note I was expecting to see more reactions from the argument between Jean and the Trio. Not that it matters, I guess, given all the complaints Jean has received before, that more people were glad she was finally told off.

Thanks to Spiffythefaery for beta reading this story. And for putting up with my designs to not put in all the parts she wants to see. Muha.

Disclaimer: I just realized that I haven't done this in a while. But I don't own X-Men: Evolution or Phantom of the Opera. So take the lawyers and step away from the author!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_"Why so silent, good messieurs?_****__**

**_Did you think that I had left you for good?"_**

- **_the Phantom_**

****

****

War is a funny thing. Most of the time it is unexpected, despite the myriad factors that signal hostilities beginning. Thus the strike, pre-emptive or retaliatory, catches the party unaware. 

Scott Summers was taken aback completely by the strike made on him.

Perhaps the cause of the attack was his steadfast refusal to see Jean in any light besides the most positive and glowing. Perhaps it was the argument that he had with the three mischief-makers the night before. Perhaps it was his forcing the three boys into the Danger Room during the night. Whatever the reason for it, the boys had declared war on Scott and he was caught by surprise.

The exact moment that Scott figured out that he was the subject of a horrible catastrophe is known only to the boy himself. But the rest of the mansion, sans those responsible for the prank, found out as they reported to the Danger Room for their morning session. Perhaps it was the time of day or perhaps it simply the shock of witnessing Scott in his state, but nevertheless every single member of the X-Men were shocked into complete silence.

For, in front of the assembled team, in the midst of the Danger Room, was Scott Summers. He had been tied to a crudely constructed wheelchair. A gag had been forced into his mouth, preventing any noise beyond grunts from issuing from the bespectacled youth. His head had been shaved completely bald and waxed, the light sparkling off it. He was dressed in a turtleneck and sports jacket. His hands were locked together to form a steeple, and it appeared that he was unable to move them into any other position. Written across his forehead, in large red letters, was 'Mini Professor.' 

All eyes turned to the Trio, who looked defiant in the face of their teammates disapproving glares.

"He should have listened to us last night," Bobby replied with a nonchalant tone and shrug. Kitty frowned at the boys as she made her way over to Scott and removed the gag from his mouth.

"You bastards!" Scott spat as soon as he could. "Why on earth did you do this?" 

"You should understand vhat it means vhen there is var," Kurt replied as Kitty untied Scott from the chair. Scott attempted to stand up but found that he was unable to do so.

"What the…" Scott muttered as he found himself sticking to his chair with his hands still stuck together.  "What did you do?"

"We did nothing. But our good friend Mr. Superglue, well that's another story mate," John cackled. 

"Superglue? Superglue! You're dead!"

"Ah contraire Slim, you can't even get up. How you going to kill us? I mean last time I checked the Professor hasn't been able to sneak up on anybody."

"I don't care. I'll still kill you."

"Doesn't look likely mate. Now we stayed up late in the Danger Room last night and we're dead tired. So if you'll excuse us." The assembled mutants looked on in shock as the three boys marched out of the Danger Room, laughing hysterically. 

***

            Fortunately for Scott he was not forced to spend the rest of the day attached to the wheelchair. Hank had been able to provide the helpless boy some relief by forcing the glue to dissolve. Still Scott, and Jean, were smarting over the incident all day. They shot daggers in the direction of the mischievous boys, who had somehow been able to escape punishment, which was mystery of itself. 

            Around noon the females of the mansion had vanished upstairs, apparently getting ready for the ball. Even though there was still several hours before the event was to start, the actions were not questioned. The only problem of half the mansion leaving to get dressed was that Scott had decided to hang around with Lance, who was spending the day with the Trio in his general vicinity. Scott refused to even acknowledge the three boys, hoping that the cold shoulder would be a punishment of sorts. This treatment had no effect on the boys, who seemed to enjoy the sight of the bald Scott. In fact Scott's new hairdo was a magnet for attention; everyone's eyes were simply pulled towards it.

            Mustering all the dignity he could to ignore the looks that were headed his direction Scott attempted to hold a conversation with Lance as the sun was beginning to set outside the Institute grounds. For his part, Lance was exerting all his will to look at Scott in the eye and nowhere above that.  Over the past several minutes the conversation had shifted to the topic of the ball, which was on everyone's minds – along with Scott's new hairdo.

            "So what are you going as?" Lance asked with an eye on the clock. He knew the repercussions that he would be forced to endure if he wasn't dressed for the ball and waiting for Kitty to make her grand entrance.

            "Jean and I decided to have matching costumes," Scott replied as he too kept a careful eye on the time. 

            "Oh yeah? Kitty and I did the same. Actually, it was all Kitty."

            "Well Jean proposed the idea to me but I actually liked it. So I agreed to play along."

            "That's nice. But what are you going as?"

            "I'm going as a ballplayer. I'd say more but then I'd give away Jean's costume. Fortunately, I have a cap so today's _activities_ will not have any effect," Scott hissed acidly as he shot a look in the direction of the Trio. The three boys were lounging in the corner and met Scott's glance with befuddling grins. Lance noticed the looks and blanched mentally. He knew that they meant mischief. The lecherous grins plastered across their faces made Scott uneasy as he turned away to face Lance again.

            "So what about you and Kitty? What are you're costumes for tonight?"

            "I can't spoil the surprise now can I? But I'll tell you this much, it's a damn good thing that I love Kitty because I've never worn tights before." 

            "Tights?"

            "I know. Please let it go. I'm going to have enough trouble with them," Lance said as he threw his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the still-grinning Trio. 

            "I won't say a word. You can count of that." Lance shot Scott a look of appreciation. It was then that Lance noticed that something was odd. The room had fallen deathly silent. The other boys in the room had ceased their conversation. Looking up with concern Lance saw the figures of three people block the light. 

            "What do you want?" The still bald Scott snapped at the boys.

            "Ve have a question for you."

            "What?"

            "What's your costume for the ball?" 

            "What do you care?"

            "Curiosity."

            "Curiosity killed the cat."

            "No. A ghost did."

            "So mate, what you going as?"

            "Why does it matter?"

            "Ve made a bet."

            "About my costume?"

            "Right in one Slim."

            "Shut up Bobby."

            "Tell us the answer and we'll leave you alone."

            "Promise?"

            "Would we lie to you mate?"

            "Does the Professor use a wheelchair?"

            "Not when I've burned it."

            "Excuse me?"

            "Nothing. Must have been the wind."

            "What wind?"

            "Forget about it Scott. Just tell us."

            "Who'd you make the bet with?"

            "Why does it matter?"

            "You want to know about my costume?"

            "Fine. We bet Remy."

            "How much?"

            "Enough. Vill you tell us or not?"

            "Fine. I'm going as a baseball player."

            "A what?"

            "A baseball player."

            "I think you made a mistake."

            "What are you babbling about Drake?"

            "You made a mistake, oh Great Fearless Leader."

            "Are you saying that I don't know my own costume?"

            "You said it, not us mein freund."

            "Stop with the nonsense. I'm going as a baseball player."

            "That ain't gonna work."

            "Why not?"

            "Cause we bet that you were going as a mime."

            "I'm supposed to care because?"

            "Ve hate losing money." 

            "Wait! What do you think you're doing?" Scott managed to shout out as he, and the Trio, vanished in a cloud of brimstone. Lance shook his head in disbelief at this new turn of events. He couldn't help but pity Scott Summers at that moment.

***

            After many hours of anticipation the sun finally returned to its hidden place beneath the horizon, allowing night to reign supreme over the land. As the darkness came so did the event that had long been awaited at the Xavier Institute – the masquerade ball. 

            Guests had been pouring through the foyer of the estate since the sun had set, all ready to usher in the New Year with joyful celebrations.

            Professor Xavier sat in the hallway, graciously welcoming each guest to his home. He had elected not to wear a mask, knowing that his identity would be quite easily discerned. On top of the professor's head was an oversized, checkered patterned, offensively bright colored hat. A small band was strapped around the hat and a card reading "10/6" was attached to the band. Xavier was wearing a lime-green suit with a spinning blue bowtie. To complete the costume the old man was clenching a teacup in his left hand. 

            Standing beside the Mad Hatter Xavier was Henry McCoy. The large mutant was slouching forward to reveal an abnormal hump on his back. He shuffled along the hallway, dragging his right foot limply. False teeth had been placed in his mouth and his grin was a deterrent to anyone wanting him to grin for the rest of the evening. At random times Hank would, for his own amusement, exclaim about the bells. 

            While Hank and the Professor greeted the visitors to the mansion, the rest of the mingled with the crowd, certain to keep an eye or two out for the students. Ororo and Forge roamed about the ball together, half watching half dancing. Ororo was decked in a sparkling white gown with wings attached to her back. A snow white mask dangled over her eyes, its brilliance contrasting with her dark skin. Forge was nowhere near as impressive as Ororo but stood out in the crowd more. He had shown up decked out in disco clothes, complete with bellbottoms. Some of the students had objected to his costume, but Forge had been kind enough to point out that he hadn't been informed that it was a masquerade ball and the disco outfit was the only suitable clothing he had. 

            Jean and Scott danced across the room, unaware of the others. Jean was dressed up as Marilyn Monroe. Scott was, due to influences beyond his control, a mime. Jean's anger had known no limits when Scott first appeared with a face paler than a ghost but those responsible for his appearance had yet to make an appearance. 

            Besides Scott and Jean on the dance floor was the matching couple of Lance and Kitty. From the costumes they were decked out in, it was apparent that Kitty had determined what they were going to be wearing. Lance, much to his chagrin, was struggling with green tights and a tunic. A cap was perched upon his head with a bright red feather stuck into the felt material. A green mask was slapped across his face. Kitty was dressed up as the spitting image of Maid Marian to Lance's Robin Hood. Grumbling at his costume, Lance allowed Kitty to maneuver him around the dance floor, much to her delight. 

            Standing off to the side of the ball was Remy and Rogue. The former had a sash tied around his waist and a bandana on his head. The latter was wearing excessively white makeup and decked in all black. Despite her mouth being closed the tips of two fangs could be seen peeking out from her ruby red lips. Remy fiddled with a fake sword at his side while Rogue's fingers twirled in a short black cape. 

            Rogue's eyes scanned the crowd, her emerald irises passing over each guest assembled. She was looking for no one in particular, merely avoiding Remy's eyes. He had asked for her to dance but she had refused, pointing out that she was showing some skin which could lead to potential problems. But that refusal wasn't the only matter weighing on Remy's mind.

            "Rogue," the pirate dressed Remy asked, his voice dripping with concern. Rogue made no move to face him, or even gave him an indication that she was listening. Remy knew that despite her façade, she was paying close attention to his next words.

            "When you gonna tell dem about our decision?" Rogue sighed slightly and turned to face the demon-eyed Cajun. 

            "Not now Remy," she replied with a slight frown.

            "Why not? Seems like as good a time as any."

            "Ah don't think this would be the best time to tell everyone."

            "Den when Rogue? Or are you planning to not tell anyone?" Remy replied, his voice a tad harsher than he had intended.

            "Of course Ah intended to tell them. Just not tonight."

            "Chere, dat's what you've said for the past week. Sometime you gonna have to tell them," Remy said quietly as he laid his hand on her shoulder. Rogue nodded slightly at his words.

            "Ah know. Maybe tomorrow night," she said with pleading eyes. Remy nodded slightly. 

            "All right Chere. If you want to tell them tomorrow den Remy's fine with dat. But why don't you want to tell them?"

            "Ah – Ah have my reasons. Just wait until the time is right." Remy frowned, but he realized that he would get no more out of the girl on the subject.

            "Alright Chere. Remy hopes that one day he'll be able to understand." Rogue smiled slightly at Remy and their eyes locked momentarily, love spilling between them. Their private moment was interrupted as a shadow eclipsed them. Remy glance at the person before them and quickly stifled a laugh.

            "Where are they?" Logan growled through clenched teeth. 

            "Who, mon ami?" 

            "You know who I'm talking about Cajun."

            "Ah'm sure their around. Why you looking for them?" Logan gestured to his outfit.

            "I fell asleep and when I woke up I was dressed in this," Logan snarled. Rogue cracked a smile.

            "Ah think black leather looks good on you Logan." Remy nodded in agreement.

            "Besides, you fill out de bat-suit quite well." Logan barred his teeth in anger. Whirling around, sending his cape flailing into the air, Logan marched off to find the boys responsible for dressing him in such a demeaning costume.

            Remy's eyes lit up with amusement as he watched the feral instructor march off, swathed in black leather. His entertainment was cut short by a sharp pain in his back.

            "We meet again Monsieur LeBeau. But this time the advantage is ours," a sinister voice hissed into the Cajun's ear. Remy whirled about to see three rapiers pointed at his chest. Holding the three slim swords were Bobby, Kurt, and John – dressed as musketeers. 

            Grinning, Remy drew his cutlass and brought it up to the en-guard position, his blade touching the other swords. 

            "Remy beg to differ 'bout dat."

            "Ah ha. A challenge. A mistake you shall regret!" Bobby declared as he lunged forward with his weapon. Remy cheerfully slashed at the sword, knocking it out of the way and lunged at Bobby. Remy's attack was parried by the other two blades. Taking a step backward, Remy brought his sword up again, ready to counter the boys' attacks. 

            The swordplay had attracted quite a crowd. They had cleared a fairly large circle in the middle of the floor, giving the combatants room to fight. The swords sang as they cut through the air, twanging loudly as plastic crashed on plastic.

            Despite being outnumbered Remy put up a valiant fight. He parried every blow that came his way, and offered a few of his own. His movements were fluid and flawless, his sword seeming to be a natural extension of his body. 

            But, despite all of his skill, Remy was outmatched. There were three swords to his one, and Kurt was far better at handling a blade than Remy could ever hope to be. With a quick flick of his wrist, Kurt sent Remy's cutlass airborne into the shrieking crowd. Remy found himself staring at the ends of the Trio's blades.

            "Do you yield?" Bobby asked, mustering as much seriousness into his voice as he could. It took all of Remy's restraint to not crack a grin.

            "Remy never surrender to the likes of you."

            "Then you are giving us no choice. Ve must strike." John, with a sadistic grin painted on his face, lunged forward, plunging his blade into Remy. The sword collapsed on itself, giving the appearance that it was actually thrust through tender flesh. Remy stumbled backwards, his hand clutching his now red tunic.

            "A mortal wound. You fowl knaves. Dis crime shall not go unpunished. Remy shall be avenged!" With a final cry Remy collapsed onto the floor in a heap. The crowd was deathly silent for a moment before erupting with applause. Remy leapt to his feet and joined the other three boys in taking a quick succession of bows. 

            The action having concluded, the crowd began to break up and resume the activities that they were engaged in before the show. Remy picked up his sword and placed it back in its scabbard at his side. 

            "And when were you gonna tell me that you were gonna have a sword fight in the middle of the ball?" Rogue asked with a raised eyebrow as the crowd dispersed enough to allow her to get close. Remy merely replied with a charming grin.

            "And spoil de surprise Chere?" 

            "You better not be planning on 'rescuing' me any time during this ball Remy."

            "Remy say nothing on de matter."

            "Besides wouldn't you rather he rescues you if you need it?" Kurt asked as he twirled his sword around his fingers. Rogue turned to leer at the youth.

            "And why would Ah need to be rescued?"

            "Hypothetically speaking of course," Kurt replied quickly.

            "Besides even we aren't dumb enough to try and kidnap you," Bobby remarked with a grin.

            "So, like, how long did you guys plan that fight?" Kitty asked, as she and Lance wormed their way into the conversation. The Trio's eyes lit up as soon as they saw Lance, their cheeks twitched in barely contained amusement.

            "Plan? Petite, dey never plan. Dey just do."

            "That whole thing was unrehearsed?"

            "All dey said to Remy was bring a sword."

            "So that entire fight was unrehearsed?"

            "Dat's what Remy been trying to say."

            "It was pretty impressive."

            "As are those tights," Bobby cracked, unable to contain his amusement. Lance scowled.

            "Shut up."

            "No, no, no. Lance, you misunderstand me. I think its becoming on you. The green matches your eyes so well."

            "Drake, you're walking a dangerous road."

            "I'm not the only one who finds it amusing."

            "Let it lie. Or else you're in for a world of hurt."

            "And forsake the Code? Never?" Bobby retorted with a gleam in his eye.

            "Code?" Rogue questioned. This was the first time she had ever heard of anything binding the boys besides mischief. 

            "Yes. The Code," Kurt replied as he, Bobby, and John drew their swords. Crossing their blades in the air the three boys shouted, "All for humor and humor for all!" 

            "Now, if you'll excuse us, there are others out there you are being deprived of laughter," John said as the three boys turned around and began to walk off. And ran right into Logan.

            "And where do you think you're going?" Logan growled.

            "To enjoy the party."

            "I don't think so. I told you no pranks tonight."

            "Ve know. Ve haven't done anything."

            "Oh? Then care to explain why I'm wearing this," Logan hissed furiously with a gesture towards his outfit. The boys looked back at Logan with confusion running away with their faces. 

            "Because it's your costume?" Bobby offered.

            "Try again."

            "Logan, ve have no idea vhat you're talking about."

            "I'm dressed up as a man parading around as an overgrown rodent!"

            "You normally are a man parading around as an overgrown rodent. This bothers you now because?" John asked. Logan paused for a moment, taken aback by this point. 

            "Because _I_ didn't pick this out."

            "Logan? What's going on?" Raven asked as she made her way towards the group. Logan rolled his eyes for a moment before turning to face the shape-shifter.

            "Nothing. Just having a little conversation with the boys."

            "Couldn't the conversation wait until later?"

            "It needs to be discussed now. They have a lesson to learn."

            "If it concerns your outfit then I think you should know that the boys had nothing to do with it." Logan straightened up immediately and leered at Raven.

            "What are you talking about?"

            "Ororo, Hank, and I got it for you since you had no intention of getting a costume for yourself." Logan stared blankly at Raven, having realized that he was not the subject of some prank.

            "Oh." Attempting to restore some of his wounded pride, Logan whirled around and glared at the boys. "Then, as a preemptive warning, don't ever do something like this." 

            His piece said Logan stormed off into the dancing partygoers, intent on watching the ball from afar.

            "Kurt. Professor Xavier left something in his office that he needs. It's on his desk. Would you fetch it for him?" Raven asked as her face transformed into a hideous skull. Rogue blanched at the sight of Raven's "mask." Kurt nodded as he vanished in a cloud of smoke. The rest of the group broke up, in order to enjoy the ball.

***

            Kurt was preceded by his usual cloud of brimstone. It took him a few moments to find the item that Professor Xavier had wanted, a small manila folder. Grasping the folder Kurt was about to teleport down to the party, but recalled the Professor's wish that he, nor anyone else, use their powers during the party. Frowning to himself, Kurt burst out of the study at full speed, hoping to make back to the ball as quickly as he could.

            Resisting the temptation to drop to all fours to increase his speed, Kurt shot through the corridors of the mansion. Unnaturally running on two legs, Kurt stumbled slightly as he rounded a corner and slammed into an unsuspecting guest. However, Kurt took the brunt of the collision. Slamming into the guest was comparable with running straight into a brick wall. He was sent sprawling to the floor while the guest remained upright. 

            "Oh. Sorry about that," Kurt moaned as he clutched his head. The guest said nothing in reply, merely extending his bare hand to help Kurt up. Thankful for the assistance Kurt stuck out his gloved hand to grasp the stranger's and was pulled to his feet. Brushing himself off, Kurt took a quick glance at the silent man. 

            There wasn't much to say. He was dressed in a tuxedo and a felt fedora was perched on his head. An opera cape hung from his shoulders. His face was completely covered by a simple white plaster mask that hid everything except for his mouth and chin.

            "Vell. I'm really sorry about hitting you. I hope you enjoy the ball," Kurt said, unnerved by the silence he was receiving. Taking off again Kurt managed to put all thoughts of the silent stranger from his mind.

***

            The night marched onward towards the new year. The ball cast a sense of enjoyment and peace over all those present and the time flew bye. Everyone had a wonderful time, thoroughly enjoying the festivities. New acquaintances were made and old ones were renewed.

            Remy spent a good portion of an hour talking with a blond man who had snow white wings springing from his back and his date, a purple haired woman. Xavier was locked in conversation with the head of the Hellfire Club, Sebastian Shaw and his son Shinobi. Ororo and Forge spent most of the night together, only talking to a young boy that was Ororo's nephew. 

            The Trio had, to everyone's surprise, split up for the majority of the night. Kurt, having finished his errand, spent most of his time with a dark skinned girl from Bayville High, Amanda Sefton. Bobby, after having carved several B's into tapestries and costumes, spent the majority of the night flirting with a striking blonde decked in a blinding white outfit. John had attempted to swing on a few chandeliers but was ultimately stopped by Logan from pursuing that activity. He spent the rest of the night on the couch, watching the clock tick towards midnight (and the dying fire in the fireplace). 

            A murmur began to start buzzing in the crowd as the clock chimed at eleven forty-five, leaving only fifteen minutes until the new year. The buzz began to grow in volume with each passing minute. The entire crowd that had assembled for the ball had entered the vast den, each member present mentally counting down the seconds. Hands were gripped and fingers intertwined in preparation for the new year. Smiles were numerous, forcing their way onto the shining faces of the partygoers. All of the horrid memories about the past year were put into the past and everyone was looking forward to a bright future.

            The buzz grew to even louder as the clock inched closer to the new year. Shouts were let loose prematurely and kisses were exchanged prior to the chime of midnight. Finally, after weeks of waiting the final countdown began, voices stentorian with joy as the numbers ticked off towards the new year. Each person in the den began verbally counting down, allowing their jubilation to spill out. 

            "Ten!" The countdown began.

            "Nine!" Rogue and Remy exchanged a quick grin.

            "Eight!" Ororo grabbed Forge's hand.

            "Seven!" Bobby and the blonde began to make out prematurely. 

            "Six!" Xavier and Hank shook hands.

            "Five!" Raven embraced her son.

            "Four!" Kitty gave Lance a quick peck on the cheek.

            "Three!" Jean and Scott turned to stare into each other's eyes.

            "Two!"  Logan's hand tightened on John's shoulder, earning a squeal of protest from the pyromaniac.

            "One!" Shouts of jubilation erupted.

            Before the shouts of elation could erupt to the dawn of the new year the power in the mansion surged for a moment before cutting out completely, plunging the mansion into complete darkness.

            Confusion and fear replaced elation immediately as chaos overtook the Institute. 

            "What just…"

            "How could…"

            "I can't see anything!"

            "…happened to the power?"

            "…the power blow?"

            "Can anyone find some source of light?"

            "John!"

            "All me lighters were taken before the ball. Remember?"

            "And for good reason bub."

            "Can't you give him one just for now Logan?"

            "Are you crazy? He could burn down the mansion if can't see what he's doing!"

            "He could burn down the mansion even if he could see."

            "At least there would be some light!"

            "Silence all of you!" Xavier ordered of the shrieking students. His order was obeyed as the room plunged into silence, in addition to the darkness. No one even dared to breathe loudly, making as little noise as physically possibly. 

            Then the silence was broken by a sound. A deep rumbling. A sound that sent a chill down the spines of all who heard it. It was laughter. A familiar laughter. The laughter of the Phantom.

            The darkness that enveloped the mansion was lifted slightly as a single light flared to life, its glare cutting through the velvety night. Like moths to a flame, the people in the mansion were drawn to it. They began to file out of the den and into the entrance hall. The luminescence was coming from a single spot on the second floor, at the top of the stairs. Standing there, illuminated by the glow, was the Phantom. 

            He had discarded his usual outfit for this occasion, having dressed up for the ball. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a dark fedora perched on his head. An opera cape hung from his shoulders and reached to his calves. His face was hidden by a simple white plaster mask, which covered everything except for his mouth. Despite the poor light Kurt instantly recognized the costume from earlier. 

            The Phantom continued to laugh at the rest, who had assembled at the base of the stairs. His laughter died down and as it did the lights began to return, dispelling the darkness. The ball's attention was completely riveted on the man at the top of the stairs. 

            The Phantom cast a quick glance down at the crowd, his eyes taking in the sight of the frightened partygoers. As Rogue saw the cold gaze of the Phantom sweep over the crowd, she flinched and attempted to sink into those around her, hoping to avoid his gaze. Since he continued his sweep of the crowd without hesitation she could only assume, and hope, that he had not been able to pick her out in the crowd.  

            Silence greeted the Phantom, the crowd waiting for him to make the first move. Which he did. 

            "Surprised to see me?" the Phantom began, his deep voice evoking fear amongst those listening to his ominous speech. "Did you truly think that I had left you for good?

            "Is it my presence that startles you? Or is it that you had forgotten about me? Consigned me to fantasy and prayed that I would stay buried in your memories? As you can see I have no intention of remaining there.

            "You have had a respite from me. I have allowed you to recover from our last _encounter_," the Phantom said as he, ever so slowly, began to float down the stairs, his feet never touching the ground.

            "But that time is now past. I have returned. And I bring with me a purpose to this goalless school. I have come in person to deliver my demands, to assure that there will be no complications. Obviously words must be spoken to get through and I _will_ be obeyed. There are things far worse than a shattered Cerebro." As the Phantom spoke he withdrew a large manuscript from his cape. He floated down the rest of the stairs and tossed the leather bound document at the Professor, who simply let the package settle in his lap.

            "In case you have a poor memory there is a set of written instructions, which are explicitly clear. They shall be followed to the letter. If they are not, you shall face my wrath.

            "This school shall no longer seek to integrate its students with humanity. It will now teach the students to take their natural place in this world. Mutants are the next step in evolution and mutants shall rule this world, not live in peace with the humans. Any measures necessary will be taken to secure the status of mutants at the front of the world. I trust I am clear," the Phantom stated as he looked around the crowd, who was frozen in fear. The only person who wasn't completely frozen in terror was Logan. 

            "I don't know who you are or what you think but we aren't going to do what you say bub," Logan growled, trying to inspire fear into the Phantom. The Phantom said nothing, merely cocked his head to the side for a moment.

            "Really?" was the Phantom's reply. Then he flicked his hand slightly and Logan was sent flying across the mansion and crashing into the fireplace. The Phantom looked at Logan for a moment before turning his gaze back onto the crowd.

            "Does anyone else object to my decision?" Seeing no answer the Phantom nodded satisfactorily. 

            "Good. I hope that my instructions will be followed this time. I do not want to have to come back again," the Phantom said bitingly as he began to float back towards the stairs. Then he unexplainably stopped and turned to cast his gaze into the crowd. 

            Rogue flinched as she saw the Phantom's eyes lock onto her. The mysterious man floated towards her, those in front of rushing to get out of his path. Rogue attempted to stand straight but was encumbered by Remy's grasp. As inconspicuously as she could, she pushed herself away from Remy to face the Phantom. 

            The Phantom's eyes flickered over to Remy for a brief moment. His burning eyes, which Rogue noted were an icy blue, had focused on her completely. His bare hand snaked out from his side and caressed her cheek. The skin-to-skin contact did not go unnoticed by the observers. The Phantom brought his hand back and leaned towards Rogue to whisper harshly at her.

            "You still are my pupil and you still have a debt to me. You will be mine!" 

            The lights surged and failed again. But this time the darkness was only momentarily and when the lights returned the Phantom was gone.

            Free from the terror that had gripped them the crowd sighed in relief, and attempted to convince each other that what they had just seen was a prank inspired by too much alcohol and partying. However, Logan was brushing embers from his outfit, Xavier had the large manuscript on his lap, and Rogue was clutching her cheek. 

            After many weeks of peace and quiet, after many weeks of thinking that freedom was theirs, the Institute found itself in a precarious situation. The Phantom had returned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	20. Twisted Every Way

Before I begin let me just say that I'm really, really sorry about the lengthy time between updates. But sometimes these things happen.

Roguehobbit – I suppose the Professor could move. But think of all the money he'd lose by rebuilding all the extra stuff. I'd rather just loose a few students. But that's just me.

Ezrajade- Glad you liked the fight. Enjoy the chapter.

Caliente – Amazingly Fantasmorfically wonderful, eh? I like the sound of that. Congratulations on finding out all of the cameos except for one. And I didn't add Tessa because I have no idea who she is. 

Novia – Your comments were most appreciated.

Winter Fire – Superb. Just rolls off the tongue. Like indubitably or world domination. Fantastic word.

Roguechere – Um. Yeah. It was supposed to be one of those two. I'll make you a deal. You pretend I wrote it correctly and I'll pretend it never happened. We're all good.

Ishandahalf – You have an idea about the secret, eh? That's good 'cause I'm clueless. I'll figure something out. Forge's outfit reminded you of you? I'm going go that way now…

Two quick notes before we begin.

All the cameos made last chapter were done by: Angel, Psylocke, Emma Frost, Sebastian Shaw, Shinobi Shaw, Amanda, and Evan. Did you catch them all?

Also, and this is just in case no one noticed since there was no comment made about it, the Phantom's outfit for the ball was his typical costume from the play, book, movie, etc. Although if no one got that it may have been my fault. No biggie.

Thanks to spiffythefaery for all the beta work she provides. Even if she has better things to do with her time. What, I'm not sure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_"This is lunacy!_**

**_Well, you know my views…_**

**_But we daren't refuse."_**

- **_Firmin_**

The thick manuscript lay on the polished wood of Professor Xavier's desk. The teachers had gathered in the old man's study shortly after the guests from the ball had hastily rushed for the exits. Five pairs of eyes stared at the document with concern and fear. Memories of the Phantom's last appearance were dominating their thoughts, their recollection of his latest appearance inspiring fear.

The solemn silence that dominated the old fashioned study was broken as the oak door opened to a loud squeal. Professor Xavier wheeled himself into the room, his tired gaze falling upon the papers on his desk. Releasing a loud sigh, he wheeled himself over to the instructors.

The five pairs of eyes looked from the desk to Xavier expectantly.

"It seems that we have a decision to make," he said resignedly. 

"There doesn't seem to be much of a choice Charles. I see no alternative but to meet these demands," Raven replied quietly, her voice not carrying her normal tone. Xavier looked at Raven as she spoke and saw the sadness on her features. 

"But if we agree then we give up everything the Institute was meant to do," Ororo protested half-heartily. She too seemed to realize what the rest of the teachers did. 

"We can not put the students at risk. That must be our first priority. There might ways to get around with this 'War on Humanity' that our specter calls for. But we need time that we do not have," Hank added with a cold tone. Xavier nodded in agreement, barely inclining his head to show his agreement.

"Charles I can't do this. I can't do what this madman calls for," Logan protested. 

"Logan I understand that but…" 

"You don't understand! We both know that I was supposed to do things like this. I can tolerate that. You can't ask me to train the kids to do it. I can't. I won't."

"Logan, by not instructing the students you place their lives in jeopardy. Is that worth the risk?" Ororo asked in a defeated tone. It was clear that she wanted to side with Logan but was unable to.

"I don't know. You want to see these kids killing people in simulations? You want me to teach them over ten ways to kill a person by just using their hands?"

"Nobody wants that. But sometimes we must do as we are asked," Xavier added. Logan shook his head vigorously.

"Charles, I can kill. I have killed. But I won't teach the kids how to do it. I won't turn them into monsters. I won't turn them into killers. I won't…"

"Turn them into you? The choice is no longer yours Logan. If they want to survive, if we want them to survive, then we have no alternative. Besides they will only be fighting simulations. Holograms are different than people."

"You'd be surprised how similar they get after a while."

"But will it end with simulations? Won't this ghost nut demand more than just training the students?" Forge asked, speaking up for the first time. 

"We can only hope it won't." 

Logan snarled as he slammed his hands down on the desk. "Of course it won't end with simulations! Are you so naïve? Why the hell would he want us to train them if he didn't intend to use them?" 

Xavier coldly stared down his teacher.

"I am quite aware of what is likely to happen, Logan. And if you have any ideas on how we cannot follow these instructions I would be most glad to hear them." Logan shifted uncomfortably and sank back into his seat. 

"I thought so. None of us like what we're being told to do, but there is no option. We must do as asked. We cannot put the students in danger."

"Are we so certain that agreeing to these demands will guarantee the students' safety?" Hank queried. 

"We have no reason to believe otherwise, Hank. We must hope that it will."

"Or we could fight back. Take the fight to him," Logan said. Raven shot a dark look at Logan.

"He tossed you across the living room with a glance. Do you really think we have any chance of standing up to him?"

"If anyone else had acted maybe we wouldn't be talking about giving into psychotic demands," Logan returned.

"I assure you Logan. There is no way of turning this tide. If anyone else acted the results would have been the same," Raven spat through clenched teeth. Logan said nothing, merely staring at the shape shifter with a blank face. He cocked his head to the side and turned to face Xavier.

"All right."

"I feel that we have reached a unanimous decision. Unfortunate as it may be, we will follow these new _instructions_," Xavier spat acidly. The others nodded their heads in agreement, albeit reluctant agreement. There was the shuffling of chairs as the instructors began to stand. Hank, however, remained in his seat.

"I was wondering if anyone else noticed the interaction between Rogue and our mysterious visitor."

"You're referring to his conversation with her?" Forge asked.

"No. He touched her. His bare hand caressed her cheek."

"By the Goddess. I remember seeing that. Does that mean…" Ororo trailed off, her thoughts being shared by everyone else in the room.

"I doubt Rogue can control her powers. If anyone would know it would be Remy. And he seemed as surprised by it by the rest of us. It appears that this Phantom is capable of negating her powers somehow. Although I have no idea how," Hank stated.

"Speaking of Remy, where is he?" 

"He is currently with Rogue. I felt it best that he stayed with her instead of coming here, given her present state." 

"Poor girl. I can't imagine what she's going through."

"I've got an idea that we're going to find out pretty soon," Logan grimly predicted.

***

            While the teachers were discussing the demands of the Phantom, the students huddled together to discuss the same thing. The only two absent from the conversation were Remy and Rogue, the latter having rushed off after the ball ended. To a slight satisfaction of most of the students Jean was pale as she spoke.

            "I can't believe it. Everything she said was true. And I was mean to her about it. Oh my god, I feel so horrible," the red head lamented. There were cynical grins on the faces of the Trio. It seemed that Jean's apology would only go so far in their minds. 

            "So everything is true. There _really_ is a ghost," Kitty mused as she shot a semi-triumphant look in Lance's direction. Lance, however, overlooked the glance.

            "But what does he want with us?" Scott shook his head.

            "I don't know. I'm not sure anyone does. But whatever he gave to the Professor holds some answers."

            "He wants us to be trained into mutant terrorists, fighting for the freedom and superiority of our kind," Bobby quickly replied, earning him a few raised eyebrows. The boy shrugged slightly. "So I looked at the papers when Professor Xavier wasn't looking."

            "Mutant terrorists? But that goes against everything that Professor Xavier believes in."

            "It does. There's no way that the Professor will follow those demands if they go against the purpose of the school."

            "Can you be so sure of that Scott? Ve've already seen vhat this ghost is capable of. He's villing to do it again. How can the Professor not give in?"

            "Besides that mate, this nutty bloke killed Creed. What's to say he won't do it again? Too much of a risk, I'd say. No choice for the Prof, really."

            "This from a guy that plays with fire," Scott replied tiredly. It seemed that he was only fighting for show.

            "I might be a bit nutty at times but I'm not stupid. Neither is the Prof. He'll do what the creepy dude wants," John replied while effortlessly twirling his lighter along his fingers, completely oblivious to a few nasty glances that were sent in his direction. 

            "He wouldn't. He couldn't. Could he?" Kitty asked, the prospect of the Professor giving in to the demands appalling to the young girl. 

            "The Professor may not have any other choice," Lance replied darkly. There was a low murmur of agreement that greeted Lance's words. 

            "And if he does go along with it?"

            "Then so do we. We do whatever the Professor says, and if we don't we place everyone in jeopardy." 

            "But – But that seems so…" Kitty trailed off, looking for the right word to express her sentiments. But words weren't needed. Everyone understood exactly what Kitty meant, and they whole heartedly agreed with it. Even the normally jovial Trio wore somber expressions as they nodded in agreement with Kitty's unspoken thoughts. 

            "Of course, no matter how bad things are going to be for us, they'll be a thousand times worse for Rogue."

***

            While the instructors and students mulled over the fate of the mansion at the hands of the Phantom, the girl most affected by the sudden return of the mysterious man had slinked away from the voluminous mansion – away from the rest of the occupants, away from the prying and questioning eyes.

            Despite the cold wind that blew across the vast grounds of the estate, the girl remained on the roof of the mansion as if defying nature by her very presence. Silently she sat on the roof, her emerald eyes gazing into the darkness, searching for answers that would not come.

            Although Rogue had come to this place of solitude, this hiding spot from the world, to avoid the rest of the mansion, she was not alone. Sitting besides the brooding girl was Remy LeBeau, his burning eyes locked on her motionless body. Despite the images that had been burned onto his mind that evening, despite the overwhelming desire to ask questions, Remy had remained silent since fleeing with Rogue to this spot. He shivered as the wind began to pick up, howling fiercely as it blew. Rogue may not be affected by the cold, but Remy drew his trench coat tightly around his body. He didn't understand what Rogue was going through but he wasn't going to leave her until she had worked out whatever was on her mind. 

            The two mutants sat on the cold roof for what seemed like an eternity, with only the wind making any noise. Silently, Rogue stared into the darkness enveloping the grounds. Silently, Remy watched Rogue. Rogue was aware of this, even though she never turned to face him.

            "Remy?" she whispered quietly, her voice almost lost in the howling wind. 

            "Chere," Remy quickly replied, secretly hoping that he would finally find out the answers to the questions that had been plaguing his mind. 

            Rogue shifted in her position to turn her head to face the Cajun. Despite the darkness that enveloped them, Remy could make out the tiredness, the sadness, and the fear on Rogue's features.

            "Remy, Ah want to you to take me away from here." 

            "What?"

            "We decided that after Ah graduated from the Institute that we'd go to New Orleans. Ah'm asking you to take me now." Remy frowned deeply, unsure if Rogue could even see his gesture through the darkness.

            "Rogue, I can't do dat. Don't ask me to."

            "Why not?" Rogue snapped viciously. "Ah thought you loved me!"

            "I do! But you can't ask Remy to take you away from here. You can't."

            "Why not? Why can't Ah ask you to take me away from the horrors of this place? From the cage that Ah'm trapped in?"

            "You really trapped here, Rogue? Didn't this place free you from de life you had before you came here? From the life where everything went wrong, where everyone judged you simply because of what you were?" Remy returned.

            "My life wasn't great before. Ah know that. But it's turning into hell now. If you love me you'll do as Ah ask and take me away from here. Take me away from all this misery. All this pain. All this death." 

            "And if Remy did dat, what den? You gonna run whenever life gets difficult? When t'ings don't go de way you want? Besides dat Rogue, you like it here. You need to be here. You have friends, you have family. You can't leave dem and you can't ask Remy to take you away from dem," Remy replied harshly. Rogue winced at his response, secretly knowing that his words were truthful. Remy finished his tirade as Rogue locked eyes with him. Guilt spilled out from his fiery eyes while fear gushed from her emerald irises. 

            "Remy, Ah can't stay here anymore. Ah wish Ah could. Ah love it here. Ah love the people here. But Ah can't. Not when my fate is in the hands of others. Not when there is someone making demands for me. Ah can't do it. Ah can't stay here."

            "Chere, whatever is going on you'll get through. Remy knows it. And everyone here will be with you for the journey. Dey won't let anyone control your fate. And Remy won't let any harm come to you."

             Rogue turned away as Remy spoke, her eyes turning back towards the darkness.

            "Ah wish Ah could believe you Remy. Ah really do. But Ah can't. Something tells me that it just won't happen that way."

            "Why not chere?"

            Rogue wrapped her arms around her legs as she spoke.

            "Because as long as Ah'm here, he'll be there. And as long as Ah do what he wants, then he'll control me. It won't ever change."

            "Rogue there's no reason to think that…"

            "Ah know how this will turn out Remy. The Professor will do what he wants. What choice is there? And once that happens Ah'll be his. His slave, his puppet, anything he wants. That's why Ah can't stay. That's why Ah need to leave."

            "Rogue, t'ink about that. If you go and dis Phantom is still here den what state will de rest of the mansion be in? What will happen to your friends? You t'ink he'd spare dem if you left?" Remy began, his mind firing on all cylinders. "And if you stay den he'll be more willing to be lenient with de Professor. Plus he'll keep a closer eye and show up to de training sessions. And if he does dat…" Remy trailed off as an idea came together. Rogue turned her head as Remy trailed off, waiting for him to finish the thought. Remy saw Rogue's movement and made his way over to her, wrapping his arm around her.

            "Listen Rogue. What is gonna happen isn't gonna be pleasant. Remy knows that. But you have to stick it out. At least for a little while. If you put up with this for a couple of months and still want to leave den Remy take you anywhere you want to go."

            "Promise?"

            "Chere, Remy always keep his word to a belle femme like you." Rogue tried to fight a slight grin but failed. Throwing her arms around Remy, she embraced him warmly. 

            "Ah love you Cajun."

            "Same here chere. Same here."

***

            "So there are going to be some _changes_ from now on," a disgruntled Logan told the students gathered in the Danger Room. This announcement was no surprise to the students. They had been expecting it since the events the night before. Logan looked over the group with a critical eye, and seeing nothing but beleaguered faces with grudging acceptance staring back at him, he continued informing them of the changes.

            "Danger Room sessions will continue on the normal schedule for the mornings, but there will also be a session at five every evening. The New Mutants will now be required to be present for all training sessions and will be fully integrated into the team within the next few weeks. We're dividing all the students into two teams: a Blue team and a Gold team. Scott will lead the Blue team and Rogue will do the same for the Gold. The rosters are subject to change but at the moment the Blue team will consist of Scott, Jean, Kurt, Lance, Jubilee, Ray, and Roberto. If the situation ever warrants it then Hank and I will also be members of the Blue team. The rest are on the Gold team with Remy and Ororo being the instructor additions if necessary.

            "Also the directive of the training is going to change. The new missions are going to be slightly different from what you're used to. We'll also be practicing on unarmed combat more and Hank will be teaching you all human anatomy. And I'll – I'll be teaching you effective methods for – killing.

            "Before anyone says anything, I know that this isn't something you want to do. It isn't something we want to put you through. But the ways things are right now gives us little choice about it. Just do as you're told and hopefully we'll get through this. Understand?" Logan stated coolly. The tone in his voice wasn't as harsh as it normally was when he gave orders. It was his way of telling the students that he was sorry for what they were about to be put through. 

            Seeing that there were no comments from the students Logan nodded. "I guess we'd better get this underway."

***

            While the students fought for their lives against the new and improved Danger Room simulations, the rest of the instructors gathered in Professor Xavier's study to discuss business as usual. Their eyes were bloodshot, their eyelids heavy from lack of sleep. Forge had fallen sound asleep in the corner, his mechanical arm whirring as it responded his dreams. Ororo and Hank greedily gulped down large mugs of coffee, hoping that the warm liquid would do something to dispel their grogginess. Remy lazily flipped a card along his fingers, his eyes unfocused, his mind lost in thought. As for the Professor, he was thumbing through the large manuscript again, making sure that he had not missed any instructions. 

            The door crashed open, the noise bringing everyone out of their reveries, and Raven walked in. With quick, determined steps the shape shifter marched to Xavier's desk where she slammed down a small white envelope, identical to the ones that had been received so many weeks ago.

            "Looks like he forgot to tell us something last night," Raven hissed as she pushed the letter to the stunned Xavier. Tension filled the room as Xavier slowly grabbed the envelope and slit it open, tension at the new requests from the Phantom. Turning the envelope over, Xavier had a small, yellow parchment flutter to his desk. 

            "I wonder what he wants now," Xavier muttered as he picked up the paper and began to read out loud to his students. 

            "Greetings. I hope that the night has given you time to respond to my requests. Since you are reading this, I can only assume that you have complied. A most wise decision. However, the purpose of this note is not to discuss the new regiment but rather to serve as a reminder. 

            "In case you had forgotten amidst the recent festivities, the students' school reconvenes within a few days. Despite my desire for them to become a well oiled team I am not so blind to neglect their education. It is most necessary for the children to not become incompetent boobs if they are to be successful in my designs. Therefore you will allow for the students to return to their schooling and encourage that they make an attempt to excel in it. 

            "Keep in mind that this does not give you leeway to escape from the training. I am not an unreasonable person and understand that training must be diminish somewhat. I still expect to see a full fledged session every afternoon. As always, I will watch over the performance. And Cerebro will be kept empty. 

            "I will be in contact with further instructions. Yours in brotherhood, the Phantom." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	21. Brief Interlude

Winter Fire – I'm thankful for the praise. Yes, this story is rather addictive isn't it? Whenever I'm stuck I just reread it and bam! I'm ready to go again.

Ishandahalf – I suppose the terrorists get all the chicks, since they'll kill the ones that don't come. Surprised you with the "secret" didn't I? Expecting something bigger perhaps? Come on Rogue's just in high school, I'm not that demented. And yes, villains are cool. In fact they are the lords, no, the gods of cool.

I don't own Phantom of the Opera or X-Men: Evolution. But seeing as I'm the first person (that I know of) to combine the two I'm wondering if I have a claim on this whole idea in general. Probably not.

Much thanks to Spiffythefaery for all the beta work she provides for this story. And for her putting up with my postponing of works she wants to see me do sooner rather than later.

* * *

**"This isn't my fault!**

**I don't want any**

**Part in this plot!"**

- **Christine**

A violent explosion rocked the Danger Room, sending all the combatants sprawling on the floor.

As the bodies of the students of the Xavier Institute for the Gifted littered the ground of the mammoth metal training monstrosity, the holograms projected along the walls simmered and died out, revealing the normal chamber to the naked eye.

"Better, but you still are making stupid mistakes," Logan reproached with a critical eye as he entered the Danger Room. There was a collective groan from the students as they rolled to their feet and looked at their instructor.

"Lance, next time don't use your powers when standing at the foot of a cliff," Logan began his critique of the session. Each student had made a mistake and Logan pointed out every single one.

"Kitty, don't carry the bomb anymore. You keep phasing through the damn thing." The girl in question smiled sheepishly. The gruff instructor did everything he could to keep his lips from twisting into a similar smirk. Deep down he was pleased that the students were having such a difficult time completing the training sessions. Although, he'd never let them know that.

"Red, I wish I was in your head at the end of that. Care to explain what the hell you were trying to do?" Logan said as he turned his gaze to Jean.

"The objective was to steal the files and detonate the bomb. Since Rogue's team did such a _fabulous_ job with the bomb, I thought I should help out," Jean replied, her gaze locking onto Logan's.

"So you left your team, without telling them, to find Rogue's team, having no idea where they were, and then blew up the bomb at the wrong site since you had no information on where to detonate it?"

"Well – I – uh…"

"Save it. Next time stick to your team and quit worrying about Rogue's. And in case you were curious, Rogue's plan was actually working until you showed up to ruin the simulation."

Jean stammered at Logan's cutting remark, her face a bright red, but she never got the chance to respond.

"Alright, that's enough for now. Hit the showers and get to school," Logan said, his comment greeted by a chorus of groans.

* * *

Rogue wore a look of complete disbelief. She was in complete and utter shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. In fact, every fiber of her being was telling her to dismiss what she was being told. Especially when considering who she was listening to.

"Ah don't find this joke funny," Rogue snapped, irritated with the boys before her. Whether she was mad at what they were saying or herself for even bothering to believe it was unclear.

"That's why it's not a joke," Bobby replied. Next to the ice-creating mutant were John and Kurt, who were nodding in agreement.

"How'd you find out then?" Rogue said with a raised eyebrow. "Boles said he was gonna reveal the parts today."

"Ve have our ways, Fraulein," Kurt said with pride as he buffed his fingers across his shirt.

"And you're certain that Ah'm gonna get the lead?"

"Absolutely."

"Not Jean?"

John shook his head with vehemence. "No, no, no. That teacher may be kooky, but he ain't dumb. Hates Jean. Hated her audition. Had some bloody brilliant choice comments about her as he walked away."

"For some reason Ah don't believe that."

"Fine. Ignore what we have to say. But you'll come crawling back to us when you realize we're right." Before Rogue could respond to the remark, the three boys vanished in a puff of smoke. Waving away the fumes, Rogue turned to stalk off to her next class… and ran right into Kitty.

"Well? Did they tell you?" Kitty asked with bright and expectant eyes.

"They told me some jokes. Nothing worth listening to."

"Come on, you think they're lying to you?" Rogue paused for a moment while she considered her answer.

"Not lying. Just not telling the truth."

"Well, I overheard a conversation between Boles and Ms. Darkholme and he said that he was going to give you a big part." As Kitty finished her statement the bell sounded, signaling the start of another class.

"See you at the meeting after school!" Kitty cried out as she rushed off to her class, navigating her way through the crowded hall.

* * *

The auditorium for Bayville High was imposing, to say the least. Lights dangled from the ceiling, but were unable to completely dispel the darkness that filled the massive chamber. Capable of seating well over five hundred people and having a large stage complete with orchestra pit, the auditorium was the ideal place to put on a play.

However, it wasn't all that nice of a place to meet for the first time.

"Everybody here?" The jubilant drama teacher asked. Mr. Boles was passionate about theater, but he wasn't the most attentive of people. In fact, he failed to notice John and Kurt jousting with some discarded cymbals and trombones.

"Excellent," Boles gleefully declared as he rubbed his hands together in excitement, neglecting the fact that he had not bothered to wait for a response from those present.

"Now, you all know why you are here, because you want to put on this year's school play, Othello! All of you auditioned for roles and it is my great pleasure to reveal your parts to you. Before I do I just wanted to thank everyone for auditioning and to say that if you didn't get the part you wanted then…"

"Just get on with it already!" Bobby shouted, interrupting Boles' speech. John punctuated the comment with smashing the cymbals together.

"Alright, boy. I'm getting on with it," the Irish-tinted voice returned. "As I was saying, if you didn't get the part you wanted that's showbiz! And now, for what you've all been waiting for – your roles! Boys, drum roll please," Boles instructed the Trio, who complied with his request. The middle aged teacher looked through the crowd of students before him, in order to see if his starring cast was present.

"In the role of Roderigo, the jealous suitor of Desdemona, is Mr. Lance Alvers!" There was sparse clapping at the announcement, while Kitty shrieked into Lance's ear. Boles raised his hand to call for silence.

"In the role of Cassio, the poor target of Iago's schemes, is Mr. Duncan Mathews!" Duncan, a blond football player, sheepishly grinned at the news.

"Playing Emilia, wife of Iago, is Katherine Pryde!" Kitty shrieked in delight at her role.

"In the small but crucial role of the prostitute Bianca, Ms. Jean Grey!" Unlike the other announcements, silence greeted the role. Sitting next to Scott, Jean fumed silently at her seemly insignificant role.

"The role of Iago, our treacherous villain, shall be given to Mr. Webber Torque!" The diminutive redhead grinned as Kitty, a friend of his, grabbed him in a hug.

"And now, for the two leads! Playing the part of Desdemona, our own Rogue!" There was hooting coming from the Trio in addition to a large clanging from the instruments they kicked in celebration. Once the boys had settled down Boles continued.

"And the role of Othello, our poor, deceived general, shall be played by Mr. Scott Summers!"

"'Ey! What about us?" John shouted at the teacher. Boles paused for a moment, looking at the boys. Shuffling forward awkwardly, Boles declared, "You? Stage crew!"

The three boys exchanged a quick glance.

"Do we get to blow stuff up?" Bobby asked. Still seeming to be a bit drunk, Boles replied.

"Maybe!" That response was good enough for the boys.

"Ok. We're in."

"Excellent! Is there anything else?" Seeing that no one else had anything else to say, Boles threw his hands in the air exclaiming, "Let's get started!"


	22. Setting the Trap

Kitsune Jagan – Othello really isn't that romantic. In fact the more romantic stuff you'll see in it, if you see a non stage rendition, is done with artistic license.

Lady Farevay – Alright. I'll let it go. But you owe me a big review for this one.

Ishandahalf – This drama teacher is actually based off a guy I knew. And boy was he eccentric. But he was always fun to be around. I don't think the question is going to be **if** the building will blow up with the trio on stage crew, but **when**.

Muchas gracias to Spiffythefaery for the beta reading work.

The disclaimer was taken away by Kurt and burned to a crisp by John.

* * *

**_"The world forgot him,   
but I never can . . .   
For in this darkness   
I have seen him again . . ."_**

- **_Madame Giry_**

Rogue sighed loudly as a long day came to an end.

Rehearsals were more tiring that she had ever imagined they would be leaving her without energy for any other activities, be it homework or the Danger Room.

She wasn't the only one who was left completely drained by the rehearsals. Everyone involved with the play was exhausted. Four hours of working on the play every weekday, and spending all day on the weekends, left everyone in a zombie-like state.

It wasn't surprising that they were falling behind on their school work and starting to make foolish mistakes in the Danger Room. What was surprising was that neither Logan nor Professor Xavier made any move to adjust the faults in those areas. Perhaps the reason for the lack of action on their behalf came from the odd fact that there had yet to be a complaint from the Phantom.

While these occurrences normally would have warranted more thought, Rogue was in no state to do so. Gathering her things in the vast auditorium, she was ready to go home for the weekend and sleep. But there would be none that weekend. With the play opening up in a scant few weeks, she had to make sure she got her lines down pat.

"Rogue, if you could stay for a moment, I'd like to have a word with you," Boles called out. Rogue straightened and shot a pleading look at Scott.

"Don't worry. I'll wait," he replied as he threw his arm around Jean and walked out the door. Waiting until everyone had left the vast room, Rogue approached the director with slight apprehension.

"Ah'm sorry Ah messed up today Mr. Boles, but Ah've been really tired lately," Rogue said, hoping to preempt whatever it was her teacher wanted to discuss.

"No, no, no. That's perfectly understandable," he returned with a dismissive wave of his hand. "What I wanted to talk to you about was your portrayal of Desdemona."

"Excuse me?"

"Your acting. The first couple of weeks you were portraying Desdemona one way. In the last couple of weeks you've completely changed the character. What's up with that?"

"Ah don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do, Rogue. Initially you had Desdemona as a strong woman. Recently you've had her being pleading and whining. Why did you change the way you were acting?"

"Ah didn't change anything." Boles sighed loudly and motioned for Rogue to sit down.

"You've been listening to Jean, haven't you?"

"Ah did no such thing!"

"It's alright. She has experience in this kind of stuff, you don't. It's perfectly understandable. But Rogue, there was a reason that I cast you as the lead, not Jean. Do you know what that reason was?" All Rogue could do in response was shake her head.

"When Jean auditioned, she made Desdemona a whiney, sniveling brat. Someone who was completely dependent on others. You gave a far different portrayal. You made her a character that was not weak, not dependent. You made her strong, vivacious. She is a character who is willing to do anything for her love, even sacrifice her own life.

"That's not something I saw in Jean's acting. It's something I saw in yours. That's why you are the lead. That's what I want you to show. Do you understand what I'm talking about now?"

"Ah think so," Rogue replied skeptically. She didn't really understand what she was being told, but the sooner she agreed the sooner she'd get out.

Boles seemed to hear that undertone in her voice. "I don't think you do."

He paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to word his next statement, so that Rogue would be able to grasp his meaning.

"Rogue you are very much like Desdemona. And you are very much like what Jean used to be. Surprising isn't it? Once upon a time Jean was not the mean, spiteful person she is now. She was once someone who actually cared about people, and they about her.

"Once Jean became so enamored with having people like her, she was afraid to loose those friends she had. She became so absorbed with her status that she forgot what got her there in the first place.

"She became whiny and dependent. That's why she makes Desdemona be like that. That's all she knows how to do anymore. But you are different. You say what you think. You are devoted to your friends, to your boyfriend, yet you never compromise who you are for them. That's what you brought to this show. That's what Desdemona needs to be. Someone who loves those who are close, someone who is willing to sacrifice anything for those she loves.

"That's what I'm looking for. That's what you used to bring to the table. That's what I want to see again. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Boles grinned at Rogue.

"Alright. Go home, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

While the students were still at school practicing for the play, the teachers of the Xavier Institute met in the garden outside the mansion to discuss what to do with the ever present threat of the Phantom.

"Hopefully we'll be able to freely discuss our problem out here, without being overheard," Professor Xavier said. The staff nodded in agreement.

"Remy, since you precipitated this meeting, perhaps you'd like to begin," Xavier offered.

"Dis Phantom is a thorn in our sides, mon amis. As long as he's around, we can't teach the students what we want. So if we ever want to be free again den we got to get rid of dis Phantom."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Cajun," Logan growled.

"I believe what Logan is attempting to say, is how we can we rid ourselves of this menace when he has been able to avoid our detection for so long?" Hank asked, receiving a glare from Logan.

"De answer is simple," Remy returned with a warm grin. "It's been in our face since de very beginning, but we were too stupid to see it."

"See what LeBeau?" Raven snapped irritably.

"De Phantom told us dat we always supposed to keep Cerebro open during de Danger Room sessions. Why would he possibly want us to do dat?" Remy questioned the rest of the staff. Seeing only blank stares as responses, he continued with his reasoning.

"Cerebro is hooked up to the entire mansion, non? Including the Danger Room. From dere he can watch what's happening and even control the Danger Room should he want to. And no doubt he's interesting in seeing how the team does with his new changes. So…"

"So he'll be in Cerebro during the next session," Xavier finished the thought.

"And we know that he'll be there, so long as we continue to do what he says. We can set a trap for him," Hank added.

"But wouldn't he foresee that possibility?" Forge asked.

"Potentially. But we could rig Cerebro so that he would be blind to the trap. And we could set up the trap through a telepathic link that would enable us to act without setting up before hand or verbally communicating to spring it," Xavier answered. The air was electric with the possibility of escaping from under the Phantom's heel.

"So long as Rogue is in the Danger Room, he'll show up and we'll be ready for him when he does," Logan said, rubbing a hand across his stubble.

"We'll be free at last," Ororo chipped in. The teachers seemed to be in agreement, that the opportunity they had been waiting for had finally come. All the teachers minus one.

"This is madness!" Raven snapped. "Your half-assed scheme won't work! Don't you think that he would have already thought of something like this? This is no fool who we are dealing with. He has made calculated moves so far, and do you really believe he'll lose everything on something so stupid, so obvious?"

"You got any better ideas?" Remy challenged.

"Instead of shooting down what we've come up with Raven, why don't you try to help us? Tell us something that would work," Xavier pleaded.

"You really don't get it, do you Charles? You saw what he did to Cerebro. You saw what he did to Logan. You know he's been able to get around us for years. He knows us. He knows what we'll do."

"What are you suggesting Raven?"

"There is no way of turning this tide. We can't win!"

"We can't accept that Raven. We must do something!"

"Do you want to see us all under his control?" Logan added quietly. Raven turned to face the gruff instructor.

"Just what are you insinuating?"

"I'm insinuating nothing. I'm saying that maybe you're on his side!"

"How dare you! You think I like having to train my son to be a terrorist? You think I want to put him in jeopardy?"

"I don't know what you want anymore. All I know is that you've been resistant to any attempt we make to remove ourselves from his control!"

"All I suggest is caution, nothing more. Or have you forgotten what this man is capable of? The destruction of Cerebro was not the full extent of his power, nor his determination. Recall what happened to Creed. He has shown that he is ready, and willing to kill, if need be. Let us not give him cause to do so again."

"Any attempt we make to throw off the yoke of his oppression will always lead to that circumstance Raven. Is that not the chance we take to obtain freedom?"

"Eloquent as always, Hank. While you make a fair point I still feel that at this time, with this plan, we have no chance of succeeding. I'm not saying to give up hope. I'm not saying that we must stop figuring out ways to free ourselves. All I am saying is that we shouldn't make our attempt with this idea. It is doomed to failure. And we will suffer the consequences of such an action."

"We will not suffer Raven because we will not fail. We cannot. Whatever the cost, we will find a way to succeed. That is final," Xavier said, his tone leaving no room for Raven to argue. She nodded her head firmly and turned on her heel, leaving the rest of the staff befuddled in her wake.

* * *

Raven marched through the vast corridors of the mansion, her stride quick, her face determined. Her solitude was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Remy.

"Something's bothering you, care to share?" Remy asked. She sneered at the Cajun.

"Only the fact that your harebrained scheme is going to create an even bigger mess than we're in right now."

"Why you so against dis plan?"

"Because it won't work! Don't you get that?"

"Why won't it?"

"If I knew that then I could tell you how to fix it. All I do know is how it will end. With us standing in an empty Cerebro, waiting for the next letter to appear."

"You so pessimistic."

"I'm a realist."

"So you've claimed on several occasions. But Remy thinks dat dere is something else to de story."

"Oh?" Raven replied with a raised eyebrow. Remy nodded while lighting a cigarette.

"Remy thinks dat you know something about our Phantom."

"I don't know what you're talking about Remy."

"You do. Dat act of yours is pretty good, but it don't fool Remy non. You know something."

"I know nothing more than the rest of the staff."

Remy's eyebrow rose as he took a drag on the cigarette. "Really? Cause Remy remembers you knowing more about de ghost dan anyone. Remy remembers you being de first to say we should give in to his demands, before he did anything."

"Your memory must be slipping, Cajun."

"Non. Remy checked with Logan and de Professor and dey agreed. Care to try another excuse?"

Raven took a step towards Remy, and brought her face to his, separated only by the length of the burning cigarette.

"Listen to me, Remy. You have no idea what you're about to do, of the rage you're about to unleash. If you care for the students, if you truly care about Rogue, you won't go through with this."

"Dat ain't your concern."

"It is my concern. You think I don't know about you wanting to leave with her? If you take her away then everyone else will feel the wrath. Or are you so blinded by your feelings that you don't see that?"

Remy's eyes narrowed in anger. "Dis ain't about me and Rogue. Dis is about you and de Phantom. What do you know dat we don't?"

"Only that he'll kill you for meddling." That said, Raven turned to walk off, but was stopped by Remy grabbing her arm.

"Something's going on. Whatever it is, it won't stay secret forever. Remy'll find out, dat's a promise."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to make promises you can't keep?" Raven hissed in return as she wrenched her arm from Remy's grasp. The Cajun watched her slither away with his burning gaze.

* * *

"So we were thinking that during the climactic scene we'd cut off all the lights and put a spotlight on Rogue. Scott could stand at the edge of the light," Bobby told Boles when everyone had gathered for the play the next day.

"Right, he's consumed by the darkness," Kurt added.

"Then we were thinking we'd cut off all light when Scott's supposed to kill Rogue. That way he doesn't have to risk touching her," Bobby finished telling the director the ideas the Trio had come up with.

"And we have these nifty packages that are all set to explode at the end, right when the curtain falls," John added jubilantly. Despite everyone warning to do else wise, Boles had allowed the Trio to add some explosives to the end of the play to spice it up.

"Sounds like you have everything planned out. I like it boys!"

"We'll start setting everything up," Bobby said as he began to walk off, pausing when John tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, Mr. Boles could we get another copy of the script?"

"Another copy?"

"Yeah, John is pretty sure he burned his."

"Burned? Pretty sure?"

"Well, he couldn't find it this morning and we couldn't exactly identify any of the fuel he used for the bonfire last night."

"Sounds reasonable enough. I'll get you another copy today." Boles shrugged.

"Thanks Mr. Boles. I promise that I'll try to keep this one away from the fire. It won't end up like the other sixteen."

"Better you burn it then misplace it. This way I can write it off on my expenses." John grinned like he always did and took off to join his partners in crime.

"All right everyone, from the top. We start in ten days and there are too many mistakes!" Boles called out as the practice resumed.

* * *

Well I finally got the chapter up.

Only two left to go.

I should get those up fairly soon. And I promise they'll be longer than the last couple. With Romyness for all those who want to strangle me for ignoring it lately.


	23. The Final Threshold

Lady Farevay – Yowza! That'll do most nicely. Your debt has been repaid. Also, out of curiosity, you said that you found another story with the Trio. Mind telling me which one?

Ishandahalf – Quite right, effort is bad. Laziness is good. So you see the conundrum I'm in, since it requires a lot of effort to write this.

Thanks to Spiffythefaery for the beta work provided for the low, low price of absolutely free!

* * *

**_"Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . ."_**

- **_Christine & The Phantom_**

**__**

**__**

****

****

Cerebro.

The massive machine that resided in the lower levels of the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. A machine that possessed technology far more advanced than most people could comprehend. A machine so powerful that it could control the functions of an entire house, with enough energy to spare to run a train station. A machine that could hook up a telepath's mind to every living being on the planet.

A machine that was empty.

"Not one word Raven," Charles Xavier muttered as he, and the rest of the staff, looked at the vacant space.

Everything had gone according to plan. A Danger Room session, with specific emphasis placed on Rogue, was currently running, with Forge at the controls. The rest of the teachers, connected through a telepathic link had snuck up on Cerebro, expecting to catch their local ghost.

But the ghost was not there.

"What do we do?" Ororo asked, her hands clenching and unclenching nervously.

"What can we do but wait?" Xavier replied.

"I don't understand, we did everything like we were supposed to. How could it not have worked?"

"Because it was a dumb plan. Doomed to failure from the beginning," Raven replied darkly.

"Enough, I don't want to hear it," Xavier snapped. The past few months had begun to wear on his patience. It would not take much to push the gentle man past the breaking point.

"Fine. You won't hear anything from me. But you'll hear from him."

Xavier turned and glared at Raven icily. Without another word he wheeled away, followed by the other teachers, minus Remy.

The Cajun looked at the empty machine, his burning gaze sweeping through it. He couldn't have been wrong. The Phantom would be here. He knew it. There was something they missed, Remy was certain of that. But, whatever it was, he could not find it.

Slamming his fist onto the metal lined walls, he cursed.

* * *

The door to the Danger Room hissed as it slid open and out stumbled tired but happy mutants.

It was Friday - the opening of the school play. The Danger Room session took everyone's minds off the upcoming performance, in addition to setting the trap for the elusive Phantom. With a scant three hours to go before the performance, those involved in the play rushed off to get cleaned up and over to the school.

The last person out of the Danger Room was Rogue, who was wearing a large grin, pleased with the way she had performed during the training session. By the time she had emerged, the hallway leading to and from the Danger Room was empty save for one person.

Remy stood quietly, leaning idly against a wall.

"Remy! See what Ah did?" she asked proudly. Remy hesitated before answering. None of the students knew about the trap, and none of them were supposed to know that Forge was supervising the session. All that said…

"Non. Remy was helping de Professor with something."

"Oh, then let me tell you what happened," Rogue said as she launched into her tale. When she finished Remy flashed a grin and put his arm around her shoulders, gently guiding her towards the body of the mansion.

"Dat's impressive chere," Remy replied absently. His thoughts were obviously elsewhere - a fact that Rogue noticed.

"Remy? What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Remy," Rogue's voice quickly gained an edge. He sighed and slowed his pace to a full stop. He turned to look at Rogue straight on.

"Rogue, take care of yourself tonight."

"Take care of myself? Ah ain't saving the world, Ah'm acting in a play. Although since John is in charge of the explosives…" A glare from Remy silenced her.

"Just be careful. Something doesn't feel right. Remy never forgive himself if anything happened to you."

"Alright. Ah'll be careful," Rogue replied with a solemn look. The two stood in silence for a few moments.

"Ah better get moving, otherwise Ah'll be late. See you after the play!"

* * *

"No, no, no. That won't do at all. Taryn, could you make Rogue look a bit less like a vampire and more like a person who has blood in her face?" Boles said with a critical eye as he oversaw the makeup. The brunette nodded and set to work.

"Now, could someone explain to me why Scott looks like a zebra?"

"Mr. Boles, unless you understand the delicacies of makeup, stop criticizing."

"All right. No need to get so snappy. Just making sure everything is alright," he replied as he meandered over to the occupied Trio. "Tell me boys, how does everything look?"

Bobby turned his head to look at the teacher.

"Could be better. Everything is working except for this damn explosive package. The other four are working fine, but this one is going off at random."

Boles raised an eyebrow. "Ah, but how often is Johnnie setting them off?"

Kurt frowned. "That's the problem. He's not."

"How do you know?"

"Two reasons. One, if John was doing it, half the school would be burned down."

"That's right Boles-y," John chipped in.

"And two, ve gave John a lighter to play vith during the testing to make sure he didn't interfere."

"Hm. Well keep an eye on it and make sure that you've got it under control. If necessary use your powers to prevent a fiasco."

"You realize what you're doing?" Bobby questioned, with a bemused look.

"Keep you three from making sure all hell doesn't break loose? I'm quite aware that has a snowball's chance in hell of happening. But so long as I ask, I meet the school obligation."

That said, Boles turned around to get a glimpse of Webber's face. "I'd appreciate it if Webber did not look like an orangutan!"

* * *

"It's cold out here! Can't we go in?" Jamie whined as he stood in line to enter the auditorium with the rest of the Institute's occupants, minus those who were in the play.

"Now, now Jamie. We mustn't go in before they are ready," Hank chided lightly as he read the playbill.

"Why not?" the young boy replied indignantly.

"Because then we'd spoil the surprise that lies in store for us," Hank said, never lifting his eyes from the play-card. Jamie huffed and jammed his hands into his pockets.

"Professor, can I go wait with Logan and Remy?"

"Not while they're smoking." Jamie scowled and muttered to himself that life was really unfair.

* * *

Standing as far away from the ever growing line of people, Logan and Remy indulged in their tobacco tainted pastimes. Given that the mansion was a smoke free zone, they had to take every opportunity to catch up on their addictions.

Where Logan took long, slow drags on his cigar, Remy was quick and jittery. The feral man's keen eyes picked up on this unusual behavior.

"Something bothering you Cajun?" Logan asked. Remy shot a glance towards Logan, who pulled his cowboy hat over his eyes.

"Non."

Logan said nothing in return, raising an eyebrow and shooting a pointed gaze at the cigarette glowing red between Remy's fingers. Remy noticed what was drawing Logan's attention and withdrew the kinetic energy.

"Something's been bothering me all day. Not sure what it is, but Remy got a bad feeling about dis."

"About what exactly?"

Remy frowned and shook his head. "Not sure. Dat's the problem. Remy knows something bad's gonna happen. Just not sure what."

"Relax. You're just concerned for Rogue, and how she's gonna do. All that yapping she's been doing about being worried with her performance is getting to you."

"How'd you know about dat?"

"You ain't the only one she goes to for advice," Logan paused as he took another drag on his cigar. "And I'll tell you what I told her: she's gonna be just fine. Stripes reacts better under pressure than anyone I've ever seen. So just relax."

Remy nodded, hoping the old man was right. But he was still unable to shake the gut feeling he had that something was going happen - something bad. Before he had any more time to linger on his feeling, he noticed Jamie was waving them over. It was time to go in.

* * *

As the audience slowly made their way to their seats, Rogue stood on the edge of the stage, looking out on the crowd. From her vantage point she could see them, but they could not see her. Her emerald eyes took in the sight before her, and she cursed under her breath. Although she was unwilling to admit it to anyone, save Remy or Logan, the prospect of her acting in front of people frightened her. And until now, she hadn't realized just how many people would be watching.

"You'll be fine," Scott said as he joined her. Rogue gave him a weak smile. He returned it with one of his own.

"Thanks."

"Listen, I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

"Jean. I know she's been a bit rude and mean to you but she doesn't mean it. It just – she had her heart on getting the lead this year. She can't take her anger out on Boles, so you were the next option."

"Still doesn't justify everything she's done."

"No, it doesn't."

There was a long pause.

"Listen Scott, even though Jean's been a pain in the ass, you've been really nice to me over the past couple of months and Ah appreciate it."

Scott grinned and placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "We're friends. At least I'd like to think so. You deserve support, and whatever Remy can't give you, you can come to me for. That's a promise."

"What would Jean say to that?"

"Doesn't matter." Rogue gave Scott another smile, this one was genuine.

"Ah, there you two are. My little stars!" Boles exclaimed as softly as he could. "Are we all set for the big moment?"

"Yes," both replied simultaneously. Boles grinned, his face reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat.

"Alright. Scott, what's your first line?"

"Um. 'Tis better as it is.'"

"Excellent, excellent. Rogue, what's yours?"

"The whole thing? Or the first line?"

"First line."

"'My noble father, I do perceive here a divided duty.'"

"Good, good. Well, we seem to be all set on the actor's front. Now I just have to see if our stagehands are ready before we begin."

"Uh, Mr. Boles. Could we please not have the explosions at the end?" Rogue pleaded, for the final time. After two months of begging, she was tired of it. But she felt it was in her best interest to try once more.

"It'll be fun. A fantastic new combo. Like dinner and a show. Instead, it'll be a play and fireworks." Rogue rolled her eyes and Scott sighed.

"That wasn't an attempt to convey hidden disgust at our project, was it?" Bobby asked as he and Kurt slipped in behind them, with John in tow.

"If Ah want to convey my disgust, it won't be hidden," Rogue replied.

"Wouldn't expect any less from you. Now from Sir Boyscout, well, that's another story."

"Not tonight Bobby."

"Alright. We just wanted to stop by and wish you both luck."

"Do my ears deceive me? A polite comment from the Trio? The apocalypse is upon us!"

"Shove it Summers. Even we aren't complete jerks."

"Jerks, yes, but not completely. Just…mostly," Kurt chipped in with a grin.

"Anyway, we just wanted to say break a leg. Literally in your case, Scott."

"Thanks," he replied dryly.

"Just remember guys, this can't be half as bad as being blamed for gluing a toupee to Professor Xavier's head."

"Do I want to know?" Rogue moaned as Bobby and Kurt walked off.

"Probably not," Scott replied.

"Remember mates, we'll be watching," John declared as he produced a lighter from his pocket. Flames erupted from the small item to and surrounded John, blocking him from sight, the only evidence of his presence being his loud cackling. When the flames died they revealed John, who looked dumbfounded.

"Uh. If anyone asks I vanished just then." He scampered off. Rogue smiled and Scott shook his head in disbelief as Webber and Lance took the stage.

* * *

The curtain dropped, ending the first half of the performance. While the audience began to mull about and stretch their legs, it was pandemonium back stage.

"Has anyone seen that damn handkerchief?" Kitty spat.

"John had it a minute ago," Kurt replied offhandedly as he took a screwdriver to the malfunctioning explosive. During the first performance it had sparked violently, nearly searing Duncan's face.

"Oh God no," Kitty cried out as she took off in search of the pyromaniac.

"Bobby, unfreeze my sword!"

"I didn't freeze it Lance."

"Oh crap."

"Scott, put this on."

"But I don't have to wear the hooded cloak until the last scene, Taryn."

"I know, but there's a tear in the costume and I want to see how large it is."

"John, give me the handkerchief!"

"The hole in this thing is huge!"

"Hurry up and fix it!"

"Bobby, dim the lights. Everyone, five minutes till the curtain goes up!"

"Give me the handkerchief!" Kitty shrieked. Her only answer was maniacal laughter.

* * *

Rogue blinked, attempting to quell the tears that were forming in her eyes. Tears that were not present from sadness or emotion, but rather a very large spotlight aimed directly on her face.

She heard the tap of Scott's feet as he walked onto the stage. Although he could not be seen given the fact that the entire stage was plunged into darkness, he was wearing a long hooded robe that covered his face. Slowly he approached, letting the sounds of his footfalls signal the audience that Rogue was not alone. His foot slid into the edge of the spotlight. His voice deep with passion and rage, he began his dialogue.

Rogue frowned mentally as she and Scott carried on with the scene. There was something different about the way he was delivering the lines. It was much more potent than what he had done in practice, much more vibrant, with more feeling. Rogue chalked it up to the rush of actually being on stage.

"He found it then. I never gave it to him. Send for him hither, and let him confess a truth," Rogue said.

"He has confessed," Scott replied, in accordance with his lines.  
  
"What, my Lord?"

"That he has."

"How, unlawfully?"

"Aye."

"He will not say so."

"No, his mouth is stopped. Honest Iago has obtained order for it."

"My fear interprets then, what is he dead?"

"Had all his hairs been lives, my great revenge had stomach for them all."

"Alas he is betrayed, and I undone."

"O strumpet, weepest thou for him to my face?"

"O banish me, my Lord, but kill me not."

"Down strumpet."

"Kill me tomorrow, let me live tonight."

"Nay, and you strive."

"But half an hour, but while I say one prayer."

"Tis too late." On cue the spotlight blinked out, completely covering the stage in velvety darkness. Rogue waited for the signal that she should scream – Scott gently laying a hand on her shoulder. There was a light padding behind her as Scott moved over to approach her. A tingling sensation went up her spine as she felt Scott get closer.

She gasped suddenly as she felt pressure on her uncovered neck. Pressure that came in the form of a cold, bare hand.

* * *

Kitty stood on the side of stage, waiting for her cue. After Rogue's scream, she was supposed to call out to Scott before going on stage.

Her attention was distracted by a fizzing noise next to her head. Bolts of electricity skittered over the explosive device as it began to activate.

"Kurt!" She yelled as softly as she could, attracting the attention of the Trio. The three boys tore across the stage to deal with the problem. A beam of ice erupted from Bobby's hands, in an attempt to smother the device before it could erupt and unleash its innards. He was too late.

In a brilliant flash of light the fireworks jammed into the box exploded, scattering the colored lights backstage. The one malfunction should have been the end of the problem, but the entire system of fireworks had been rigged up to fire simultaneously. Once the first box malfunctioned, the rest of the system followed suit.

Boxes of explosives all over the stage went off, dispelling all the darkness for a brief moment with vibrant color. During the burst of light all anyone could see was Rogue looking up at the hooded figure behind her. When the burst of light dissipated, and darkness returned to the stage, Rogue screamed.

"Get away from me!"

"Rogue!" Kitty screeched. "Get the lights!"

Kurt nodded and with a flick of his wrist the lights burst into existence.

On stage Rogue stood facing the hooded figure. Her hands went up to grab the hood and she threw it back to reveal the face of the person on stage with her.

The lack of the hood did not show the person's face. For that face was already covered by something else, something more sinister, more foreboding. A helmet completely obscured the person's head, hiding it from the light. A helmet that Rogue knew well, that of the Phantom.

"What's going on?" Boles asked. "Who is that?"

"Kurt, get Rogue. John, trap him!" Kitty ordered. John was already one step ahead. A steady stream of flame shot out towards the two on stage, and began to revolve around them, sufficiently trapping them.

Kurt vanished in a cloud of smoke, only to return a second later.

"Too hot. I can't get in without burning myself."

"What are we going to do?" Kitty moaned as Lance came up next to her to look at the flame.

"What can we do?"

* * *

Inside the column of fire Rogue looked at the Phantom.

"What do you want?"

"Like before Rogue, I want you," the Phantom replied, his tone ominous, his eyes burning with intensity. The column of fire surrounding them gradually died away.

Along the edges of the stage Rogue's friend's crept up, ready to rush the unwelcome actor. Behind his helmet the Phantom saw this and smirked.

"This is neither the time nor the place to hold this conversation. I suggest we go somewhere that is more conducive to that end." The Phantom's eyes glowed and the active lights in the auditorium blew out, plunging the entire theater into darkness. Rogue screamed, not the staged scream she had rehearsed, but a real one, one that shivered the audience's spines.

The lights that had not broken earlier burst into life to spill light across the stage. The lights revealed that the stage was vacant, with no sign of either Rogue or the Phantom.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ororo asked, bewildered.

"Where's Rogue? Is she supposed to disappear?" Logan asked.

"No. Something is definitely wrong," Hank replied.

As the audience mulled over what had just happened another surprise came for those still watching. A loud crash resounded above the stage shocking those in the theater, and completely frightening those on stage.

The crash was followed by the most horrific scene that anyone could imagine. Falling from the rafters, with a metal wire securely fastened around his neck, was the body of Scott Summers. Wire snapped and the body twirled back and forth, spinning effortlessly. His ruby-quartz glasses covered his eyes, hiding whatever look was on his face when the metal cord prematurely ended his life.

"Oh my god! Scott!" Jean cried as she rushed on the stage, with Lance a step behind her.

The audience echoed Jean's cries as terror and fear overtook them. Logan and Hank leapt to their feet and rushed forward, pushing their way through the crowd. Ororo began to weep in her seat as she looked upon the body of her first student. Professor Xavier could do nothing but look on in complete horror.

Remy slowly rose from his seat to get a better look at the stage. He was numb. Scott was dead and Rogue had vanished. He tried to make his way to the stage but found that something was impeding his progress. Looking down, he was shocked to find a blue skinned hand grasping his sleeve.

"Come with me," Raven breathed.

"What?"

"There is no time. We must hurry."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know where they are. I know where he is taking her," Raven said. Remy's frantic gaze fell upon her face, eyes burning with intensity.

"You've known all this time and said nothing? Can Remy trust you now?" Raven looked back at him, and met his gaze without flinching.

"You must. There is no time. Come!"

Raven and Remy took off at top speed, heading out of the theater. This should have gone unnoticed given the pandemonium that was going on, but Kitty noticed Remy taking off at full speed, with Raven leading the way.

Frowning she turned and faced the Trio, who were looking at Scott's body in complete horror. Tapping Bobby on the shoulder she whispered into his ear.

* * *

**_To be concluded…._**


	24. Behind the Mask

Lady Farevay – Silly you. Thinking I was someone else. No worries.

RgGoth – I tried my best to make this long. I hope its enough.

Roguechere – Nope, Scott's a goner. Permanently.

Ishandahalf – Yet again you question common sense, or lack thereof. Just accept the fact that you are smarter then the characters. Once you do, the world is your oyster. Or the story at any rate.

Thanks to Spiffythefaery for not only beta-reading this entire story but also for pushing me along and getting me to write this and continuing writing it.

Before we begin just a brief announcement. I am looking for a beta reader for a new series that will begin in a couple of months. The reason I'm looking for a beta is because my usual beta will be co-authoring the story and I want to find a third party to beta read. If anyone is interested in this position, please contact me and I'll respond with more details.

With that out of the way, let's get on with the show.

The final disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera or X-Men: Evolution. But, hey, a guy can dream.

* * *

**_"You alone_**

**_Can make my song take flight –_**

**_It's over now, the music of the night…"_**

- **_The Phantom_**

The orange needle jarred against the plastic sheeting over the speedometer. It had long since gone past any of the white lines that indicated speed. But the rider spared no glance at the speedometer, having no interest in how fast he was going. In his mind it wasn't nearly fast enough.

The man wouldn't have applied the brakes at all, had it not been for the looming wrought gates of the Xavier Institute. He reluctantly skidded to a stop.

Remy's hand slipped into his pocket and withdrew a single playing card. In one smooth motion he brought the card up to eyelevel and charged it with a deadly energy. With a fluid flick of his wrist, he tossed the card with violent force. The projectile sizzled as it cut through the air until it collided with the imposing gates. In a brilliant outburst of light and sound, the gates crumpled into a massive heap.

Engine roaring, the motorcycle tore through up the gravel driveway. With his vehicle going at such an outrageous speed there would be no way for him to stop before colliding with the enormous mansion. At least, not stopping in a conventional manner.

With tires screeching, Remy brought the motorcycle down to the pavement as he simultaneously leapt from the vehicle. The motorcycle slid along the concrete driveway before slamming into the fountain.

Remy rose to his feet, his left arm gingerly cradling his right shoulder. The force of the impact had hurt him more than he had expected, and his shoulder bore the brunt of the blow. He gazed at the motorcycle for a brief moment, before turning towards the mansion doors.

Raven stood on the front porch, a slight scowl on her face. She was obviously displeased with the destruction – but this was no time for berating.

"Time is growing short, this way," she said, turning into the house.

* * *

Remy looked on in awe as Raven revealed the hidden entrance to the Phantom's web of concealed catacombs that ran through, and underneath, the mansion. 

The entrance hidden within Cerebro.

"How many of dese things are dere?"

"I only know of this two. But I am certain that there are countless more." Remy nodded, his mind working over just how much access the Phantom had to the mansion. Raven stepped into the dark entranceway, running her hand along the wall as she did so.

"Give me your lighter," she ordered. Remy raised an eyebrow at the request but obeyed. With a deft motion, Raven brought a tiny flame to life and lit a torch.

"There are no lights in the catacombs. This is the only way to see where we are going."

"Lead the way."

Raven nodded and began to start the trek into the darkness, but stopped and faced Remy once more.

"There is one thing you must know before we go any further. Whatever you do, if you wish to survive this encounter, you must not look into the Phantom's eyes."

"Not look into his eyes? Why?"

"They are hypnotic. No one can resist their pull, should the Phantom use them at full force. That is no doubt how he was able to kill Creed and Scott so quickly, so quietly. If you do not block your eyes, then you will be at his mercy."

"How can Remy prevent dis?"

"Keep your hand at the level of your eyes. Then you will be safe from his deadly gaze. We must hurry, time is growing short."

* * *

"Let go of me!" Rogue screeched as she struggled to free herself from the Phantom's viselike grip, to no avail. 

The Phantom said nothing as he lifted her off the boat and dragged her onto the elevator. As soon as they had reached the inner sanctum of his hidden lair, he released her. She glared at him, rubbing her wrist, trying to restore the circulation and warmth to her hand. Her glares were ignored however – the Phantom had his back turned to her, heading towards the indigo curtain.

Seeing that she was not the subject of the Phantom's attention, Rogue grabbed at the first item she could find - a metal paperweight on the Phantom's desk. Grasping the paperweight, she hurled it at the Phantom with all her strength.

The paperweight soared silently through the air, its trajectory heading straight for the Phantom's back. But the blow would not land. The object stopped in mid-flight, and the Phantom turned slightly to address the girl.

"Don't do that again," he hissed from the depths of his helmet. Rogue tried to match the fierce gaze, but failed.

"Why have you brought me here?"

The Phantom continued to gaze at her for a moment – a moment that seemed to last for eternity in Rogue's mind - but did not respond.

"Or have you satisfied your lust for blood and decided to move on to your lust for flesh!" she spat out acidly.

"What have I ever done to you to deserve such hate?"

"Need you ask?"

Silence was the Phantom's response.

"You want to know? Fine. You killed Mr. Creed, and probably Scott too, for that matter. You tried to hurt my friends, the only friend's Ah've ever had. You've tried to destroy everything that the teachers have worked for. And you used me for your sick game."

"I never used you for anything."

Rogue snorted. "You said that Ah'd be able to control my powers with your training. Well, here Ah am, still unable to do a damn thing."

"And that is why you are here!" The Phantom cried out as he tore down the indigo sheet. The walls behind the curtain were lined with monitors, showing all the rooms of the mansion and the catacombs above.

Sitting in the center of the wall was a large circular opening, with an enormous metal door swung ajar. It was to this opening that the Phantom directed Rogue's attention.

"Behold! The device that shall let you achieve control over your powers."

"What?"

"It has taken me months to complete. Months of planning, months of building, but now it is finished. All you need to do is enter the machine, and your powers will become enhanced to the point of full maturity. To the point where you have complete control."

"You – you can't be serious."

"I am serious, Rogue. Everything you've dreamed of is right before your eyes."

"But – but if this machine," Rogue gestured wildly with her hands, "is how Ah can control my powers, then what was all that training for."

The Phantom took a few steps towards her before answering.

"Because the enhancement process is severe. If you are not in peak physical condition then it is likely that you will not survive. Besides that, the enhancement will only increase your powers to their full potential, it will not give you mastery of them unless you had mastery before."

"So what's the catch? Ah go in and my brain gets tampered with or something?" Rogue snapped. The Phantom shook his head sorrowfully.

"No. There is no catch. Not if you go in now," he concluded in an ominous. "I suggest you go into the machine."

Rogue's emerald eyes bounced back and forth between the machine and the Phantom. Here was the chance she had dreamed of. Here was the chance she had prayed for. Here was the chance to be rid of her curse. But at what cost?

Narrowing her eyes, she looked at the Phantom.

"No."

* * *

"From here you are on your own," Raven told Remy as they stood at the shore of the underground lake. 

"What?"

"I will go no further. There is nothing more I can do to help you."

Remy's eyes narrowed as his lips curled into a frown. "We are standing at the edge of an underground lake. Remy don't see anything else. How can you not help?"

Raven pointed to the small patch of land rising above the lake.

"That is the Phantom's lair. That is where he is. That is where Rogue is."

"How does Remy get in?"

"There is a small entrance at the apex of the island. It will be camouflaged, but it is there."

Remy nodded, ready to take off into the serene, dark waters. A nagging question in his mind stopped him.

"How do you know all dis?"

Raven froze, her features obscured by the flickering torchlight. "Let us just say that I have made some mistakes in my life."

Remy didn't need to hear any more. He knew that some people had pasts that needed to be kept secret. Shedding his trench coat, he looked at Raven.

"You let de Professor know where Remy is."

Raven said nothing, giving no indication that she heard Remy's request. Realizing that time was of the essence, Remy didn't bother to wait for any reply. Thrusting his arms forward the Cajun dove into the icy cold water surrounding the Phantom's lair.

* * *

Rogue's words hung in the air. She dared to say nothing more, only to look on her captor in defiance. Whatever the Phantom was thinking was unknown. His face was still covered by the helmet, preventing any insight to his thoughts from his features. Regardless that his thoughts were an enigma to Rogue, she remained silent. She had made her move. Now it was his turn. 

"I suggest you reconsider your rash decision."

"No."

"This will be your last chance. Do not force my hand," the Phantom stated coldly.

"Ah ain't going in that damn machine."

"So be it."

With a thunderous clang the door slammed shut, revealing its smooth surface, marred only by the presence of two small knobs.

The Phantom slowly decreased the distance between the two, his ungloved hand snaking its way to her cheek. An icy finger caressed her skin for a moment before she jerked away.

"You should have gone in. But now you will realize your mistake," the Phantom said coolly as he turned to face the monitors lining the wall behind him. With a few quick, powerful strides he was beneath the monitors, his glowing eyes looking at the screens before him.

"And it seems we have an unexpected guest."

* * *

Remy looked down at the sandy island, his brow furrowed in thought. While he did not doubt what Raven had said, he could not find the entrance to the Phantom's lair. He was hoping to be able to surprise the Phantom, not announcing his arrival by destroying the island. Still, he seemed to have no other option. 

Wiping the lake water from his brow, Remy bent over, his hands glowing with kinetic energy waiting to be transferred and unleash its destructive power. As he did so, the elevator rose from its hidden location on the island. It was empty, and remained still, as if inviting Remy to hop onboard. Remy scowled.

It was a trap. There was no doubt of that. His presence was no longer a surprise. The Phantom was waiting. He could either walk into the trap or continue with his original plan. There was no telling just what damage he would do. And there was no way to tell if Rogue would be hurt in the explosion. His scowl deepening even more, Remy realized that he had no choice.

He stepped onto the elevator, his stomach threatening to leave his body via his mouth on the way down.

* * *

Rogue watched as the elevator shot toward the innards of the Phantom's lair. As soon as she saw just who was on the elevator, she gasped. While she, more than anything, wanted Remy with her at this moment, at this place, at this time, she didn't want him to be in any danger. 

That, however, was beyond her control.

As soon as Remy saw Rogue, he leapt from the elevator and rushed toward her. His path was blocked by the imposing figure of the Phantom. Remy stumbled backwards to create some distance between the two, his hand awkward shielding his eyes.

"Well, this is an unparalleled delight. I was so hoping that you would come. It seems as if my wish has indeed come true," the Phantom cackled.

"What? You wanted Remy to come?" Rogue balked.

"Indeed. Things will go much more smoothly with his presence," the Phantom replied without taking his burning gaze off of Remy.

"Let Rogue go!"

"Let her go? Why should I?" the Phantom sneered.

"Remy begs of you. Let her go. For pity's sake, let her be free."

"Such a passionate plea. Nevertheless, Rogue will remain here for the time being."

"Why have you brought her here?"

The Phantom turned and marched away from Remy, exposing Rogue "I have my reasons."

The Phantom's answer was ignored. Seeing that he was not preventing Remy from reaching Rogue, he rushed forward. He wrapped himself around her as she threw herself into his arms.

"Chere! You alright?"

"For the moment Remy. But you gotta get us outta here," Rogue replied in a low voice.

"Remy's working on it. Raven getting de Professor and de others down here soon."

Rogue gave no reply, merely nodded at these somewhat comforting words. While the two lovers took comfort in each others presence, neither was aware of the Phantom nor the long metal wire that was slowly rising out of the floor, looping itself into a noose.

"Don't worry Chere. We gonna get out of this."

"I think not. For you see, you are here for a reason, Cajun. You are here because I wanted you to be," the Phantom interrupted as he strode forward, eyes blazing. With his arms wrapped around Rogue, Remy was unable to block the hypnotic glare that he was receiving at full blast.

Against his will, Remy released Rogue from his grasp and roughly pushed her away.

"Remy?" Rogue breathed in confusion.

"And now you will understand, LeBeau, just why you are here," the Phantom spat as the metal noose securely fastened itself around Remy's neck.

* * *

"Raven, calm down," Xavier said. "Now, what were you saying?" 

The night had been difficult for the headmaster. After removing Scott's body from the rafters and having Logan round up most of the students, he had returned home – only to find Raven babbling something about Remy and the Phantom.

"Remy figured out where the Phantom was entering the mansion. We entered the tunnel and pursued the Phantom and Rogue. Remy went after them into the Phantom's lair, while I returned here for assistance."

"You know where he is?"

"Yes Charles. But we must hurry. Remy is in danger."

"So is Stripes. Lead the way," Logan growled.

The assembled members of the mansion took off after Raven into the tunnels underneath the mansion. Lance followed slowly. The rugged boy paused before running to catch up, wondering where Kitty and the Trio had vanished to.

* * *

"Let him go!" Rogue screeched as the metal noose tightened around Remy's neck. The Phantom turned to face Rogue. 

"Why should I?"

"Because – because Ah love him. And if you care for me you'll let him go."

"I think not, Rogue. But his fate is in your hands," the Phantom replied.

"What?"

"Go in the chamber."

"Ah already said no."

"Then his life is forfeit." The noose slowly lifted Remy off the ground. Remy's hands flung up to the metal wire, attempting to pry loose some space for his neck.

"I wouldn't charge that if I were you. The resulting explosion would sever your head," the Phantom said coolly as he cast a sidelong glance at Remy. If it weren't for the fact he was slowly choking, Remy would have scowled.

"Ah won't discuss anything until you set Remy down!" Rogue screeched. The Phantom made no physical movement, but Remy was unceremoniously dropped to the floor.

The Phantom raised his hand to point at the door of the chamber. "And now it is time for you to make your choice. That door has two knobs. The knob on the left will open the chamber and should you turn it, you will enter. The right knob will take the elevator back up top."

"That's the important choice that you kidnapped me for?" Rogue spat dryly.

"No. For there are consequences to either action, consequences that will alter your life. If the knob on the right is turned then a series of explosives, which I have placed in the mansion, will go off, killing anyone in the building. Which is currently," the Phantom took a quick glance at the monitors, "everyone. In addition I will also finish off Mr. LeBeau. But you would be free to go."

"And the left?"

"You will enter the chamber. Upon exiting you will bind yourself to me, for all eternity and I shall let LeBeau live. The choice is yours. Your life for his. Or his for yours."

"That's not much of a choice," Rogue observed bitterly.

"Rogue, don't do it. Get out of here," Remy breathed from the floor as he struggled with the noose.

"Ah can't let him kill you."

"Remy can't let you give up your life just so Remy won't be hurt. You can't do that Rogue. Don't let him win."

"But…"

"No buts. Remy won't let you sacrifice yourself. Go!" Rogue rushed towards Remy but was stopped by the Phantom.

"You try my patience! Now make your choice!" he cried, his violet cape swirling around his imposing figure. Rogue whirled around, anger filling her emerald eyes.

"You! Why are you doing this? Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Because we are two halves of the same person."

"You're insane."

"I assure you that is not the case. You were cut off from the world because you could not touch. I was cut of from the world because of what lies behind this," the Phantom began, bringing a hand up to gingerly touch his helmet that obscured his face. "You think it was mere coincidence that it was I, and only I, who could touch you? Rogue – we were meant to find each other. We were meant to be together. We were meant to love each other."

"Ah don't love you. You're a monster and Ah love him!" Rogue thrust a finger at Remy, who slowly climbed to his feet.

"That is why I must do this, Rogue. Because you let my appearance sway you into thinking that I am a monster. Because you let his charm and good looks fool you into thinking he loves you. I am not evil. I am merely a man. A man who wants nothing more than to be loved. Is that too much to ask?"

Rogue paused, unsure of how to respond. Was that not the same sentiment she had expressed not so long ago? All she had ever wanted was to be loved unconditionally. Now, the Phantom was asking her for the same.

"Ah can't love you. You may be a man, but you had a choice about the life you live. You choose this path and you can't blame anyone else but yourself."

"Blame? I blame no man! I blame this!" the Phantom cried as he tore his helmet from his head, revealing his face. Remy choked, nearly loosing the contents of his stomach. Rogue looked on with horror, the sight no less repellent then it had been the first time.

The left side of the Phantom's face was extremely pale with snowy white hair tumbling across his brow. The right side of his face was completely disfigured. There was no skin along his cheek, all that covered the raw muscles of his face were large burn marks slashed along his jaw. A large scar cut a vertical path down his face above the burn, crossing his eye and lips, which were abnormally large. It ran down from the upper portion of his head to his neck. His) hair was extremely thin on the right side of his head, and the skin had been completely worn away, revealing the bone underneath. This was the face of hidden by the helmet. This was the face of the Phantom.

"You dare to tell me that I had a choice in my life!" the Phantom bellowed, his voice thick with rage. "I was cursed with this face. I was cursed to this life. And you have no right to judge."

So stricken with horror was Rogue that she made no reply.

"Enough of this dallying. Your time is up! Make your choice! Either spend your days with me or send your lover and the rest of this pitiful mansion to their graves! The choice is yours!"

"Rogue! Don't do it," Remy cried out. He would have said more but the Phantom tightened the chord. Rogue turned a sorrowful glance at him.

"Ah'm sorry Remy. But Ah have no choice," she replied, her eyes slowly filling with tears. Without looking at the Phantom she marched over to the chamber door and turned the left knob. With a loud creak it swung open and Rogue stepped in.

"You win," she said to the Phantom before looking at Remy. "Remy, Ah…" her words were cut off by the door slamming shut on her. A loud humming sound came from the chamber as the Phantom looked on with glee. Remy couldn't help the growing fear that was spreading in his stomach.

"How could you do dis!" he shouted at the Phantom. "You claim to love her, but you make her do dis! You can't love her and force dis upon her."

"I suggest that you hold your tongue. Or else I'll still it for you."

"And break your promise to Rogue? Remy thinks not."

"I agreed that you would be free. I said nothing about you being in mint condition," the Phantom replied.

Remy matched the Phantom's glare with one of his own. "You can't win her love by making her your prisoner," he said. The Phantom made no reply, instead he turned to take a quick glance at the monitors and saw what was going on above.

Suddenly the chamber door swung open with a thunderous crash. Rogue emerged, looking exactly as she did when she entered, with the exception that her hair was slightly longer.

The Phantom smiled when he saw her. "My dear, how do you feel?"

Rogue flexed her hands. "Ah feel the same."

"A test, perhaps. I'm certain Mr. LeBeau wouldn't mind." Rogue nodded and walked over to him.

"Chere," Remy breathed.

"Remy, Ah'm sorry. No matter what, Ah want you to know that Ah love you." That said, Rogue lunged forward and planted her lips on Remy's. He was shocked by the move, but quickly indulged himself in the kiss. It was over as soon as it began and Rogue made no move away from Remy.

This did not go unnoticed by the Phantom. His normally ice cold blue eyes had cracked, revealing some of the man underneath the mask. His lips twisted into a frown, his eyes flickering.

Rogue caressed Remy's face with one hand, her other grasping his. She couldn't stop touching him, since this was likely her only opportunity.

The moment she and Remy shared was shattered by a large alarm sounding. The noise brought the Phantom out of his reverie. His gaze shot up towards the monitors. The mob from the mansion was dangerously close. He still had time. They were no real threat. He whirled around to find Rogue standing directly before him.

"Ah look upon your face and you know what Ah see? Ah don't see a monster. Ah just see someone who isn't alone in this world. And Ah hope this can prove it to you," Rogue said calmly as she brought a hand up to caress his scarred cheek. Her left hand slowly moved around his head and she pulled him down into a long kiss.

Remy looked on in complete horror.

As they kissed, the Phantom felt a few hot tears slide down her face and he pulled away, looking into her wide glassy eyes

There were no words exchanged between the two. There was no need for them.

The metal noose that was around Remy's neck split in twain and fell harmlessly to the floor.

"I understand," The Phantom said quietly. He turned to face Remy.

"Take her and go. I will lift the elevator to the top, take the boat and leave. Forget about me. Forget all you've seen. Take her and go. Tell no one of this place. Tell no one of me. Leave!"

Remy nodded as Rogue rushed to his side. They embraced quickly and ran to the elevator. The metal apparatus slowly began to rise into the air, taking the two lovers away.

"Wait!" Rogue cried out. She leapt from the elevator and made her way to the Phantom.

"Thank you," she said and kissed his ruined cheek. His icy cold hand grasped hers as she began to walk away.

"Rogue, I love you," the Phantom told her. He released her from his grip. She rushed back onto the elevator and kissed Remy as they rose through the top of the chamber and out of sight.

Moments later the elevator returned, empty. The Phantom looked at it sorrowfully for a moment before looking at the monitors. He could see the boat slowly moving across the lake, Remy and Rogue happily together.

A tear slowly fell down the rocky, unfamiliar territory of the Phantom's face. She was gone. Forever.

Another alarm sounded throughout the lair. The mob was almost upon him. There was little time left. Picking his helmet up off the floor, the Phantom caressed it for a brief moment before securing it over his head once more.

"It is truly over now," he said to himself. He swirled his cape around his body as he turned toward his desk. Time was growing short.

* * *

"Are you sure this is it?" Kitty asked the boys as she looked around the large metal room. 

"Just how many hidden underground chambers do you think there are under the mansion?" Bobby said.

The Trio and Kitty had slipped away from the play shortly after witnessing Remy and Raven take off. Tailing the two into the tunnels, they had lost their way in the labyrinth. It was luck, more than anything else that led them to the lake. From there, the four had made their way into the Phantom's lair, only to find it empty.

"Look at this. You can see the entire mansion from here," Kurt said in awe as he looked at the complex system the Phantom had set up to spy on the mansion.

"John, don't set fire to the curtain. We'll all burn to death," Bobby scolded and John sulked.

While the Trio had been interested in the technology in the chamber, Kitty had been drawn to a large oak desk. It was clean, although all the items appeared to have been removed recently. A large violet cape covered the chair.

"Guys, look at this," Kitty called as she took a close look at the cape. Throwing caution into the wind she threw the fabric off to reveal the item hidden underneath its majestic folds. She picked up the object slowly and showed it to the Trio.

It was the Phantom's helmet, abandoned by its owner.

****

****

**_THE END_**


	25. Cast

With the movie coming out, I thought it might be helpful to know which character in the story corresponded to which character in the movie, play, and book.

Some are obvious, some are not. Also notice that some characters in the story do not have counterparts.

* * *

**_Cast_**

_The Phantom - Magneto_

_Christine - Rogue_

_Rauol - Remy_

_Carlotta -Jean_

_Piangi - Scott_

_Firmin -Xavier_

_Andre - __Logan_

_Mme. Giry -Raven_

_Meg Giry - Kitty_

_Buquet - Victor_


End file.
